L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared
by Hissha
Summary: Kim vient d'arriver avec sa très nombreuse famille dans la réserve de La Push. C'est une jeune fille se sentant incomprise par sa famille et donc délaissée qui a du mal à se faire une place. Mais sa rencontre avec Jared va complètement changer sa vue. TRADUCTION
1. Rencontre de Kim

**Voilà une traduction qui sort complètement du registre que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Pour commencer, c'est une histoire entièrement hétéro et en plus sur une saga sur laquelle je n'ai jamais écrite (mais que je lis ^^) : Twilight. Le couple Jared et Kim me fascine plus particulièrement et je sais déjà ce que vous allez vous dire : "une énième histoire sur ce couple avec une fille timide et invisible de tous et un loup qui tombe subitement amoureux d'elle'. Malheureusement, les histoires sur ce couple sont très peu variées et se ressemblent pour la plupart toutes. Mais celle-ci m'a particulièrement plu parce que bien qu'elle soit semblable aux autres, elle offre quand même une petite touche d'originalité par-ci par-là qui la différencie. Bref, je m'adresse aux amateurs de ce couple, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette histoire tout autant que je l'ai fait.**

**Au passage, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Chickedy-pea, qui m'a gentiment donner l'autorisation de la traduire. Elle a écrit plusieurs arcs sur les différents personnages qui seront amené à entrer dans l'histoire. Je ne les traduirais pas, me contentant jsute de la principal, mais ceux qui comprenne l'anglais, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur son profil et notamment à lire l'histoire sur l'imprégnation d'Embry qui fait suite à cette histoire.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre de Kim**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Mon estomac se serre nerveusement alors que mes poumons cessent de fonctionner. Mon cœur bat si rapidement que j'ai peur qu'il lâche. Je ne pouvais pas bouger tant mon corps était raide.

**« - Respire Kim. » **J'inspire un peu d'air entre mes lèvres serrées. **« - Expire. » **Je relâche l'air emprisonné un peu plus tôt. **« - Recommence. » **Et à nouveau, je capture de l'air dans mes poumons. **« - Ca ne sera pas si mauvais, c'est comme commencer l'école après un changement d'année. » **Me dis-je pour tenter de minimiser un peu les choses. Sauf que cette fois, je ne connaissais personne et que l'année avait déjà commencée. Ce n'était pas le début quand tout le monde était nouveau. Non, là, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde !

**« - Kim ? » **Elle attendait une réponse. Tous mes autres frères et sœur auraient répondu qu'ils étaient en effervescence, pas en hyperventilation et presque paralysé par la peur. Ma mère aimait les enfants, enfin elle les aimait quand ils étaient bébés, puis adolescents. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de sauter la partie entre les deux. C'est pourquoi je crois qu'elle ne les comprenait pas vraiment quand ses enfants passaient par cette étape. Ou dans mon cas, qui j'étais vraiment. Préférant lire plutôt que faire du sport et dessiner au lieu de partir à toutes les fêtes qu'il y avait. Celle qui avait seulement une amie qui était maintenant dans un autre état du mien.

**« - Ouais. » **Réussis-je à dire.

**« - Ouais quoi ? » **Ma mère, quand elle n'était pas en train de m'ignorer, essayait toujours de me faire « m'ouvrir » ou « soit plus drôle », ou mon préféré « pourquoi n'étais-tu pas comme Katie ? ». Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était que les fêtes ou rejoindre l'équipe de volley-ball était ma version personnelle de l'enfer. Je préférais écouter de la musique et lire et chose très importante, je n'étais pas comme ma sœur Katie ! Je ne pouvais pas être plus différente d'elle, alors qu'elle était pétillante de vie, toujours en train de sortir et avec des milliers d'amis. J'étais timide et calme et le nombre de mes amis s'élever maintenant au nombre de zéro. Je ne pense pas que je vaille la peine que Marie reste en contact avec moi.

**« - Ouais, ça va être bien. »**

Maintenant je sais à quoi elle pense. "_Mais tu ressembles surement à ta sœur !"_ Eh bien, détrompe-toi. Oui, nous avons toutes les deux les cheveux noirs, mais les miens sont plus indisciplinés que les siens. Mon visage était trop large, le sien avait la forme parfaite d'un cœur. Mais je mentais un peu, il y avait deux choses que nous avons en commun, nous avons toutes les deux la peau claire et une silhouette mince, mais elle semble être plus en mesure que moi de faire des choses avec. Maintenant vous pensez probablement, oh pauvre petite Kim assise là, étant si désolée pour elle-même et que ça ne pouvait pas si mauvais que ça. Sarcastique bien sûr, et si j'étais optimiste, je serais probablement capable de regarder en arrière et voir une tache lumineuse dans ma vie où j'ai été heureuse. Mais puisque je ne le suis pas, je ne le peux pas. Pas même de voir mon père quand il rentre du travail. Comment les jumelles et Kellan et Hannah attirent son attention. Je reçois le traditionnel baiser sur le front et parfois j'ai droit à un "tu es ma fille spéciale". Mais comment puis-je l'être quand je suis une parmi cinq autres enfants ! C'est seulement les filles, j'ai trois frères ! Obtenir la salle de bain le matin est un enfer pur d'ailleurs.

**« - Kim, nous sommes arrivés. » **Ma mère s'arrête sur le bas-côté et je déboucle ma ceinture avec des mains tremblantes. En tant normal, j'aurais été écrasé à l'arrière de la fourgonnette avec mon petit frère me donnant des coups de pieds ou autre chose horribles, qui quand j'étais malchanceuse, avait à voir avec certaines substances sur ses mains. Mais puisque j'avais été malade durant les trois derniers jours, je commençais maintenant. Mes frères et sœurs avaient déjà fait leur entrées au lycée et s'y était habitué. Selon eux, c'était petit mais il y avait quelques "gars vraiment cool" ! Et des "mecs mignons" ! Et une "bibliothèque très impressionnante pour un si petit établissement".

**« - Merci maman. » **Marmonnais-je en sortant de la voiture. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je faisais le trajet avec ma mère au lieu d'eux, c'était parce que j'avais à nouveau été la dernière à avoir la salle de bain, ce qui m'avait mit en retard, ajouté à ça ma petite crise de panique.

**« - Sois moins sérieuse, chérie. » **Chantonna-t-elle pour tenter de m'aider un peu, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. **« - Tu te feras des amis plus facilement ! »**

**« - Hum hum. » **Mon cœur commença à battre plus rapidement, m'informant qu'il était toujours en fonction, alors que je sortais de la voiture. Mes jambes tremblaient.

**« - Tu devras prendre le bus pour rentrer. Kellan devrait avoir de l'argent pour un ticket ! » **Puis la portière se referma et la voiture s'éloigna. Il pleuvait comme ça avait toujours été. Enfin du moins, durant les cinq derniers jours depuis que j'étais là. J'étais malade, donc je n'avais rien eu de mieux à faire que de regarder par la fenêtre. Mes cartons de livres n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

**« - Allez Kim, tu peux le faire. » **Génial, voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je parlais avec moi-même. Super ! Je monte les marches menant vers l'entrée du lycée. Quelques élèves étaient toujours dehors, je supposais donc avoir réussi à arriver pile à l'heure. J'avance lentement vers l'établissement qui parait assez vieux, ma respiration commençait à devenir irrégulière et je m'entendais haleter. D'énormes papillons génétiquement modifiés voletaient dans mon estomac, et j'étais presque sûr que mes tripes seraient réduites en bouillis. Eurk, je me dégoute. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas aller dans des endroits inconnus, c'est pour ça que nous n'aurions jamais dû revenir à la maison de mes parents. J'ai des images dégoutantes dans la tête et je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper mes pensées à la prochaine personne qui me parlera. Soudainement, je sentis quelqu'un me bousculer et je m'écroulai directement sur le sol mouillé et boueux. J'avais vainement tendu les bras en avant pour essayer de me rattraper. Je sentais des mains inconnues me redressaient alors.

**« - Merde ! Tu vas bien ? » **Je lève les yeux pour croiser un regard brun et chaud.

**« - Papillons génétiquement modifiés. » **Oh non. Je l'ai fais. Vraiment, je l'ai fais ! Je sens mes joues devenir rouges. Les yeux bruns semblent fondre alors qu'un petit rire s'élevait, faisant en sorte que les papillons dans mon ventre s'envolent vers mon cerveau pour le mettre en bouilli. Le rire se transforma ensuite en un grand sourire amusé, laissant apparaitre des dents blanches. Le garçon qui m'avait relevé était le garçon le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu. Ses cheveux étaient longs et des mèches courtes tombaient devant ses yeux. J'avais envie de les écarter.

**« - Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? » **Il me parlait. Que dois-je faire ? Je hochai la tête en sentant mes joues s'échauffaient.

**« - Désolé de t'avoir fait tomber mais j'étais en retard, donc qui as-tu et ou vas-tu ? » **Il éloigna ses mains et je sentis mes genoux tremblaient à nouveau.

**« - Euh… » **Bredouillais-je en prenant le morceau de papier et la carte de l'établissement pour vérifier. Je savais que certaines personnes n'aimaient pas regarder la carte, mais je n'aimais pas me perdre. **« - Anglais avec Madame Kirkham. »**

**« - Oh pas bon, elle déteste les retards. Alors quel est ton nom ? »**

**« - K... K.. Kim. » **Balbutiais-je. Il me parlait. Il ressemblait à un dieu.

**« - Enchanté, je suis Jared. » **Il fronça les sourcils une seconde avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent. **« - Hey, tu es la sœur de Kellan et Katie ? » **Génial.

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Cool, on dit partout que ton frère est un sacré joueur de baseball. » **Ouais, ça et tout autre sport qui y ressemble. Je hochai la tête.

**« - Eh bien nous ferions mieux de nous rendre en classe. » **Je hoche la tête à nouveau, avec l'impression d'être un de ses chiens en plastique que l'on mettait à l'arrière de la voiture. Puis il se tourna pour rentrer dans l'établissement, ses chaussures grinçant légèrement sur le sol mouillé. Je l'observai s'éloigner.

**« - Kim ! » **Il se retourna et croisa mon regard, ricana légèrement et me fit un léger signe : **« - Tu viens ? » **Moi ? Je hochai la tête en tremblant puis le suivit. Essayant de ne pas trébucher en le rattrapant.

**« - Souris gentiment à Madame Kirkham et écoute tout le temps, elle aime interroger les gens au hasard. » **Je hochai la tête une fois le plus à ce conseil et nous avançâmes en silence jusqu'à atteindre une salle de classe. Je fus choquée quand Jared ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur. Mon dos me brûla là où sa main m'avait touchée avant d'entrer derrière moi. Une femme aux cheveux brun clair, attachés en un chignon lâche et aux yeux verts brillant d'intelligence derrière des lunettes à la mode, se tourna vers nous. Elle était jeune et agacé par l'interruption.

**« - Bonjour Madame. » **S'exclama Jared et je pus entendre un sourire dans sa voix. J'étais figée sur place, je ne savais plus commencer bouger mon corps.

**« - Bonjour Jared, c'est gentil de te joindre à nous, et tu t'es fais une amie à ce que je vois. » **Elle se tourna vers moi. **« - Et tu es ? »**

**« - K… Kim. » **Bégayais-je, j'entendis un soupir familier et je regardai vers la gauche pour voir Katie. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le dire. C'est ma sœur jumelle.

**« - Ah oui, Kim, assieds-toi. » **Elle me désigna le siège libre à côté de Katie et je retins un gémissement. Je m'avançai en trainant des pieds, commençant à me rappeler comment marcher. Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise que Katie avait libérée de ses affaires pour les poser par terre.

**« - Bien, puisque tous le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer le cours, oh mais… » **Elle se tourna pour regarder au fond de la classe. C'était comme si elle observait le papier multicolore aux murs avec d'énorme fissures dessus. J'ai suivi la direction de son regard vers l'endroit où Jared et un autre garçon qui souriait et fronçait les sourcils en même temps parlaient. **« - Seulement quand Monsieur Miller et Monsieur Turner seront prêts évidemment. » **Je commençais à aimer ce professeur, mais j'espérais vraiment ne jamais être dans son collimateur.

**« - Quelques minutes encore. » **Sourit Jared.

**« - Quelques minutes après l'école en retenu serait mieux. » **Déclara-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et les deux garçons se turent. Le cours commença enfin. Le seul problème était Katie.

**« - Oh mon dieu, tu étais avec Jared Miller ! » **Chuchota-t-elle après quelques instants. J'ai hoché simplement la tête, sachant où elle voulait en venir. Bien sûr, elle trouvait que Jared était mignon. Non qu'il le fût, il était mieux que ça, il était à couper le souffle.

**« - Kim ! » **S'exclama-t-elle bruyamment face à mon manque d'enthousiasme. Elle ne savait pas que je bondissais de joie intérieurement. Madame Kirkham nous lança un regard perçant et Katie roula des yeux. **« - Tu es aveugles ! »**

**« - Non. » **Répondis-je, prétendant ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**« - Tu es si ennuyeuse ! » **Elle abandonna car je savais qu'elle le ferait si je l'ignorais simplement. Sinon elle aurait commencé à piailler sur le fait qu'il était beau, et m'aurait dit avec qui il sortait ou était sorti et aurait raconté presque toute sa vie. Ma sœur faisait toujours ça. Elle voulait toujours tout savoir sur ceux qu'elle pensait apte pour être ami avec elle. Elle était terriblement bavarde. Je fis une légère moue. Si j'aurais succombé à mon envie de lui demander des renseignements sur lui, elle se serait simplement demandé pourquoi ça m'intéresser. Elle me bouda durant tout le reste du cours. J'savais tous mes cours avec elle, sauf un. Histoire. Mon cours préféré et maintenant pas seulement à cause de la matière. Non, c'était aussi parce que Jared était assit à côté de moi. Juste à côté de moi. Mon cœur avait fait une violente embardé quand j'avais vu ça. Mais ma joie était très vite retombée. Il ne m'avait pas parlé, en fait, il ne m'avait pas remarqué. Il parlait à ce garçon qui souriait et fronçait les sourcils, mais la plupart du temps, c'était juste un pli de colère. C'est donc d'une humeur assez morose que je suis allée retrouver Kellan à la fin de la journée. Il trainait avec le même genre de type que dans notre précédente école. Musclé et pas très futé.

**« - Euh, Kellan ! » **Dis-je plus fort que d'habitude pour qu'il m'entende par-dessus le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

**« - Hé ! Petite sœur ! » **Il aimait relever le fait que je ne faisais que la moitié de sa taille. Kellan avait dix-huit ans, il était grand et bruyant. Assez stéréotypés, mais j'avais une famille stéréotypée.

**« - Salut, tu as l'argent que maman t'as donné ? » **Il me regardait d'un air absent. Ses amis me regardaient tous. Confus.

**« - C'est la jumelle de Katie ? »**

**« - Ouais, elles ne se ressemblent pas. » **Répondit Kellan sans me quitter des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait avoir oublié ce dont je lui parlais.

**« - Oh. » **Un des garçons poussa un soupir déçu. **« - Elle est bonne, ça aurait été agréable d'avoir les deux mêmes. »**

**« - Hey ! » **Kellan se tourna avec colère avec le garçon qui venait de parler. **« - Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme ça ! » **Me défendait-il vraiment ? **« - Tu n'as pas intérêt que je te voie à proximité de Katie ! » **Non, bien sûr.

**« - Kellan ? » **Je lui rappelais que j'étais là. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, je pus voir quelques-uns de ses amis me regarder avec un air interrogateur, essayant sans doute de trouver une certaine ressemblance entre Katie et moi.

**« - Oh oui, l'argent. » **Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, le visage calme. Kellan avait un tempérament vif mais qui disparaissait rapidement.

**« - Puis-je l'avoir ? »**

**« - Eh bien, à ce sujet… » **Il se gratta la nuque nerveusement. **« - J'ai oublié qu'il était pour toi, j'ai acheté à manger avec. » **J'essayais de ne pas laisser la colère me submerger, c'était ennuyeux quand ça arrivait. Je devenais rouge vif et ils avaient tous tendance à se moquer de moi. Génial, maintenant je devais marchais.

**« - Sais-tu si Katie ou Hannah ont de l'argent ? »**

**« - Non. » **Est-ce que c'était un non elles n'en avaient pas ou un non il ne savait pas. J'allais lui demander de préciser, mais j'abandonnai. Kellan s'était tourné vers ses amis, dont un qui continuait encore à me regarder. Je devins rouge et m'éloigna à la recherche d'Hannah ou Katie. Hannah n'avait que quatorze ans, mais c'était un petit prodige en math. Mes parents avaient toujours refusés de la laisser monter d'une classe pour qu'elle ait une scolarité normale. Ah ! Il pleuvait maintenant et je gémis alors que ma recherche fut infructueuse. Elles avaient déjà dû rentrer. Je m'apprêtais donc à parcourir la longue route qui m'attendait, priant pour qu'il ne pleuve pas plus. Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quelques mètres, de grosses gouttes remplacèrent les petites, et je me retrouvai instantanément trempés. Je retins un sanglot alors que je continuais d'avancer sous la pluie.

Je suis rentrée à la maison une heure plus tard, après avoir entretemps fait tomber mon sac dans une flaque et trempés tout son contenu. J'ai directement prit la direction de ma chambre pour sécher mes livres, mais Katie m'intercepta dans l'escalier.

**« - Oh mon dieu, pourquoi es-tu tremper et une heure de retard ? » **Je ferme les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées avec cette journée de merde. J'avais déjà beaucoup encaissée et maintenant ma sœur me posait des questions stupides.

**« - J'ai dû marcher jusqu'à la maison. » **Marmonnais-je doucement.

**« - Kellan a dépensé l'argent ? » **Je hochai la tête. **« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? J'aurais pu te ramener ou te donner mon argent. » **Ca devenait difficile de retenir mes sanglots, mais je réussis.

**« - J'ai essayé de te trouver, mais tu étais déjà partie. »**

**« - Oh. » **Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de sourire. **« - Le dîner est prêt. » **Je hochais la tête.

**« - Je dois me changer… je descends dans une minute. »**

**« - Ok. » **Dit Katie avant d'être distraite par son téléphone qui sonnait. Je grimpai rapidement à l'étage pour me changer en respirant profondément. J'ai posé mes livres près du radiateur pour les faire sécher, me changea puis redescendit dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde était assit et avait commencé à manger. Mon assiette était servie et m'attendait, mais je remarquais qu'un peu de nourriture manquait déjà. Je soupirai en m'installant. Il fallut un certain moment à ma mère pour remarquer ma présence.

**« - Kim ! » **S'écria-t-elle par-dessus le brouhaha de la famille. Les jumelles de dix ans, Louise et Gina se disputaient entre elles. Josh riait fortement d'une chose que Kellan lui disait. Katie venait de finir de parler avec ma mère. Probablement sur la fête à laquelle elle avait été invitée durant la troisième heure de cours. Les seules personnes qui manquaient étaient mon père et mon frère ainé, Caleb, qui était à l'université. Je levais les yeux de mon assiette.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu en retard pour le dîner ? »**

**« - J'ai dis à Katie que j'allais me changer, j'étais toute mouillée pour être rentré à pied à la maison. » **Marmonnais-je. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses sourcils remontèrent haut sur son front alors qu'elle analysait ce que je venais de lui dire.

**« - Tu aurais pu rentrer avec ta sœur au lieu de rentrer à pieds, je t'avais dit que Kellan avait ton argent. »**

**« - Il l'a dépensé pour le déjeuner. » **Maman se tourna vers Kellan.

**« - Kellan Bell ! Je te l'avais dis pourtant ! » **Kellan prit un air penaud.

**« - Désolé, j'avais faim. » **Maman roula des yeux, mais se tourna vers moi.

**« - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé, je t'aurais prit quand je suis allée chercher les jumelles. » **Katie et moi n'avons jamais été surnommées "les jumelles".

**« - Je l'ai fais, mais tu semblais occuper. » **Marmonnais-je en baissant les yeux. Je lui avais téléphoné, et j'étais tombé directement sur la messagerie. Trois fois.

**« - Désolée, chérie. »** Elle me sourit tristement. **« - Je te donnerais l'argent demain. » **Je hochai la tête alors que je commençais à grignoter mon repas. Les conversations reprirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et les jumelles crièrent.

**« - Papa ! » **C'était bizarre la façon dont elles se ressemblaient et pouvaient faire les même choses au même moment. Je savais aussi qu'elles ronflaient aussi en même temps.

**« - Hé, mes chéries. » **Mon père sourit avec lassitude alors qu'il prenait un siège à la table. Ma mère lui embrassa la joue avant de lui servir une assiette. Il fit un câlin à Katie, tapota fièrement l'épaule de Kellan, ébouriffa les cheveux de Josh et me tapota la tête. Ce n'était pas comme Kellan, c'était juste une façon de me montrer de l'affection. Il ne comprenait pas que je voulais un câlin comme Katie. Il pensait que nous étions tellement différentes que je ne voulais pas que mon père me serre comme Katie. Je poussai un soupir alors que la douleur habituelle que cela ma causa m'envahit. Aucun membre de ma famille ne me comprenait. C'était aussi simple que ça. J'avais essayé de leur faire comprendre, mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Je sais que tous les adolescents ressentent un peu ça, mais pas durant toutes leur vie et non pas comme je le fais.

**« - Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? » **Me demanda mon père. Je souris un peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**« - C'était… »**

**« - Génial ! » **Me coupa Kellan. J'ai reculé dans mon siège alors que mes frères et sœurs prenaient le relais. Pas une seule fois la conversation n'a dérivait sur moi de nouveau et quand j'essayais, on ne me répondait pas. Il n'y en avait que pour la fête ou Katie était invitée.

**« - Katie, emmène ta sœur. » **Ordonna maman.

**« - Mamaaaaaannnnn ! » **Gémit Katie en penchant la tête sur le côté et ses lèvres formant une moue parfaite. J'avais pitié d'elle.

**« - C'est bon maman, je n'ai pas été invitée et je ne veux pas y aller de toute façon. »**

**« - Kim ! » **S'écria maman. **« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ? » **Elle ne me demandait pas pourquoi je n'étais pas invité.

**« - Tu sais que je n'aime pas les fêtes et j'espère juste que mes livres arriveront d'ici là. » **Soudain, le silence se fit. Ma famille entière regardait partout sauf vers moi.

**« - Maman ? » **Demandais-je, alors que le doute m'envahissait.

**« - Kim chérie, il faut qu'on t'avoue maintenant qu'on a fait une petite erreur, nous avons pensé que tu voulais qu'ils aillent à une œuvre de charité. » **Mes yeux me piquèrent et je sentais l'eau les envahirent. **« - Il faut que tu comprennes, quand je suis rentrée, le carton était juste en bas des escaliers, tu dois admettre que ça ressemblais à ça. »**

**« - Je t'ai dis que j'attendais mes livres. » **Chuchotais-je en regardant mon assiette.

**« - Non, tu ne l'as pas fais, chérie. »**

**« - Si je l'ai fais. » **Les larmes étaient de plus en plus difficiles à retenir.

**« - Eh bien, nous pouvons t'en procurer d'autre. J'entends beaucoup de gens parler en bien d'une saga de livre, c'est quoi ? A propos d'une adolescente de ton âge qui entre au lycée. Apparemment, c'est vraiment drôle. Je vais aller te les acheter si tu veux. » **J'essayais de sourire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me levai.

**« - Puis-je me retirer ? » **Je n'attendis pas de réponse et m'éclipsa rapidement, mais pas avant d'entendre Katie.

**« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est si bouleversée, ce ne sont simplement que des livres. »**

**« - Moi non plus. » **Ma mère soupira et je les imaginai en train de secouer la tête. C'est un problème qu'ils ne comprendront jamais ! Je n'avais pas envie de lire un livre drôle sur une adolescente. Je voulais m'échapper de mon monde grâce à l'univers de mes livres. Je voulais que mes vieux livres reviennent avec le confort qu'ils m'offraient. Maman ne m'avait pas écouté. Elle ne savait pas quels livres j'aimais mais je parie qu'elle savait quel baume pour lèvre Katie préférait.

Je courus jusqu'à l'escalier pour monter dans ma chambre. J'avais un peu de chance, je partageais ma chambre avec Louise et Gina, Katie avait insisté lourdement jusqu'à ce que mes parents lui donne une chambre rien qu'à elle. Les jumelles aimaient rester jouer en bas durant des heures, alors j'avais quelques heures pour moi. J'ai réussi à me contrôler jusqu'à ce que je sois assisse sur mon lit. Je repliais les genoux contre moi et posé mon menton dessus, avant de finalement craquer. Les larmes chaudes et salées coulaient sur mes joues alors que les sanglots silencieux secouaient mon corps. Je me sentais si petite, si perdue, si seule toute la journée. J'étais ignorée et même lorsque les enseignants forçaient les gens à me parler, ils m'ignoraient alors que j'essayais d'être ouverte. C'est ce qui faisait le plus mal ! Je détestais ça. Chaque seconde. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu rester dans mon ancienne école ? Là, j'avais une amie. Je fermai les yeux quand finalement mes larmes se tarirent. Ça aurait dû être différent à la maison. Ma famille devrait me comprendre. Ils ne devaient pas seulement penser que j'étais complètement différente d'eux parce que j'étais plus calme et que je n'exprimais pas mes émotions bruyamment et passionnément comme eux. Ce serait bien juste une fois d'être remarqué par une personne qui me remarquerait, et pas seulement pour voir si je ressemble à Katie. Etre là pour moi, pour me parler parce qu'il le voulait et non pas parce qu'on lui avait demandé. Je voulais quelqu'un qui m'aimerait. Pour me consoler quand j'étais bouleversée. Quelqu'un qui serait à mes côtés. Comme je détestais me sentir seule. Je souris à moi-même quand je me souvins d'une personne qui m'avait parlé. M'avait aidé. Je savais que je m'en souviendrais longtemps. Il ne m'avait pas remarqué de nouveau, mais il restait encore des années à venir. Je gémis intérieurement quand je réalisai que j'étais amoureuse de Jared Miller, et que je ne le connaissais que depuis un jour. Mes yeux devinrent lourds alors que le sommeil m'envahissait. Alors que je m'endormais, je revis son sourire et lui sourit en retour.

* * *

><p>Un an était passé depuis, et il ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué sauf pour me demander un crayon à plusieurs reprises. Mais je n'avais pas désespérée. Mon béguin pour Jared Miler avait même empiré. J'écrivais nos deux noms ensemble en les entourant de petits cœurs dans pratiquement tous mes cahiers. Mes notes en Histoire étaient désastreuses parce que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer avec lui à mes côtés. J'étais devenu obsédé par tous les commérages quand il était impliqué. Je savais tout de lui, même le fait qu'il n'aimait pas la mayonnaise et que le jeudi, il prenait toujours de la pizza au pepperoni pour le déjeuner avec un soda. J'étais une fille obsédée. Mais la pire chose était qu'il n'était pas venu à l'école depuis maintenant trois semaines ! Mes notes d'Histoire étaient encore plus mauvaises ! Je regardais partout chaque matin, mais il n'apparaissait nulle part. J'avais entendu les gens dire qu'il était malade, mais alors ça devait vraiment être très grave pour l'empêcher de venir à l'école pendant trois semaines ! Chaque jour, j'étais pleine d'espoir de le voir quand je descendais du bus, comme aujourd'hui.<p>

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Jared rencontre Kim

**L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared**

**Chapitre 2 : Jared rencontre Kim**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Je suis sortie du bus en regardant chaque périmètre de l'école d'un air inquisiteur, et marcha directement dans une flaque d'eau. La froide eau sale mouilla aussitôt mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Je gémis, mais cela était arrivé déjà tant de fois auparavant, que c'était une chose presque normale maintenant. En fait, ça arrivait si souvent que je gardais toujours une paire de chaussure et de chaussette de rechange dans mon casier. Des ricanements s'élevèrent du groupe de personne près de moi. Je les ignorai en réajustant mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule. D'habitude, je ne prenais pas ce sac fragile pour l'école. J'utilisais un sac à dos, un sac robuste, solide et pratique qui avait prit un bain de jus d'orange. Josh, le plus jeune de mes frères et sœurs, avait renversé son verre de jus d'orange dessus, mais vu qu'il n'avait seulement que six ans, il n'avait eu droit qu'à un froncement de sourcil qui n'avait duré que six millièmes de seconde avant qu'il n'ait les yeux mouillés. Alors maintenant j'étais coincés avec ce sac qui me faisait mal à l'épaule et mes livres étaient collants, mais avaient un merveilleux parfum d'agrume. C'est quand j'ai fini de réajuster ma sangle que j'ai eu l'impression que le ciel me tombait dessus. Jared Miller était de retour. Il ne m'avait pas vu bien sûr. Je bégayai une excuse et courut aussi vite que mes chaussures détrempées me le permettait. J'atteignis mon casier à bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade. Et pas à cause de la course. Il était de retour ! Enfin peut-être que mes notes en Histoire remonteraient, ou souffriraient encore plus alors que je regarderais son nouveau lui. Je pensais qu'il était magnifique avant, mais maintenant il était divin. Durant ces brèves secondes, j'ai vu qu'il avait grandi d'environ un pied, ses cheveux étaient courts aujourd'hui, mais toujours aussi noirs et soyeux, et son corps. Mon dieu ! Quel genre de maladie pouvait vous rendre plus beau que jamais ? Peut-être qu'en fait, il ne l'était pas et que c'était juste le soulagement de le revoir après toutes ses semaines. Cent cinq heures et trois minutes et huit secondes pour être précis. Je me tapai la tête contre mon casier et gémit ensuite de douleur. Personne ne le remarqua bien sûr, personne ne me regardait car au bout de quelques mois, les gens avaient décidé qu'ils ne pourraient pas trouver la moindre similitude entre Katie et moi, ni aucun autre de mes frères et sœurs. Seule une personne me regardait, un ami de Kellan, Tommy. C'était effrayant et je faisais toujours en sorte de l'éviter. Depuis que Kellan avait obtenu son diplôme l'année dernière et s'était rendu à l'université locale afin de pouvoir continuer à vivre à la maison (il n'avait pas les moyens de faire autrement), je ne voyais plus Tommy aussi souvent qu'avant, ce qui était mieux. Quand il venait à la maison, maman me tirait hors de ma chambre en me disant que c'était grossier de ne pas venir dire bonjour. Parfois, elle me forçait à descendre dire bonjour et rien que le fait de le voir était horrible. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste parce que j'étais tellement habitué à être ignoré que je n'aimais pas l'attention qu'il me portait, ou si c'était juste lui. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait de le regarder, c'était tout en Tommy. Je ne peux pas expliquer, il y a quelque chose chez lui que je n'aime pas. Je frissonnai et rejeta toutes mes pensées de Tommy et de ma famille hors de ma tête et me tourner vers mes pensées habituelles. Jared Miller.

**« - Kim ? » **Je sursautai en entendant la voix de ma sœur et me cogna une nouvelle fois contre mon casier. **« - Que fais-tu ? »**

**« - Hannah. » **Je soupirai en fermant les yeux avant de me tourner vers elle. J'ouvris les yeux, elle me regardait à travers la frange droite de ses cheveux, comme je m'y attendais. Je me souvins qu'elle m'avait posé une question.

**« - Rien. » **Répondis-je, elle ne comprendrait rien si je lui disais.

**« - Oh, ok. » **Hannah rangea les livres qu'elle portait. **« - En fait, je me demandais si tu avais de l'argent. J'ai besoin d'un ticket de bus parce que la mère de Jess ne peut pas me ramener après le club. »**

Hannah était dans un club de mathématiques et Jess était sa meilleure amie. Lorsque Jess venait pour parler de maths, c'était plutôt rafraichissant.

**« - Euh, bien sûr. » **Sans le vouloir je m'étais habitué à rentrer à pied chez moi et je pouvais toujours demander à Katie qui se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour la ramener. L'argent pour le bus, elle l'utilisait pour s'acheter des sacs ou des vêtements. C'était un bon plan. J'ouvris mon casier pour prendre mon portefeuille et ranger mes livres dont je n'aurais pas besoin. Je donnai l'argent à Hannah.

**« - Merci, je te verrais à la maison. » **Puis elle disparut pour passer une bonne journée à penser qu'à des équations de mathématiques. Je me retournai vers mon casier en me frottant le front qui me faisait vraiment mal, j'allais avoir un hématome, génial ! Maintenant, j'avais trois minutes jusqu'à ce que le premier cours ne commence pour trouver Katie. J'enfilai rapidement mes chaussettes et chaussures propres, rangeant les autres pour qu'elles sèchent. Puis refermant mon casier, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où Katie trainait généralement avant et même parfois les cours. Cette année, je n'avais pas autant de classe en commun avec elle et aujourd'hui, elle avait une période de libre. Je tournai dans un couloir et entendit son rire aigu et les éclats de rire de quelques garçons. J'entrai dans la pièce, elle était dans la salle de classe de Monsieur Moore, il permettait aux élèves de trainer là s'ils avaient une période de libre aussi longtemps qu'ils ne saccageaient pas la pièce. Mais maintenant, Katie et ses amis avait fait de cet endroit leur QG. J'inspirai profondément, rassemblant mon courage, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse, la plupart de ces personnes venaient tout le temps à la maison.

**« - Hey Katie, c'est ta **_**jumelle**_**. » **Déclara bruyamment Mark, un des plus grand gars de l'école, pour attirer l'attention de tous sur moi. Katie qui était assise au milieu d'eux se tourna vers moi en me regardant avec un faux intérêt.

**« - Oh, salut Kim. » **Ca sonnait comme si elle avait oubliée que j'existais.

**« - Salut, j'ai dû donner mon ticket de bus à Hannah, donc je me demandais comment tu rentrais à la maison ? » **Elle avait commencé à regarder autour de la salle de classe tandis que je parlais et j'attendis une réponse.

**« - Euh… ? » **Elle reporta son attention sur moi pour me regardait avec de grands yeux innocents.

**« - Comment rentres-tu à la maison ? » **J'étais allée droit au but cette fois, mais je pourrais obtenir une réponse que de cette manière.

**« - Je pense que quelqu'un me ramènera, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas le bus ? »**

**« - J'ai dû donner mon ticket de bus à Hannah. »**

**« - Ah oui, retrouves-moi en fin de journée, je te donnerais le mien je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Mark chéri, tu pourras me ramener ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Dit Mark avidement. J'ai oublié de mentionner que Mark était amoureux de Katie. Mes parents savent-ils ou plus important, Kellan ? Je ne pense pas. Mais de toute façon, je ne saurais jamais le dire.

**« - Ok, merci. » **Sur ce, je quittai pratiquement la pièce en courant juste avant que la cloche ne sonne. Cette année, je n'avais pas un mais trois cours avec Jared, ce qui signifiait que mes symptômes concernant Jared avaient empiré durant l'été. Je m'étais mise à courir, ce que je détestais faire avant, mais que j'aimais maintenant, passant devant sa maison qui avait semblé complètement déserte de la présence de Jared ces dernières semaines, et cette habitude m'était apparu dans l'espoir de pouvoir le voir quelques secondes tous les jours. Puis ça avait permis à ma mère de me lâcher un peu, elle qui avait toujours insisté pour que je fasse un peu d'exercice. Cependant, ce premier cours de la journée n'était malheureusement pas un de mes préférés. Je me suis assisse à l'avant de la classe en maudissant le français. Je n'avais aucun talent pour les langues, ce qui était dû à ma timidité paralysante. Je pouvais à peine parler quand on m'interroger ou pire, d'avoir à parler devant une classe. Mais il était presque impossible de parler français. Madame Terry (je sais, incroyablement français) était en permanence sur mon dos, disant que c'était parce que j'avais besoin de plus de pratique. Les heures étaient toujours un calvaire. Cinq minutes après le début du cours, j'entendis le nom de Jared être mentionné et je tendis automatiquement l'oreille en direction de la discussion chuchotée pas loin de moi. Les filles parlaient d'à quel point il était devenu beau. C'est alors que j'acquiesçais mentalement avec elles sur son nouveau look que Madame Terry choisit son moment pour m'interroger. Cela donna quelque chose comme ça :

**« - Kim, comment est-ce qu'on dit ça ? » **Je devins rouge écarlate et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**« - Euh… » **Prit de panique, je baissai les yeux vers mon livre en espérant y trouver un peu d'aide, mais rien. **« - Vous pouvez répéter ? » **Murmurais-je. Elle me regarda avec agacement.

**« - Comment dit-on pour réserver une chambre double avec une belle vue sur l'océan. » **Pourquoi aurais-je voulu demander ça ?

**« - Euh… je… »**

**« - Pas tout à fait. » **La classe était silencieuse. J'essayai alors de bégayer une réponse. Après ça, je ne pouvais pas cesser de prêter attention à son cours au lieu d'écouter les filles. Donc, je manquai plein d'information sur Jared. Fichu cours de français. Le prochain cours était l'un de mes cours préféré. Histoire. Je filai rapidement à travers les couloirs bondés d'élève, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Respire. Ce que je fis alors que je faisais un pied dans la classe. Mes yeux se posèrent droit sur son bureau, il n'était pas là. Je ne permis pas à mon excitation de diminuait, il restait encore quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Mais je remarquai qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Je m'installai rapidement à ma place, sortant mon livre et ouvrant mon cahier de note à la bonne page. J'avais, à mon grand étonnement, prit beaucoup de note durant les derniers cours, même s'il manquait quelques éléments ici et là, et je me mis à les relire pour occuper le temps, et cesser mon hyperventilation.

**« - Emily va te tuer ! »** Ma tête se redressa en entendant la voix profonde de Jared. Il était tourné sur le côté alors qu'il plaisantait avec Paul. Ce n'est alors que je réalisai que Paul avait été absent pendant presque aussi longtemps que Jared. Et qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup, plus musclé aussi, mais contrairement à Jared, plus agacé que jamais.

**« - Pas besoin de me le dire, mais j'avais faim. »**

**« - Eh bien, j'espère que tu as aimé, ça sera ton dernier repas. »**

**« - Monsieur Miller, c'est bon de vous revoir. Durant votre absence, avez-vous oublié où vous étiez assit ? »**

**« - Non Monsieur. » **Répondit Jared en se tournant vers Monsieur Kirkham, il était le mari de Madame Kirkham et leurs techniques d'enseignement étaient très similaires.

**« - Eh bien je vous suggère de vous installer. » **Jared hocha la tête et avança vers son siège. Il plaisantait tout le temps avec Paul, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Avant qu'il ne tombe malade, il le faisait toujours d'une certain façon insouciante et légère, mais maintenant, il semblait plus sombre. Son rire avait une intonation plus profonde. J'étudiai son profil, alors qu'il regardait dans toutes les directions avant de me tourner vers l'avant. Je me réjouis quand la chaise à côté de moi racla sur le sol et qu'un grand corps s'installe gracieusement dessus. Ma respiration commença à devenir haletante. Mon corps tout entier frémissait alors qu'il se trouvait à mes côtés. Je voyais du coin de l'œil qu'il était penché en avant sur la table. Il n'aimait pas l'Histoire. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'année dernière. Son profil était plus anguleux dans la douce lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres et qui faisait un joli jeu d'ombre sur l'os de sa joue. Je le regardai mieux, il avait perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il était incroyable.

**« - Et BOOM ! » **Je faillis tomber de ma chaise à l'éclat de Monsieur Kirkham. Contrairement à Jared, il aimait l'histoire et était connu pour son enthousiasme qui le faisait parfois s'exclamer fortement durant ses longs discours. Je réalisai alors que dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et que j'avais eu les yeux fixés sur Jared pendant tout ce temps. Je regardai autour de moi et vit que tout le monde était occupé à prendre des notes et rapidement je pris mon stylo. Ma main tremblait alors que je commençais à écrire. Monsieur Kirkham continuait de parler et il fallait toute ma volonté pour garder les yeux sur mes notes et non pas sur l'ange à côté de moi.

**« - Jared, qui Hitler a-t-il blâmé pour l'incendie du Reichstag ? » **Je fixais droit devant moi, mais du coin de l'œil, je peux le voir se redresser lentement. Cela me rappela moi en français. Bien que je doute qu'il pensait à moi. La classe était silencieuse et je remarquai Julie en train de presque sautiller sur sa chaise. Elle connaissait la réponse.

**« - Monsieur, je sais. » **Elle ressemblait à une enfant de cinq ans. Elle était belle mais je pouvais voir que c'était pour impressionner Jared et je détestais ça.

**« - Non, laisse Jared répondre. »**

**« - Je n'étais pas là aux derniers cours. » **Rappela Jared au professeur, les yeux sombres. La classe fut à nouveau silencieuse, sauf Julie qui soupira d'impatience.

**« - Je l'ai mentionné plus tôt dans cette leçon. »** Ah oui ? Je savais, seulement parce que j'avais relu les notes du dernier cours.

**« - Euh… » **Fit Jared alors que sa main se refermait en un poing serré alors qu'il regardait Monsieur Kirkham qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Communistes. » **Ca sortit de ma bouche avant que je puisse m'en empêcher. C'était un souffle, je pouvais à peine entendre et c'était fragile.

**« - Euh, les communistes ? » **Répéta Jared.

**« - Bien joué. » **Julie poussa un soupir déçu. **« - Tu auras d'autres occasions Julie. » **Monsieur Kirkham avait l'air un peu déçu lui aussi alors qu'il se retournait pour reprendre le cours de la leçon et je commençais à prendre notes avant de m'interrompre en entendant un soupir bruyant. Je me tournais vers Jared qui me regardait de ses grands yeux chaleureux et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard, c'était la première fois qu'il me regardait depuis le premier jour où j'étais arrivé. Ses yeux chocolat se verrouillèrent dans les miens. Mon cœur s'arrêta et ma respiration se coupa. Je sentis mes joues commençaient à chauffer et je rougis encore plus quand je réalisai que je rougissais, mais c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Jared me regardait comme si j'étais la seule au monde.

**« - Belle. » **Soupira-t-il et ma respiration s'arrêta. Je devais rêver, il n'avait pas pu dire que j'étais belle. Je voulais regarder derrière moi pour voir s'il y avait une fille près de moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que plonger dans son regard. Mon estomac commença à se retourner et j'avais l'impression d'avoir des vertiges. J'allais être malade. Génial, juste le genre de chose que je ferais.

**« - Jared ? » **Je sursautais rapidement et détourner le regard vers l'avant de la classe en respirant à nouveau et espérant que mon cœur rebatte normalement. Je déglutis et me concentrer pour me calmer, mais le mot "belle" ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête encore et encore.

**« - Merci. » **Ce n'était évidemment pas Monsieur Kirkham qui avait parlé, je me demandais qui c'était. Je repensais à Jared et mon esprit se vida complètement. C'était comme si je n'avais pas de cerveau. Cela devait être un rêve devenu réalité.

**« - Rêve. » **Je soupirai rêveusement alors que j'exprimais les pensées dans ma tête. Merde ! Je fermai les yeux en espérant comme un enfant, si je ne pouvais pas les voir, ils ne pouvaient pas me voir. Mais le léger rire qui s'éleva me dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Peut-être si je bouchais mes oreilles au lieu de mes yeux. Peut-être que ça marchait seulement avec la vue.

**« - Kim, ouvre les yeux. » **Ou peut-être pas. Je gardais les yeux fermés, en fait, je les serrais encore plus. Je sentis presque inconsciemment que je secouais la tête. Merde, j'étais comme un enfant de cinq ans ! **« - Tu ne peux pas prendre de note avec les yeux fermés. » **Je ne pouvais pas prendre de notes, même si ma vie en dépendait. J'étais sûre que mes mains tremblaient.

**« - De plus, tu as de beaux yeux. » **C'était un murmure rauque. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément de leur propre gré et je croisai le regard brun. Mon souffle se coupa en voyant à quel il était près. Il était penché vers moi, je pouvais sentir une chaleur intense irradier de son corps. Il sentait bon, une odeur de bois et de mer et quelque chose qui était juste lui. Je ne pouvais pas parler tant ma bouche était sèche.

**« - Tellement belle. » **Chuchota-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Que se passait-il ? Ma vision commença à devenir floue sur les bords et tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était ses yeux. Si chaud.

Je sursautai et commença à tomber vers le sol quand la cloche sonna. Ce qui me ramena brusquement dans la réalité. Jared bondit pour me rattraper. Mon souffle se coupa alors qu'il saisissait mon bras et m'aider à me lever. Je vacillais à son contact et un bras chaud sur ma taille me stabilisa. Mes genoux tremblèrent automatiquement pour maintenir ma réputation.

**« - Tu vas bien ? » **Me demanda Jared d'une voix urgente, comme si j'étais la chose la plus importante au monde pour lui. J'acquiesçai lentement. Il sourit. Un côté de sa bouche plus relevée que l'autre.

**« - Jared, viens mec. »** Fit la voix de Paul avec impatience.

**« - J'arrive. » **Mais Jared ne me lâcha pas.

**« - Aujourd'hui si possible, ça serait bien. » **Ricana sèchement Paul avant de soupirer quand Jared ne fit aucun mouvement pour me lâcher. Il approcha donc pour le tirer par le bras, du moins, c'est qu'il avait l'air de vouloir faire.

**« - Je… je… je dois aller en cours. » **Ma voix était forte et haletante. Mais Jared me lâcha instantanément avant que Paul ne puisse l'atteindre. Je me forçai à sortir de ma petite bulle créait par Jared, permettant à mon corps de se réapprovisionner en oxygène. J'espérais que la plupart de l'air irait dans ma tête pour à nouveau pouvoir penser normalement. Je me tournai vers la porte en me concentrant autant que possible sur ma sortie et non lui, je vis cependant Paul le secouer légèrement. Jared se retourna et sembla enfin remarquer Paul avant de se tourner immédiatement vers moi, laissant un Paul particulièrement pantois. Je secouai la tête et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre mon prochain cours avec l'impression d'être toujours dans un rêve. Le reste de la journée fut vide de Jared. Nous n'avions pas d'autres cours en commun aujourd'hui et je ne l'avais pas vu durant le déjeuner, ni Paul. J'avais vu ses autres amis, des gens qui semblaient toujours être d'humeur joyeuse et toujours en train de rire, en particulier Embry Call. Mais je restais pratiquement dans un état à la limite du rêve alors que tout ce que je voyais, c'était ses yeux. Ainsi que son bras autour de ma taille quand il m'avait rattrapé avant que je trébuche et qui y restait aussi longtemps que possible. J'avais sérieusement besoin d'aide. Il resta toute la journée dans ma tête ce qui me fit presque oublier que je devais rejoindre Katie. Je sortis du lycée et rejoignit le muret où elle s'installait d'habitude avant de rentrer à la maison au moment où d'énorme gouttes froides tombèrent. Je gémis, mais continuait à avancer alors que la pluie devenait plus dense au point que ça devenait difficile de voir à plus de trois mètres. C'était vraiment ma chance de ne pas faire attention à la météo. Je trouvais le muret, ou plutôt mes genoux trouvèrent le muret.

« -** Ouille ! » **Je les frotter furieusement alors que j'essayais de voir Katie. C'était inutile, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait sorti par ce temps et je regardais autour de moi pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'y avait personne. Je regardai ma montre pour voir qu'elle avait cessé de fonctionner à cause de la pluie qui avait pénétré dedans. C'était de ma faute pour avoir une vieille montre de grand-mère. Je la regardai alors que je me souvenais que c'était effectivement elle qui me l'avait donné. Ses doigts noueux aux articulations douloureuses s'étaient posés sur mes joues alors qu'elle me disait de bien s'en occuper. Elle était le seul membre de ma famille qui ne m'ignorait pas. Eh bien, elle l'était jusqu'à ce que nous déménagions loin d'elle et qu'elle soit placée en maison de retraite. Elle appelait quand elle le pouvait, mais elle restait fâchée contre ma mère pour l'avoir placé dans cet endroit. Elle l'avait dit, elle était parfaitement capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Donc elle appelait que quand elle savait que ma mère travaillait. C'était assez enfantin mais elle avait un mauvais caractère. Ma gorge se serra et je clignai des yeux pour repousser les larmes. Stupides émotions. Je soupirais en tirant sur ma manche pour éviter plus de dégâts à ma montre et me tourna vers le chemin de la maison. Me préparant à une longue marche mouillée. J'étais déjà mouillé de toute façon, essayais-je de me consoler. J'espérais juste que mes chaussures seraient sèches d'ici demain.

Je venais de marcher dans une énième flaque d'eau qui peuplait cette ville, quand j'entendis une voiture ralentir et s'arrêter presque à mon niveau. La densité de la pluie avait augmenté au point que je ne pouvais plus voir qu'un seul de mes pieds ou bien c'était moi qui faisait du strabisme.

**« - Besoin d'être ramenée ? » **Je me tournai pour voir une énorme forme noire que je devinais être une voiture. Je me rapprochais. Je reconnaissais cette voix. J'étais surprise d'être encore en mesure de bouger, mais peut-être parce que je ne pouvais pas le voir ou peut-être parce qu'il m'offrait de me ramener au sec et me permettre de conserver une certaine qualité humaine. Comme la respiration. Quand je fus proche, je me figeais. Jared me souriait à travers une fenêtre ouverte. Je hochais la tête. Puis resta plantée là comme une idiote.

**« - C'est déverrouillé. » **J'hochai la tête et me mit rapidement en action. Je fis presque le tour de la voiture en courant et ouvrit la portière. C'est alors que je réalisai que c'était beaucoup plus haut que ce que je pensais. J'essayais de me tirer vers le haut, mais mes vêtements étaient mouillés et plus lourd que d'habitude, sans compter que mes bras devenaient aussi mous que des spaghettis devant Jared. Je glissai et faillit lâcher mon appui sur la voiture. Des mains chaudes m'aidèrent alors à me hisser.

**« -Tu… tu… n'as pas à faire…ç…ça… » **Bégayais-je.

**« - Crois-moi, ça ne me dérange pas. » **Murmura-t-il à mon oreille en me faisant frissonner avec sa voix rauque. Ensuite, je me retrouvai dans la voiture et la ceinture bouclée. Je pense que j'aurais pu réussir à le faire moi-même, mais il me devança. Mon dieu ! Que devait-il penser de moi ? Bégayant, incapable de bouger et sans doute rouge comme une tomate.

**« - Quelle est ton adresse ? »**

**« - Quatre allée de la mer. » **Réussis-je à dire, même si ma voix n'était qu'un faible son aigu.

**« - Ok. » **Puis on partit. La pluie faisait un lourd bouclier d'eau, et les essuie-glaces ne permettaient qu'une seconde de visibilité.

**« - Nous y sommes. » **Je regardais Jared en état de choc, comment pouvait-il dire ça, je ne pouvais même pas voir à l'extérieur. Être raccompagné par Jared était une mauvaise idée malgré la gentillesse de la proposition, car même si mon cœur s'était un peu calmé grâce au silence et au confort de l'habitacle, mon cerveau semblait court-circuité chaque fois que je respirais son odeur. Et elle était forte dans le pick-up. Maintenant, le parfum boisé et d'eau de mer était mélangé à l'odeur de la pluie. Ses cheveux courts étaient légèrement mouillés et quelques mèches tombées sur son front. J'observai une goutte d'eau glissait d'une mèche de ses cheveux et courir le long de sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je détournais la tête. Je sentis alors soudainement une main chaude remettre doucement une longue mèche humide de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je levais les yeux pour regarder Jared dans l'habitable obscurcit par la lumière grise et terne de l'extérieur. C'était comme si nous étions enfermé dans notre petit monde. La pluie nous protégeant ensemble. Ensemble ! D'où venait cette pensée ? Je clignai des yeux et un léger halètement m'échappa quand je le sentis me caresser doucement la joue.

**« - Pourquoi rentrais-tu à pied ? »**

**« - J'ai donné mon ticket de bus à Hannah. » **Répondis-je inconsciemment. Jared sourit légèrement. Ses yeux restaient les mêmes.

**« - Tu prends le bus normalement ? »**

**« - Habituellement le matin, mais pas toujours pour rentrer à la maison. »**

**« - On te ramène ? »**

**« - Non, je rate le bus. » **Je me sentais à bout de souffle et si détendue. Il avait posé une main sur ma joue et son pouce me caressait tendrement la joue. Il rigola légèrement et il semblait… soulagé ?

**« - Tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de te sécher les cheveux si tu ne veux pas tomber malade. » **J'hochais la tête mais ne bougea pas. Nous restâmes assit là nous regarder l'un et l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il semble se souvenir d'où sa main était. Il l'enleva lentement et je me souvins alors d'où je me trouvais et de qui j'étais et entreprit de descendre de la voiture.

**« - A demain. » **C'est deux petits mots me firent battre le cœur de joie et je hochai la tête avant de courir vers la porte de la maison. Je l'ouvris et la referma derrière moi, m'appuyant contre elle, alors que j'écoutais le tambourinement de la pluie et le bruit du moteur s'éloigner. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai appuyer contre la porte, une main posée sur la joue, mais je ne me ressaisis que quand la sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de mon état de béatitude et que je réalisai que la maison était vide. Je me précipitai difficilement vers le téléphone avec mes vêtements un peu raides et qui commençaient déjà à sécher. J'avais dû rester comme ça un bon moment.

**« - Allo ? » **Fis-je alors que je localisais un message de ma mère griffonnait sur un autre de ses écritures. Oui, ma mère écrivait toujours sur plusieurs notes déjà utilisée. J'avais remarqué ça qu'une seule fois et c'était quand j'avais raté la finale de football de Kellan. J'étais rentrée tard à la maison, je n'avais pas pu aller avec eux. Qu'avais-je raté cette fois-ci ?

**« - Kim ? » **Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil en réponse.

**« - Caleb ? » **Je répondis avec surprise. Pourquoi appelait-il ?

**« - Est-ce que les autres sont là ? » **Il n'était plus revenu à la maison depuis quelques années et il se souvenait encore de la différence entre la famille et moi.

**« - Non, ils sont à… » **Je regardai la note. Merde. **« - Au championnat de karaté des jumelles. »**

**« - Oh, ok. » **Il semblait à la fois déçu et soulagé.

**« - Tu veux leur laisser un message ? » **J'étais encore grisée pour être polie.

**« - Non c'est bon, je rappellerais… » **Déclara-t-il.

**« - Quel est le problème, Caleb ? » **Demandais-je.

**« - Je dois y aller, je rappellerais plus tard. » **Je l'arrêtais avant qu'il ne raccroche.

**« - Attends… »**

**« - Ouais ? » **Sa voix avait l'air défensif. Je roulais des yeux. Je me souvins que c'était ce qu'il faisait quand il se sentait acculé. Mais c'était assez pour moi pour penser à reculer. Je laisserais maman faire.

**« - C'est… » **J'allais ne rien dire, mais quelque chose en moi refusa d'abandonner. Ma stupide grand-mère m'avait longtemps enseigné la loyauté entre membre d'une famille, et blablabla. **« - Je voulais dire… » **Ma voix était douce. Maman voudrait savoir de toute façon, il n'était pas seul avec ses problème. Contrairement à certaines personnes. **« - Rien. » **Terminais-je dans un murmure. Il y eut un silence et je pensai qu'il avait raccroché.

**« - Ok Kim, je vais te rappeler. » **Sa voix était différente. **« - Quand seront-ils là ? »**

**« - Euh… » **Je regardai le calendrier que nous gardions près du téléphone. **« - Nous sommes assez occupés jeudi, mais seulement après six heures, et je serais là tout le reste de la semaine. »**

**« - Ok, à bientôt alors. » **J'attendis qu'il raccroche … **« - Tu ne dis pas au revoir, Kim ? » **Oh, j'étais habituée à ce qu'on me raccroche comme ça. Je devais ressemblait à une idiote.

**« - Désolée. » **Je rougis, au moins, il ne pouvait pas me voir. **« - Au revoir. »** Il y eut un léger rire mais ça sonnait un peu éteint. Puis le silence. Je remis le téléphone sur le combiné et monta les escaliers. Ma tête tourbillonnait de pensées. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit dès que je fus changée et après avoir mit mes vêtements dans la machine. Caleb, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années. Depuis qu'il était parti à l'université, il n'était pas revenu parce que c'était trop loin pour faire le voyage et il refusait de nous laisser aller le voir, ce qui coutait trop cher de toute façon. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était en colère contre papa et maman de l'avoir forcé à aller étudier le droit au lieu de l'art comme il le voulait, mais peut-être que c'était parce que je voulais juste que quelqu'un soit en colère contre eux. Penser aux parents me fit penser que j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour expliquer le fait que j'avais raté le championnat des jumelles. Je leur dirais la vérité, ça serait plus facile, et mon esprit dériva alors sur Jared. Ma main se reposa sur ma joue. Demain. Je ne pouvais pas attendre, mais viendrait-il me parler ? J'avais deux cours en commun avec lui, ou allait-il m'ignorer comme après mon arrivée à l'école ? Je souris et ferma les yeux. Pour l'instant, je repensais juste à aujourd'hui comme la fille obsédée par lui que j'étais.

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Kim rencontre la Douleur

_**twilight-my-love54 :**_Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que tu adores cette histoire. Quant à ton blog, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer y faire un tour, mais je suis d'accord. Dès que j'ai un petit moment, je passerais y faire un tour. Merci pour ça, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**_lili :_ **Ravie que tu aimes. Merci pour ta review.

_**Emy10 :**_Alors si tu aimes bien les histoires sur les Quileutes, je suppose que tu aimeras celle-ci bien qu'elle ne soit centré que sur Jared en particulier, même si on voit les autres aussi à chaque étape de l'agrandissement de la meute. Je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**Fee clochette :** _Alors ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Non seulement tu aimes cette histoire mais si en plus, elle devient l'une de tes préférés, tu me combles là ^^ Ca me montre que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps pour rien à la traduire, même si je l'ai fais avant tout pour mon plaisir personnel ^^ Merci !

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Kim rencontre la Douleur**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Je suis stupide. Vraiment stupide. Tout aussi stupide que le concepteur de mes chaussures, mais contrairement à lui, je ne faisais pas de mal ! Les mots "à demain" résonnaient toujours dans ma tête et le fait que nous ayons deux cours en commun avait endommagé mon cerveau. Je m'étais réveillée ce matin pour trouver mes chaussures toujours mouillées. Et comme je n'avais que deux paires de chaussure, enfin, trois mais c'était des chaussures que je mettais pour courir et que je refusais de mettre avec un jean. Donc au lieu de simplement faire ce que j'aurais fait normalement, à savoir mettre la paire la moins imbibée d'eau, j'avais décidé de porter la paire de chaussure que ma mère et Katie m'avait offert. Non seulement c'était un peu ennuyeux, mais en plus de ça mon sens de la mode n'était pas le même que le leur. Je n'aimais pas porter des débardeurs moulants ou décolletés alors qu'il pleuvait tous les jours, je n'aimais pas non plus porter de jupes avec ma maladresse. Au lieu de ça, j'aimais porter des jeans et des tee-shirts, habituellement avec des dessins dessus, comme celui d'aujourd'hui qui était une représentation de Bob l'Eponge. C'était ce que j'aimais mettre et personne ne m'avait jamais vu avec autre chose. Mon préféré était celui qui était le plus ringard à mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Je ne le portais que le week-end, quand je ne sortais pas. Ma stupide timidité se mettait encore en travers. Donc en tout et pour tout, je n'avais qu'une paire de chaussure pour tous les jours et les rechanges, une paire de botte avec une doublure en fourrure. Mais en plus, ma mère et ma sœur avaient ignorés ma demande pour un nouveau livre ou un cd pour mon dernier anniversaire et elles m'avaient acheté une paire de chaussure les plus impraticables quand il s'agissait de moi à la Push. Avec un talon d'au moins trois pouces, c'était des escarpins d'un rose lumineux avec une sangle autour de la cheville et un cœur sur l'orteil. A vrai dire, c'était assez mignon, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas moi. Comme le reste. Quand elle me les avait offertes, ma mère avait attendu une certaine réaction de ma part avec un sourire. J'avais donc sourit en retour et les avait enfilé. J'avais tenté de grimper les escaliers avec et je m'étais retrouvée sur les fesses. C'était ces chaussures que je portais aujourd'hui. En fait, non ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, c'était les chaussures que j'avais aujourd'hui à la main.

L'école avait été nulle. Jared n'y était pas. J'avais cherché dans les salles de classe où nous avions cours ensemble et j'avais levé les yeux vers la porte chaque fois que quelqu'un rentré. J'avais cherché au réfectoire, mais je ne l'avais pas vu avec ses amis habituels. J'avais commencé à imaginer qu'il avait réalisé à quel point j'étais complètement obsédé par lui et il avait décidé de m'ignorer, de peur de décevoir mes espoirs et que je sois encore plus folle. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque que Paul était aussi absent. Puis j'ai commencé à imaginer qu'il avait parlé à Jared de la façon dont j'étais folle. De toute façon, j'étais folle. J'avais encore français aujourd'hui, mais ça fut pire que jamais. Je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler comment me présenter ou quand était mon anniversaire. J'avais peur, je voulais voir Jared et je ne savais plus comment prononcer le moindre mot français que j'avais appris. Pour ajouter à la catastrophe que j'appelle "enfer" mais que d'autres appellent "école", ce fut mes chaussures. J'avais réussi plus ou moins à rester debout toute la journée même si j'avais manqué tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais après quelques heures, mes pieds avaient commencé à me faire mal. Ma mère et ma sœur m'avaient dit que ça passerait si je les portais pendant une longue période dans un premier temps. Mais comme je n'avais jamais prévu de les porter, je ne m'y étais jamais habitué. Donc j'avais pris une profonde inspiration en priant de pouvoir attraper le bus pour rentrer. Seulement, quand j'étais arrivé en Science, Monsieur Gran m'avait rappelé que nous faisions une excursion à la plage. Normalement, je me souvenais de ce genre de choses, mais avec mon état d'esprit actuel, tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir en ce moment, c'était la façon dont Jared avait touché ma joue. J'avais donc dû boiter jusqu'au bus scolaire prévu pour la sortie, puis ensuite boiter sur le sable humide de la plage. C'est alors que mes chaussures avaient décidé de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. À force de marcher, les lanières avaient irrités la peau de mes pieds, surtout au niveau des orteils et des talons. Sans oublier le moment où mes chaussures s'étaient coincées entre des cailloux et que j'avais donc trébuché sur mes genoux, me les écorchant au passage. Puis la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que j'avais raté le bus. Quelquefois, j'aimais quand Monsieur Grand cessait les cours une demi-heure avant l'heure prévue. Déclarant qu'il ne pouvait pas être dérangé, comme quand j'avais oublié mes devoirs. Non pas que cela arrivait souvent. Mais jamais quand il fallait que l'on rentre par nos propres moyens de la plage et qu'il fallait que j'attrape le bus et que le ciel était très gris.

Donc maintenant, j'étais assisse avec mes chaussures à la main, sur un tronc mort et tortillant mes orteils. Peut-être que je pourrais appeler maman ? Non, elle était au travail. Ça faisait une longue marche depuis l'école, mais avec ces pieds, il me faudrait deux fois plus de temps. Je craignais que mes pieds aillent définitivement prendre la forme de ces stupides chaussures. Le grondement du tonnerre me fit pousser un gémissement désespéré. J'étais stupide. De plus, il n'était même pas venu, peut-être qu'il était de nouveau malade. Peut-être que j'avais imaginé toute la scène de la veille. Non, je sais que j'imaginais beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas les évènements de la veille. Les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent, me trempant rapidement. Je regardais les gouttes coulaient sur mon manteau, tremper mon jean foncés. Je souris tristement alors que je me préparais à me lever, bien que je fusse incapable de bouger. La douleur dans mon pied était lancinante même si la pluie la calmait un peu et nettoyer le sang. Oui, il y avait du sang. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel gris, c'était reposant. Je frémis en sentant la pluie commençait à s'alléger, puis s'arrêter complètement. J'inspirai profondément les senteurs de l'océan se mêlant à l'odeur de la forêt à proximité, ce qui était une odeur agréable qui me rappelait Jared. Pourquoi sentait-il cette odeur comme s'il était là ? Le ciel s'éclaircit, devant d'un gris plus clair et laissant même apparaitre une pointe de soleil et je souris car j'avais l'impression que ce faible éclat de lumière donnait vie à ce qui m'entourait. C'était beau ici, je n'avais jamais réalisé combien de couleurs différentes il y avait. Je sentis des picotements dans mon cou et je regardai autour de moi. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me regardait. Je commençai à paniquer car je ne voyais rien, mais alors que je jetais un coup d'œil vers la plage, je me rendis compte que je ne ressentais pas comme si je courais un danger, mais je pouvais très bien être traquée par un psychopathe. Mes orteils frétillèrent alors que je décidais que le mieux pour eux était que je rentre pour les laver et les désinfecter. Je me levais aussi gracieusement que possible de mon siège de fortune et grimaça quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol. Comment avais-je fais pour avoir autant de cloques sur mes pieds ? Je commençais à avancer quand je vis un éclair noir du coin de l'œil. Le psychopathe dont mes sens déformé sa silhouette. Je regardai dans la direction, mais je ne vis rien, mais les poils de mes bras s'étaient hérissés et chaque partie de mon cerveau hurlait que ce n'était pas sûr de rester sur place quand on pensait qu'un psychopathe était dans le parage et qu'il fallait fuir. Ce que je fis, ressentant dans mes genoux une sensation de faiblesse et de raideur en même temps. Mes pieds protestèrent alors que je commençais à courir. Note à moi-même, jeter ces chaussures et ne plus jamais reporter quelque chose dans ce genre. Je ne voyais plus d'éclair sombre aux alentours, mais c'est parce que je me concentrais sur ma destination. Ce fut sans doute pour cela que je cognais directement contre ledit psychopathe. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier, même quand je sentis une chaleur intense et un agréable parfum de forêt.

**« - Kim ? » **Je levai les yeux pour voir Jared me regardant avec un mélange de joie et d'inquiétude. Je fus heureuse de noter que la dernière était la plus dominante.

**« - Jared ? » **Soulagée qu'il ne soit pas le psychopathe.

**« - Pourquoi courrais-tu ? »**

**« - Euh… » **Je déglutis, ne voulant pas dire pourquoi, maintenant que j'étais avec Jared, je me sentais incroyablement en sécurité et je retrouvais cette même sensation de détente que la veille, même si la nervosité prit rapidement le relais.

**« - Kim. » **Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens et son doigt se posa sous mon menton pour me relever la tête pour que je le regarde. J'essayais de la baisser, mais son doigt fut plus fort.

**« - Je pensais qu'il y avait… ce n'est pas grave. »**

**« - Si, ça l'est. »**

**« - Non. »**

**« - Qu'as-tu cru voir là-bas ? »**

**« - Un psychopathe. » **Je me préparais à l'entendre se moquer de moi pour mon imagination et me repousser loin de lui pour ne pas tremper sa chemise. Merde ! Quand je m'étais heurté contre lui, je m'étais agrippé à lui pour garder mon équilibre. Ce qui était stupide si cela aurait été un psychopathe, mais maintenant je me rendis compte que mes paumes touchaient la peau. Une peau chaude et douce. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

**« - Kim, il n'y a personne là-bas, fais-moi confiance. » **Je hochais la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il était torse nu, il ne portait qu'un simple jean. Mon dieu, comment pouvait-il être si chaud ?

**« - Tu n'as pas f… froid ? »** Bégayais-je. Il sourit à ma question, puis gloussa légèrement, un son que j'enregistrai automatiquement dans ma tête. Comme une petite fille obsédée.

**« - Non. »**

**« - Non ? » **Je tremblais, si je n'étais pas pressée contre lui, je gèlerais de froid.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« - Euh… il y avait une excursion scolaire, nous sommes allés à la plage. »**

**« - Je ne vois pas ta classe. » **Jared haussa son sourcil mais il ne s'écarta pas de moi.

**« - J'ai raté le bus. » **Je pensais qu'il finirait par s'écarter. Son rire résonna à nouveau. Je poussai un soupir intérieur, il était fascinant quand il faisait ça.

**« - Ca devient une habitude, personne peut te ramener ? »**

**« - Seuls mes parents ont des voitures, nous ne pouvons pas en avoir une autre à cause de toutes les bouches à nourrir. Puis ils économisent pour se payer un voyage pour aller voir Caleb à New-York. »**

**« - Caleb ? »**

**« - C'est mon frère ainé, il étudie le droit à New-York. »**

**« - Oh. » **Jared hocha la tête. Je tremblais à nouveau et j'eux le réflexe de me blottir contre lui. Bon sang !

**« - Je peux te ramener chez toi, tu semble avoir froid. » **Je ne pus qu'acquiescer silencieusement de la tête. C'est alors que je réalisai ce que je faisais et mes joues devinrent rouges alors que j'amorçais un mouvement pour reculer. Je faillis sursauter quand il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui et me garder au chaud. Une partie de moi souhaitait vraiment que c'était plus qu'un simple geste préventif. Nous marchions très vite et mes pieds protestaient à chaque caillou. Ils étaient peut-être jolis, mais pas fait pour la marche. Je grimaçai et ne put pas retenir un léger gémissement quand une douleur particulièrement aigu se fit ressentir.

**« - Kim ? » **Jared baissa les yeux vers moi, je sentais son regard sur ma tête alors que je baissais les yeux pour voir que mon gros orteil saignaient à nouveau. Le bras de Jared se resserra autour de moi et je sus qu'il voyait mes pieds hideux.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé à tes pieds ? »**

**« - Ca. » **Dis-je en soulevant les chaussures que je tenais dans une main. Le rose lumineux était devenu un brun sale à cause de l'humidité et de la boue.

**« - Jolies chaussures. » **Dit Jared, mentant très clairement. Je levai les yeux pour voir son nez froncés et se retenant de rire.

**« - Tu es un mauvais menteur, mais c'est bon, je les hais. » ** Pour prouver mes dires, je les jetai dans la poubelle non loin de nous. Elles firent un bruit spongieux quand elles touchèrent le fond. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer dans quelle chose répugnante elles avaient atterrit, tandis que les yeux de Jared s'étaient légèrement assombris.

**« - Quoi ? » **M'entendis-je demander.

**« - Hein ? » **Fit-il, et ses yeux semblaient distraits.

**« - Tu sembles… distrait. »**

**« - Oh, c'est juste ce que tu as dis. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Demandais-je avec inquiétude, repensant à ce que j'avais dis. Bon sang, qu'avais-je dis ?

**« - A propos de mentir. » **Ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu plus. **« - Je suis un bon menteur, mais je ne veux jamais te mentir, même s'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire maintenant, mais je le ferais bientôt. Je ne veux jamais te mentir. » **J'avais presque cessé de respirer. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi disait-il ces choses ? C'était comme s'il voulait être plus proche de moi.

**« - Tu veux être mon ami ? » **Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat joyeux.

**« - Pour l'instant. »** Pour l'instant, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ennuie ou se rendre compte que j'étais folle de lui. Ou pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que nous nous connaissions mieux pour devenir plus ! Mon cerveau allait fondre et mes genoux cédèrent presque sous son regard chocolat.

**« - Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. » **Je clignais des yeux et reprit pied dans la réalité. Je regardais ma porte d'entrée. Les fenêtres étaient sombres puisque tout le monde était sorti.

**« - Merci. » **Dis-je dans un souffle. Jared retira son bras, mais posa sa main sur ma joue en une légère caresse, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Allez Kim demande-lui s'il veut boire un verre. Les amis font ça. Mon dieu, Jared dans ma maison !

**« - Veux-tu boire un verre ou quelque chose ? » **Ma voix n'était pas très forte à la fin, mais au moins je n'avais pas bégayé.

**« - Désolé. » **Jared fronça les sourcils et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. **« - Je dois y aller et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que tes parents seraient très heureux de trouver un gars torse nu avec toi. » **Il me sourit et il me fallut une seconde pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Entre temps, il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner. C'est alors que je vis la voiture. C'était une petite voiture rouge. Ce n'était pas celle de ma mère ou de mon père. Je déverrouillai la porte et écouta le moindre bruit ou signe qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison, mais rien. Retirant mon manteau et roulant mon jean sur mes chevilles afin de ne pas faire de trace de boue au sol, je m'avançai dans le salon sombre. Et cria pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

**« - Kim, veux-tu me dire qui était ce garçon ? » **Demanda une haute silhouette.

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Kim rencontre un Mystérieux Garçon

_**Miss virginie : **_Merci pour ta review, et c'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi de traduire ce genre d'histoire alors tu n'as pas à me remercier de le faire.

_**Twillight-my-love54 : **_De rien pour le blog, le nouveau chapitre est là alors profites-en bien. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

_**Fée clochette** **:**_ Ah là là, les talons c'est vraiment une calamité, moi aussi je suis passée par là (je passe encore par là par moment d'ailleurs lol) Mais bon comme tu dis, si c'est pour finir dans les bras de Jared, je pense que tout le monde serait prêt à souffrir un peu. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. A bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Kim rencontre un Mystérieux Garçon**

**By Chickedy-pea**

**« - Caleb ? »** Dis-je, la voix encore essoufflé par mon cri. J'avais vraiment besoin de travailler sur mes nerfs.

**« - Salut Kim, comment tu vas ? »**

**« - Comment as-tu… Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » **Bégayais-je sans parvenir à terminer mes questions. Je vis les dents de Caleb brillaient alors qu'il souriait.

**« - Je suis rentré à la maison parce que je suis diplômé et j'ai utilisé mes clés et maintenant qui était ce garçon et pourquoi était-il torse-nu ? » **Trop d'informations et pourquoi mon cœur battait-il si vite aux questions difficiles de Caleb ?

**« - Euh… c'était Jar… tu as dis que tu étais diplômé ! » **J'entendis Caleb bouger et se déplacer dans la pièce sombre. J'entendis un déclic et je dus fermer les yeux alors que la soudaine lumière agressait mes rétines.

**« - C'était vraiment très amusant. » **Sourit Caleb en s'approchant de moi. Il me serra dans ses bras et c'est alors que je le trouvai vraiment différent. Il s'éloigna de moi et baissa la tête pour me regarder. Il était presque aussi grand que Jared ! Caleb avait un peu changé. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas redevenus aussi long qu'avant, quand mes parents lui avaient obligé à les couper avant qu'il parte pour New-York. Mais ce qui avait changé le plus, c'était ses yeux. Il était plus large au niveau des épaules et il était devenu plus grand depuis la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas seulement physiquement, ses yeux étaient plus sombres, plus adultes. Je fronçai les sourcils.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui était amusant ? » **Il me regardait pour voir s'il y avait des changements. Je doute qu'il y en avait.

**« - Etre assit là, dans l'obscurité et attendre que tu rentres pour que je puisse jouer mon rôle de frère ainé. »**

**« - Tu m'as fais peur. »**

**« - Alors, qui était ce garçon ? »**

**« - Quant as-tu été diplômé ? » **Demandais-je en lui tournant le dos. Je me sentais plutôt détendue.

**« - Répond à ma question en premier. » **Je me tournai vers lui durant quelques secondes et il détourna le regard avant moi.

**« - C'était Jared Miller, il va dans mon école et nous avons quelques cours en commun. »**

**« - Pourquoi t'a-t-il raccompagné torse-nu et à cette heure ? » **Demanda Caleb en haussant un sourcil tout en souriant. Il était vraiment en train de s'amuser. Alors que je me sentais rougir. J'avais espéré que cela aurait été suffisant.

**« - Nous étions en sortie scolaire, mais j'ai raté le bus pour rentré et Jared rentrait chez lui quand il m'a trouvé sur la plage. »**

**« - Torse-nu ? Et quelles chaussures portais-tu ? » **Demanda Caleb en regardant mes pieds et mes orteils, je grimaçai en repensant à la douleur.

**« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était torse-nu et je portais une paire que maman et Katie m'ont offert pour mon anniversaire. » **Ma voix était devenue plus sombre à la fin de ma phrase et je vis que Caleb l'avait remarqué.

**« - Ou sont-elles maintenant ? »**

**« - Dans une poubelle. » **Il éclata de rire puis recula pour s'effondrer sur le canapé.

**« - J'aurais bien voulu jeter les nombreux cadeaux qu'elles m'ont offerts. »** Je m'avançai vers le canapé et m'installa lentement à ses côtés. Les questions tournaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi et comment était-il là.

**« - Il est temps que je m'explique ? » **Fit alors Caleb en se tournant vers moi et je vis que ses yeux étaient méfiants et sur ses gardes. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je fis un signe de tête pour qu'il continue.

**« - Kim, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne le diras à personne, pas tout de suite du moins ? »**

**« - Pourquoi moi ? » **Il faisait grimper mon état de choc et de panique. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

**« - Parce que tu es probablement la seule personne qui ne prévoit pas… »** La pendule sonna et Caleb tourna les yeux vers elle. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière.

**« - Je dois y aller, je te verrais demain, à quelle heure rentre la famille ? »**

**« - Euh… six heures. » **Mon cerveau fut blanc pendant une seconde.

**« - Bien, je te verrais après l'école, peut-être que je pourrais même rencontrer ce garçon, Jared. » **Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rigola en se levant et marchant vers l'entrée. Je le suivis alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Caleb se tourna rapidement vers moi.

**« - Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble demain soir ? » **Ne pas dîner avec la famille et trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec Caleb. Ça sonnait bien.

**« - Okay. »**

**« - Bien, je te vois demain. » **Puis il ferma la porte. Je restai à l'entrée du salon, un peu choquée, alors que j'entendais sa voiture démarrait. Alors, j'allais le voir après l'école ou pour le dîner ? Dois-je dire à maman qu'il était là ? Non, il m'avait dit de ne pas le dire à quiconque, alors je le ferais. Je n'en parlerais à personne. Pourquoi avais-je une famille si bizarre ?

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV<strong>

Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Elle avait mal et qu'ai-je fais ? Je l'ai laissé rentrer à pied. Je marchais à ses côtés alors qu'elle avait les pieds en sang ! Et avant ça, je n'étais même pas allé à l'école. Je lui avais dit la veille que je la verrais là-bas et j'avais hâte d'y être ! Mais alors, quand je l'ai revu, je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi j'avais raté l'école ni même m'excuser ! Je suis un idiot. Elle ne me parlera plus jamais maintenant. Je l'ai déçue, elle ne devrait plus me parler !

**« - Mec, hey mec ! » **Paul avec qui j'avais passé toute la journée d'y hier pour le calmer était maintenant calmé. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et maintenant nous étions dans la tête l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr, nous avons tous les deux paniqués à cause de mon imprégnation. Dans mon cas, de peur de la perdre. Kim. Dans le cas de Paul, de me perdre. Moi. C'était beau de voir jusqu'où allait notre amitié.

**« - Tu vas aller lui parler, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Répondis-je, lentement.

**« - Eh bien alors tant mieux parce que la patrouille de la nuit dernière a été un calvaire. T'entendre penser que tu devais absolument t'excuser, mais pour l'amour de… »**

**« - Ok ! Ok, c'est bon. » **M'excuser, c'était ce que je devais faire. Maintenant. J'avais besoin de le faire maintenant. **« - Arrête la voiture. » **Criais-je alors que nous passions devant un arrêt de bus.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Arrête la voiture, je vais prendre le bus aujourd'hui. » **Je pouvais imaginer Paul roulait des yeux, mais la voiture s'arrêta et je bondis de l'habitable en claquant la portière derrière moi. **« - Rendez-vous à l'école. » **Criais-je par-dessus mon épaule. J'étais un arrêt avant celui de Kim. Je souris et inspira profondément en pensant à elle. Elle était parfaite. J'étais choqué quand je me suis imprégné d'elle. Plus choqué encore que quand je suis devenu un loup. Et je n'avais pas peur quand j'étais avec elle, mais dès qu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés, j'étais pétrifié. Allait-elle bien ? Que diable allais-je faire ? J'avais parlé à Sam, mais tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, c'était d'aller à son rythme à elle et de faire ce qui était bien pour elle. Ouais, une grande aide. Kim était si difficile à lire quand elle n'était pas en train de rougir, ce qu'elle faisait beaucoup j'avais remarqué. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle m'aimait ? Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais un vrai imbécile ! Qu'est-il arrivé à mon calme légendaire ? Il s'était envolé dès que j'avais regardé ses beaux yeux. Si profonds... et si beau. Le bruit de l'autobus s'arrêtant devant moi me tira de mes rêveries et je grimpai dedans à la recherche de deux sièges vides, il me semblait qu'il y avait peu de gens à ramasser encore. J'espérais seulement qu'une de ces personnes serait Kim. Le bus se remit en marche alors que je m'installais sur une banquette libre, côté couloir pour préserver l'autre siège libre. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler, mais je ne me retournais pas. Le prochain arrêt était le sien et je me réjouis en voyant plusieurs silhouettes à l'arrêt, mais il pleuvait et même avec ma vue améliorée de loup-garou, je ne distinguais pas si l'une d'elle était Kim. Les gens commencèrent à monter alors que l'air froid et humide s'engouffrer dans le car, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas alors que je me penchais en avant pour mieux voir, quand ma vue fut bloquée par un jean. Je levai les yeux vers le propriétaire de ce jean pour voir que c'était Macy. Elle me sourit en battant de ses cils lourds de mascara.

**« - Salut Jared, je suis contente que tu sois revenu. » **Dit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que celle qu'elle avait normalement.

**« - Ouais, ouais moi aussi. » **Dis-je avec impatience. Je repensais à la façon dont je devais faire des excuses, bon sang, j'avais seulement besoin de voir Kim. Une autre personne s'arrêta à côté de Macy, ce qui me rendait la tâche plus difficile, mais cette personne me semblait familière. Était-ce…

**« - Salut Jared ! ****»** Je levais les yeux pour voir Katie, la sœur jumelle de Kim. Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Kim avait une beauté naturelle avec une peau lisse. Alors que celle de Katie était une beauté fausse dont la peau était durcie par le maquillage. Non, elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville ! Et j'avais le sentiment que Kim et elle ne s'entendaient pas trop. J'essayai de voir au-delà d'elles et j'eus raison. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et je relâchai l'air que je ne me souvenais pas avoir retenu. Kim. Elle portait des bottes de marche cette fois, mais je remarquais qu'elle boitait légèrement. C'était ma faute. J'aurais dû l'aider.

**« - Kim ! » **Appelais-je en me levant et en ignorant les regards étranges que je reçus de sa sœur et son amie. Kim regarda dans ma direction et il n'était pas difficile de me manquer vu que ma tête touchait presque le toit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle trébucha légèrement en avant quand quelqu'un la poussa par derrière. Elle semblait incapable de bouger. Je lui souris avec soulagement en voyant qu'elle allait bien. Elle commença à avancer vers moi la tête baissée. Je pris une seconde pour lancer un regard noir à la personne qui l'avait poussé. Katie me regardait bouche bée.

**« - Pardon ? » **Je lui fis signe de laisser Kim passer. Elle se poussa alors que Kim se glissa devant elle. **« - Tu veux le siège près de la fenêtre ? ****»** Lui demandais-je en souriant. Elle rougit et hocha la tête. Faisant un pas de côté pour la laisser passer, j'écrasai 'accidentellement' le pied de quelqu'un qui traînait près de nous. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement nous laisser pour que je puisse m'excuser auprès de Kim. Je m'installai à ses côtés et me tourna pour la regarder. Et me figea. Je remarquais que ses cheveux étaient détachés et soyeux comme toujours. Je voulais les lui passer derrière l'oreille pour sentir les mèches sur mes doigts. Puis je remarquai son haut. La première fois que je l'avais vu. Vraiment vu et en y repensant je me sentais stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué pendant un an, elle portait un haut bleu qui disait 'je connais le kung-fu, le karaté et 37 autres mots dangereux'. Aujourd'hui, elle en portait un qui parlait de chameaux et de feux d'artifice (faudra que je lui demande plus de détails), je souris.

**« - Joli tee-shirt. »**

**« - Merci. » **Elle rougit un peu plus et je pris une inspiration. Il était temps.

**« - Kim. » **Commençais-je en savourant son nom sur ma langue. Elle me regarda. **« - Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier. » **Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et je la sentie se tendre à mes côtés. Je continuai rapidement pour ne pas la mettre en colère. **« - Je ne t'ai jamais présenté d'excuses pour ne pas être venu hier, j'étais occupé à aider Paul. » **Dis-je précipitamment. **« - Et je suis désolé pour ne pas t'avoir aidé avec tes pieds hier, j'aurais dû te porter ou quelque chose. Ils vont biens maintenant ? Je t'ai vu boiter. » **Je regardai fixement dans ses yeux. Ces derniers s'écarquillèrent, mais ils semblaient maintenant plus surpris qu'en colère. **« - Kim ? » **Appelais-je quand elle se contenta de me fixer sans répondre.

**« - Euh, ils vont biens, ils sont encore un peu douloureux mais ça va. » **Je la regardais à nouveau dans les yeux et eut l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

**« - Kim ? » **C'était comme hier à la plage. J'avais couru pour vérifier les bois et sentir la piste de quelqu'un qui aurait pu la regarder après que je l'ai laissé. Il y avait mon parfum, celui de Paul et de Sam, ainsi que l'odeur de quelques randonneurs, mais aucune ne semblait être plus forte que d'autres. Je fronçai les sourcils en me souvenant avoir sentit quelque chose d'anormal avant que Paul me crie mentalement de me bouger les fesses. Ce n'était rien, je secouai la tête et me convainquit que ce n'était rien.

**« - Ma mère n'a seulement pas aimé que j'ai jeté les chaussures. » **Marmonna-t-elle doucement. Je souris.

**« - C'est seulement des chaussures. »**

**« - Ne leur dis jamais ça. » **Sourit-elle. Je vis ses épaules tressauter légèrement et je sus qu'elle était à l'aise avec moi.

**« - Leur ? »**

**« - Ma mère et Katie, elles sont folles de chaussures. » **Je ris, mais je fus interrompu quand je fus projeté vers l'avant. Le chauffeur de bus devait vraiment retravailler sa façon de freiner. Je regardai par la fenêtre pour voir que nous étions arrivés à l'école. Je reportai mon attention sur Kim, elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils. J'aurais voulu passer un doigt pour effacer la ride de contrariété entre ses sourcils.

**« - Kim ? »**

**« - Hmm. » **Fit-elle alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

**« - Qu'y-a-t-il ? »**

**« - Nous n'avons pas de cours ensemble aujourd'hui. ****»** Elle semblait avoir parlé sans réfléchir. ça devenait plus facile de la déchiffrer à chaque seconde, mais je savais qu'elle était beaucoup plus complexe et je ne savais pas si je serai vraiment capable de le faire un jour. Mais c'était amusant d'essayer. Je vis ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges et elle détourna les yeux de moi en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je souris en lui tournant le visage vers moi.

**« - Nous avons toujours le déjeuner. » **Elle déglutit et je l'entendis prendre une inspiration. Je remarquais les gens se bousculaient vers les portes et je décidai qu'il était probablement temps d'aller à l'école. Je me retins de lui prendre la main pour la lever avec moi quand je le fis. Elle trébucha légèrement contre moi. Je me souvins d'hier, de ce que j'avais ressenti en la serrant contre moi. J'avais la sensation de la protéger. Je me sentais bien. C'était même mieux que bien, c'était fantastique. Cela avait fait fuir la panique que j'avais ressentie en la voyant trempée sur la plage, mais quand j'avais vu ses pieds, mon cœur s'était presque arrêté. Je voulais détruire tout ce qui nuisait à Kim. Je la tirai derrière moi, descendant du bus et ignorant les regards bizarres des autres élèves. Je n'avais pas lâché sa main. Ses doigts étaient lâches autour des miens et je regardai en arrière pour voir si ça la dérangeait. Son visage était illisible. Je passai à côté du couloir menant à mon casier et m'arrêta. Je me mis face à elle, gardant nos mains jointes.

**« - Ca ne va pas ? » **J'avais peur d'avoir été trop vite, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulais savoir si Kim allait mal. Je voulais savoir ce qui la faisait rire et ce qui la faisait pleurer, même la couleur de chaussette qu'elle aimait. Tout.

**« - No… non, ça va. » **Bégaya-t-elle et je souris en caressant doucement le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. Elle resserra ses doigts autour des miens et mon sourire s'agrandit. Peut-être que ce que je faisais était bien.

**« - Hé, mec ! » **J'entendis Paul approchait vers nous. Il sourit quand il vit Kim. **« - Salut, je suis Paul. » **Se présenta-t-il poliment. Nous en avions également parlé hier.

**« - Ki… Kim. » **Kim le regarda et je remarquai son expression confuse face au sourire de Paul. D'habitude, c'était un véritable grincheux.

**« - Ravi de te rencontrer. » **Kim hocha la tête alors que la cloche sonnait. Paul me regarda et roula des yeux. Ça commençait à devenir une fâcheuse habitude chez lui. **« - On se voit en cours. » **Il se tourna vers Kim. **« - Nous nous verrons au déjeuner ? » **Mais il était déjà en direction de sa salle de cours avant qu'elle puisse répondre. Je devinais que son habituel air menaçant était de retour sur son visage car les gens s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Je poussai un soupir.

**« - Je ferais mieux d'aller en cours. » **Fit Kim d'une petite voix.

**« - Te verrais-je au déjeuner ? » **Que faisait-elle habituellement pour le déjeuner ? Merde, j'étais une empreinte de merde pour elle.

**« - Oui ? » **Elle répondit par une question, ce qui me fit grimacer.

**« - Génial. » **Lui murmurais-je en me penchant vers elle. Mon dieu, elle sentait incroyablement bon. Comme l'air après un orage, mélangé à un parfum fruité et quelque chose de doux qui était juste Kim. Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant ? » **J'avais vraiment besoin d'apprendre son emploi du temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

La journée avait été comme dans un rêve. Jared avait pris le bus et s'était placé à côté de moi. Le visage de ma sœur était inestimable. Ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche bée. J'étais contente d'aller manger au restaurant ce soir au lieu de manger à la maison et supporter toutes ses questions. Puis Jared était venu m'attendre devant la porte de chacun de mes cours et m'avait accompagné au prochain en marchant à mes côtés et en me tenant la main ! Et il s'était excusé pour hier alors qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Cela avait été très soudain, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, j'avais même dû me pincer pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Le déjeuner avait été un peu étrange. L'année dernière, quand mon obsession pour Jared avait commencé, je me souvenais que Paul et lui traînaient toujours ensemble, mais que parfois, ils traînaient aussi avec d'autres garçons d'une année en dessous. Puis Jared et Paul avaient été malades pendant quelques temps. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient tous amis alors que je m'étais installée à leur table, raide comme tout et les nerfs à vifs. J'ai réalisé alors que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Bien sûr, les garçons parlaient, Embry Call plus que d'autres. Ils parlaient calmement et parfois rigolaient à quelque chose qu'un certain Quil leur disait. Ils n'ignoraient jamais Jared et Paul, ils semblaient les inviter dans la conversation. Jared et Paul ne semblaient pas le remarquer, mais j'avais vu le regard de Jared sur l'un des garçons. Il y avait trois autres garçons et je ne savais que leur nom, mais lorsqu'on était arrivé, Jared n'avait pas dit qui était qui. Je savais qui était Embry parce que Paul avait grogné son nom quand il avait parlé de lui. J'avais donc plus eut qu'à deviner qui était Jacob et Quil. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir à leur parler directement jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine. J'avais le sentiment que le garçon aux cheveux longs était Jacob, mais je n'en étais pas sûr et je me sentais stupide de devoir le demander. Je remarquais aussi que Jared et Paul mangeaient vraiment beaucoup, un peu comme Kellan. Mais ce n'était vraiment rien comparé à ces deux-là.

La fin des cours fut le meilleur. Jared ne m'attendait pas à la fin de mon cours comme les précédentes fois et je me sentais déçue, pensant peut-être qu'il serait à l'arrêt de bus. Je m'étais déjà habituée à avoir Jared près de moi toute la journée. Tellement que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me réhabituer à ce qu'il m'ignore, comme il y a un an. Donc, cela avait été un assez grand choc, bien que j'étais fière de ne pas avoir crié, quand un coup de klaxon retentit près de moi et qu'un énorme pick-up noir ralentissait. Je me souvenais bien du pick-up. Alors maintenant, j'étais assise bien au chaud dans l'habitable et rentrerais à la maison avec des vêtements secs pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La marche ne me manquait pas.

**« - Alors, comment était l'école ? » **Me demanda Jared, rompant le silence confortable. Mieux que je ne puisse jamais le rêver. Je ne dis pas ça, bien sûr, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

**« - C'était bien, sauf en Français. » **Je savais que j'étais malchanceuse. La leçon avait été pénible, mais j'avais été heureuse de ne pas avoir été interrogée cette fois.

**« - Tu n'aimes pas le Français ? » **Il semblait très surpris.

**« - Non, je déteste ça, et toi ? » **J'étais étonnée que l'on puisse même penser à aimer le Français.

**« - Ce n'est pas mon préféré. »**

**« - Quel est-il ? » **C'était l'une des questions auxquelles je n'avais jamais pu trouver de réponse malgré toutes mes recherches.

**« - Histoire. » **Répondit-il en stationnant le pick-up devant ma maison. Je le vis ouvrir la portière. Il détestait l'histoire. L'air froid s'engouffra par la portière ouverte, ce qui me sortis de mes pensées et je m'affairai à défaire ma ceinture et descendre. Je me laissai glisser jusqu'en bas bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais touché le sol. Les mains chaudes de Jared s'étaient rapidement enroulées autour de ma taille pour me rattraper. Je pris vraiment conscience à quel point j'étais plus petite que lui quand mon regard atteignait à peine sa bouche qui était tordue en un sourire. Je déglutis nerveusement. Kim, détourne les yeux de ses lèvres. Détourne les yeux. Je me forçai donc à regarder vers le sol. Jared me lâcha lentement et nous avançâmes vers la porte. Je l'ouvris doucement et pénétra à l'intérieur. Puis je regardai derrière moi pour voir Jared emplir tout l'encadrement. La vue était incroyable. Jared était dans ma maison. C'était incroyable !

**« - Mais, tu n'aimes pas l'histoire. » **Dis-je soudainement alors que je voulais juste lui demandais s'il voulait boire un verre. Idiote.

**« - Effectivement. » **Répondit-il en retirant son manteau qu'il tint ensuite à la main en cherchant un endroit où le mettre. Je retirai le mien, puis saisit le sien pour les accrocher aux crochets à l'entrée.

**« - Alors, pourquoi est-ce ta matière préférée ? » **Demandais-je. Je m'étais rendu compte que je pouvais tout aussi bien questionner Jared, comme il le faisait lui-même. Et il fallait dire que je me sentais anormalement détendue près de lui et le fait d'avoir une conversation avec lui où il m'écoutait me détendait encore plus. Je ne bégayais plus et pouvait maintenant le regarder sans rougir. Cependant, quand il se pencha vers moi et que son odeur chaude m'envahit, mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Heureusement que je me repris à temps avant de me mettre à pousser un soupir d'extase.

**« - Les chaussures ? » **Fit-il en désignant ses chaussures mouillées et je pensai à la réaction de ma mère qui criait certainement à la mort si on salissait son intérieur. Je lui fis signe de les retirer et les mettre près de l'entrée également. Puis je me baissai pour défaire les miennes. **« - Parce que je suis à côté de toi. » **Déclara-t-il comme s'il commentait la météo, mais qui me perturba complètement alors que je me redressais. Je perdis l'équilibre parce que j'étais en chaussette et que le sol était un peu trempé, mais je n'ai jamais atteint le sol. Au lieu de ça, je m'étais écrasé contre la poitrine de Jared. Il ne desserra pas tout de suite son étreinte et j'eu envie de passer mes bras autour de lui, mais ça serait encore plus gênant que de manquer de tomber à ses pieds. Alors je forçai mon cerveau à se remettre en marche et priai pour que mes joues se refroidissent.

**« - Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » **M'entendais-je demander d'une voix ridiculement aiguë.

**« - Ouais, je me suis habillé spécialement pour ça. » **Plaisanta Jared et il me suivit dans la cuisine. Je fais le tour du comptoir alors qu'il s'installait sur un tabouret, et pour une fois, je remerciais ma mère pour être une maniaque.

**« - Que veux-tu, nous avons un peu de tout. » **Dis-je, en mettant la tête dans le frigo pour rafraichir mes joues.

**« - Soda ? » **Je hochais la tête et pris une cannette. Je la lui tendis avant de saisir une bouilloire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était du thé. Un thé au lait avec un peu de sucre. Comme j'aimais toujours m'en faire après l'école. Je sortis ma tasse que je m'étais achetée. C'était plus un énorme bol où il y avait mon nom dessus et l'anse avait été recollée. Louise l'avait fait tomber à peine une heure après que je l'ai ramené à la maison.

**« - Tu aime le thé ? » **Jared m'avait posé beaucoup de question sur tout et n'importe quoi, et si je bégayais des réponses au début, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Lait ? Sucre ? »**

**« - Ca dépend du moment de la journée. » **Je ne pensais pas que répondre à peine suffisait. Je l'avais pensé plus tôt, mais Jared semblait aimer tout savoir de moi. **« - Beaucoup de lait et du sucre après l'école, du fort le matin, et un léger thé noir le soir, et quand je suis malade, je le prends normal et sans sucre la journée. Et le dimanche matin, je prends toujours du café. Avec un peu de lait. »**

Je me retournai, mon thé étant prêt et je vis Jared hochait légèrement la tête, comme s'il stockait les informations dans un coin de sa tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi le fait d'aimer le thé était important.

**« - Tu aimes le thé aux fruits ? » **Demandais-je soudainement.

**« - Euh, non. » **Rigola Jared.

**« - Ca a un goût de savon. » **Fis-je en riant aussi, mais je m'interrompis en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me tournai vers l'entrée de la cuisine, m'attendant à voir Katie ou Kellan avec Tommy dans son sillage ou bien les jumelles. Je frémis à cette pensée. Je ne savais pas quel était le mieux, avoir à répondre à des tas de questions, être dévisagée bizarrement ou devoir me confondre en excuse envers Jared quand il aurait été a) collé par deux petites pestes, ou b) s'être pris un coup de karaté dans les parties intimes. Au lieu de ça, je vis Caleb. Il avait retiré son manteau et ses chaussures et pénétrait en souriant dans la cuisine. Je pouvais sentir Jared me regarder anxieusement alors que je regardais Caleb approcher. Que faisait-il ici ? S'il venait poser des questions difficiles, je ne pouvais pas répondre.

**« - Salut Kim. » **Fit-il en me serrant dans ses bras avant de regarder Jared. **« - Tu dois être Jared, ravi de voir que tu portes un tee-shirt aujourd'hui. » **Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Jared rigola.

**« - Ouais, je suis allé à l'école aujourd'hui, alors c'était obligatoire d'en porter un. »**

**« - Tu n'étais pas à l'école hier ? »**

**« - Non, j'ai aidé un ami. »**

**« - Alors pourquoi étais-tu torse-nu à la plage ? » **Caleb s'était assit maintenant. J'avais oublié à quel point il était curieux et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

**« - Je courrais. » **Caleb réfléchit puis hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

**« - Alors comment était l'école, Kim ? » **Je levai la tête de mes mains.

**« - C'était bien. »**

**« - Quel cours à été le pire ? » **Demanda Caleb. Il était comme Jared quand il voulait une conversation.

**« - Français. » **Grognais-je. **« - Avec Madame Terry. »**

**« - Elle est toujours là, mon dieu ! Cette femme a fait de ma vie un enfer, elle ne savait pas parler français, j'ai dû reprendre toute les bases. Tu t'en sors, toi ? »**

**« - Non. » **Je souris à l'expression choquée de Caleb.

**« - Eh bien, puisque je suis là, je pourrais te donner quelques cours, si tu veux ? » **Je hochais la tête, impatiente d'apprendre quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle cesse d'être sur mon dos. Caleb sourit puis se pencha à nouveau vers Jared. Son sourire se modifia légèrement et ses yeux brillèrent avant qu'il ne se lance dans la conversation. Rien de tout cela n'était embarrassant. L'horloge dans le salon sonna et comme hier, Caleb se redressa et me regarda. Jared aussi se levait.

**« - Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » **Dit Jared et Caleb enchaina.

**« - Kim, veux-tu te changer ou quelque chose avant que nous partions ? » **Je les regardais tous les deux. J'avais hâte de savoir enfin pourquoi Caleb était là et ce que je ne pouvais pas dire aux parents. Ca me rendait folle quand je n'étais pas en train de penser à Jared. Et j'étais déçue que Jared s'en aille déjà.

**« - Euh ouais, je reviens dans une minute. » **Dis-je à Caleb. **« - Je vais te raccompagner à la porte. » **Dis-je ensuite à Jared.

**« - Pas si vite, je voudrais parler avec Jared juste une seconde. » **Je hochais la tête en lançant un regard désolé à Jared en rougissant qui me sourit en retour. Je quittai la cuisine pour aller me changer. Je retirai rapidement mon tee-shirt pour le remplacer par un pull avec un col en V, qui était doux et suffisamment léger pour que je n'aie pas trop chaud, mais assez chaud pour supporter le climat léger. Et je remplaçai mon jean par un autre et enfila mes chaussures maintenant sèches à la place de mes bottes en fourrure. Puis, après un rapide coup de brosse dans les cheveux, je descendis les escaliers. Jared était à la porte avec Caleb, tous les deux prêts à partir. Caleb portait une veste en cuir de motard.

**« - Rappelle-toi juste ce que je t'ai dis. » **Dit Caleb à voix basse, puis Jared hocha légèrement la tête alors que j'atteignais la dernière marche.

**« - A demain, Kim. » **Fit-il en me souriant et me faisant un clin d'œil, puis il partit. Caleb rigola de mon expression stupéfaite. Il m'avait fait un clin d'œil ! Un sourire maladroit apparu sur mon visage et je sautai de la dernière marche. Caleb me tendit mon manteau.

**« - C'est un gentil garçon. » **Me fit-il, puis je me souvins des derniers mots de Caleb à Jared.

**« - Que lui as-tu dis ? » **Demandais-je alors que nous sortions. Caleb ne me répondit pas alors que nous nous engouffrions dans sa voiture qui sentait le désodorisant à la fougère et la peinture.

**« - Pas grand-chose, je lui ai demandé si ton français était vraiment aussi mauvais que tu le disais. Apparemment, c'est vrai. » **Plaisanta-t-il en démarrant.

**« - Il n'est pas dans mon cours de français. » **Répondis-je en croisant les bras et cachant un sourire. Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder sur la question, je pourrais toujours demander à Jared demain. **« - Ou allons-nous ? »**

**« - Un petit endroit tranquille à l'extérieur de la ville. »**

**« - Et tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es ici ? »**

**« - Je vais faire mieux, je vais te montrer pourquoi je suis ici. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Kim rencontre plus de famille

**L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared**

**Chapitre 5 : Kim rencontre plus de famille**

**By Chickedy-pea**

**« - Je vais faire mieux, je vais te montrer pourquoi je suis ici. » **Je regardai Caleb dont le visage était illuminé par la lumière bleuâtre émanant du cadran de tableau de bord. Cadrans dont l'aiguille montait à une grande vitesse, plus qu'elle ne le devrait, mais je décidai d'ignorer ce fait, parce que son visage était un masque d'inquiétude. Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Des millions de scénarios se jouaient dans ma tête. Peut-être me conduisait-il vers une jolie petite maison à l'extérieur de la ville ou un petit bébé attendait. Ou une épouse ou des milliers d'enfants ! Ou peut-être allait-il me dire qu'il allait mourir ou qu'il partait pour l'Australie ou qu'il… je devais arrêter de penser. Caleb avait dit qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme. Eh bien, c'était un début très précoce. Etait-ce sa façon de dire qu'il avait abandonnée. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il détestait le droit (c'est vrai, je me souvenais des arguments qu'il avait balancé à mes parents) ou parce qu'il était mourant et voulait découvrir le monde. Arrête Kim ! M'ordonnais-je, il n'est pas mourant !

**« - A quoi penses-tu ? » **Demanda Caleb.

**« - Hein ? » **Je sursautai en me tournant vers lui. Nous étions en dehors de la Push maintenant et il commençait à pleuvoir.

**« - Tu fronçais les sourcils. »**

**« - Oh, je pensais juste comment et pourquoi tu as été diplômé si tôt. » **Caleb grimaça. **« - Quoi ? » **Demandais-je. Caleb me fit un sourire penaud.

**« - Je pensais que tu ne te souviendrais pas de ce que je t'ai dit hier. J'oublie toujours que tu n'es pas comme les autres de la famille. Que tu portes vraiment attention. »**

**« - Maman porte attention. » **Défendis-je, mollement.

**« - Oui mais c'est vraiment seulement pour ce qu'elle veut. Comme quand j'ai dis que je ne voulais **_**pas**_** étudier le droit. Elle a entendu que je **_**voulais**_** étudier le droit. » **Dit-il amèrement. Peut-être que j'avais raison, il était en colère contre eux.

**« - Pas papa. »**

**« - Ouais, quand il est là. J'ai pensé que vous aviez déménagé afin qu'il puisse être plus souvent à la maison, mais il n'est toujours pas là, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non. » **Murmurais-je.

**« - Ils travaillent si dur pour avoir une famille parfaite. » **Dit Caleb avec colère. **« - Qu'ils ont complètement oublié ce qu'était une famille. C'est n'est pas avoir une grande maison, un fils intelligent, et l'autre sportif. Une fille pom-pom-girl et l'autre étudiante. Et les jumelles pour une touche finale en tant que gamine mignonne. C'est le lien. » **Une des mains de Caleb lâcha le volant pour aller dans ses cheveux. Puis se frotta les yeux. **« - Maintenant, je ressemble à… »**

**« - Quelqu'un qui parle avec bon sens. » **Le coupais-je. Il me regarda et sourit.

**« - C'est pour ça que je t'en parle à toi. » **Il me disait que j'étais différente de notre famille ? Que les stéréotypes, comme il les appelait, ne me comprenaient pas. J'étais le stéréotype qui était différent, qui ne leur correspondait pas. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas ça être une famille. Pour une fois, je me sentais heureuse d'être différente d'eux. **« - Tu te souviens de tante Lauren ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Je hochais la tête. Elle avait trois enfants. C'était la plus jeune sœur de maman, quant à papa, il avait deux frères et sœur. Maman avait deux autres sœurs, elle était celle du milieu. Mon père avait un frère et une sœur plus âgés que lui. Tante Lauren était la sœur ainée de maman et elles avaient eu leurs premiers bébés au même moment.

**« - Maman et elle se parlent-elles toujours autant ? » **C'était une question étrange.

**« - Ouais, environs trois heures chaque mercredi. » **C'était une routine matinale, le téléphone sonnait à sept heures trente et la conversation durait jusqu'à dix heures trente toutes les semaines. Lorsque Tante Lauren n'appelait pas maman, c'était elle qui l'appelait. Ensuite, nous entendions parler des détails de tout ce qui se passait chez Tante Lauren.

**« - Tu as entendu parler de Skye ? » **Skye était l'ainée de Tante Lauren, elle avait vingt ans, comme Caleb.

**« - Rien de bien important, seulement qu'elle allait bien. » **Caleb gloussa sombrement.

**« - Parfait ? Notre famille n'est pas aussi parfaite que ça. »** Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. J'allais lui en demander plus sur le sujet, mais la voiture s'immobilisa. Je levai les yeux pour voir à l'extérieur. On était devant le drive-in d'un fast-food.

**« - Tu n'es pas végétarienne au moins ? »**

**« - Fruitarienne. » **Plaisantais-je en gardant un visage sérieux. Les yeux de Caleb s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et j'éclatai de rire.

**« - Kim ? » **Fit-il, alors qu'il ouvrait sa fenêtre. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Je vais prendre un double cheeseburger avec des frites et un coca. » **Je serais plus calme une fois que j'aurais mangé. Caleb commanda et tapota des doigts sur le volant alors qu'il attendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'inspirais fortement et gloussa un peu quand je me suis souvenu de son expression. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus ri comme cela avec ma famille, en fait, avec n'importe qui d'autre à l'exception de Jared. Mais Jared était juste parfait. Le délicieux parfum de la malbouffe grasse et chaude emplie la voiture. Le sac que j'avais sur les genoux me mettait l'eau à la bouche.

**« - Tu peux manger, Kim. » **Sourit Caleb en prenant sa boisson. Je remarquai alors deux autres sacs qui étaient au milieu, entre nous.

**« - Tu vas manger tout ça ? » **Demandais-je en prenant mon hamburger. C'était un pur bonheur.

**« - Non. » **Répondit Caleb, mais n'en dit pas plus. Ma curiosité redoubla. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réponde à mes questions plus tard, quand nous serions arrivés là où nous allions. Comme il s'agissait de mon dîner, où allions-nous ? Mes pensées de plus tôt revinrent. Je terminai rapidement mon repas et m'essuya les mains grasses sur mon jean, je sais ce n'est pas propre, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre où les essuyer, quand nous nous arrêtâmes. Je regarder à l'extérieur, mais la nuit et la pluie ne me permirent de voir rien d'autre qu'un carré noir. Caleb sortit de la voiture et se dirigea en courant vers le carré noir. Je le suivis à l'aveuglette puis je vis ensuite de la lumière apparaitre quand j'atteignis la porte. Je suivis Caleb, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'emmenait dans une salle entièrement blanche et pleine de fenêtre. Je regardai tout autour de moi et réalisa où nous étions. Une galerie. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une dans le coin. Sur le sol et les murs, il y avait quelques toiles dont certaines étaient recouvertes de draps blancs. Je regardai avec étonnement une des toiles qui n'était pas caché. Elle était de taille moyenne et de type abstrait. Faite d'énormes éclaboussures de peinture. Chaque couleur était une chose qu'on pouvait imaginer. Puis mes pieds m'attirèrent vers la plus grande toile. Elle était complètement noire. Du moins de loin. En m'approchant je voyais des détails, des traces de peintures épaisses, comme si elle avait été faite sous la colère. Des lignes d'encres. Puis, de légers détails blancs. Je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur de l'acrylique. Chaque fois que mes yeux regardaient, je voyais quelque chose de nouveau.

**« - Tu aimes ? » **Caleb s'arrêta à mes côtés et je ne pus qu'hocher la tête. **« - Regarde les autres qui sont sous les draps, j'ai besoin de manger en attendant et nous parlerons après. » **Je pouvais entendre le sourire et la tension dans sa voix. Je hochai la tête et m'avança vers la toile suivante. Elle était appuyée contre le mur. Alors que je soulevais le drap, je vis que c'était un nu. Mais il était différent de tous ceux que j'avais vus. La toile représentait en fait deux croquis du nu, le premier était fait au fusain dont les courbes étaient des lignes plus nettes. Puis en haut, c'était une feuille de papier calque dont les traits semblaient plus gras. C'était simple et frappant, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

**« - Sais-tu avec quoi ça a été dessiné ? » **Demandais-je par-dessus mon épaule alors que mes yeux ne quittaient pas le dessin de la femme.

**« - C'est du Bitumen, c'est utilisé pour les toitures normalement, tu le mets sur un bâton et tu fais ton dessin. » **J'hochai la tête. Et passa à la suivante. Chaque toile était différente. Une émotion différente et des dessins différents. J'avais deux favorites, la première toile noire et une toile toute petite mais vraiment frappante. Les couleurs étaient douces et pastel et c'était le portrait d'une femme. Bien que l'on puisse juste le dire à ses yeux qui vous regardaient à travers des traits rouges, rose et orange et son sourire brillait dans un mélange de bleu et de vert. Elle était si heureuse mais les couleurs légèrement plus foncées nous montraient une partie triste de sa vie. J'étais en train d'observer la toile quand le couinement d'un enfant me sortis de mes pensées. Je me retournais en me souvenant d'où j'étais. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis une jolie petite fille. Ses cheveux étaient mal attachés en deux couettes, dont l'une était plus basse que l'autre et elle portait un manteau de pluie rose. Elle me fit un grand sourire.

**« - Maman ! » **Couina-t-elle. C'est alors que je remarquai la femme debout à côté de Caleb. Ce dernier sourit à la petite fille en lui tendant un sac de nourriture. La petite fille s'assit au sol et commença immédiatement à manger son hamburger. La femme se redressa et me sourit. Elle me semblait familière.

**« - Maintenant, ne pense pas que je lui donne de la malbouffe tous les jours, juste pour les occasions spéciales. » **Sa voix était légèrement voilée. Elle était belle d'une manière que j'enviais. Comme Katie, elle avait des courbes, mais elle ne s'habillait pas pour les montrer. Au lieu de ça, elle avait cette beauté naturelle qui provenait des gènes. Elle portait un jean déchiré et un tee-shirt gris ainsi qu'un manteau noir qui était posé derrière elle.

**« - Suis-je tatie ? » **Demandais-je soudainement, sortant de mon état de choc. La femme éclata de rire. Alors que Caleb gloussa. Mais il s'arrêta quand il remarqua mon expression égaré.

**« - Tu ne reconnais pas Skye ? » **Cette femme était Skye ? C'est alors que je vis la ressemblance familiale. Les yeux de la même forme que du côté à ma mère qu'elle nous avait également transmis.

**« - Dé… Désolée. » **Bégayais-je.

**« - Ce n'est rien, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu as changé aussi. Voici Pixie. » **Présenta-t-elle en désignant la petite fille qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir plus de deux ans.

**« - Pixie ? » **Demandais-je. J'aimais le nom, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

**« - Eh bien son nom entier est Cannelle Pixie Stevenson. »**

**« - Euh… » **Je ne savais pas si je devais dire que c'était un nom cool.

**« - Inhabituel, je sais, mais j'avais une folle envie de cannelle pendant la grossesse et elle ressemblait à un lutin quand elle est née. »** (Note de la traductrice : Pixie signifie Lutin, mais en français avoir 'lutin' comme nom c'est... bizarre) L'amour et l'adoration dans le ton de Skye quand elle parlait de sa fille me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais aimé que ma mère parle de moi comme ça.

**« - C'est cool, j'aime. » **Parvins-je à dire avant qu'une multitude de questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête.

**« - Je vais tout te raconter. » **Déclara Caleb en jetant les restes de son repas dans une poubelle alors que Skye s'installait à côté de Pixie avec son propre sac. Skye avait eu un enfant et je ne le savais même pas !

**« - Aimes-tu les toiles ? » **Demanda Caleb, après s'être nerveusement raclé la gorge. Je le regardais avec un sentiment de malaise. Qu'est-ce que j'allais apprendre ?

**« - Oui. » **Répondis-je dans un souffle. Caleb sourit mais, il était tendu.

**« - Je suis heureux d'entendre que quelqu'un aime. Je les ai faites. » **Je le regardai avec des yeux écarquillés. **« - Hier, quand j'ai dit que j'avais été diplômé, j'ai menti. » **J'avais eu le sentiment qu'il l'avait fait. **« - Je ne suis jamais allé à l'université de New-York. » **Je ressentis une faiblesse au niveau des genoux qui habituellement ne se passait que quand Jared était là. **« - Tu peux t'asseoir. » **J'hochai la tête avant de me laisser tomber au sol, croisant les jambes sous moi. Caleb m'imita **« - Je sais que c'est un grand choc, mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu étudier le droit. J'ai toujours voulu faire de l'art. » **Je me souvins maintenant avoir déjà vu son travail et souhaité avoir la moitié du talent qu'il a. J'aimais dessiner et peindre, mais ça n'avait jamais été un don comme celui de Caleb. Mais maman et papa n'y avait jamais fait attention, c'est pourquoi j'avais tout oublié, tout ce que je me souviens, c'était que Caleb était doué. **« - Eh bien, je n'étais pas le seul qui ne voulait pas que j'y aille, Grand-mère disait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas gaspiller mon talent. Elle m'a laissé venir vivre avec elle et aménager le garage en atelier. J'ai assisté à des cours d'art le soir et je travaillais à temps partiel la journée. J'ai peint le reste du temps et j'ai essayé de faire remarquer mes tableaux. » **Je le dévisageais, attendant qu'il continue. **« - Je me suis fait remarquer et je suis venu ici pour exposer mes œuvres dans cette galerie, il voulait que je commence ici. Je n'étais pas d'accord au début mais, je sais que dois le dire aux autres tôt ou tard et si j'avais quelque chose à montrer, ça ne serait pas si mal. Mais quand j'ai appelé, je me suis dégonflé. J'étais tellement content d'apprendre qu'ils étaient sortis. Et maintenant, nous sommes là. » **Caleb attendait sans aucun doute une réaction. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, mon cerveau était encore en train d'analyser tout en me disant de faire autre chose, comme respirer ou bouger. Mon cerveau analysa enfin et je réagis.

**« - Putain, maman va te tuer. »**

**« - Hey, attention au langage. » **Gronda légèrement Skye.

**« - Je sais. » **Dit Caleb. **« - Je sais que je ne peux pas annoncer ça comme ça aux autres. »**

**« - Ou à la maison. » **Ajouta nerveusement Skye.

**« - Mais vous… »**

**« - Pixie, mange tes frites. » **Ordonna rapidement Skye.

**« - Je sais. » **Dit Caleb en se passant une main dans les cheveux à nouveau.

**« - Mais elle doit savoir, ton travail est incroyable. » **Caleb sourit en levant les yeux vers moi.

**« - J'espère que tu viendras à l'inauguration, tu pourras emmener Jared. »**

**« - J'aimerais. » **Dis-je en souriant légèrement. **« - J'ai quelques questions. »**

**« - Vas-y. » **Dit Caleb.

**« - Okay, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé quand Mamie a été obligé d'aller en maison de retraite ? Quant vas-tu le dire aux parents ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant à propos de Pixie ? »**

**« - Okay, y'en a d'autres ? » **Demanda Caleb.

**« - Pas pour l'instant, mais tu ferais mieux de me donner ton numéro de portable au cas où j'en aurais d'autres. »**

**« - Bien sûr. »** C'était plutôt étrange que je ne connaisse pas encore le numéro de mon frère ainé même si je m'entendais le plus avec lui. **« - Eh bien pour la première question, Mamie a lourdement insisté pour que la maison ne soit pas vendue. Elle a inventé une sorte d'histoire comme quoi elle ne voulait pas vendre une maison avec tant de souvenir. Elle ne savait pas quand je finirais par en parler, mais elle a gardé le secret jusqu'à maintenant. Et bien, Skye ? »** Je me tournai pour regarder Skye qui était assise près de nous, ayant fini de manger et en train d'essuyer le ketchup du visage de Pixie.

**« - Ma mère a coupé les ponts avec moi quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte de Pixie et que je voulais la garder même si le père s'était enfui. Je suppose qu'elle n'ait pas voulu faire savoir à tout le monde qu'elle avait une fille qui était mère célibataire. Je ne pense même pas que Mark et Jenny savent qu'ils sont ****tante**** et oncle. Elle ne savait même pas que je vivais avec grand-mère chez elle depuis deux ans. »**

**« - Oh. » **Nous avions vraiment une famille pourrie. À vouloir tout diriger pour qu'on soit parfait et les émotions qui en résultaient étaient tout sauf parfait. Comme ce que Caleb avait dit juste avant.

_Parfaite ? Notre famille n'est pas parfaite._

**« - Alors je te verrais le six à la galerie, tu inviteras Jared ? Je veux jouer au grand-frère de nouveau. »**

**« - Oui. »** Répondis-je. Après les deux bombes lâchées par Caleb et Skye, la conversation dériva sur un autre sujet, comme celui de Jared. Skye voulait tout savoir de lui, même si j'avais dit qu'on était seulement amis et qu'on ne se parlait que depuis quelques jours. Caleb lui avait parlé du fait qu'il m'avait raccompagné torse-nu et elle avait presque frétillé sur place. Skye était différente de celle que j'avais rencontrée la dernière fois, elle était une jeune femme pétillante de vingt ans dans la seconde, puis dans la suivante elle devenait une mère attentive. C'était étonnant à voir. Cela expliquait l'obscurité de son portrait. Et Pixie était vraiment mignonne.

À présent, Caleb m'avait raccompagné et je me trouvais maintenant avec deux dilemmes. Expliquer où j'étais ce soir et demander à Jared de venir à la galerie. Nous étions amis, des amis peuvent se demander mutuellement de s'accompagner à l'inauguration d'une galerie sans que ce soit un rendez-vous. N'est-ce pas ? Que faire si je le faisais et qu'il pensait que c'était un rendez-vous et que je lui faisais peur ? Je laissai tomber ma tête contre la porte alors que je la déverrouillais. J'entrai dans la maison qui était plus agitée que d'habitude. J'accrochai mon manteau et retira mes chaussures avant de me rendre dans la cuisine pour dire à ma mère que j'étais rentrée. Réfléchissant à une excuse en chemin.

**« - Salut maman. »**

**« - Oh Kim, pourrais-tu porter ces vêtements dans la chambre de Kellan pour moi, il est avec Tommy. N'oublie pas d'être polie et de dire bonjour. »** J'hochai la tête, soulagée, je n'avais pas à trouver d'excuse foireuse. Je pris la pile de linge propre. Bien que cela ait été agréable que je manque à quelqu'un ou du moins me demande comment j'allais. Elle ne savait probablement pas que j'étais sortie. Non, elle n'avait pas réalisée que j'étais sortie, même pas quand elle ne m'avait pas vu durant le dîner. Je grimpai les escaliers et trébucha à cause d'une pièce Lego abandonnée là. Boitant jusqu'à la chambre de Kellan, je frappai. Les Lego étaient un jouet mortel.

**« - Ouais ! »** Cria Kellan. J'ouvris la porte, me préparant à la puanteur. Sa chambre était un dépotoir de chaussettes sales et de cannettes de soda vides

**« - Linge propre. »** Dis-je en posant la pile sur la surface la plus proche, ce qui se trouva être une autre pile de linge. Kellan ne leva pas les yeux de son jeu, il jouait à la X-Box, mais Tommy le fit. Il me sourit. Je frissonnai.

**« - Salut. »** Marmonnais-je en levant légèrement la main en un geste vague.

**« - Salut. »** Dit-il alors que ses yeux se promenèrent le long de mon corps. Je secouai la tête et courut vers ma chambre. Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les jumelles. Oh ! Mon cœur battait, mais pas de manière complètement erronée. Pas de la manière dont Jared le faisait battre, mais d'une manière plus déconcertante. Je me glissais dans la salle de main, prenant soin de m'assurer que Tommy n'était pas dans les parages, puis dans mon lit. Je me calmais seulement en revoyant Jared me faire un clin d'œil. Je lui demanderai demain, car c'était pour le jour d'après. Oh mon dieu !

Je ne pouvais pas manger mon petit-déjeuner, j'étais trop nerveuse. Je ne savais pas comment dire ça.

_« Salut Jared, tu veux venir à l'exposition de mon frère avec moi ? »_ Non, je ne pouvais pas dire ça, ça sonnerait plus comme quelque chose du genre :

_« - __Sa.__.. __Sa.__.. Salut, tu veux venir à l'exposition de mon f... __fr__... Frère ? »_ Rougissement._ « - Je veux dire... ça... ça ne sera pas un rend... rendez-vous. » _Même si intérieurement j'espérais qu'il voudra venir au rendez-vous avec moi. Non pas que cela allait arriver.

**« - Kim, bouge-toi ! »** Dit Katie en me poussant de mon tabouret au comptoir du petit-déjeuner. Si cela aurait été un autre que moi, il aurait pu garder son équilibre. Mais moi, je m'écroulai lamentablement au sol, me cognant le coude au passage. Ça faisait mal, plus qu'aux fesses. Les Lego ce n'étaient rien à côté. Je me mis en marche vers la porte en me frottant les fesses et le coude alternativement. Ce fut que quand je me frottais les fesses que je remarquais le silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Pas habituel. Je levais les yeux de la masse de chaussure pour rencontrer un regard chocolat.

**« - ****Sa.****.. Salut Jared. »** Bégayais-je en arrêtant de me masser les endroits douloureux. Super ! Il m'avait vu dès le matin en train de me frotter les fesses !

**« - Salut Kim, je me demandais si tu voulais que je t'emmène à l'école, je n'aime pas prendre le bus. »** J'hochais la tête et déglutis fortement.

**« - Génial. »** J'ignorais mes sœurs pour enfiler rapidement mes chaussures. Puis je saisis mon manteau et me tourna vers la porte. Puis je vis Jared qui fixait le manteau que j'avais à la main avec amusement. Quoi ? Je baissai les yeux pour voir un petit imperméable de couleur orange fluo qui appartenait à Josh. Comment avais-je pu ne pas voir que je ne prenais pas le mien ? Je rougis et attrapa mon manteau noir.

**« - Je suis prête maintenant. » **Murmurais-je. Jared sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

**« - Vous devriez vous dépêcher, le bus arrive bientôt. » **Dit Jared avant de sortir. Je me sentis coupable un moment avant de réaliser le nombre de fois où mes sœurs avaient été accompagnées à l'école et qu'elles ne m'avaient jamais proposé de venir aussi. De plus, je me souvins qu'il n'y avait seulement que deux places dans le pick-up et, à moins de vouloir monter sur le plateau, le bus restait le meilleur moyen de transport. Jared ouvrit la porte du côté passager pour moi et attendit que je fasse une tentative pour monter. Je suis sûre qu'il se contentait juste de regarder pour s'assurer que j'y arrivais, mais le sentir me regarder me figeait presque.

**« - Voilà. »** Chuchota Jared contre mon oreille alors qu'il me saisissait la taille et me soulever. Je fus installée et attachée en à peine quelques secondes. Ma peau frissonnait. C'était trop tôt le matin pour ça. J'étais comme dans un rêve, comme la veille. Le bruit du moteur me ramena quelque peu dans la réalité et je devins nerveuse. Devrais-je lui demander maintenant et en finir maintenant ou attendre après l'école histoire de profiter d'un jour de plus avec lui avant qu'il se soit enfuie en criant ?

**« - Kim, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles tendue et tu fronces les sourcils en fixant mon tableau de bord, comme s'il te demandait quel était le sens de la vie. » **Je rigolai, mais ça sonnait plus comme une toux.

**« - Euh… je… euh… » **Je toussai nerveusement, un peu comme Caleb la nuit dernière. C'était un tel soulagement de connaitre la vérité maintenant. Stop Kim ! Arrête de repousser l'échéance. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. **« - Je me demandais si tu voudras… euh… venir à l'ex… exposition de Caleb avec moi vendredi ? » **Ma voix grinçait un peu sur la fin et je serrais fortement les yeux fermé, me préparant à la réponse. Au moins, j'avais parlé de l'exposition.

**« - Kim, ouvre les yeux, je n'aime pas quand tu caches leur beauté quand tu es avec moi. »**

**« - Vraiment ? » **Demandais-je en ouvrant les yeux et croisant son regard. Mon corps était stupide, parce que maintenant je le regardais et je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard du sien, même quand il me rejetterait.

**« - Vraiment, je n'aime pas quand tu les fermes. » **Je ris nerveusement, mais mon manque d'oxygène rendit la tâche difficile. **« - Donc cette exposition, est-ce un rendez-vous ? » **Jared était encore en train de me fixer et je commençais à paniquer, il devrait regarder la route à la place. C'est alors que je remarquais que le pick-up était stationné devant l'école. Oh.

**« - Euh… » **Je secouai la tête et mes cheveux tombèrent autour de mon visage pour cacher mes joues rouges. Une main chaude vint alors doucement repousser les longues mèches de mon visage. Il faisait si chaud. **« - J'aimerais que ça le soit. » **Merde ! Pourquoi l'avais-je dit ? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mes joues devinrent complètement rouges. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

**« - Alors, oui. » **Oui ? Avait-il simplement dit oui ! OUI ! Pourquoi ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il avait oui, j'avais rendez-vous avec Jared Miller. Waouh.** « - Quand dois-je venir te chercher ? »**

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Kim, nerveuse, embarrassée, nerveuse

**L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared**

**Chapitre 6 : Kim, nerveuse, embarrassée, nerveuse et encore embarrassée**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Je suis une épave. Tout simplement. Il n'y a pas meilleure façon de me décrire... en fait, je suis une épave complètement nerveuse. Ouais, c'est mieux. C'était vendredi, le jour, le soir pour être plus précise, de mon rendez-vous avec Jared Miller. Ma respiration se coupa une nouvelle fois alors qu'un sourire complètement stupide apparaissait sur mon visage terrifié. C'était la cinquantième fois aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui. Pas le meilleur jour qui explique que pour mon premier rendez-vous, je passe de nerveuse à pétrifier. La nuit dernière, je n'avais pas dormi parce que je réfléchissais ce qui se passerait pour ce premier rendez-vous. Est-ce que l'on s'embrassait au premier rendez-vous ou pas ? Est-ce que Jared voudrait m'embrasser ? Parce que j'en avais un peu envie. Juste un peu, je rêvais que cela se produise depuis un an. Puis il y avait eu les jumelles. Elles avaient gagné leur dernière compétition de karaté, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient une autre compétition ce soir (génial pour moi car tout le monde serait sorti) l'une contre l'autre. Pas très bien. Quand elles ne se défiaient pas silencieusement, elles se battaient, chacune accusant l'autre de gagner leur combat. Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter. Elles se sont battues durant les deux heures où je voulais dormir. Puis elles se sont mutuellement jeté leurs jouets à la tête les deux autres heures suivantes. Bien sûr, l'un d'eux m'a frappé. Alors, ce matin, quand Jared est à nouveau venu me chercher pour m'accompagner une troisième fois à l'école, j'étais dans un état d'esprit très irritable. Jared avait semblé remarquer la différence avec le reste de ma faille et a essayé de me remonter le moral. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais ces trois derniers jours étaient vraiment un rêve. Après que je lui ai demandé pour m'accompagner à l'exposition, il m'avait tenu la main dès qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire. Il a manqué de trébucher en m'ouvrant les portes et avait tenu à porter mes livres. Évidement, j'avais cédé à sa demande après un regard intense de sa part. Alors, il venait me retrouver et me les prenait des mains en m'accompagnant à mon prochain cours. Il devait sortir en courant de ses cours car je connaissais son emploi du temps. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas qu'il porte mes livres, mais j'avais tout simplement peur qu'il voie les griffonnages que j'avais faits dessus.

Maintenant, j'étais en train de me regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'avais été trempé en rentrant quand j'avais parcouru la distance entre le pick-up de Jared et la porte donc j'avais décidé d'aller directement prendre une douche. Jared n'avait pas pu rester après l'école aujourd'hui, car il avait des trucs à faire. Il n'était pas entré dans les détails. En fait, il avait été assez évasif à ce sujet. Il avait mentionné Sam Uley et Paul. Mais il avait dit qu'il viendrait me chercher à dix-sept heures trente, ce qui me laissait une heure et quart pour me préparer. Je gémis et frappa ma tête contre le miroir embué. J'aurais besoin de plus de temps que ça. Je ré-essuya le miroir pour observer une fois de plus mon visage. J'avais des ombres sous les yeux et ma peau était pâle à faire peur. Au moins, j'avais utilisé une bonne dose du shampoing revitalisant de Katie, alors mes cheveux seraient doux et brillants. Je frissonnai et décida de me changer. Je ne pense pas que porter une serviette en tout et pour tout était une tenue appropriée ou pratique. Quelle était-elle ? Je sentis mon estomac faire un saut périlleux. J'avais besoin d'aide ! Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et regarda dans ma moitié de penderie que je partageais avec les jumelles. Je passai en revue les jeans, les tee-shirt en passant par le pull avec le col en V que j'avais porté lors de ma sortie avec Caleb et la robe que j'avais été forcée de porter une fois lors d'un mariage. Elle avait beaucoup trop de froufrous et trop inconfortable. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais prêté attention à Katie quand elle parlait encore et encore et encore de la mode ! Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, étourdie par la panique. Quelque chose de froid me frôla l'épaule et je parvins à le déplacer. C'était mon téléphone. Mon téléphone avec le numéro de Skye ! J'espérais que ça ne la dérangerait pas que je l'appelle. Je pressai le bouton d'appel avec un doigt tremblant. Ça sonna trois fois avant que la communication soit prise.

**« - Allo ? »**

**« - Salut Skye, c'est moi… euh, Kim ? »** Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait comme une question ?

**« - Oh, salut ! Je suis contente de t'entendre, que puis-je pour toi ? » **Je pouvais entendre derrière Pixie rire à quelque chose que Caleb disait ou faisait.

**« - Euh… pourrais-tu m'aider à m'habiller ? » **Je fermais les yeux. Pourquoi avais-je dis ça ?

**« - D'ici, pas vraiment. » **Rigola Skye. **« - Mais je ferais de mon mieux. Je devine que tu ne sais pas quoi porter. »**

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Eh bien, c'est une exposition d'art, donc faudrait une tenue ****formelle, mais pas****strict et**** il faut que tu sois belle à regarder pour Jared. »** Je devins rouge vif. Skye rigola. **« - Tu rougis, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Non ? »** Mentais-je d'une voix aiguë. Une fois que Skye fut calmée, elle me fit décrire chaque vêtement que j'avais.

**« - Eh bien, je pense que le jean noir fera l'affaire. »** Je hochai la tête et entreprit de le retirer de l'armoire et de le mettre sur le lit. **« - Et le haut noir que tu ****as décri,**** tu sais celui avec le dos strié. »** Je savais qu'elle allait le choisir. Je l'avais acheté sous une impulsion et je ne l'avais jamais porté. Il n'était pas coupé trop serré ou trop court. C'était un haut noir et d'une matière agréablement soyeuse avec de fine bretelles dos-nu. De devant ça ressemblait à un dos-nu qui s'attachait simplement derrière la nuque, mais de dos, c'était complètement différent. Des lanières sillonnés tout le dos jusqu'au milieu.

**« - Pour les chaussures, tu as dit que tu n'avais qu'une paire de chaussure de marche et des bottes fourrées. »**

**« - Ouais. » **Dis-je en entreprenant d'enfiler le jean.

**« - Ok et tu refuses de prendre une paire à Katie. »**

**« - Ouais. » **Dis-je en sautillant sur une jambe.

**« - Ok, prend tes bottes, mais je te prêterais une de mes paires quand tu arriveras. Tu fais du trente-six ? »**

**« - Ou… Ow ! » **Fis-je alors que je m'emmêlais les ficelles avec mon jean et tombait au sol sur un tas de jouet. Cette chute me fit lâcher le téléphone. Heureusement, les jouets étaient mous.

**« - KIM ! KIM ! » **Pouvais-je entendre Skye criait dans le téléphone.

**« - Oui, je suis là. » **Dis-je en reprenant le téléphone tout en retirant la fourrure de ma langue. Pas très agréable.

« - Ok, à tout à l'heure. » Gloussa Skye avant de raccrocher. J'enfilai rapidement le reste de ma tenue. Alors que j'allais me tourner vers le miroir, mes yeux bloquèrent sur le radio-réveil ! Il me restait vingt-cinq minutes. Je courus vers la salle de bain sans oublier de saisir ma trousse à maquillage. Au fil des ans, j'avais rassemblé toute une collection de maquillage que je mettais surtout quand j'étais à la maison et pas beaucoup à l'école. Je n'avais pas assez de temps le matin pour en mettre. Entrant dans la salle de bain, je dérapai dans une flaque d'eau et mon jean se retrouva instantanément imbibé d'eau. Génial. Et l'horreur continua quand je vis mes cheveux. C'était comme Médusa durant une mauvaise journée. Ça rebiquait de partout. J'attrapai rapidement une brosse pour rattraper ce carnage, maugréant contre ce shampoing revitalisant qui n'était qu'un article mensonger. Mais une fois que mes cheveux humides furent secs, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ma foi en ce shampoing fut restaurée aussitôt. Mes cheveux encadraient mon visage en mèches soyeuses et raides. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux auparavant. Wow. Kim tu n'as pas le temps, me dis-je alors que j'ouvrais ma trousse à maquillage. Je sortis mon fond de teint. Quelques instants plus tard, ma nuit blanche fut moins perceptible et mon teint semblait plus hâlé que ce qu'il n'était d'habitude. Puis je passai directement au maquillage des yeux. Je venais de terminer un œil. J'avais utilisé un fard à paupière gris argenté. Quant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna. Je regardai ma montre, il me restait encore quinze minutes avant que Jared n'arrive. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais alla ouvrir. Quand je le fis, mon cœur s'arrêta et une chape de plomb me tomba dans l'estomac. J'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre la sonnette. Tommy se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Il sourit quand il me vit. Un sourire qui me donna envie d'aller n'importer où tant qu'il était loin de moi. Je savais que Kellan devait sortir avec Tommy ce soir, mais je pensais qu'il irait chez lui et non l'inverse.

**« - Euh… Salut Tommy, que fais-tu ici ? » **Ma voix était calme tandis que je me tenais de l'autre côté de la porte, ne l'ayant pas ouverte complètement. Je ne voulais pas le laisser entrer, mon corps tout entier réagissait contre ça.

**« - Je viens attendre Kellan ici, on a changé nos plans. »**

**« - Oh. » **Tommy sourit encore et avança vers la porte.

**« - Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ? » **Non, aurais-je voulu dire, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Ça devait être moi qui étais trop paranoïaque. Je hochai la tête et ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer. Puis je lui désignai le salon.

**« - Installe-toi, euh… tu souhaites boire quelque chose ? »**

**« - Non, merci. » **Il me regarda à nouveau. Ses yeux voyageaient le long de mon corps. Je me sentais malade.

**« - Ok. »** J'hochai la tête, pensant que je devais sortir de là. **« - Je vais finir... »** J'haussai les épaules. **« - ... de me préparer. »** Il hocha la tête et je me précipitais vers la salle de bain. Je verrouillai la porte. Mais il n'y avait pas assez de lumière. Vivre dans une maison avec des fenêtres minuscules à La Push n'était pas assez bon pour se maquiller. Je devais avoir de la lumière dans la salle de bain et celle du couloir était assez vive, alors avec la porte ouverte ça serait suffisant. C'était juste Tommy, quel est le pire qui pouvait arriver ? J'ouvris la porte avec des mains tremblantes. Une partie de moi s'attendait à ce qu'il soit de l'autre côté, mais rien. Je pouvais entendre la télé et je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me concentra sur la finition de mon maquillage. Je m'apprêtais à mettre mon mascara quand je le sentis. Un frisson me traversa tout le dos et les petits cheveux sur ma nuque se redressèrent. Je voulais m'enfuir. Je regardai lentement dans le miroir et ma main se resserra sur mon mascara quand je vis le reflet de Tommy. Il était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte dans une posture détendue. Je me figeais quand je remarquai qu'il ne regardait pas mon visage, mais mon dos. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur ma peau, froids, brulants. **« - Tommy ? »** Appelais-je. Que faisait-il ? Ma gorge était sèche et ma langue était épaisse. Je ne pourrais pas crier si je le voulais. Non pas que j'aurais besoin de crier, essayais-je de me rassurer. Il voulait probablement juste quelque chose. Il avait peut-être perdu la télécommande de la télévision. Ouais, c'était ça. Il n'était pas venu seulement pour m'observer.

**« - Tu es jolie. » **Dit-il toujours sans me regarder dans les yeux. **« - Je n'ai jamais vu autant de ta peau avant. » **Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge et je sentis mes mains tremblaient. Il leva les yeux vers les miens et je ne pus détourner mon regard. Mais contrairement avec Jared quand je ne voulais pas le faire, là, pourtant je le voulais. Désespérément. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun boueux. Ils étaient un peu trop petits pour son visage terne et il ne me regardait plus comme il le faisait d'habitude. Avant, son regard brillait et ça m'avait toujours énervé, mais maintenant, ils semblaient étinceler de quelque chose qui me donnait froid dans le dos. **« - J'aime ça. » **Je laissai tomber mon mascara. Il frappa le lavabo avec un bruit sourd et je baissai rapidement la tête pour le rattraper. J'inspirai profondément. Je vérifiai ma montre pour vérifier l'heure. Sept minutes jusqu'à ce que Jared arrive. Je ne pouvais pas attendre sept minutes.

**« - Alors, pourquoi t'es-tu habillée ? » **Je regardai à nouveau dans le miroir, il était entré dans la salle de bain et maintenant il était appuyé contre la douche. Il était à moins de deux mètres de moi.

**« - Je… euh… » **Ma voix était forte et haletante. **« - … sors. »**

**« - Un rendez-vous ? » **Sa voix avait légèrement changé mais je ne savais pas comment.

**« - En quelque sorte. » **Répondis-je en serrant mon mascara. Tommy baissa les yeux vers ma main.

**« - Tu vas mettre ça ? » **J'hochais la tête et commença à dévisser et appliquer le mascara avec une main tremblante. Je venais de terminer quand il parla à nouveau.

**« - Alors, qui est le gars chanceux ? » **Il avait définitivement changé de ton, il semblait presque… en colère ?

**« - Euh… » **J'étais en train de mettre mon ras-du-cou en dentelle, mes mains tremblantes essayant de le fermer. J'échouais.

**« - Attends, laisse-moi faire. » **Tomme fut soudainement juste derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps, mais pour moi, ça me semblait froid. Il leva les mains et me prit le fermoir des miennes. Puis il repoussa mes cheveux sur mon épaule.

**« - Cheveux doux. » **Murmura-t-il et je me figeais. Je me promis de ne jamais utiliser ce shampoing à nouveau. Avant qu'il m'attache le collier, ses doigts frôlèrent mon cou. Je frémis et pas dans le bon sens. J'avais besoin de sortir de la salle de bain.

**« - Voilà, alors, qui est-ce ? »**

**« - Jared Miller. » **Dis-je en m'apprêtant à sortir, mais je dus bousculer Tommy pour sortir. J'enfilais ma veste noire que je portais souvent avant que nous emménagions dans l'endroit le plus pluvieux de la terre quand Tommy apparut hors de la salle de bain. Ses yeux ternes brillaient avec quelque chose en plus. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

**« - Jared Miller ? » **J'hochai la tête en enfilant mes bottes. **« - J'ai entendu parler de lui. »**

**« - Vraiment ? » **Fis-je en vérifiant ma montre. Une minute.

**« - Ouais, pas sûr de ce que j'ai entendu mais je sais que c'est un mec chanceux ce soir. »** J'eus un sourire crispé, mais je n'en menais pas large. Je sursautai quand la sonnette retentit. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Tommy à nouveau sur moi. J'ouvris la porte et fut presque soulagée quand je vis Jared. Il me fit ce sourire qui me faisait tournait la tête.

**« - Salut. » **Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il me regarda dans les yeux. **« - Tu es très belle. » **Je souris. **« - Tu es prête ? » **J'hochais la tête. Je grimaçai avant de me retourner vers Tommy. Ma mère me tuerait si j'étais malpolie avec lui comme je voulais le faire.

**« - Euh… j'y vais, je pense que Kellan sera bientôt là. » **Je fis un pas vers Jared pour sentir sa chaleur. Tommy ne me regardait pas pour une fois, il regardait Jared. Son visage était tout sauf amical.

**« - Bien sûr, amuse-toi bien. » **Fit-il en reportant son regard sur moi. Je frissonnai et hocha la tête, puis me tourna et poussa Jared vers la porte. Je la refermai derrière moi et expira profondément.

**« - Qui était-ce ? » **Demanda Jared en me tirant vers son pick-up alors qu'il pleuvait un peu, mais pas assez pour nous mouiller beaucoup.

**« - Tommy, c'est un ami de Kellan. » **Je pus voir le visage dur de Jared et ses yeux sombres de colère.

**« - Je ne l'aime pas. » **Dit Jared en me soulevant pour me faire monter dans le pick-up sans me donner la peine d'essayer de le faire moi-même, mais je rougis quand je sentis sa main se posait sur le bas de mon dos.

Jared me regarda dans les yeux. Son expression s'adoucit légèrement. Puis il me caressa doucement la joue.

**« - Enfin un peu de couleur sur tes joues. Tu étais pâle comme un fantôme quand tu as ouvert la porte. » **Je ne pensais pas avoir laissé paraître mon trouble intérieur, mais visiblement si. J'essayais de sourire mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Tommy m'avait vraiment perturbé. Mais je refusais que cela gâche la soirée.

**« - A-t-il fait ou dit quelque chose ? » **Jared était dans la voiture et nous roulions quand il me posa cette question.

**« - Non. »**

**« - Kim ? » **Je me tournai pour regarder Jared et haleta quand je vis qu'il était proche de moi.

**« - Jared la route ! » **Criais-je. Jared freina. Et s'approcha un peu plus de moi. J'arrêtai de respirer quand une main me saisit doucement le bras, me tirant près de lui. Il écarta les cheveux de mon visage et je pus sentir son souffle dans mon cou alors qu'il inspirait et expirait. Son toucher chaud faisait fondre la glace que Tommy avait causée. Puis, il s'écarta.

**« - Kim, dis-moi. » **Ses yeux étaient sombres et intenses.

**« - Il a… je veux dire, il est toujours… il… » **Je luttais pour parler. **« - Chaque fois qu'il est là, il me fait peur et ce soir, il était… » **Je trouvais que ça devenait plus facile de parler à Jared, mais la fin ne voulait pas sortir.

**« - Il était quoi ? »**La voix de Jared était faible.

**« - Eh bien, ça n'a jamais été comme ça les autres fois, mais là, c'était juste plus mauvais. »**

**« - Pourquoi t'a-t-il touché ? » **Comment est-ce que Jared le savait ?

**« - Il a attaché mon collier. » **Jared acquiesça. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés et il plongea son regard dans le mien avant de se reculer.

**« - Kim, je ne veux pas paraitre ou agir comme un petit-ami ****surprotecteur****.** » Petit-ami ? **« - Mais je ne veux pas te voir mal. Cela me déchire quand tu es blessé ou que tu as peur. Quand je t'ai vu plus tôt, ta douleur était ma douleur. »** Sur ce, il remit le contact et reprit la route. Je le regardais, mais il fixait la route. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais ensuite je trouvai. Je voulais lui dire que quand j'étais avec lui, je n'avais pas peur, même pas quand Paul se soit mis à crier au déjeuner aujourd'hui. Et que quand il est arrivé ce soir, je savais qu'il allait me protéger de Tommy. Je voulais lui dire que je ressentais la même chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de le regarder. La bouche ouverte.

**« - Kim, nous sommes arrivés. »** Dit Jared, me sortant de mes pensées et il se tourna pour ouvrir sa portière.

**« - ****Jared****. »** Chuchotais-je pour qu'il s'arrête, mais il ne se tourna pas vers moi. Je l'avais vexé. **« - ****Je.****.. »** Que pouvais-je dire, je devais dire quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. **« - Tu n'es pas ****surprotecteur****. »** Je remarquais ses épaules se détendre un petit peu et je me détendis aussi. Je devais continuer. **« - ****Je.****.. euh... je me sens en sécurité avec toi et je sais que tumesauveras. » **Laissais-je échapper rapidement, sentant mes joues rougir. Jared se tourna et son regard plongea dans le mien. S'il te plait, ne me fais pas répéter, s'il te plait. Au lieu de ça, il se rapprocha de moi. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard et j'avais l'impression que mon estomac flottait alors qu'il s'approchait encore plus. Je me penchais en avant. Mon dieu, ça allait arriver. J'allais...

**« - Salut ! » **Les coups sur la vitre me firent sursauter et Jared s'écarta.** « - Vous êtes à l'heure. » **Caleb nous souriait à travers les gouttes de pluie et la vitre. Je détachai ma ceinture et ouvrit la portière. Caleb m'aida à descendre et me tapota la tête en souriant comme un petit chien. **« - Non pas qu'il n'y aura rien de tout cela plus tard. » **Je rougis. **« - Hé, content que tu sois venu. » **Puis il leva les yeux pour regarder Jared derrière moi. **« - Et toi aussi, mais vous n'allez pas passer toute la soirée dans le pick-up ? »**

**« - Non. » **Dis-je. **« - Nous allions descendre. »**

**« - Ouais, j'ai vu ça. » **Gloussa Caleb en nous menant vers la galerie. Elle était illuminée d'une chaude lumière or et remplie de gens.

**« - Y'a du monde. » **Commentais-je.

**« - Ouais, espérons qu'ils aimeront ce qu'ils verront. »**

**« - Ils aimeront, ton travail est génial. »** Dis-je alors que nous pénétrions dans la galerie. Les gens parlaient les uns avec les autres alors qu'ils regardaient le travail de Caleb. Je repérai immédiatement Skye et Pixie. Skye se précipita alors vers moi puis plaça Pixie dans les bras de Caleb avant de m'attraper la main et de s'éloigner avec moi.

**« - Kim ? » **Appela Jared derrière moi. Je me retournais.

**« - Je reviens dans une seconde. » **Puis, je ne le vis plus. Skye me tirait vers les toilettes. Une fois qu'elle eut fermée la porte, elle retira une paire de chaussure de son sac où elle conservait toutes les affaires de Pixie et me les tendit.

**« - Oh non. »**

**« - Oh si, elles vont bien t'aller. » **Elles étaient noires et hautes avec une boucle en or à la cheville.

**« - La dernière fois que j'ai porté des talons, cela a été une mauvaise expérience. » **Je tortillais mes oreilles. Ça me semblait il y a des siècles, mais c'était seulement il y a une semaine.

**« - Oui eh bien, je m'en fous, mets-les. » **Je rendis les armes et les enfila. Skye me sourit.

**« - C'était Jared je présume. »**

**« - Ouais. » **Je regardais les chaussures qui semblaient aller avec le reste de ma tenue et qui étaient plus confortables que les roses.

**« - Il est beau, pas étonnant que tu rougis chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionne son nom. »**

**« - Skye ! » **Je sentis mes joues rougirent.

**« - Quoi ! Je m'entraîne pour quand Pixie sera assez vieille pour avoir un copain et que je le rencontrerais. »**

**« -Eh bien, tu feras un super boulot, crois-moi. » **Grognais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Les talons étaient hauts, mais je réussis à marcher. Skye me suivait et nous allâmes retrouver Caleb et Jared et je vis Pixie accrocher au dos de Jared.

**« - Hey. » **Nous accueillis Jared. Il regarda vers le bas et vit mes chaussures. **« - Elles ne vont pas finir à la poubelle celles-là, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. » **Dit Skye en récupérant Pixie qui protesta. **« - Salut, je suis Skye, la cousine de Kim et c'est ma fille, Pixie. »**

**« - Nous avons déjà fait connaissance. » **Jared sourit à Pixie. **« - Enchanté. » **Fit-il ensuite en regardant Skye. Cette dernière se tourna vers moi.

**« - Alors, Kim pourquoi ne pas montrer à Jared les œuvres. » **Elle me lança un regard et je rougis en hochant la tête. Je fis un pas et manqua de trébucher en avant. Jared me stabilisa instantanément avec une main sur mon dos.

**« - Ca va ? »**

**« - Il suffit de ne pas me lâcher. » **Répondis-je.

**« - Je pense que je peux faire ça. » **Gloussa Jared alors que nous commencions notre tour autour de la galerie. Je manquais de trébucher une nouvelle fois mais Jared me tenait bien. Je sentais sa chaleur m'entourait.

**« - Ton frère est vraiment talentueux. »**

**« - Je sais, j'aurais aimé avoir la moitié de son talent. » **Nous allâmes devant mon tableau préféré.

**« - Tu peins ? »**

**« - Je dessine le plus souvent. »**

**« - Pourrais-je voir quelque chose que tu as dessiné. »**

**« - Euh… ne t'attends pas à ce que ça ressemble à ça. » **Dis-je en désignant les tableaux. Jared sourit.

**« - C'est Skye, n'est-ce pas ? » **J'hochais la tête en souriant. **« - Pixie est mignonne. »**

**« - Je sais, je pensais que j'étais sa tante quand je l'ai vu la première fois. » **Je rigolai à ce souvenir.

**« - Hein ? » **J'avais oublié que je n'en avais pas parlé à Jared. Et je me sentais coupable. Ce premier rendez-vous semblait bien se passer mais je me sentais coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit.

**« - Je… »**

**« - Kim chérie ! » **Fit une voix vieille et rauque qui m'appelait depuis la table des rafraîchissements et je tournais la tête pour voir ma grand-mère.

**« - Grand-mère ! » **Jared me conduisit à l'endroit que je regardais. Quand nous atteignîmes la table, je me retrouvais serrée dans une étreinte parfumée. Ma grand-mère avait toujours été une femme élégante, elle ne sortait jamais de chez elle sans son maquillage et ses talons. Elle avait toujours les cheveux noirs et semblait faire cinquante-cinq ans et non pas soixante-quinze ans.

**« - Ma chérie, comment vas-tu et qui est ce beau jeune homme. » **Ses yeux brillaient. Elle savait qui était Jared, Caleb ou Skye avaient dû lui dire. Je regardai Jared. Il clignait des yeux et eut un sourire enfantin et je m'appuyais contre lui. Puis je me raidis quand je réalisai mon geste. Alors que j'avais presque failli l'embrasser un peu plus tôt, stupide Caleb, mais peut-être que c'est pour ça que je me sentais plus à l'aise avec lui. Je bougea légèrement mais Jared passa son bras autour de moi et me tira en arrière contre lui.

**« - C'est Jared. »**

**« - Ravi de vous rencontrer. » **Sourit Jared. Ma grand-mère devait levait les yeux pour le regarder. Elle était plutôt petite.

**« - Idem, tu prends bien soin de ma chérie ? »**

**« - Oui m'dame. »**

**« - Bien, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je te frapperais avec ma canne. »**

**« - Tu n'as pas de canne, grand-mère. » **Dis-je, embarrassé.

**« - J'irais en emprunter à un des papys. » **

**« - Pas besoin, je prévois de bien prendre soin de Kim. » **Ma grand-mère regarda le regarda fixement, comme si elle l'analysait, puis elle sourit. Elle nous fit un petit signe de la main et commença à s'éloigner.

**« - Faudra que vous veniez boire un thé un de ses jours. »**

**« - Mais… » **Elle était déjà partie. Quoi ? Elle avait des heures de route. La maison de retraite dans cet état était plus proche de nous, mais il y avait beaucoup de kilomètres.

**« - Elle a l'air gentille. » **Commenta Jared, la bouche pleine. Je remarquai le bol de cacahuète qu'il mangeait et qui était déjà presque vide.

**« - Elle l'est. » **Jared gloussa à ça. **« - Tu as faim ? » **Demandai-je quand je remarquai que ses yeux parcouraient la table à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre à manger.

**« - Ouais. » **J'entendis son estomac gargouiller et il sourit timidement. Je grimaçai. **« - Je me demandais si après on pouvait aller manger quelque part ? »**

**« - Ouais, on pourrait y aller… euh… maintenant. »**

**« - Mais… »**

**« - Ca va les enfants ? » **Fit Caleb en apparaissant subitement à nos côtés.

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Merci d'être venu. » **Caleb serra la main de Jared puis me prit dans ses bras. **« - Tu penses que maman sera ok avec ça ? »**

**« - Elle ne sera jamais ok avec ça, mais elle doit écouter et comprendre. » **Caleb gloussa et secoua la tête.

**« - A la prochaine les enfants. »**

**« - Les enfants ? » **Demandais-je. Caleb se contenta de s'éloigner. Nous allâmes récupérer mon manteau et marchâmes jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans la nuit calme de l'extérieur, je soupirais. Caleb me devra encore des explications.

**« - Ta mère n'est pas d'accord avec ça ? » **Nous avions atteint la voiture.

**« - Je te raconterais pendant qu'on mangera, c'est une longue histoire. »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Jared ouvrit la portière et me saisit la taille. Mais il ne me souleva pas immédiatement. Au lieu de ça, il me rapprocha de lui. **« - Tu es vraiment belle ce soir, Kim. » **Chuchota-t-il. J'arrêtai de respirer. Mon cerveau fut court-circuité et tout ce que je pus voir, c'est les yeux chauds de Jared. Je sentis ses mains chaudes quittaient ma taille et se poser sur mes joues. Ca allait arriver. Il allait m'embrasser ! Que devais-je faire ? Ses lèvres étaient si proches. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer et des picotements sur la peau. Je me penchais légèrement en avant. Quant un fort grognement provenant de son estomac perça la nuit. Jared se redressa tout à coup. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

**« - Nous devrions trouver quelque chose à manger. » **Murmurai-je. Jared gémit mais me souleva pour m'installer dans le pick-up. M'attacher. Avant d'aller s'installer derrière le volant en claquant la portière. J'appuyai ma tête contre l'appui-tête et ferma les yeux. Un sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait m'embrasser. Jared Miller voulait m'embrasser. Moi, Kim Bell. Waouh.

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Kim rencontre la Malchance

_**Stephbella :** Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire._

_**Lana hale :** Alors pour commencer, je te remercie de ta review, je suis ravie que tu apprécie cette histoire. Maintenant, je vais tenter de répondre au mieux à tes questions : alors oui, on verra le reste de la meute étant que donné que l'imprégnation de Kim et Jared se passe au moment où les autres garçons se transforme, ils vont rentrés un à un dans l'histoire, de même qu'Emily et Sam, mais ils resteront obsolètes. Les Cullen seront simplement mentionnés, ils n'apparaitront pas, et Bella sera aperçu lors d'une certaine rencontre étant donné son 'lien' avec Jacob, je pense que tu te doute à quel moment. Sinon, les choses vont bientôt changer dans la vie de Kim et effectivement, les parents vont se prendre plein de chose en pleine figure quand ils se rendront compte que leur fils aîné n'est pas rentré dans le moule qu'ils avaient choisi. Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis beaucoup trop distraite pour vraiment les voir même quand je me relis… et je suis d'accord avec toi, on n'entend pas beaucoup parler des loups de Twilight mais je ne suis pas sûr que je me lance dans une autre traduction malgré quelques histoires intéressantes que j'ai pêché… enfin qui vivra verra. Bref, sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**lovemangaXxX :** Bonjour, alors pour commencer, merci pour ta review. J'aurais bien voulu te répondre en privé, mais tu n'accepte pas les MP donc je peux pas répondre autrement que par le biais de la fic. Je suis ravie que tu accroches bien et les personnalités et l'histoire, et je te rassure, la vie de Kim cessera d'être triste dans pas très longtemps… il y a un loup qui compte bien changer ça. La suite est disponible juste en dessous et j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant. Bonne lecture à toi._

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 7 : Kim rencontre la Malchance**

**By Chickedy-pea**

**Jared POV**

Je déteste être un loup-garou, du moins à cette seconde, je déteste ça. Mon estomac avait décidé de se faire remarquer. J'avais déjà mangé trois bols de cacahuètes, Kim avait vu que j'en avais mangé un et ça n'avait fait aucune différence. Je me sentais toujours aussi affamé et mon estomac avait grondé juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser. Plus tôt, ça avait été Caleb qui nous avait interrompus, mais là, nous étions juste tous les deux ! Je n'avais pensé qu'à ça pendant des jours et j'avais tout raté. Je démarrai la voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à Kim. Elle avait les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres que j'aurais pu embrasser ! Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je me dirigeais vers le fast-food devant lequel nous étions passés lors de notre arrivée. Le bâtiment brillait comme un phare lumineux dans la nuit. Nourriture. Je pressai l'accélérateur. Kim ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec une légère rougeur aux joues. Je souris, elle rougit encore plus. Elle était si belle que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec du maquillage et ça avait été un tel choc de la voir ce soir. Ce soir. Avec ce gars, Tommy. Je ne l'aimais pas, il faisait peur à Kim, il faudrait que je me renseigne sur lui auprès de Sam, voir qui il était. Savoir où il habitait au cas où j'aurais à lui rendre une petite visite. Je garai le pick-up et bondit rapidement à l'extérieur pour pouvoir faire le tour et aider Kim à descendre, puis aller manger.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je tirai Kim vers une table. Elle se glissa en face de moi et je me figeais simplement. Encore une fois. J'en oubliais même mon propre estomac, je crois que j'ai même oublié de respirer. Merde, j'agissais comme ces idiots dans les livres romanesques de merde, pas que je lisais ceux de ma mère. Mais elle était si souriante. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, si animée, si vivante. Ses yeux brillaient.

**« - Jared, que veux-tu ? » **Sa voix me fit sursauter et je sortis de mes pensées pour réaliser qu'une serveuse attendait avec impatience.

**« - Euh… » **Je regardai rapidement le menu. **« - Un double cheeseburger, des frites, des oignons frits et un coca. »**

**« - C'est tout ? » **Demanda la serveuse d'un ton ennuyé.

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Je vous ramène ça. » **Puis elle partit.

**« - Tu dois vraiment avoir faim. » **Je regardai Kim qui rougissait et regardait la table. Elle faisait souvent ça.

**« - Oui. » **Elle était en train de dessiner des formes sur la table avec son doigt et ne levait pas son regard vers moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit nerveuse en ma présence. En fait, je détestais ça, je voulais la voir rire et qu'elle me parle comme elle l'avait fait durant la soirée quand elle me parlait du travail de Caleb.

**« - Caleb est vraiment bon. » **Dis-je dans l'espoir qu'elle me regarde. Je lui avais dit une fois que j'aimais ses yeux et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi rouge.

**« - Oui, il l'est. »**

**« - Alors, pourquoi ta mère ne comprendrait pas ? »** Demandais-je. Je me penchais vers elle. Inhalant son parfum fruité mélangé à l'odeur de la pluie.

**« - Caleb est censé être à New-York pour étudier le droit, mais il n'y est jamais allé. Nous avons toujours trouvé bizarre qu'il ****ne vienne**** jamais nous rendre visite où nous laisse aller le voir. Depuis tout ce temps, il vivait avec ma grand-mère en fait qui lui avait emménagé un petit atelier. »** Kim continuait à fixer la table en dessinant dessus. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Qu'elle me sourit. Était-ce moi ? La mettais-je mal à l'aise ? Est-ce que je lui faisais peur ? Est-ce que j'avais une voix trop grave et que tout à coup elle avait peur de moi ? Ne m'aimait-elle pas comme moi ? Je sentis mon cœur commençait à marteler dans ma poitrine et une sueur froide me couler dans le dos. J'avais perdu l'appétit et mon estomac était aussi lourd que du plomb quand mon assiette fut déposée devant moi.

**« - Maman ne veut pas comprendre, mais elle doit écouter et voir son travail, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire ensuite. Ma famille est foireuse. »** Je voulais lui demander pourquoi, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur ce sujet. Et je continuais de paniquer.

**« - Tu as dit que c'était une longue histoire. »** M'entendis-je dire d'une voix presque lointaine.

**« - J'ai décidé qu'il était préférable de couper court, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. »** Je devinais qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire tout ce qui la concernait. Mais aussi qu'elle croyait vraiment que ça m'embêterait alors qu'en fait, c'était loin d'être ennuyeux.

**« - Tu ne veux pas.** » Je la vis rougir alors qu'elle plongeait un peu plus la tête vers le bas. **« - Kim ? »** Je devais savoir, c'était en train de me tuer. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle hocha la tête.

**« - Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ? »** Je devais arrêter là, mais je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir à nouveau. **« - Si c'est parce que j'ai essayé de t'embrasser, je suis vraiment désolé et je ne recommencerais plus ou si c'est parce que je suis trop grand, je ne sais pas, je me mettrais à genoux ou... ou quelque chose parce que je suis trop fort ou parce que je suis trop pressant, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es si... si... fascinante, si belle que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te le dire et que ça te gêne, mais tu l'es, mais je vais arrêter si ça te met mal à l'aise. Dis-moi juste. S'il te plait. » **Je la regardais, j'étais sûr que mes yeux étaient sauvages. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers moi et je vis ses joues colorées de rouge. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, puis un sourire éclata sur son visage. Mon cœur s'arrêta et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle sourie, même si elle me demandait de rester à genoux. Ou de ne jamais l'embrasser. Non, oublions ça. Je ne l'embrasserais pas maintenant, je lui laisserais le temps qu'elle voudra, mais la voir souvent et être interdit de l'embrasser pour toujours serait de la torture. Et ce, même si elle me permettait de la voir. Je pensais que tout allait bien ce soir, mais apparemment j'avais fait quelque chose qui...

**« - Jared, je te défends de ne plus essayer de m'embrasser.** **»** Elle avait baissé la tête, mais avait semblé redresser les épaules alors que mon sourire s'agrandit et que je me détendis. Cela signifiait qu'elle voulait me voir. Mon dieu ! J'avais vraiment douté de moi durant ces dernières secondes. **« - Et j'aime ta taille, je me sens bien... c'est agréable. » **Les battements de mon cœur redevinrent normaux alors qu'un bourdonnement retentissait en moi, je la faisais se sentir en sécurité ! **« - Eh bien, je pensais que mon regard te mettrait mal à l'aise. »** Son regard ? Il était tout sauf inconfortable.

**« - ****Alors**** pourquoi tu rougis tout le temps ? »** Idiot !

**« - Je n'ai pas l'habitude de toute cette attention que tu me donnes et tu es Jared Miller ! »** Elle me regarda, ses joues devenant rouges alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je rigolai.

**« - Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de spécial, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais célèbre. »** Je m'étouffais presque de rire.

**« - Non, tu es Jared Miller et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es ici avec moi. » **

**« - Parce que tu es Kim Bell. »** Répondis-je, le visage sérieux et la voix emplit de conviction. Je la regardais et après une seconde d'ébahissement, elle se mit à rire.

**« - J'aime quand tu ris, tu n'as pas l'air de rire beaucoup. »** Dis-je sans réfléchir. Kim rigola légèrement en retour et me regarda.

**« - Je n'ai pas beaucoup de raisons de le faire. »** Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. **« - Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire que ****je.****.. nous... au moins, je passe un bon moment. » **

**« - Je passe toujours un bon moment avec ****toi Kim**** et...** **»** Je baissai la voix en la regardant fixement, voulant lui faire comprendre que je pensais chaque mot. **« - Je veux continuer ainsi, je veux tout savoir de toi. » **Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux commençaient à briller étrangement. Mon cœur se mit à battre fortement dans ma poitrine. Et si j'avais mis les pieds dans le plat ? Kim, dis quelque chose. S'il te plait !

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

Kim dis quelque chose ! J'étais assisse en face de lui, bouche bée. Jared me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il pensait ce qu'il disait. J'avais finalement cédé à la curiosité du pourquoi il était ici avec moi. La phrase qu'il venait de me dire était la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais entendu. Mon côté romantique s'éveilla et mon côté pratique s'évanouit. Son regard ne faiblissait jamais, mais je pouvais voir ses lèvres serrées et ses épaules tendues. J'avais besoin de dire quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas parce que mon cerveau fondait et que j'avais peur que si je bougeais, les larmes de bonheur qui me piquaient les yeux finiraient par tomber et ça serait juste trop embarrassant. Et j'en avais eu assez pour ce soir. Mais quand il m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais mal à l'aise, ça avait été si loufoque que j'étais complètement détendue pour le coup. Il était parfait. Ses yeux scintillaient et je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir.

**« - Cela signifie que tu veux que nous soyons plus que des amis ? » **De toutes les choses à dire ! Jared poussa un profond soupir et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres mais n'atteignit jamais ses yeux.

**« - Oui. » **Il semblait incertain. Le grand confiant et sur de lui Jared Miller était incertain à cause de moi. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait au monde ?

**« - Wow. »** Je n'eus pas de meilleur mot qui me vint à l'esprit, mon cerveau n'étant pas pleinement en fonction. Réagis ! **« - Je le veux aussi. » **Enfin une phrase avec des mots et qui avait un sens bien formel. Bien. Ses yeux brillèrent comme jamais alors qu'il me fit un grand sourire qui me retourna l'estomac et me fit louper une respiration. Il était incroyable. Il se pencha vers la table pour saisir ma main. Sa main était tellement grande qu'elle recouvrait entièrement la mienne et elle était si chaude. Des picotements me parcoururent la main jusqu'à mon bras.

**« - On ferait mieux de manger. » **Dit Jared en souriant toujours. J'hochai la tête. Puis nous commençâmes à manger nos plats avec une seule main. Ce qui était plutôt gênant quand on avait un hamburger de la taille de l'Amérique. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé à lâcher la main de Jared.

Je pensais que cette soirée ne pouvait pas être meilleure, mais cela arriva. Après le repas durant lequel Jared avait mangé le sien et la moitié du mien, nous sommes retournés à la plage. La nuit était noire, des nuages camouflaient la lune et les étoiles. Les troncs morts ici et là ressemblaient à des fantômes pâles dans l'obscurité. Le sable craquait sous nos pieds, comment ce faisait-il d'ailleurs que j'étais la seule à faire du bruit ? Jared marchait à côté de moi en me tenant la main. Il me lançait un coup d'œil environ toutes les deux secondes et je sentais mes joues chauffaient à chaque fois. Je ne crois pas que je cesse un jour de rougir en présence de Jared. Après le dîner, je me sentais beaucoup plus détendue avec lui, sans doute à cause de mon bonheur immense. Je n'avais cessé de sourire. Je sortais avec Jared Miller. Waouh.

Peut-être que je devrais me pincer. Aucun besoin. Alors que Jared se tournait à nouveau vers moi, je me cognais le pied contre un caillou. Cela me démontrait juste que je ne devais plus jamais porter de chaussures à talons hauts. Je m'apprêtais à toucher le sol, mais des bras chauds me rattrapèrent.

**« - Kim, ça va ? »** Demanda Jared. Il me retourna pour vérifier s'il y avait des blessures.

**« - Oui ça va, c'est juste les chaussures. »** Je baissai les yeux vers elles pour m'assurer que le cuir n'était pas rayé. Je n'étais pas sûr de comment allait réagir Skye mais si elle était comme Katie, disons simplement qu'une longue journée de douleur m'attendait.

**« - Peut-être devrions-nous aller là où il y a une surface plane et stable. »**

**« - Non, je vais enlever mes chaussures. »** Dis-je, ne voulait pas le quitter et devoir rentrer chez moi. Où je serais certainement agressé par une famille bruyante. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à leur dire où j'étais. Non pas que je voulais crier sur tous les toits que j'avais rendez-vous avec Jared Miller, mais je ne voulais pas le dire à ma famille. Mes frères ne me croiraient pas, les jumelles feraient des bruits de vomissements, papa me tapera maladroitement sur l'épaule comme d'habitude et ma mère ? Eh bien, qui sait. Je me baissais pour les enlever, mais vacilla. La prochaine chose que je sais, c'est que je fus déposé sur un tronc mort. Jared se laissa tomber à mes côtés, m'éclipsant le peu de lumière de la lune.

**« - Où nous pourrions rester ici. »** Je souris et hochai la tête. Pour une raison quelconque, je considérais la plage comme un endroit spécial pour nous. Mon dieu, écoutez-moi, ça sonnait comme si ça faisait des années que nous étions ensemble et que nous allions nous marier. Bien que c'était à cet endroit où il m'avait dit qu'il voulait être mon ami. Où j'avais fui un psychopathe, où j'avais jeté mes chaussures dans la poubelle. Je souris à ce souvenir en fronçant les sourcils en même temps. Jared avait dit autre chose. Qu'il avait des choses à me dire, mais ne pouvait pas le faire. Pouvait-il me les dire maintenant ? Allait-il mourir ? C'était quelque chose que l'on ne disait pas à tout le monde, il avait été malade pendant des semaines puis revenait, puis sortait ensuite avec moi. Il devait être mourant.

**« - Kim ? » **Je me tournai vers Jared pour le voir qui me regardait avec une expression à la fois amusée et inquiète. **« - A quoi penses-tu ? »**

**« - Hein ? » **Bonne réponse.

**« - Tu fronces les sourcils et ce n'est pas l'expression que l'on a l'habitude d'avoir lors d'un rendez-vous, à moins bien sûr qu'il soit nul. »**

**« - Oh désolée. » **Murmurais-je. Jared haussa un sourcil, sa façon de me dire de continuer. **« - Je repensais à notre rencontre sur la plage. » **Jared fronçait désormais les sourcils, ses yeux observant les bois nous entourant.

**« - Tu te sens à nouveau épié comme cette fois là ? » **Jared allait se lever. Je le tirai vers le bas pour l'en empêcher, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille dans les bois la nuit. Il pouvait se blesser.

**« - Non ! Non c'est juste que tu avais dit que tu avais des choses que tu ne pouvais pas me dire et je… »**

**« - Je ne peux toujours pas te le dire, pas encore, bientôt. » **M'interrompit Jared.

**« - Dis-moi juste une chose. » **Ou avais-je trouvé la confiance de lui parler comme ça, je ne bégayais même plus. **« - Tu ne vas pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? » **Ma voix était aussi haute qu'un souffle. J'avais parlé tellement bas que j'étais surprise que Jared put m'entendre. Il me regarda durant une seconde avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

**« - Non ! »** Fit-il entre deux rires. **« - Non ! Loin de là ! »** Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Puis quand je vis Jared rire, puis se calmer, puis recommencer de nouveau, je sentis une petite pointe de colère. Je me mettais très rarement en colère. Au début, je l'étais chaque fois que j'étais ignorée, mais ensuite c'est devenu normal. Au pire des moments, je ressentais un très léger énervement. Mais même alors, personne ne le remarquait jamais puisque je ne criais jamais ou tapais des pieds. Je n'ai jamais claqué une porte. Au lieu de ça, je restais tranquille. Mais Jared sembla soudainement s'en rendre compte et arrêta de rire. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

**« - Kim ? »** Murmura-t-il, incertain. Je ravalai ma colère, mais je ne réussis pas entièrement.

**« - J'étais inquiète, ce n'est pas drôle. »** Ma voix était froide et tendue.** « - ****Je.****.. »** Je ne pus aller plus loin que Jared m'arrêta au milieu de ma phrase avec un baiser. Il m'embrassait !

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV<strong>

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle était assisse là contre moi, en colère et au lieu de me dire 'mince, j'ai mis mon empreinte en colère', j'ai pensé que c'était génial ! J'avais mis mon empreinte en colère. Était-ce mauvais ? Toutes les fois où j'étais avec Kim, je l'avais vu la plupart du temps embarrassé ou nerveuse, ce soir, heureuse et le reste du temps, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pensait. Et ça me rendait fou.

Au début, je n'étais pas sûr si elle était en colère alors qu'elle était assisse là en silence, mais ses yeux m'avaient dit la suite, le brun de ses prunelles semblait se colorer de tâches ambrés plus clairs, ce qui rendait ses yeux encore plus beau. J'avais vu son frère et ses sœurs se mettre en colère, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils criaient et jetaient des choses, mais pas Kim. Elle parlait d'une voix froide, elle me disait qu'elle s'était inquiétée et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Toute la soirée je voulais l'embrasser, mais à cet instant, je le voulais plus que tout. Rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Enfin, elle pourrait m'arrêter, mais elle ne le fit pas. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes sous les miennes. C'était parfait. Je sentis la peau douce de son dos sous mes mains et ses cheveux soyeux. Ses petites mains vinrent se poser sur mon épaule et mon cou. J'avais besoin de respirer, mais je ne trouvais pas la force de m'éloigner. Mais alors une sonnette d'alarme sonna dans ma tête. Si j'avais besoin de respirer, alors Kim devait être bleu ! Je m'éloignai rapidement pour voir les yeux fermés de Kim et un sourire choqué se répandre sur son visage. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient encore un peu rêveurs.

**« - Tu n'es plus en colère, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demandais-je, mais le sourire sur son visage me disait de ne pas m'en faire.

**« - N… non. » ** Bégaya-t-elle de nouveau. Je bougeai un peu pour mettre mon bras autour d'elle. Elle frissonna.

**« - Je suis désolé d'avoir rigolé, c'est juste une plaisanterie stupide que j'ai avec des amis. »**

**« - Oh. » **Kim hocha la tête. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« - C'est ce que je ne peux pas te dire. » **Kim acquiesça de nouveau et je la regardai pour voir qu'elle réfléchissait. **« - Je ne veux pas te mentir mais… »**

**« - C'est bon, tu me diras quand tu le pourras. » **Elle était parfaite.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

La soirée avait été parfaite. J'avais embrassé Jared. Mon dieu, que c'était bon. Non pas que j'avais quelqu'un avec qui comparer, mais je ne pense pas que quiconque pourrait être de taille face à lui. Jamais. Nous roulions vers ma maison maintenant, il était tard et il commençait à pleuvoir. Je pouvais malheureusement voir les lumières allumées chez moi. Attendez une seconde. Je regardai ma montre, la maison ne devrait pas être encore allumée comme un sapin de Noël, il était près de minuit. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que Jared se garait. C'est alors que j'aperçus la voiture dans l'allée. Un grand 4x4 familier de couleur vert. Merde. J'entendis Jared défaire sa voiture et je me tournais rapidement vers lui.

**« - Pas besoin que de descendre, il pleut à verse. » **

**« - Mais... » **

**« - Non, c'est bon. Je te vois lundi ? »** Etait-ce moi ou Jared semblait déçu ?

**« - Ouais, lundi. »** Maintenant, j'entendais qu'il était déçu. Lundi semblait si loin. Je bougeai pour saisir la poignée de la portière quand une main me saisit pour me retourner. Jared m'embrassa rapidement, me laissant le souffle court. Puis il eut un sourire narquois en voyant mon expression étourdie, avant de se pencher en avant pour m'ouvrit la portière. Sa main me frôla, mon cœur battait très vite et mes jambes étaient comme du coton, mais je réussis néanmoins à me glisser du siège. Je touchai le sol et vacillai, mais marcha souplement comme j'aimais le penser, alors qu'en réalité, je boitillais jusqu'à la porte. Je l'ouvris et rentra. J'entendis le rugissement du pick-up se détacher du bruit de la pluie et des rires. J'avais l'intention d'y échapper en montant directement dans ma chambre, ne voulant pas gâcher la réception de mes parents, mais comme d'habitude, je n'avais aucune chance. La porte du salon s'ouvrit et maman sortit.

**« - Tu viens une minute, Kim. »** Génial. J'hochai la tête dans la défaite. Le salon était bondé. Il semblerait que toute la famille de maman était venue, à l'exception de Skye, Pixie et Mamie bien sûr. Mais Tante Lauren était là avec Mark, âgé de dix-sept ans et Jenny, qui avait douze ans. Ainsi que Tante Chris avec les petits. Kenny qui avait huit ans et Eddy qui en avait six. Elle aimait ses fils. Chris avait dû se garer sur la route. Bien sûr, Dan et Harry étaient là aussi (Dan était le mari de Chris et Harry celui de Lauren). Le salon était un véritable chantier. Il y avait des verres et des assiettes partout et des enfants, n'oublions pas les enfants. Il semblerait que je dormirais par terre ce soir.

**« - Bonjour Kim. »** M'accueillit formellement Tante Lauren.

**« - Salut Kimmy. »** Ca c'était Tante Chris bien sûr.

**« - Hey, Kim. »** Ca, c'était Josh. Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de regarder papa et maman. Maman me regardait en fronçant les sourcils et mon père regardait partout sauf moi.

**« - Kim, où étais-tu ? » **

**« - Elle était en rendez-vous avec Jared Miller. »** Répondit Kellan à ma place. Une autre raison pour laquelle je détestais Tommy. Je frémis à son souvenir.

**« - Qui est Jared Miller ? » **Demanda maman. Avait-elle besoin de demander ça devant tout le monde ?

**« - Oh mon dieu ! » **S'exclama bruyamment Katie en se précipitant vers moi et me saisissant le bras, mais elle regardait Kellan. **« - Elle était vraiment avec Jared ? »**

**« - C'est ce que Tommy a dit. » **Kellan haussa les épaules.

**« - Impossible ! »**

**« - Katie, puisque tu sembles le connaitre, explique-moi qui est ce Jared ? Est-ce un de tes ex-petit-ami ? » **Non, heureusement. Je me mordis fortement les lèvres pour m'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

**« - Non mais c'est un garçon de l'école, il est de notre année et il est hot comme tout ! C'est vrai, Kim ? » **Je ne dis rien mais toute façon, je n'en aurais jamais eu le temps puisque ma mère parla à nouveau.

**« - Tu aurais dû nous prévenir Kim, nous ne savions même pas où tu étais, pas même un mot. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as manqué le championnat de karaté de tes sœurs pour aller à un simple rendez-vous. Tu n'as même pas demandé comment ça s'était passé. C'était un match nul si ça t'intéresse. » **Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras. Sa voix semblait en colère et déçue. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir autre chose.

**« - Alors Kim, qu'as-tu à dire ? » **Que si c'était Katie, ils seraient tous câlins et bisous et que j'avais laissé une note pour leur dire où j'étais.

**« - Désolée. » **Grognais-je. Je n'avais pas l'énergie nécessaire pour me défendre.

**« - Tu devrais l'être. » **Elle décroisa les bras et haussa les épaules. Je savais que j'étais punie. Je me détournais rapidement et me dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers. Quand je quittai le salon, ce fut calme pendant une seconde avant que le brouhaha ne reprenne.

**« - Je parie qu'elle n'était pas avec Jared. Je veux dire, ça n'a tout simplement pas de sens. » **Dit Katie d'une voix calme, mais pas assez calme.

**« - Il vient la chercher ici. » **Me défendit Hannah.

**« - Ouais, mais ce n'est que Kim. »**

Ouais, ce n'était que moi. Je sentis mes yeux me brûler, mais je refusais de pleurer et de ruiner cette fin de soirée. Au lieu de ça, je fis un détour par la cuisine pour voir ma note.

_Je suis avec un ami, je rentrerai tard. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi._

_Kim._

_Trois pepperoni,_

_Trois Végétariennes,_

_Deux Hawaï,_

_Une Margarita,_

_Pain à l'ail,_

_Trois sodas._

Je le savais. Maman avait écrit dessus. Je marchai lentement vers l'escalier pour me préparer à me coucher. Puis je sortis mon sac de couchage et pris des vêtements de rechange pour demain avant de me coucher. Du moins, attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois chassée de l'étage pour aller dans le salon. Alors que j'étais couchée, je repensai à Jared. Comme cette soirée avait été merveilleuse. Comment il avait remarqué que j'étais en colère. Je souris alors que je luttais pour empêcher mes larmes d'humiliation et de tristesse couler. Je serrais les dents en me concentrant sur le sourire de Jared. Lentement, je sentis tout disparaitre à mesure que les rires en bas se firent lointains. Cette soirée avait été incroyable. Il m'avait embrassé ! Vivement lundi, mais d'abord, je devais survivre au week-end.

_**A suivre…**_


	8. La famille amusante de Kim

**L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared**

**Chapitre 8 : La famille amusante de Kim**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Est-ce que cette journée pouvait être pire ? Mon dos était raide d'avoir dormir sur le sol, et j'avais passé presque toute la nuit à me lever pour aller enlever le pop-corn de mes cheveux. Qui avait laissé ses enfants jouer avec ? Ensuite, j'avais dû passer la journée à Port Angeles avec mes tantes pour acheter des vêtements. Alors j'avais également mal aux pieds et pour couronner le tout, j'avais plein de contusions aux jambes, parce que Katie qui dormait à côté de moi, avait bougé toute la nuit et m'avait donné des coups. Et puis, quand j'étais avec ma Tante Lauren, il fallait être habillé élégamment si on voulait être bien vu d'elle, alors je portais une jupe. Mon jean et mes tee-shirts n'était pas assez bien, alors je n'avais qu'une jupe que je mettais quand j'étais avec Tante Lauren. Je ne sais pas pourquoi maman nous forcer à en porter et ne pas simplement dire à Tante Lauren de nous laisser tranquille. La jupe m'arrivait aux genoux et était d'une horrible couleur bleue. Cela me rappelait les uniformes que l'on voyait dans les films pour pensionnats de riches. Puis le haut qui allait avec la jupe était un horrible chemisier bleu à manches bouffantes (bonjour les démangeaisons) et une paire de chaussure que j'avais emprunté à Katie, qui étaient simples et noires et plates, tu genre que l'on portait quand on avait trois ans. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une journée de merde. Puis, quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de sauter dans la douche et enfiler un jean, mais ma mère avait eu la merveilleuse idée que les 'enfants', bien que Kellan était techniquement un adulte, fassent découvrir La Push à nos cousins. Cela signifiait que les adultes voulaient s'asseoir et boire un peu de vin et de se plaindre des gens et ne pas être dérangé par les cris des enfants. Ah, youpi ! Alors maintenant, je marchais dans les rues humides de La Push dans l'obscurité, et pas que quelque chose de mauvais aller se passer, c'était La Push, et essayant de ne pas étrangler les jumelles. Elles étaient jeunes, j'avais été jeune aussi, elles s'amusaient. J'essayais de me le dire, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas et un mal de tête commençait à se pointer alors qu'elles n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de danser dans la rue. Certes, il n'y avait pas grand monde que ça, mais il y avait quand même des voitures !

**« - Hé. » **Dit tout à coup Jenny en apparaissant à mes côtés. Je marchais loin derrière tout le monde. Je levai les yeux vers elle, ressentant une soudaine tristesse, elle ne connaissait rien de sa sœur, ou bien elle s'en fichait et ma tristesse fit place à un peu de colère. Skye était une personne géniale. Jenny me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Oh.

**« - Salut. » **Répondis-je, mais ma voix semblait plutôt morose.

**« - Alors, tu fais quoi pour t'amuser ici ? » **La dernière fois que j'avais vu Jenny, elle avait dix ans et était plus intéressée par courir et jouer dans la boue. Mais maintenant, elle avait grandi et atteint ce stade où on était une jeune fille et où courir n'était plus assez bien mais que trainer et ne rien faire était plus amusant. Elle avait aussi développé un intérêt pour les garçons, je l'avais remarqué. Mon dieu, elle était presque aussi folle que Katie. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas trop en dire non plus parce que j'étais complètement et totalement folle de Jared. Mais c'était quand même différent, j'aimais _un_ seul garçon, pas _toute_ la population masculine, et je trouvais que ça faisait plus harceleur.

Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas demander ça à Katie ? Elle lui donnerait la réponse que Jenny voulait.

**« - Je lis. » **Répondis-je et je vis l'expression ennuyée dans ses yeux.

**« - Oh, rien d'autre, je veux dire que j'ai vu des mecs mignons… » **Sa voix s'estompa et ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose. Je regardai dans la direction qu'elle fixait pour voir trois hommes torse nus. Grand avec des cheveux coupés courts, et je les reconnus instantanément. Sam Uley, Paul et Embry. Ce dernier venait de sortir en courant d'une maison, suivis des deux autres et pénétraient rapidement dans les bois. Je fronçais les sourcils, il pleuvait et il faisait froid, que faisaient-ils ?

**« - Comme eux, mon dieu ! J'aimerais vivre ici. »** Dit Jenny. Quel âge avait cette fille ! Elle me fit un clin d'œil mais je pouvais sentir un froncement de sourcil sur mon visage qui était étrange. J'observais alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les bois Sam et Paul en train de pousser Embry qui avait l'air de trembler. Embry semblait bouleversé, vraiment bouleversé, même en colère. L'air sembla changer autour de moi, coupant court à mes pensées, seulement deux personnes faisaient changer l'air autour de moi, et seulement une de cette façon.

**« - Kim. » **Entendis-je Jenny soupirer. **« - Qui est-**_**il**_** ? »** Il courait les rejoindre, les cheveux en désordre comme s'il sortait juste du lit, pourtant simplement un jean, c'était Jared. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué mais semblait déterminé à entrer dans la forêt, puis comme s'il sentait la même attraction que je ressentais avec lui, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il s'arrêta soudainement en croisant mon regard et mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'entendis Jenny répéter sa question avec un léger gémissement dans sa voix. Mais tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était les yeux chocolat se rapprocher. J'eus le souffle coupé quand une voix rauque soupira mon nom.

**« - Salut Kim. » **Jared était debout en face de moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui faisait battre mon cœur encore plus fort. C'était vraiment mauvais pour ma santé.

**« - Ja… Jared. » **Je ne voyais que ses yeux, mais j'étais très consciente de toute l'étendue de peau hâlée qui s'étendait devant moi. N'avait-il pas froid ? Son sourire s'agrandit mais s'estompa brusquement.

**« - Je dois y aller. » **Ca sonnait comme s'il ne voulait pas y aller.

**« - Tu ne sembles pas content de ça. » **Chuchotais-je, remis de mon choc de le voir.

**« - Je ne le suis pas, je préférerais rester avec toi, mais Sam va se fâcher contre moi si je n'y vais pas. » **Je poussai un léger son de déception en même temps que lui, je ne pensais pas qu'entendre le son de sa voix m'avait autant manqué. Jared me sourit puis avant que j'aie le temps de réfléchir, il se pencha pour embrasser légèrement ma joue. Puis il courut vers les bois avant que les autres nous rejoignent. Je restai figé là alors que mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

**« - Kim, qui diable était-ce ? » **J'entendis vaguement Jenny. **« - KIM ! » **Je fus ramené à la réalité pour son éclat de voix. Pourquoi criait-elle ? Je rêvais si bien. Jared. Je soupirai alors, oubliant à nouveau Jenny. Elle frappa mon bras, elle était trop comme ma sœur, ma mère et la sienne.

**« - Jenny, laisse-la. » **Mark fut soudainement à mes côtés avec Kellan. Ils étaient devenus plus proches au fils des ans, depuis qu'avec Katie ou moi on ne pouvait plus parler que de garçon, chaussures ou livre ou Jared (devinez quel sujet est à qui ?).

**« - Elle restait bêtement là à regarder le vide après que ce garçon soit parti. » **Se défendit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'une façon très maussade.

**« - Whoa, donc c'était vrai. » **Kellan regardait vers la forêt. Son expression semblait différente quand il se retourna vers moi, comme s'il ne voyait plus une idiote complète. Je ne répondis pas.

**« - C'était Jared ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Soupirais-je, j'avais pourtant prononcé son nom, mais apparemment elle semblait plus occupée à reluquer mon petit-ami. Petit-ami ? C'était la première fois que je l'avais dit et ça me fait délicieusement frémir, j'aimais ça. Il était à moi. J'eus le souffle coupé, depuis quand avais-je commencé à agir de cette manière protectrice et possessive ? Jenny avait regardé Jared comme un morceau de viande et ça avait réveillé ce côté-là en moi.

**« - Waouh, je comprends pourquoi personne ne te crois. »**

**« - Jenny ! » **Je fus surprise que son nom soit dit par deux personnes et sur le même ton répréhensif. Je me tournai vers Kellan qui avait l'air d'être très confus. Puis il parut se souvenir.

**« - Vous marchez trop lentement, bougez-vous un peu. » **Puis il s'éloigna. Mark me sourit avant de courir après Kellan. Cette journée fut soudainement une belle journée. Jenny renifla juste et prit de la vitesse, me laissant derrière. Je ne pris pas la peine d'accélérer, je ne souhaitais pas tomber parce que je n'étais pas concentrer sur ma marche. J'étais plutôt en train de penser à ma joue qui était encore parcouru de picotements.

**« - Kim ! » **Cria Kellan alors qu'il attrapait Josh et le balançais sur ses épaules. Je roulai des yeux et accéléra.

* * *

><p>Nous passions devant des devantures de magasin, maman avant appelé, elle voulait qu'on fasse quelques achats, quand deux bras très chauds passèrent autour de ma taille et m'attira dans une petite ruelle entre deux bâtiments. J'eus le souffle coupé avant que des lèvres chaudes ne se posent sur les miennes et je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur. Mon cerveau laissa alors le contrôle à mon corps. Mon cœur martelait ma poitrine. Ma peau picotait et mes yeux se fermèrent. Mes mains parcourent une peau chaude et nue jusqu'à de larges épaules et je les refermai autour d'une nuque. Je commençais à avoir des étourdissements et avais besoin de respirer, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Il semblerait qu'il ne le pouvait pas non plus, mais détacha finalement ses lèvres des miennes pour me laisser haletante alors qu'il m'embrassait le long de ma mâchoire.<p>

**« - Jared. » **J'avais la tête qui tournait. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de ma taille, me tirant près de lui.

**« - Kim. » **Grogna-t-il doucement contre mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

**« - Qu… que… que fais-tu… là ? »** Bégayais-je. Le mur froid contre mon dos était un contraste saisissant contre Jared que je pouvais seulement décrire comme _chaud._

**« - Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? » **Il rigola rapidement avant de m'embrasser le long de mon cou.

**« - N… No… Non. »**

**« - Bien. » **Puis soudain, ses lèvres se reposèrent sur les miennes. Ses lèvres étaient incroyables. J'avais complètement oublié ma famille, y compris mes jeunes cousins qui pouvaient faire demi-tour et nous voir alors que la langue de Jared passait délicatement sur ma lèvre inférieure, me demandant l'entrée. J'ouvris la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Je gémis à cette sensation. Son odeur m'envahissait, l'odeur fraîche de la forêt était plus forte que celle de la mer, si fort que je pouvais presque l'assimiler avec quelque chose qui était juste Jared. Fort et humain.

**« - Kim ! » **Entendis-je Kellan crier. Avec d'autres versions de mon prénom que les plus jeunes membres de ma famille trouvait drôle en mettant caca ou puant avant ou après mon nom.

**« - Mon dieu, où a-t-elle disparu ? C'est La Push ! » **Entendis-je Katie gémir. Katie haïssait et aimait La Push. Elle aimait parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle était la meilleur chose en elle, j'étais en désaccord. Elle dominait à l'école, donc pensait dominer à La Push. Et puis elle détestait parce qu'il pleuvait tout le temps, je cite : 'pourquoi pleut-il autant alors que nous sommes du même côté que la Californie ?' (La Géographie n'est pas son truc). Elle détestait aussi parce qu'elle aurait préféré déménager en Californie. Je ne pouvais plus rester. Jared et moi nous séparâmes en respirant fortement.

**« - Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. » **J'hochai la tête, incapable de faire autre chose. Jared ne se recula pas, resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille à la place.

**« - Sam sera-t-il en colère contre toi ? » **Demandais-je alors que mon cerveau recommençait à fonctionner, je ne voulais vraiment pas lui causer d'ennuis. Bien que je ne savais pas pourquoi Sam serait en colère.

**« - Il l'est déjà. »**

**« - Jared, je vais te causer des ennuis ! »** Dis-je en glissant mes mains sur ses bras pour le faire s'éloigner. **« - Si tu pars maintenant tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, travailles-tu pour lui ? » **Demandais-je. Et Jared rigola à cela. **« - Allez, tu rigole encore. » **Soupirais-je. Mais je camouflai un sourire, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais quand Jared riait, c'était presque contagieux. Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas durer. Jared laissa échapper un autre rire.

**« - Je me suis mis dans le pétrin et ça en valait la peine. De plus, c'est inutile que j'y retourne car il m'a envoyé te voir. » **Déclara Jared, mais il dut voir les questions dans mon regard car il précisa : **« - Je suis allé le rejoindre mais j'étais constamment en train de penser à ce que tu faisais, alors il m'a envoyé te retrouver et m'a dit de revenir quand je pourrais me concentrer, mais je n'ai pas de limite de temps. » **Il sourit et m'embrassa légèrement et rapidement. **« - Et oui, je travaille pour Sam, nous… eh bien… » **Il se gratta la nuque, et à l'instant où sa main gauche quitta ma taille, je regrettai sa chaleur. **« - Protégeons la tribu. »**

**« - Oh. » **Cela déclencha un souvenir de ma mère parlant de Sam et de quelque chose à voir avec la protection de la tribu ou quelque chose. Ca n'incluait pas Jared donc je n'avais pas écouté mais maintenant je le ferais. Mais qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec Embry Call ?

**« - Eh bien, tu ferais mieux d'y retourner et je ferais mieux de rejoindre ma famille. » **Dis-je et ma voix ne semblait pas emballée à cette idée. Jared hocha la tête.

**« - Je savais que tu avais beaucoup de frères et sœurs, mais pas tant que ça. » **Taquina Jared.

**« - Ce sont des cousins, mes tantes et mes oncles sont là pour le week-end. C'est pourquoi je suis habillée comme ça. » **Je fis une moue à la pensée du repas auquel je devais assister ce soir. La nuit dernière avait été horrible et ma mère m'avait traité froidement toute la journée, me parlant juste pour me dire ce qu'elle voulait boire. Non pas que je me plaignais, j'étais aussi en colère contre elle pour m'avoir humilié devant la famille et me faire sentir misérable devant eux. Ignorant la note que j'avais écrite et ne demandant même pas si j'avais passé un bon moment. Je n'étais pas contente, mais je refusais de rester là-dessus et de bouder comme elle, j'aurais probablement oublié d'ici demain ou même ce soir, mais elle, je serais heureuse si elle continuait comme ça jusqu'au week-end prochain.

**« - Kim, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » **Je baissai la tête et me détourna de Jared, même si mon corps protestait. Mais il me tira vers lui et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Je me suis fait un peu disputer pour hier soir et ma mère n'est pas… enfin ce n'est pas grave. » **Finis-je, ne voulant pas embêter Jared.

**« - Kim, ça m'importe. » **Ses yeux étaient intenses. **« - Quand vas-tu comprendre ? Tu es importante pour moi, quand tu es triste, je veux le savoir pour pouvoir te rendre heureuse à nouveau. » **Je voulais craquer, tout lui dire, mais quelque chose me retenait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je pourrais très bien me plaindre à lui, mais quelque chose me disait non.

**« - Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange et je sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ta famille. » **Comment savait-il ? **« - Je le vois quand tu les mentionnes ou à la façon dont tu parles de ta mère. » **Ah oui, maman. **« - Mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas prête à me le dire comme moi, mais quand tu voudras le faire, quand tu voudras me parler de quelque chose, je serais là, prêt à écouter. Je le ferais toujours. » **J'hochai la tête puis ne put rien faire d'autre que me serrer contre lui.

**« - Kim ! » **C'était proche.

**« - Merci. » **Dis-je d'une voix épaisse.

**« - Pas de problème, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » **Alors que nous marchions vers la sortie de la ruelle, je sentis soudainement Jared s'arrêter derrière moi.

**« - Kim, où as-tu obtenu ces bleus ? »**

**« - Oh. » **Je me retournai avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. **« - Katie donne des coups de pied dans son sommeil et comme je dors en diagonal, j'étais dans la trajectoire des coups. » **Jared me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

**« - Quelle est la taille de ta chambre ? » **Je rigolai.

**« - Katie et moi ne dormons pas dans la même chambre, mais nous dormons ensemble dans le salon quand la famille est là. »**

**« - Ah, eh bien essaye de dormir loin d'elle ce soir. » **Je lui souris et il me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la ruelle. J'allais à la rencontre de ma famille qui m'attendait. Jared vers les bois.

**« - Kim ! »** Cria Katie alors qu'elle me vit la première. J'inspirai profondément, plaquant un sourire sur mon visage. Je me demandais si je ressemblais à quelqu'un qui venait d'être embrassée ?

**« - Allez, nous devons encore aller acheter ce que maman nous a demandé avant de rentrer à la maison. » **Haleta-t-elle. **« - Il va bientôt pleuvoir. »** Elle disait ça comme si c'était ma faute. J'hochai la tête et me mit en route. Je ne voulais rien gâcher de cette journée, j'en étais convaincu, c'était maintenant l'une des meilleures journées.

* * *

><p>Eh bien, il semblerait que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir le mauvais puis le bon, sans encore avoir du mauvais. Ou pire. Cette fois, c'était de ma faute. Nous étions assis en train de manger, la table résonnant de cris et de rire en plus du bruit de fond de la télévision. Ajouté à ça qu'en plus, je me suis retrouvée coincé entre Katie et Jenny. On n'arrêtait pas de me critiquer à cause de mes mauvaises manières, mais on pouvait voir à quel point cette perfection était superficielle. Nous avions des tas de plats mais je trouvais toujours mon assiette à moitié vide comme maintenant alors que j'arrivais après avoir prit une bonne douche froide, mais j'étais toujours souriante. J'avais dis à mon père que je serais là dans une minute lorsque nous avions été appelé pour manger, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne alors j'avais eu droit à l'habituel : <strong>« - Pourquoi es-tu en retard, Kim ? » <strong>De ma mère. Puis, alors que j'allais me servir de la nourriture pour avoir une dose normale, ma mère me grondait d'être trop avide. **« - Kim, cesse d'être cupide, nous avons des invités ! » **Je ne mentionnais pas le fait que nous avions assez pour nourrir une armée. Le repas continua donc ainsi, je mangeais lentement pour faire durer. Mon humeur était lentement en train de se dégrader, j'avais perdu ma joie et je sentais l'énervement me gagner. Jusqu'à ce que Tante Lauren commence à parler. Elle le faisait habituellement, mais là, elle avait passé toute l'après-midi à boire du vin, donc elle ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'elle disait. Elle commença à parler de la loyauté envers la famille, comment nous étions une famille passionnée, comment nous étions parfaits. Passionné, c'est vrai que nous étions connus pour bouder pendant un moment, ne pas se parler aux uns et aux autres et jeter des choses par les fenêtres. Habituellement, soit ça m'ennuyait soit je n'écoutais tout simplement pas, mais cette fois, ça m'énerva. Cette fois, elle parlait de Skye. Maintenant, je savais que je n'avais jamais eu la vraie histoire, mais avec ce que je savais de Tante Lauren, il semblait que Skye disait la vérité.

**« - Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes si chanceux ? » **La question habituelle pour lancer le débat, je sentais mon sang commençait à bouillir. **« - Parce que nous sommes toujours là pour les autres. S'il y a un problème, il y a une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ou un chèque. » **Elle plaisantait et quelques rires forcés accompagnèrent son rire à elle. Je serrai les dents. **« - C'est ce qui fait de nous une unité solide, il n'y a jamais eu de secret ! »**

**« - Oui ! » **Acquiesça ma mère en criant. On se croirait presque dans un vieux tribunal anglais et que la prochaine fois, elle crierait Objection !

**« - La famille est tout ce qui compte, n'oubliait jamais ça les enfants. » **Mon repas pesait lourd dans mon estomac alors que ma colère grandissait. J'avais toujours été doué pour maitriser ma colère, mais cette fois, tout le monde entendit la phrase que je prononçai.

**« - C'est juste dommage que Skye et Caleb ne puissent pas entendre ça. » **J'avais prononcé ça entre mes dents avec autant de venin que possible. Ce qui fit que tout le monde cessa de parler pour devenir instantanément silencieux. Maintenant, je regardais fixement Tante Lauren, mais je savais que ma mère me regardait furieusement et avec confusion pour avoir mentionné Caleb et avoir parlé sur ce ton. Mais je ne comptais rien dire sur lui, ça sera à lui de le faire. Je savais qu'elle ne réagirait pas très bien, et Caleb aussi. L'expression horrifiée de Tante Lauren se transforma soudainement en colère.

**« - Que veux-tu dire par là, Kim ? » **Chaque mot était clair et court. Son nez était retroussé et ses yeux durs. Elle savait que je savais. Elle ne savait pas comment ou ce que je pourrais dire d'autre. C'était suffisant, ma colère retomba et je savais que ce n'était pas la peine de faire une scène.

**« - Je voulais simplement dire qu'ils n'ont plus assisté à un repas de famille depuis des années, et ça me manque. » **Dis-je en essayant de faire disparaitre la colère de mon ton.

**« - Eh bien si tu veux je pourrais te donner le numéro de Skye. » **Dit Tante Lauren en essayant de garder une voix calme. Je remarquai que son mari déglutissait nerveusement. Tante Lauren prenait un risque ici.

**« - Tu l'as vraiment. » **Dis-je sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. **« - Je veux dire, tu peux t'en souvenir de tête ? J'ai mon portable sous la main, merci. » **Dis-je aussi poliment que je pouvais. Je vis ma mère plissait des yeux du coin de l'œil. Tante Lauren me sourit et me dicta sèchement le numéro. Je l'enregistrai dans mon portable.

**« - Merci encore. »**

**« - Eh bien, qui prendra du dessert ? » **Demanda ma mère pour combler le silence qui s'était installé. Je crevais de faim mais m'excusa. J'avais besoin de partir ou j'allais être malade. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais de faire. La colère me faisait faire des choses courageuses. Je ne l'aurais jamais fais si je n'avais pas été énervée. Oh mon dieu ! J'allais payer pour ça. Je me levais pour rejoindre ma chambre, ignorant les regards et je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je pris mon téléphone en main. Je vérifiais les deux numéros. Comme je le pensais. Le numéro qu'elle m'avait donné était différent de l'autre, mais je téléphonai pour être certaine.

**« - Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué. » **Me dit une voix robotisée. J'eus un sourire amer. Skye avait une famille pire que la mienne. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit afin de calmer mes nerfs. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et je vis ma mère entrer dans la chambre. Son visage reflétait sa colère et je fus déçue de la voir comme ça.

**« - Kim. » **Sa voix était froide alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, enfin sur le bord du lit afin de ne pas me toucher. **« - Ton comportement au dîner était honteux, tu sais que Skye manque à ta Tante Lauren et tu l'as mis dans une situation très pénible. Tu ne connais pas les raisons, maintenant, je ne serais pas tout te dire, mais il y a deux ans, Skye a quitté la demeure familiale pour vivre sa propre vie, mais quand elle est partie, elle a dit des choses très blessantes à Tante Lauren. J'ai dû faire beaucoup pour l'aider à surmonter ça. » **Je me souvenais maintenant du coup de téléphone qui avait duré six heures, certainement quand ma mère avait dû la 'consoler'. Ou plus vraisemblablement planifier cette connerie d'histoire. Maman en savait plus que ça, peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas toute la vérité, mais elle était au courant pour Pixie. **« - Lui parler de ça était cruel et ta conduite terrible. Je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça, plus de téléphone à table et aucun appel jusqu'à ce que les invités partent. » **J'hochai la tête. Ce n'était rien. **« - Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive récemment, mais je m'inquiète que ce garçon, Joe, soit néfaste pour toi. » **Joe ? Je ne la corrigeai pas, réalisant soudain ce que cela signifiait. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas. Je savais que j'allais payer pour ma conduite durant le dîner, mais l'interdiction de voir Jared était tout simplement trop cruel. **« - Donc pour me rassurer, je tiens à le rencontrer, demande-lui de venir quand nous serons là cette semaine, il restera dîner avec nous. » **J'hochai la tête, à nouveau calme. **« - Maintenant je m'attends à mieux de ta part. » **Puis sur ce, elle se leva et partit. Je me recouchai et ma tête me tourna, mais pas comme avec Jared plus tôt. Toute ma vie, j'avais été ignoré, mais maintenant en même pas une semaine, j'avais le petit-ami de mes rêves et ma mère me parlait, bon ce n'était pas pour me dire qu'elle était fière de moi mais qu'elle était déçue de moi, et que bien qu'elle ignorait mes messages, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait deux filles. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi certains enfants agissaient comme ils le faisaient, car même si je n'aimais pas ma mère, je l'aimais quand même un peu, et avoir son avis me procurait une certaine lueur en moi. Je fermai les yeux en pensant à Skye, Pixie, Caleb et Jared. Je laissai mes pensées se focaliser sur Jared. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait maintenant ? Il allait dîner avec ma famille bientôt, alors espérons qu'il s'amuse car ce dîner sera tout sauf amusant.

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Jared rencontre la famille de Kim

**Petite Note d'aide désespérée :**

**Bonjour, alors je me permets de mettre une petite note avant de laisser place au chapitre pour demander un petit peu d'aide à mes lecteurs.**

**Enfin, cela s'adresse plus particulièrement aux amateurs de fic '_Gundam Wing_' si par hasard, il y en a parmis vous. **

**Voilà, on m'a demandé si je connaissais une vielle fic, et malheureusement, bien que je la connaisse effectivement pour l'avoir lu dans le passé, ma mémoire me fait atrocement défaut car je ne me souviens plus du tout du titre. En gros, l'histoire c'est que Duo est fou amoureux d'Heero au point d'assassiner Réléna pour l'écarter du japonais. Il trafique sa voiture et finit lui-même le travail quand l'explosion ne suffit pas à tuer Relena. Tout le monde sait que c'est lui le coupable, mais ils se taisent tous. Heero et Duo finissent par finalement se mettre en couple et à la fin de l'histoire, Wufei va parler à Heero pour lui dire ce qu'il sait de l'accident et Heero le tue en le faisant tomber dans le vide.**

**Donc si quelqu'un peut me renseigner sur le titre exact de cette histoire, je lui en serait vraiment reconnaissante.**

**Merci**

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 9 : Jared rencontre la famille de Kim**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Lundi. C'était finalement lundi, le dimanche s'était déroulé maladroitement. Tante Lauren me regardait avec indifférence alors que j'essayais difficilement de ne pas la regarder avec dégoût. Ils sont partis le dimanche après-midi. J'avais merveilleusement bien dormi maintenant que j'avais retrouvé le confort de mon matelas, et que je m'étais forcée de ne pas pensé au futur repas. Maintenant, j'étais en train de sortir de la cuisine et me dirigeait vers l'entrée quand je sentis mon estomac se nouer. On sonna à la porte et je sursautai avant de répondre en souriant quand je vis Jared de l'autre côté. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés par la pluie.

**« - Désolé, je suis en retard. » **S'excusa Jared. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était en retard mais quand je le regardai mieux, je vis quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis je remarquai son allure. Il portait un short en jean et un tee-shirt, mais je vis ses pieds nus et boueux jusqu'aux jambes et même aux bras. En fait, de la boue éclaboussait son corps tout entier.

**« - Jared, qu'as-tu fais ? » **Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

**« - Dans les bois. » **Fut la réponse de Jared alors qu'il frottait quelques éclaboussures sur son bras.

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Demandais-je alors que je sourirais légèrement, il était tellement mignon comme ça. Bien qu'une partie de moi panique légèrement pour sa santé, il y avait d'énorme flaque d'eau sur la route et les trottoirs. Il pourrait tomber en hypothermie.

**« - Euh, il y a un problème il faut que j'aide Sam, alors je ne serais pas à l'école aujourd'hui. » **Je sentis mon cœur se tordre légèrement en comprenant que Jared ne serait pas à mes côtés.

**« - Oh. »**

**« - Mais… » **Ajouta rapidement Jared. **« - Je devrais me libérer après la pat…. Travail. » ** Je fronçais les sourcils à la gaffe, qu'est-ce que c'était ? **« -Je pourrais venir après l'école, enfin je veux dire, tu pourrais m'aider à rattraper ce que j'ai manqué ou peut-être que l'on pourrait faire, je ne sais pas, ce que tu fais habituellement après l'école. » **Cela dépend, pensais-je amèrement, de la façon dont je rentrerais. Si je suis mouillée jusqu'aux os, je me sèche puis ensuite je vais courir un peu pour tenter de t'apercevoir. Pas que je puisse le lui dire. Si j'arrive à rentrer sèche, ce qui est rare quand on est à La Push, je fais mes devoirs puis je pars courir après.

**« - Euh… eh bien, je vais courir, mais je n'y ai pas été depuis un moment mais… »**

**« - Génial ! Donc je passerais te prendre après les cours et tu me monteras ton itinéraire. » **J'hochai la tête. Jared me fit un énorme sourire qui me fit frissonner. Puis il attrapa ma main, se saisit de mon sac et me tira vers son pick-up. Il m'aida à monter comme d'habitude. Puis il démarra la voiture. Puis il démarra.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si pensive ? » **Me demanda Jared alors qu'il roulait à travers la pluie battante. L'intérieur de la voiture sentait bon l'odeur de la terre mouillée et de la forêt humide, c'était agréable, puis bien sûr, il y avait Jared.

**« - Deux choses. » **Dis-je en souriant alors que je me disais que je me sentais vraiment détendue avec lui maintenant, si on excluait les bugs quand il était trop proche de moi. **« - Je ne pense pas que c'est prudent de me conduire à l'école alors que tu n'y vas pas toi-même. » **Jared rigola.

**« - C'est vrai, mais c'est le seul moyen pour passer un peu plus de temps avec toi. » **Je me sentis rougir. **« - Et la deuxième ? »**

**« - Je me demandais si je devais t'en parler maintenant ou plus tard. »**

**« - Maintenant. » **Dit Jared avec confiance. Je souris et inspira profondément. Voilà, on y était.

**« - Ma mère voudrais que tu viennes manger à la maison afin qu'elle puisse s'assurer que tu es bien pour moi. » **Jared gloussa.

**« - Bien sûr. » **Encore une fois, il semblait confiant.

**« - Comment peux-tu être si détendu ? » **Demandais-je en me tournant pour le regarder, ressentant toute la panique de la nuit dernière revenir en force.

**« - Parce que je sais que je suis la personne la plus convenable pour toi, je suis fait pour toi. » **Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, je le regardais, il avait dit ça comme s'il parlait du temps.

**« - Quant veut-elle me voir ? »**

**« - Dès que tu le pourrais. » **Il… Je… je ne savais pas comment je devais me sentir après qu'il ait dit ça comme si c'était une chose naturelle, devais-je être un peu en colère parce qu'il me considérait comme acquis ou bien être dans une joie complète et totale car il disait ça ? Mais en cet instant, c'était plus de la joie que je ressentais.

**« - Je peux venir ce soir. » **Si tôt ?

**« - Ok. »** Je savais que ma mère se plaindrais pour ensuite être tout sourire quand il serait là jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une faille en lui, non pas qu'elle le pourrait, Jared était plus que parfait.

**« - Kim ? » **Jared me fixait.

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Nous sommes arrivés. » **J'hochais la tête et je fus hors de la voiture quelques instants plus tard. Il était fait pour moi ! Quand j'atteignis les portes du lycée, je me retournai vers Jared et son pick-up, mais je ne pus voir qu'une masse sombre à travers la pluie. Tout ce que Jared m'avait dit, tout ce que j'avais ressenti me revint. Il était fait pour moi et j'étais faite pour lui. Je me souvenais de sa main chaude dans la mienne, et je me souvins à quel point ma main s'encastrait bien dans la sienne. Comment mon corps s'imbriquait bien contre le sien, la façon dont nos personnalités s'assortissaient. Comment il m'avait remarqué. Je ressentais quelque chose en moi qui me soufflait que je ne pourrais jamais changer ça, pas que je le voulais toute façon. Je me sentais comme la vieille Kim toute timide, mais en même temps, je me sentais différente. Mon dos était un peu plus droit et ma tête plus haute. J'avais finalement réussi. Mes genoux devinrent faibles et ma tête me tourna un peu alors que je réalisais ce que ça signifiait et comment tout cela avait eu lieu en peu de temps. Bien sûr, mon obsession Jared durait depuis maintenant un an, mais c'était arrivé si vite. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce qu'il me parle un jour, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il m'embrasserait, et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il savait mon nom. En parlant de m'embrasser, il ne l'avait pas fait ce matin. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en m'appuyant contre le mur près de ma salle de cours et observant les élèves passer devant moi. Kim ! Me dis-je, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à embrasser Jared alors que tu viens de réaliser que tu es faites pour lui. Mais malgré tout il aurait pu m'embrasser… Kim ! Je secouai la tête alors que mes genoux étaient encore un peu faibles. La seule chose effrayante c'était que cela faisait à peine une semaine ! Allions-nous trop vite ? Non, il me semblait tout à fait normal qu'on en soit à ce stade-là en ce moment. La seule chose qui me tracassait, c'était toutes ces questions en suspens qui entouraient Jared. La boue sur lui ce matin, que pouvait-il bien y avoir dans la forêt qui nécessitait la présence de Jared ? Pourquoi avait-il été absent si longtemps ? Pourquoi était-il souvent torse-nu alors qu'il faisait froid ? Pourquoi m'avait-il soudainement remarqué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire ? Je voulais lui laisser du temps comme lui le faisait, mais c'était toujours un peu ennuyeux. La cloche sonna et je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours. Malheureusement, c'était Français. Génial.

* * *

><p>La matinée passa rapidement et je me retrouvai bientôt à débattre sur ce que je devais faire pour le déjeuner. Normalement, je m'asseyais avec Jared et Paul, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Avant, je mangeai toujours dans la bibliothèque ou la salle de dessin. Je décidai que c'était probablement le meilleur plan à faire vu que je ne connaissais personne d'autre et m'asseoir à la table de Katie comme le premier jour n'allait jamais se reproduire, et Hannah était à son club de math ou de science, ou bien faisait une activité d'intello. Je me retournai pour partir mais mes deux bras furent saisis par deux garçons. L'un était grand avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés lâchement sur la nuque, l'autre les avait court mais était trapu. Je les reconnus immédiatement, car ils me trainaient à la table où je déjeunais habituellement avec les garçons. Ils me firent asseoir doucement puis s'installèrent à mes côtés. Je regardai l'un, puis l'autre avec un mélange de confusion et d'amusement, mais l'amusement disparu rapidement quand je vis leurs expressions. Ils avaient l'air inquiet et fâchés en même temps. Jacob ou Quil, je me souvenais plus, parla le premier.<p>

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Embry ? »**

**« - Embry ? » **Répétais-je, mon cerveau tournant lentement pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ils me demandaient ça, il aurait été préférable de demander à Jared ou Paul, car ils étaient ceux qui parlaient avec lui. Embry ne me disait qu'un mot et c'était 'Salut'.

**« - Oui, Embry. » **Fit l'autre garçon.

**« - Attendez une seconde. » **Dis-je, décidant qu'ils devaient être plus clairs et que j'avais besoin de savoir à qui je parlais. Ils envahissaient mon espace privé et celui avec les cheveux longs était bouillant comme Jared et il me faisait penser à lui, ce qui n'aidait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils me demandaient. J'avais l'impression que les garçons pensaient que je chercherais à fuir et qu'ils s'étaient assis à mes côtés pour me bloquer. **« - Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me donner un peu d'espace. » **Demandais-je d'une voix calme. Les garçons hochèrent la tête et allèrent s'asseoir en face de moi, devenant maintenant un peu moins intimidant. **« - Merci, je suis désolée mais je ne connais vos noms, mais je ne sais pas qui est qui. » **Dis-je rapidement et encore plus tranquillement. Le garçon aux cheveux court me fit un rapide sourire.

**« - Je suis Quil. » **J'hochais la tête puis me tourna vers l'autre garçon qui ne souriait pas.

**« - Jacob. »**

**« - Kim. » **Finis-je les présentations. **« - Maintenant, pourquoi êtes-vous venus me poser des questions sur Embry ? » **Demandais-je et je remarquais que leurs expression devinrent à la fois inquiète et colérique à la mention de ce nom.

**« - Il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps et maintenant il ne parle plus avec nous. Nous avons appelé ce week-end et sa mère nous a dit qu'il était malade. » **Expliqua Jacob. Malade ? Je me souvins soudainement quand j'ai vu Jared samedi dans la forêt alors qu'il rejoignait Embry, Sam et Paul. Embry semblait trembler. Peut-être qu'il était malade.

**« - Il nous a parlé de Sam aussi, et il parle beaucoup plus avec Paul et Jared et vu que tu es maintenant la petite-amie de Jared, nous avons pensé que tu savais peut-être quelque chose, ou vu ? » **Acheva Quil. Je voyais bien que leur préoccupation pour leur ami était évidente et je me sentais mal de ne pas pouvoir leur dire grand-chose.

**« - Je suis désolée. » **Commençais-je, en regardant leurs visages se décomposés. **« - Mais je ne sais rien à propos d'Embry, vous en savez plus que moi. »**

**« - Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as même pas vu ? » **Insista Quil. Je sentis ma tête bouger en un hochement de tête.

**« - Je l'ai vu samedi. » **Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**« - Comment était-il ? » **Demanda Jacob.

**« - Il était avec Sam et Paul, puis Jared les a rejoint, ils allaient dans les bois ensemble, Embry n'avait pas l'air bien, donc peut-être qu'il est vraiment malade. »**

**« - Il allait bien vendredi. » **Marmonna Quil sombrement. Jared aussi avait été très bien le dernier jour, riant et plaisantant avec ses amis, puis le lendemain, il avait été absent et n'était plus revenu pendant des semaines. Jared allait bien maintenant. Embry avait probablement chopé le même virus que Jared et qu'il reviendrait comme lui, plus beau que jamais. Une seconde ! Embry serait comme Jared ? Ce samedi, il avait coupé ses cheveux très courts comme Jared, Sam et Paul. Il avait eu l'air plus grand, tout comme Jared quand il était revenu. Ses conversations avec Paul semblaient plus sérieuses maintenant. Quelque chose clochait. Je regardais les garçons en face de moi qui me regardais bizarrement.

**« - A quoi tu penses ? » **Demanda Jacob.

**« - Rien, juste une pensée, je demanderais à Jared ce soir. » **Leur promis-je. Leurs visages se détendirent et ils me remercièrent. Puis je me levai.

**« - Où penses-tu aller ? » **Me demanda Quil.

**« - Déjeuner dans la bibliothèque ou la salle de dessin. » **Répondis-je, lentement.

**« - Ce n'est pas un endroit pour manger, tu ne veux pas manger ici ? »**

**« - Oui ? » **Pourquoi répondais-je par une question ?

**« - Assis-toi, nous serons de retour dans quelques minutes. » **Fit Jacob avant de pousser Quil devant lui. Je me rassis et pris mon sandwich en état de choc. Ils furent bientôt de retour avec des piles de nourriture, mais pas aussi grande que celles de Jared.

**« - Tu manges que ce sandwich ? » **Me demanda Quil, la bouche pleine. Je me contentai d'acquiescer silencieusement. Le reste du repas se passa à parler ou bien à écouter Jacob et Quil parler et argumenter.

Quant la cloche sonna la fin des cours pour la journée, je bondis de mon siège et me précipita dehors, sous la pluie. L'après-midi avait passé lentement, mais je gardais un bon souvenir du déjeuner, les garçons avaient plaisantés et parfois me regardaient étrangement. Ils étaient finalement bien agréables, même si on pouvait voir que leur ami leur manquait. La plupart de leur conversation impliquée Embry. Ils m'avaient même parlé qu'ils avaient fait un pari et qu'Embry avait eu le dernier mot. Je me dirigeai maintenant sous la pluie, ne m'inquiétant même pas de tomber ou du fait que Jared ne serait pas là. Après ce matin, je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Soudainement, Jared fut en face de moi en train de m'ouvrir la portière passager et me soulevant, me faisant rougir comme d'habitude chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur moi. Il m'attacha rapidement puis me sourit, et je sentis mon souffle se couper. Il était vraiment à couper le souffle.

**« - La pluie semble se calmer. » **Fit Jared en me souriant alors qu'il nous conduisait loin de l'école. De l'eau dégoulinait de sa poitrine nue et je me retrouvai bouche bée alors que je lorgnais dessus.

**« - Kim, je suis là. » **Taquina Jared et il rigola alors que je remontais mes yeux vers les siens, embarrassée. **« - Alors, prête pour une course ? » **Il avait l'air un peu fatigué.

**« - Et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué. » **Dis-je avec un peu d'inquiétude, et ressentant la soudaine envie de le serrer dans mes bras alors que les poches sous ses yeux étaient visibles.

**« - Je vais bien, j'ai juste eu une nuit agitée. » **Dit rapidement Jared. J'haussai un sourcil. **« - Et une journée bien remplie, mais je vais bien, une course me fera du bien. »**

**« - Hum, nous devrions reporter le reporter à un autre jour, ainsi que le dîner. » **J'avais déjà téléphoné à ma mère, mais je pouvais toujours annuler, elle ne me parlait pas beaucoup de toute façon. Je veux dire, moins que d'habitude.

**« - Hey ! » **S'exclama Jared en s'arrêtant devant ma maison. **« - Pas du tout. J'ai dis à Emily que je ne mangerais pas avec eux ce soir et plus tôt nous en finirons avec ça, mieux ça sera. »**

**« - Emily ? »**

**« - Oui, c'est la fiancée de Sam. »**

**« - Tu ne manges pas chez toi ? » **Je me sentais stupide de demander, mais ça m'avait échappé.

**« - Si, mais je mange un peu chez Sam avant. »**

**« - Oh. » **Dis-je avec un léger rire. Comment pouvait-il mangé autant et être si… bien foutu ?

**« - J'ai un bon métabolisme. » **Fit Jared en souriant et tapotant son ventre.

**« - C'est bien pour certain. » **Grognais-je. Je savais que si je mangeais autant que Jared, je finirais énorme.

**« - Eh bien, allons faire de l'exercice alors. » **Je roulai des yeux, mais descendit de voiture. Je venais de toucher le sol quand je fus poussée contre le pick-up. Jared m'embrassa rapidement.

**« - Enfin. » **Murmura Jared en se reculant.

**« - Enfin. » **Répétais-je, je sentais que ma journée était un peu plus complètement, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Jared me sourit d'un air entendu, comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit. Je sentis mes joues rougir, mais je fus bientôt tiré vers la porte. Je la déverrouillai et fila aussitôt en direction des escaliers pour me changer, laissant Jared dans la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, je redescendis avec mon cycliste noir et un sweet-shirt à capuche quand une pensée me frappa. Est-ce que Jared comprendrait pourquoi je passais par là ? Je veux dire, il ne manquerait pas de voir sa maison. Je descendis lentement les dernières marches, perdu dans mes réflexions. Non, il penserait que ce serait un bon itinéraire parce qu'il y avait une pente et que c'était une bonne longueur. J'essayais de me rassurer. Je ne pouvais pas changer d'itinéraire soudainement ou je finirais par nous perdre. Et puis…

**« - Prête ? »**

**« - Oui ? » **Dis-je. C'était une habitude aujourd'hui que je réponde par des questions ? Mes pensées de plus tôt me revinrent. Quel meilleur moment pour poser des questions alors qu'on voulait détourner l'attention de son petit-ami pour qu'il ne remarque pas que j'avais passé un an à le traquer s'il commençait à s'intéressait à toutes mes habitudes.

**« - Allons-y. » **Jared était déjà à la porte. Je remarquai qu'il portait exactement ce qu'il portait dans la voiture, c'est-à-dire son short en jean et des baskets. Pas de tee-shirt ! Oh mon dieu. Je faisais du jogging avec lui. Après avoir prit la première à droite, je savais que nous ne tarderions pas à arriver dans son quartier, alors je posai ma première question.

**« - Jared ? »**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV<strong>

Je regardais Kim, elle portait un simple cycliste noir qui dévoilait ses jambes et son sweet-shirt n'était pas assez long pour cacher le rebondis de ses fesses. Merde, maintenant faudrait que je pense à autre chose quand je serais avec les gars, je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'ils m'entendent penser aux fesses de Kim. Seulement, est-ce que je pourrais faire ça ? Et puis, est-ce qu'elle portait ça chaque fois qu'elle allait courir ?

**« - Portes-tu ça tout le temps ? » **Demandais-je soudainement, si d'autres garçons l'avaient vu ou lorgnaient sur elle je… si je voyais quelqu'un aujourd'hui en train de la ….

**« - Habituellement, pourquoi ? »**

**« - Oh rien. » **Mieux ne valait pas admettre que j'avais admiré ses jambes. Mais elle en avait de tellement belles…. Non ! Elle m'avait posé une question. **« - Désolé, tu allais me demander quelque chose ? »** Dis-je, et je vis son regard se concentrer sur le sol et son front se plissait légèrement. Merde ! J'avais dû la vexer sur sa tenue. **« - Kim, ça te vas bien. »** Elle me regarda pour confirmer mes dires. **« - Un peu trop bien même. » **Marmonnais-je pour moi-même, mais au rouge de ses joues, je supposai qu'elle avait entendu. **« - Donc ? » **Dis-je en essayant de ne pas regarder ses jambes.

**« - Eh bien, je me demandais si tu savais comment allait Embry ? Jacob et Quil étaient inquiets aujourd'hui. » **Oh merde. Embry avait muté le samedi, nous avions pensé que ça serait arrivé plus tôt, mais il avait un meilleur contrôle sur lui que nous avons pensé qu'il aurait. Cela prouvait simplement que nous ne devrions plus jamais utiliser Paul comme exemple. J'étais inquiet que cela arrive le vendredi, mais j'avais eu de la chance. Embry allait mieux maintenant et il fallait se soucier de ses amis. Jacob serait le prochain, il commençait à grandir. Kim m'avait vu rejoindre les autres dans la forêt après qu'Embry se soit enfui de chez lui alors qu'on expliquait à sa mère que son fils se transformait désormais en loup, qui ne mordrait pas seulement les meubles mais qui déchirerait tous ses vêtements.

**« - Euh, il va bien, il était un peu malade, mais ce n'était rien de grave, sa vie n'était pas en danger. » **En fait, sa vie avait été prolongée !

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **Kim n'était même pas essoufflée alors que nous passions devant l'épicerie locale où j'aimais aller, c'était le deuxième endroit que j'aimais devant lequel on passait. Ça montrait à quel point La Push était petite.

**« - Mononucléose. »**

**« - Oh. » **Kim hocha la tête, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne me croyait pas. **« - Je le dirais à Jacob et Quil demain, tu viens à l'école ? »**

**« - Euh… » **Nous passâmes devant le parc ou j'avais l'habitude de jouer avec Paul quand nos mères voulaient être seules et qu'elles nous emmenés jouer là, bien que maintenant c'était plus pour des patrouilles qu'on venait là. Je devais à tour de rôle avec Paul veiller sur Embry jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez de contrôle pour retourner à l'école.

**« - Bien. » **Dit Kim, la respiration légèrement plus rapide mais plus profonde. Elle était en bonne forme et je me retrouvai à la regarder au lieu de regarder là ou j'allais. Je contournai rapidement un lampadaire en remerciant mes réflexes de loup-garou.

**« - Donc, tu apprécie Quil et Jacob ? »**

**« - Pas vraiment, mais ils m'ont trainé dans le réfectoire aujourd'hui. » **Fit Kim en riant légèrement au souvenir. Je sentais un frisson de jalousie me parcourir le corps, ainsi que de la colère. Ils l'avaient trainée ! Ils avaient déjeuné avec ma Kim !

**« - Ah ? » **Réussis-je à ne pas grogner.

**« - Ouais, ils sont inquiets pour Embry. » **Je hochai la tête et détournai mon regard alors que nous passions devant chez moi. J'eus un petit sourire. Avant que mes pensées ne reviennent sur le sujet. Si l'on voyait les choses d'un certain point de vue, il serait plus facile de parler à Jacob vu qu'il serait le prochain à muter. Sam avait essayé, mais en dehors des anciens de la tribu, les autres habitants nous considéraient comme un gang qui prenait des stéroïdes, Jacob le premier, et il ne voulait pas écouter. Il nous ignorait, mais si Kim pouvait aider… mais ça pouvait la mettre en danger si elle se retrouvait avec ce nouveau loup-garou et y'avait pas moyen. J'étais déjà assez inquiet quand elle s'installait près de Paul.

**« - Alors, combien de temps encore ? » **Demandais-je en changeant rapidement de sujet mais l'expression réfléchie de Kim ne quitta pas son visage.

Nous avons fini par passer dans des endroits de La Push où je n'étais jamais allé plus de trois fois. Je souris alors que j'étais assis dans la cuisine, attendant Kim qui prenait une douche. Kim m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour sa famille, ils ne rentraient pas encore. Ses parents étaient au travail, ses frères et sœurs chez des amis ou des clubs. Elle était seule pendant des heures quand elle rentrait à la maison. Etait-elle vraiment seule ? Elle devait l'être. J'étais un enfant unique, mais j'avais toujours eu ma mère quand je rentrais ou Paul ou mon père. Parfois trop alors que je voulais être seul, mais maintenant que je pouvais partager mes pensées avec mes compagnons, une vie privée était une chose du passé. Mais Kim n'était pas pareille, elle était maintenant loin de sa meilleure amie, et pas que je m'en serais réjouis parce que j'aurais dû partager, mais il n'y avait personne pour elle.

**« - Jared ! » **Appela Kim. J'entendis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et ses pas dans le couloir à l'étage. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Vu que j'avais refusé de la quitter, elle m'avait donné une serviette ainsi que du shampoing et du savon. La salle de bain sentait Kim. Je souris rapidement avant d'inhaler profondément. Je souris intérieurement. Alors que je me douchais, je pensai à une façon d'aborder le sujet qu'on avait parlé durant le footing.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigea vers la chambre de Kim. Je savais qu'elle était à l'étage et je savais où se trouvait sa chambre grâce au bruit de ses pas. Je frappai à la porte. Kim m'ouvrit aussitôt. Ses cheveux étaient humides et ses joues encore roses à cause de la douche chaude qu'elle avait prise. Elle portait un jean légèrement déchiré et un tee-shirt qui disait 'je ne suis personne. Personne n'est parfait' Le tee-shirt avait à la fois tord et raison. Elle était Kim et elle sacrément parfait.

**« - Hey. » **Dis-je sur le pas de sa porte. Il y avait deux lits d'un côté qui étaient entourés d'un véritable désordre. Le côté avec le seul lit était extrêmement propre, sauf quelques vêtements éparpillés sur le lit.

**« - Hey. » **Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je pouvais entendre son rythme cardiaque augmenter et son souffle court. Elle était nerveuse. Etait-ce la première fois qu'elle emmenait un garçon dans sa chambre ? J'aimais cette idée. Je m'assis à ses côtés mais je la tirai vers le haut de façon à ce qu'on soit appuyé contre la tête de lit. J'attirai Kim contre moi et je posai mon menton sur le haut de sa tête. Pendant quelques secondes, Kim fut raide et je pensais que j'étais allé trop vite ou fais quelque chose de mal, mais ensuite elle se détendit et posa sa main sur ma poitrine alors qu'elle se tournait plus vers moi. Je lui caressais ses cheveux soyeux, aimant la fraîcheur de sa peau contre ma peau chaude. Son cœur battait toujours rapidement, mais sa respiration était normale. Je souris à l'effet que j'avais sur elle, mais elle avait également le même effet sur moi.

**« - Donc. » **Commençais-je. **« - Joli parcours. » **Je la sentis se raidir. **« - J'ai reconnu quelques endroits, je ne savais pas que La Push était si petite. » **J'entendis Kim gémir.

**« - C'est un bon itinéraire, y'a une pente… » **Elle s'arrêta misérablement de gêne et je commençai à rire.

**« - Kim. » **Dis-je en lui caressant toujours les cheveux.

**« - Jared. » **Elle semblait quelque peu tendue.

**« - Puis-je te poser une question ? »**

**« - Je ne suis pas folle, ok ? » **Kim s'assit soudainement, le mouvement me choquant un peu, ses yeux étaient brillants et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, elle était si belle. **« - D'accord, j'avais un petit béguin pour toi avant que tu ne me parles et quand j'ai commencé à courir, j'ai finis par passer par des endroits ou tu trainé. Mais c'était juste pour tenter de t'apercevoir quand je ne te voyais pas à l'école, mais je ne suis pas folle. » **Termina Kim en prenant une profonde respiration. Je sentis un sourire fleurir lentement sur mon visage. Elle avait le béguin pour moi avant. Je me sentais toujours comme une merde pour l'avoir ignoré après son arrivée au lycée quand je lui ai montré la salle d'anglais, mais maintenant je m'en fichais.

**« - Tu avais le béguin pour moi ? » **Cette phrase résonna délicieusement dans ma tête à plusieurs reprises.

**« - Un peu. » **Répondit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Je me penchais vers elle sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Toute la journée, je voulais faire ça, plus tôt ça n'avait pas été suffisant mais je savais que nous ne serions pas allés courir si j'avais commencé, et là, le diner approchait mais elle était tellement belle. Je passai doucement une main sur son visage avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle haleta un peu avant de se pencher en arrière contre moi. Le baiser de samedi soir avait été incroyable. Sam avait été un peu agacé qu'il m'avait envoyé voir Kim avant que les choses n'empirent. Mais j'aimais embrasser Kim, d'être près d'elle. Je la rapprochai un peu plus, la faisant tomber contre moi. Je gémis légèrement en sentant son corps contre le mien. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, puis dans son dos. Une de ses petites mains se posa sur ma poitrine (qui était couvert par une chemise, c'était plus convenable devant ses parents), et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Mon dieu !

**« - Kim ! » **Un cri retentit à la porte, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ce fut seulement ma main sur le dos de Kim qui l'empêcha de tomber du lit. Deux petites filles identiques nous regardaient depuis la porte de la chambre, la bouche grande ouverte.

**« - Louise, Gina. » **Dit Kim, essoufflée.

**« - Kim, qui est-ce ? » **Elles me pointèrent.

**« - Je suis Jared. » **Me présentais-je.

**« - KATIE ! » **Crièrent les petites filles à l'unisson, on pouvait vraiment dire qu'elles étaient jumelles en plus de la ressemblance physique, leurs cheveux noirs et coiffés pareils. Elles portaient les même chaussures et le même pantalon, mais avait des hauts de couleur différentes. Un bruit de course se fit entendre dans l'escalier, puis Kim gémit légèrement. La tête de Katie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, à bout de souffle. Elle semblait avoir courue.

**« - Mon dieu ! » **S'exclama Katie. **« - KIM ! » **Pourquoi criait-elle, elle était juste là ! Mes oreilles protestèrent.

**« - Katie. »** Dit Katie et pendant un moment je pensai qu'elle me parlait, mais je réalisai vite que ce n'était pas le cas. **« - Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai, j'ai cherché et écouté des ragots sur vous deux à l'école, mais rien. Il n'était même pas là aujourd'hui alors je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait vraiment diner ici, je n'avais même pas vu sa voiture. Mais je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous êtes **_**ensemble**_**. Je pensais que tu l'aidais seulement pour les cours, mais pas ça ! » **Fit-elle en désignant l'endroit où ma main était posée sur Kim. Mais je ne lâchais pas prise. Je pouvais entendre le cœur de Kim battre rapidement et sa respiration être difficile, ses yeux n'avaient plus de reflet ambré.

**« - Ouais, j'ai dû mal à y croire moi-même. » **Marmonna Kim, et je pouvais même entendre que l'allégresse avait disparu de sa voix.

**« - Pas moi. » **Dis-je, je détestais quand Kim se fermait comme ça. J'avais l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ça.

**« - Eh bien alors tu ne connais vraiment pas Kim comme nous la connaissons, sais-tu qu'elle a pleuré comme un bébé quand nous avons accidentellement jeté ses livres. Je veux dire, elle a pleuré seulement pour des livres ! »**

**« - Ils étaient importants pour moi ! » **Grogna Kim. Mais il semblait que j'étais le seul à entendre sa colère. Katie ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Les jumelles étaient occupées à jouer et ignorées leurs sœurs ainées.

**« - Puis elle a refusé qu'on lui offre des livres vraiment bien. Même ceux que je lisais, elle voulait ses vieux livres. »**

**« - Des loups-garous, des vampires, des chasseurs de sorcières, des créatures mythiques. » **Marmonna Kim. Je ressentis un léger choc quand elle mentionna les loups-garous. Peut-être que quand je lui annoncerais, elle ne crierait pas. Je devrais lui dire bientôt. Je pourrais peut-être lui dire quand elle courait, elle pourrait réfléchir à ce sujet.

**« - Qu'importe. » **Continua Katie. **« - De toute façon, tu finiras par t'ennuyer avec Kim, je veux dire, elle n'est pas facile, en fait, elle est frigide. » **Les jumelles poussèrent Katie pour pouvoir quitter la chambre. **« - Assure-toi de ne pas trop lui briser le cœur, elle va se morfondre sinon et je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter geindre, bien, tu sais où je suis. » **Puis, elle partit. Kim ferma les yeux et se pencha sur mon épaule.

**« - Je suis désolé, Kim. » **Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je savais que sa famille la bouleversait, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était. Quel était donc le lien entre eux au juste ? Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle n'était pas vraiment impatiente de me faire rencontrer sa famille.

**« - Ca va, c'est juste Katie, sa façon égoïste de penser ne me blesse plus. »**

**« - Je comprends pourquoi Caleb a fait ce qu'il a fait. » **Dis-je calmement en serrant Kim contre moi.

**« - Tu n'as pas encore rencontré ma mère. » **Kim leva la tête pour me regardait, mais quelque chose vacillait dans ses prunelles. Elle était prête à se confier à moi, mais qu'allait-elle me dire ? Qu'ils lui faisaient du mal ? Je ressentis une rage énorme monté en moi, comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti auparavant, et je serrai fortement mes mains pour m'empêcher de trembler.

**« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais un tel tapage pour tout ça, ils ne me touchent pas, ils ne me tyrannisent pas, tu l'as bien vu, ils m'ignorent juste. Ma famille est douée pour les émotions. Tu sais, ma grand-mère refuse de parler à ma mère. Ici, les cris et les portes qui claquent sont monnaie courante. Mais je ne fais pas comme eux, donc ils pensent que je suis différente et ils ne savent pas comment le gérer. Ma mère ne me parle vraiment que quand je suis en retard, ou récemment quand j'ai parlé de Skye à ma Tante Lauren. » **Je secouais la tête en me souvenant de Skye. **« - Elle est au courant pour Skye et Pixie, tous les adultes le sont, mais ils ne nous disent rien comme si c'était un secret honteux. C'est ce que cette famille sait faire de mieux. S'ils n'aiment pas, ils ignorent. » **Elle prit une profonde inspiration. **« - Mais j'arrive pas à me faire à tout ça. » **Je serrai Kim contre moi.

**« - Tu les aimes, je comprends. »**

**« - Mais je ne les aime pas ! » **Elle se serra un peu plus contre moi.

**« - Ils ne te connaissent pas ou mérite de le faire. » **Je la sentis sourire contre moi, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit sourire, j'avais réussi à le lui rendre. Et je savais que ça la rendais plus belle que du maquillage. **« - Kim, demain je te dirais tout. » **Kim recula en écarquillant les yeux. **« - Après l'école. » **Elle se jeta à nouveau contre moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

**« - Kim. » **Un coup fut frappé à la porte. Nous nous écartâmes et Kim invita la personne à entrer avec une légère expression confuse sur le visage. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Kellan. **« - Le dîner est prêt, salut Jared. » **Dit-il, puis il referma la porte et descendit les escaliers. Kim secoua la tête.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demandais-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main. Elle la prit.

**« - Rien, c'est juste Kellan qui ne sais pas quoi penser de moi. »** J'hochai la tête, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers.

Une femme d'âge moyen et aux cheveux courts et noirs et qui avait les mêmes yeux que Kim, mais ils étaient très durs et je savais qu'ils n'auraient jamais aucun reflet ambré, se tenait dans la cuisine avec un grand homme aux cheveux poivre et sel et les yeux baissés. Il regardait plutôt sa femme qui semblait prête à mener la bataille.

**« - Bonjour. » **Me dit-elle froidement.

**« - Bonjour Madame Belle, Monsieur Bell. » **Dis-je poliment, ne montrant rien de l'aversion que je ressentais à leur égard.

**« - S'il te plait, appelle-nous Marie et David. » **Cela sonnait poli, mais c'était froid. Ça allait être difficile.

**« - Je suis Jared. »**

**« - Nous savons. » **Oh ok. Kim me saisit soudainement la main. Je la serra en retour pour la remercier de son soutien. **« - Nous aurons de la pizza ce soir, j'ai été prise de court alors je n'étais pas capable de faire autre chose. » **Whoa, déjà des reproches. **« - Végétarienne et Hawaï. Seule ma sœur Lauren et sa famille mange celle au pepperoni alors nous n'en avons plus, ça ira ? »**

**« - Ca sera très bien, je ne suis pas un fan de la pizza au pepperoni. » **Dis-je même si elle était ma préférée.

**« - Eh bien, si vous voulez bien aller dans la salle à manger. » **Nous y allâmes rapidement. Kim s'arrêta avant d'entrer et leva les yeux vers moi.

**« - Mais la pizza au pepperoni est ta préféré. »**

**« - Comment le sais-tu ? » **Demandais-je en souriant. Kim rougit.

**« - Petit béguin. »**

**« - Hum, c'est petit comment ? » **Kim me frappa sans que je ne sente rien mais je la vis grimacer légèrement mais avant que je puisse m'excuser, elle me tira dans la salle à manger. Cette maison n'était pas l'idéale pour un loup-garou. Mes oreilles avaient faillis éclater sous le bruit. Nous étions à peine assis et les plats à peine poser sur la table que l'interrogatoire commença. Kim était assise à côté de moi, mangeant silencieusement sa part alors que sa famille me bombarder de question comme quel était la couleur de ma chambre, ou mes intentions envers Kim. C'était son père qui m'avait posé cette question, mais il l'avait fait de façon incertaine, comme s'il devait par obligation. Je me suis assuré que toutes mes réponses rendaient ses parents heureux et à la fin du repas, je vis le léger sourire de sa mère et je savais que j'avais touché le jackpot. Nous avions presque fini le dessert quand la sonnette d'entrée résonna.

**« - Ca doit être Tommy. » **Dit Kellan en se levant pour aller ouvrir. Je les entendis se saluer alors qu'ils étaient à la porte. Puis Tommy entra dans la salle à manger et s'installa à côté de Kellan.

**« - Tommy chéri, veux-tu quelque chose ? »** Demanda Marie, la mère de Kim.

**« - Non merci, Marie. » **Elle était tout sourire et toute mielleuse avec lui. Il regardait fixement Kim qui avait baissé la tête. Je lui pris la main sous la table et la serra légèrement, elle me regarda avec un sourire. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Tommy me lancer un regard noir.

**« - Ouais maman, on va partir maintenant. Bye. » **Fit Kellan en tirant Tommy hors de la salle à manger. **« - Salut Jared. »**

**« - Bye. » **Je gérais. Etais-je le seul qui avait remarqué comment il regardait Kim ? Je mémorisai son odeur. Je ne voulais rien de plus que tabasser son visage, mais comme il n'avait rien fait, je ne pouvais pas. Pour l'instant, il n'avait encore rien fait, me souffla une petite voix. Il ne valait mieux pas. Sinon je ne risquais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le massacrer, comme dans les histoires des mauvais livres de Marie.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

**« - Bye. » **Murmurais-je à Jared en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la mâchoire, le seul endroit que je pouvais atteindre. Le dîner s'était bien passé, ma mère avait même sourit. Puis Tommy était arrivé et Jared avait prit ma main. Depuis ce vendredi soir, Tommy me faisait plus peur qu'avant, mais Jared me faisait me sentir en sécurité. De plus, lui avoir parlé de ma famille m'avait permis de me sentir mieux. Je ne voulais pas paraitre pour une enfant qui se plaignait du manque d'attention. J'avais l'impression d'être mieux, libérée. Jared était parfait. En plus, il s'était moqué de mon petit béguin. Je souris à ce souvenir, et j'espérais qu'il ne découvrirait pas l'étendu de ce béguin. Cela serait embarrassant. Jared allait tout me dire demain. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je savais que c'était important et pour une raison que je ne savais pas, ça concernait également Sam, Paul et Embry. Je le savais. Je grimpai les escaliers une fois Jared parti et entra directement dans ma chambre. Il me restait une vingtaine de minute pour écrire dans mon journal avant que les jumelles ne montent. Je venais de finir d'écrire tout ce qui concernait Jared quand on frappa à la porte.

**« - Oui ? » **Ma mère passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

**« - Il est bien, Kim. » **Puis elle disparut, me laissant choquée. Jésus. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que mon téléphone sonnait. Je bondis pour répondre, mais je manquai l'appel. Je vérifiai mes appels manqué et constata que j'avais deux autres appels manqués. C'était Caleb. Je le rappelai rapidement.

**« - Salut. » **Dis-je quand il décrocha.

**« - Kim, je leur dis demain. »**

Il semblerait que demain serait le jour des révélations.

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Réponses incomplètes

**L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared**

**Chapitre 10 : Réponses incomplètes**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Mardi était le jour où je recevrais mes réponses, le jour où Caleb avouerait tout à ma mère. J'étais inquiète et excitée en même temps. Jared était venu me chercher le matin, comme il le faisait normalement, me lançant des coups d'œil anxieux et tendus. Les yeux sombres. Quand j'avais demandé s'il allait bien, me demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose dans la nuit, il me dit le contraire. Il n'avait pas travaillé et avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais les cernes sous ses yeux me disaient le contraire. La matinée passa rapidement, j'avais eu cours de français et comme d'habitude, j'avais été distraite et avait laissé échappé le nom de Jared au lieu de répondre, toute la classe avait rigolé et mes joues étaient devenues cramoisies. Elles étaient encore rouges au déjeuner où Quil et Jacob me saluèrent. Mais je pouvais voir qu'ils ne voulaient pas approcher Jared, et je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer car quand il m'avait attendu à la fin de mon cours pour aller au réfectoire, il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Quand je lui avais demandé ce qui lui arrivé, il avait mentionné un garçon nommé John. J'avais essayé de lui remonter le moral en lui racontant mon cours de français et lui disant que Pixie le réclamait. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment calmé Jared. Nous étions maintenant assit à une table, Jared à mes côtés, mais ses poings étaient fermés et sa mâchoire serrée. Je trouvais cela un peu étrange de voir Jared en colère, et c'était vraiment bouleversant. Je commençais moi-même à me sentir énervé contre ce dénommé John. Je décidai donc de convaincre Jared de manger.

**« - Jared. » **Dis-je calmement en posant ma main sur son bras, il sembla s'adoucir légèrement en me regardant. **« - Tu dois manger un peu. »**

**« - Je n'ai pas faim. » **Grogna Jared.

**« - Si tu as faim, tu manges habituellement deux repas ! » **Répliquai-je.

**« - Où est ton repas ? » **Je baissai les yeux vers la table vide en face de moi, j'avais oublié de récupérer mon déjeuner dans mon casier.

**« - Euh, je l'ai laissé dans mon casier. »**

**« - Euh… je vais te chercher quelque chose. » **Sur ce, Jared se leva gracieusement, ça me surprenait de voir à quel point Jared était gracieux pour quelqu'un de si grand, il marchait avec une fluidité naturelle, un peu comme les athlètes. Et après avoir vu Jared courir, je savais que c'était un athlète. Je soupirai et tourna mon regard vers Quil et Jacob. Même s'ils s'asseyaient en face de nous quand Paul et Jared était là, l'écart semblait énorme, mais hier quand il n'y avait eu que nous, il semblait se raccourcir.

**« - Alors ? » **Demanda Quil dès que Jared fut hors de porté d'oreille.

**« - Embry ne mourra pas de sa mononucléose. » **Répondis-je.

**« - C'est ce que sa mère nous a dit. » **Dit Jacob, semblant déçu par tout ce que j'avais à dire. Mais je n'avais que ça. La nuit dernière, j'avais repensé à tout ça. Les choses qu'on ne penserait pas mettre bout à bout mais qui me rendait plus confuse, mais en même temps, donnait plus de sens. Je savais que j'avais tous sous les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais mis toutes ces choses bout à bout si j'avais regardé Jared de loin. Je me suis souvenu de chose que Jared avait traversé et qu'Embry semblait traverser également. Puis il y avait la manière dont Jared se raidissait dès que je mentionnais Embry, la façon dont il tournait certaine chose en dérision alors que je voyais qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, et quand j'avais mentionné l'inquiétude des amis d'Embry pour sa vie, il m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, mais il y avait eu cette lueur dans ses yeux. J'avais besoin de quelques informations supplémentaires. Quand j'avais demandé à Jared ce qu'il faisait exactement avec Sam, il m'avait dit que ça avait un rapport avec de la protection, mais je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait.

**« - Kim ? » **Appela Jacob en me regardant bizarrement et quand je levai les yeux vers lui, j'haletai sous le choc. Il semblait avoir changé, il semblait plus grand et son visage paraissait plus vieux, mais je l'avais vu hier ! Je sentis mon cœur battre très fort dans ma poitrine et mon cerveau se mit en état d'alerte alors que j'associer mes anciens et nouveaux souvenirs. Mais ça ne voulait pas venir. Je soupirai de frustration.

**« - Kim ! » **M'appela une nouvelle fois Jacob.

**« - Désolée. » **Dis-je, les joues rouges. Je me demandai si… **« - Hey, vous connaissez Sam Uley ? » **Les garçons se raidirent.

**« - Oui, pourquoi ? » **Demanda Quil d'une voix dure. Je regardais pour voir Jared dans la longue file d'attente pour le déjeuner, mais je savais qu'il ne serait pas long.

**« - Que savez-vous de lui ? »**

**« - Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ton petit-ami ? Il fait parti de son gang. » **Dit Jacob amèrement, je regardai dans leurs yeux sombres et je vis une lueur de crainte. Cet homme, Sam, leur faisait peur.

**« - Gang ? » **Même si je voyais la peur, entendre leur aversion pour Sam et Jared et entendre le mot gang faisait tourner mon esprit. Je ne pensais pas à mal sur ce sujet. Si Jared faisait parti d'un gang, il n'était pas dangereux.

**« - Ouais, ils se disent les protecteurs de La Push. » **Ah je vois. **« - Mais tu as vu leurs tailles ? Nous pensons qu'ils prennent des stéroïdes. » **Me dit Quil.

**« - Jared ne prend pas de stéroïdes. »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Dit Jacob en roulant des yeux. **« - Il a grandit rapidement comme ça, de façon naturelle. »**

**« - Tu devrais le savoir. »** M'entends-je dire et les yeux de Jacob s'écarquillèrent, puis Quil se mit à rire en frappant le dos de Jacob.

**« - Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec Kim ! » **Rigola-t-il.

**« - C'est vrai. » **Je sursautai en entendant la voix menaçante de Jared derrière moi. Je me tournai pour lui sourire en espérant enlever le froncement de sourcil sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient noirs et durs.

**« - Jared, qu'as-tu pris ? » **Demandai-je pour le détourner de l'attention des garçons.

**« - Sandwich, c'est la seule chose de décente que j'ai trouvé. » **Je vis alors quatre sandwichs empilés sur un plateau et deux cocas. Je choisi un sandwich au hasard et le déballa en ignorant l'horrible silence tendu qui s'était installé à la table.

**« - Où est Paul ? » **La question brisa le silence qui commençait à me rendre folle. Habituellement, j'aimais le silence.

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Répondit Jared, mais quand je le regardai, je compris qu'il mentait à Quil.

**« - Allez mec, c'est ton meilleur ami, tu devrais savoir où il est. »**

**« - Je… »**

**« - Salut Jared. » **Fit une voix sarcastique derrière Jared qui le fit se raidir. Ses poings se serrèrent. **« - Salut Kim. » **Il se moquait de nous, c'était clairement visible dans sa voix et son sourire. Ca devait être John. Il n'était pas vraiment petit, mais Jared et même Jacob désormais, le dominait, et il avait l'air de s'aimait lui-même et ça se voyait par la façon dont il marchait et portait un tee-shirt moulant à manche courte pour montrer ses biceps. Ses cheveux était coiffés trop stylisé à mon gout et tout ce gel lui donnait l'impression de les avoir sales, mais je devinais à la façon dont les filles qui nous entourait le regardait, qu'il devait être considéré comme superbe mais pas si je le comparais à Jared. Jared était beau comme un dieu.

**« - John. » **Fit Jared d'une voix tendue.

**« - Alors, tu profites du déjeuner ? »**

**« - Nous en profitons. » **Répondit Jared toujours en lui tournant le dos. Je reportais entièrement mon attention sur Jared maintenant, il semblait être prit de tremblement. Les yeux noirs de John avaient un éclat méchant.

**« - Ah Kim, désolé j'avais oublié que tu étais là. » **Je me sentis rougir, mais je commençais à être habituée à ça. Je me mordis la langue pour retenir une réplique, sachant que ça pourrait envenimer les choses. Mais j'eu l'impression que les tremblements de Jared augmentèrent. Je lui serrai la main et ça sembla le calmer un instant.

**« - Quant j'ai entendu dire que Jared avait une copine, je pensais que c'était ta sœur tu sais, mais non, Bobby m'a dit que c'était vraiment toi. Bien que j'ai eu du mal à me rappeler qui tu étais. Désolé de le dire, mais tu n'es tout simplement pas mémorable. » **Pas besoin de t'excuser, je le savais déjà, pensai-je sinistrement.

**« - Et que tu sortes avec un gars comme Jared ça m'a choqué, avant que je me rende compte que tu as certainement dû faire quelque chose. » **Il eut un geste dédaigneux de la main qui me déplut. **« - Tu ne ressembles pas à une fille. » **Je n'avais jamais été insulté par quiconque, d'habitude ils m'ignoraient et je pouvais gérer ça, mais là, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me demandai comment réagir quand ma main fut soudainement froide et que Jared bondit sur ses pieds.

**« - Ne parle pas de Kim comme ça. » **Gronda Jared.

**« - Ooooh, que vas-tu faire, appeler ton gang pour qu'il me batte ? »**

**« - Non. » **Dit Jared avant de lever le poing en arrière et de frapper ensuite droit dans le nez de John. J'entendis un craquement sonore puis du sang se mit à couler sur le visage de John qui perdit son sourire moqueur. **« - Ca. »**

**« - Tu es fou ! » **Hurla John avec la voix la plus aigu que j'ai jamais entendu chez n'importe quel garçon. Je restai assise là, à cligner des yeux et incapable de bouger.

**« - Ne parle plus jamais de Kim de cette façon. » **Avertit Jared, secoué par plus de tremblement, avant qu'il ne parte précipitamment vers la sortie de secours prévue spécialement en cas d'urgence.

**« - Ouais c'est ça, fuis ! » **Cria John dès que Jared eut disparu, une lueur craintive dans les yeux. Je restai assise là quand deux ombres apparurent de chaque côté de moi. Je levai les yeux pour voir Jacob et Quil.

**« - Quoi ? » **Grogna John, je pensais qu'il allait encore m'insulter mais au lieu de ça, il déglutit et se pinça le nez.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour dégager ? » **Demanda Quil en croisant les bras et faisant ressortir ses biceps dans le mouvement.

**« - Ouais ? » **Fit Jacob en faisant un signe de la main pour chasser John. Il le fit. Je clignai des yeux devant sa fuite devant les garçons. J'avais l'impression que tout tournait autour de moi alors que je sentis le regard des autres élèves sur moi.

**« - Kim ? »**

**« - Jared a frappé quelqu'un pour moi. » **Dis-je dans un souffle.

**« - Ouais. » **Je ne savais pas qui me répondait.

**« - Puis il s'est enfui. »**

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Tout l'école à vu ça. »**

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Oh. » **Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire.

**« - Kim, tu vas manger ça ? » **Demanda soudainement Quil en se saisissant du sandwich pas entamé de Jared. Je secouai la tête et Quil mordit rapidement dedans alors que je me demandais ce que cette journée bizarre pouvait encore me réserver.

Jared m'attendait dans son pick-up, il ne pleuvait pas et je pouvais clairement le voir à l'intérieur. Alors que j'approchais, Jared sorti du véhicule, les yeux baissés, et m'aida à monter comme d'habitude. Je pouvais probablement monter par moi-même maintenant que j'avais le contrôle de mon corps quand j'étais avec Jared. Mais quand je le vis, mes jambes devinrent du coton. Ok, je revins sur mes précédentes pensées, je n'avais pas le contrôle de mon corps quand Jared n'était presque pas habillé. Il ne portait qu'un short en jean et ce n'est pas ce qu'il portait aujourd'hui. J'étais heureuse que le temps des réponses était proche. Plus qu'une question de minute.

**« - Kim. » **M'accueillit Jared après avoir démarré le pick-up.

**« - Jared. » **Je lui souris, me demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si las. Nous fîmes le reste du chemin jusqu'à chez moi en silence. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtâmes, je compris pourquoi il semblait si bouleversé.

**« - Jared, si tu n'es pas prêt à me parler, c'est bon, je peux attendre. » **Du moins, j'essaierai, mais l'envie de tout savoir était si forte que j'y penserais probablement tout le temps, mais je l'aimais tellement que je pouvais attendre. Une seconde, venais-je de dire que je l'aimais ? J'aimais Jared Miller ? Oui, c'était simple, j'avais eu le béguin pour lui pendant un an mais je ne l'aimais pas encore, ce n'est que quand il m'a parlé, écouté, et comprise que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était merveilleux. Je me sentais heureux avec Jared, je me sentais aimé en retour, mais il ne m'aimait pas. M'aimait-il ? Je veux dire, il me disait des choses qui me faisaient rougir et me faisait me sentir protégé et choyée, mais ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour. Non pas encore. Pas de l'amour, mais de l'affection.

**« - Ce n'est pas ça. » **Jared me fit sursauter, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Il ne me regardait pas, mais ses poings étaient serrés.

**« - Alors quoi ? » **Demandai-je calmement. J'avais besoin de savoir.

**« - Ce que j'ai fais à midi, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je t'ai mis en danger… »**

**« - Arrête Jared ! » **L'interrompis-je. **« - Personne n'avait encore jamais fait ça pour moi, et je suis désolée de ne rien avoir dis. » **Non, j'étais juste restée bêtement assisse. **« - Mais je ne savais pas quoi penser. Mais je me suis senti protéger. Juste, ne fais pas ça trop souvent. » **Ajoutai-je d'une voix sévère. Jared sourit mais ses lèvres revinrent rapidement à une ligne droite. Quel était le problème ? Avait-il deviné que pendant un court instant, j'avais eu légèrement peur de lui ?

**« - Kim, tu ne comprends pas le danger que je peux te procurer, les blessures que j'aurais pu infliger à John même s'il le méritait, les torts que ça aurait eu pour Sam et les autres. »**

**« - Alors dis-moi. »** Dis-je doucement en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Il enroula ses doigts autour des miens et les serra. Je regardais ma main si petite en comparaison. Je devais être forte pour faire face à ce que Jared allait me dire.

**« - Je… Kim, c'est difficile d'expliquer que je suis différent, je suis dangereux, je… » **Un coup me fit soudainement sursauter. Je m'étais rapproché de Jared, le cœur battant d'appréhension alors que je découvrirais enfin ce que Jared me cacher. De la peur. Pour Jared. Je regardais le visage de Paul derrière la vitre. Il regardait sérieusement Jared qui gémit, puis hocha légèrement la tête. Quand il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux étaient tristes et ses sourcils froncés.

**« - Kim, je dois y aller… c'est important. »**

**« - D'accord. »**

**« - Je viendrais te voir… »**

**« - Dès que tu le pourras. » **Murmurai-je avant de me pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser. C'était doux et gentil et la chose la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais faite. Mais en voyant ses yeux sombres et ses jointures blanches, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher de lui faire ressentir mon amour pour lui. C'était plus fort que moi.

**« - Kim. » **Murmura-t-il. Je lui souris avant de me glisser hors du pick-up et de courir vers la porte. Ce que Jared m'avait dit me rendait encore plus confuse. Si confuse que je n'avais pas remarqué le silence tendu dans la maison jusqu'à ce que ma mère le brise.

**« - Kimberly, viens ici. » **J'entrais dans le salon et mon souffle se coupa en voyant qu'assit en face de toute la famille, se trouvait Caleb. Il était tendu et pâle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il sembla se détendre un peu.

**« - Kim. » **Caleb me sourit, mais c'était vraiment un tout petit. Je lui lançai un regard qui lui demandé s'il l'avait déjà dit. Il secoua la tête.

**« - Nous t'attendions. » **Ma mère ne parlait toujours pas correctement. Je pénétrai dans le salon et m'assit à côté de Caleb dans cette atmosphère tendue. Je suppose que Caleb avait mentionné que ce n'était pas qu'une simple visite.

**« - Alors Caleb, peux-tu nous dire maintenant ? » **Demanda ma mère d'une voix plus douce qu'avant et j'eus une légère note d'espoir.

**« - Euh… ouais. » **Caleb se gratta la nuque. **« - Ok, promettez-moi de m'écouter entièrement avant de m'interrompre. »**

**« - Bien sûr, Caleb. »** Dit ma mère d'une voix toujours aussi douce quoi qu'un peu anxieuse maintenant.

**« - Rien ne pourrait être mauvais fiston, détends-toi. » **Dit mon père en souriant.

**« - Je ne pense pas que se soit mauvais. » **Ricana Caleb. **« - Mais pas de votre point de vue. » **Marmonna-t-il si bas que je fus la seule à l'entendre. **« - Ok, donc vous savez qu'il y a deux ans, je suis partie à New-York pour entrer en faculté de droit. »**

**« - Comment pourrions-nous oublier, ça a été une journée à la fois merveilleuse et triste. Mon bébé en âge de me quitter, mais qui me rendez si fière. » **Caleb déglutit puis toussa nerveusement. Ma mère ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Je regardais autour de moi, les jumelles avaient toujours le visage radieux en voyant Caleb, Katie souriait et Kellan le regardait avec respect comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais quelque chose d'autre aussi, peut-être une légère jalousie. Josh était installé sur les genoux de Kellan.

**« - Ouais, eh bien... »** Je pris une profonde respiration pour Caleb qui me regarda. Je souris. Ma mère ne manqua pas ça et fronça les sourcils légèrement. **« - Je ne suis jamais allé à New-York, en fait, je suis ici depuis un moment déjà, et j'ai vécu chez Mamie durant ces deux dernière année en faisant un petit boulot à temps partiel pour me payer des cours du soir à l'école d'art. » **Caleb parlait vite maintenant, mais je pouvais voir qu'ils comprenaient chaque mot. Ma mère devenait de plus en plus furieuse à chaque mot. Je le savais. **« - Je me suis fait repérer il y a quelques mois. Quelqu'un ouvrait une galerie d'art à l'extérieur de la ville et j'ai exposé mes toiles là-bas. Je pendais que c'était le bon moment pour vous le dire. J'ai déjà vendu quelques tableaux mais je pense que nous pouvons aller voir le re… »**

**« - Non. » **Coupa ma mère. Ses yeux étaient sombres et écarquillés de colère. Mon père restait assit, attendant de voir comment réagir. Les autres étaient choqués, sauf Josh qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais qui était fâché parce que ma mère l'était. Et Kellan resta assit là avec seulement le respect dans ses yeux.

**« - Non. » **Répéta Caleb en plissant le front.

**« - Non. » **Sa voix était rude et froide. **« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais fais ça. Qu'est-ce que le vieux sac t'a dit ? »**

**« - Qui ? » **Demanda Caleb.

**« - Ma mère, pas que je puisse l'appelez comme ça, mais qu'a-t-elle dit pour que tu te retourne contre moi comme ça ? »**

**« - Elle n'a rien fait, elle m'a soutenu et écouté. » **Dit Caleb en haussant légèrement la voix comme ma mère.

**« - Ah ! Comme si j'allais croire ça. »**

**« - Tu devrais le faire, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, c'était de la peinture, mais tu m'as forcé à étudier le droit alors que je détestais ça. »**

**« - Mais tu es si intelligent ! »**

**« - Ca ne signifie rien ! Je serais devenu un avocat médiocre parce que je déteste ça, mais c'est l'art que j'aime. »**

**« - Tu ne dessineras jamais. »**

**« - J'ai exposé toutes mes œuvres dans une galerie ! J'ai passé mon diplôme d'art avec distinction ! »**

**« - Tu voulais être avocat. » **Je sentis me sang bouillir et je serrai fortement mes poings comme Jared plus tôt. Donc, si le premier argument ne fonctionnait pas, on passait au suivant en ignorant les protestations. Elle n'écoutait jamais. Je pensais qu'elle le ferait. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait écouter Caleb mais évidemment elle ne l'avait pas fait.

**« - Je n'ai jamais voulu en devenir un. »**

**« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »**

**« - Je n'ai… »**

**« - Ne m'interromps pas ! Donc tu viens nous dire que tu as pris notre argent et nous a menti pendant deux ans ! » **Elle criait maintenant.

**« - Je n'ai jamais voulu suivre cette voie et tout l'argent que vous avez envoyé est ici ! » **Caleb jeta une enveloppe épaisse sur la table entre nous. Il criait maintenant, mais ses yeux avaient de légère tâches oranges différents des yeux noirs de notre mère.

**« - Tu as toujours menti à ta famille ! Ta propre chair et ton propre sang ! »**

**« - C'était la seule façon, mais je suis désolé, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis désolé. » **La voix de Caleb s'éteignit et il baissa la tête. Ma mère fulminait. Mon père attendait.

**« - Il y avait d'autre façon de faire ce que tu as fais au lieu d'aller vivre ton rêve idiot. » **C'était suffisant pour moi alors que Caleb fermait les yeux sous la défaite. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas l'écraser comme ça !

**« - Un rêve idiot fantastique ! » **Dis-je tranquillement mais je regardais fixement ma mère en parlant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et ses narines frémirent. **« - Tu ne sais rien, tu n'as même pas vu son travail, c'est incroyable ! C'est stupide, il n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il a fait si tu n'avais pas ignoré ses désirs et le forcer à faire ce que tu pensais être le mieux. »**

**« - Kim, reste en dehors de ça. Je désire te parler plus tard, je ne peux pas croire que tu savais et que tu me l'as caché ! »**

**« - Non je ne le ferais pas. » **Dis-je, toujours tranquillement. **« - Et tu peux me parler maintenant, pourquoi ne pas m'humilier devant la famille à nouveau. »**

**« - Quand ai-je déjà fait ça ? »**

**« - Tu vois ! Tu ignore tout ce qui ne t'intéresse pas. »**

**« - Tu es ma fille, tu es mon enfant, bien que tu n'agisses _pas_ comme tes frères et sœurs que j'élève. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Dis-je plus fort maintenant, mais toujours sans crier.** « - Gâtée, égoïste et mesquine, devrais-je être désolée de vouloir être mieux que ça ? »**

**« - Kim ! » **Hurla ma mère. **« - Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça. »**

**« - Comment le sais-tu ? » **Je sentais des années de frustration et de douleur remonter en moi.

**« - Je te connaissais avant, mais maintenant j'en suis sûre, je me méfie de chaque garçon que ma mère approuve. Après ce que j'ai découvert cet après-midi et maintenant ça, je n'ai plus le choix. Je t'interdis de revoir Jared. » **Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter.

**« - Non. » **Chuchotais-je.

**« - Si Kim, c'est pour le mieux. » **Je vis une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux.

**« - Non. » **Répétai-je un peu plus fort.

**« - Tu verras que c'est pour le mieux, tu me remercieras un jour pour ça. »**

**« - NON ! » **Criai-je sentant mes yeux me piquaient avec des larmes de colère. Elle ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de voir Jared, il était tout ce que j'avais.

**« - Maman, tu ne peux pas. » **Dit Caleb d'une voix dure.

**« - Je peux faire ce que je veux, tu vois à quoi ça ressemble ? »**

**« - Jared est un bon garçon, il rend Kim heureuse. » **Affirma Caleb alors que je restais immobile, me concentrant sur ma respiration. Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Mais la douleur n'était rien à celle que je ressentais intérieurement. Ma vie deviendrait vide sans Jared.

**« - Elle se conduit comme ça à cause de lui. »**

**« - Elle… oh et puis ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi. Je suis venu ici pour te dire que j'avais quelque chose à montrer, mais tu n'écoutes pas, l'idée de venir voir mon travail ne te viendra jamais à l'esprit ! Mais je te l'ai dit maintenant, je ne suis pas venu te demander ta bénédiction, je me débrouille sans. » **Puis Caleb se leva, son manteau à la main.

**« - Pars. » **Fit ma mère en faisant un mouvement dédaigneux en direction de la porte.

**« - Qu'en penses-tu papa ? » **Demanda Caleb.

**« - Il ne fera rien. » **M'entendais-je dire amèrement en regardant l'expression blessée sur son visage, celle furieuse de ma mère et celles choqués de mes frères et sœurs. **« - Il n'a jamais rien fait. »** J'ai été ignoré.

Même à travers sa colère, je vis Caleb faire une grimace.

**« - Maman. » **Sa voix était froide. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton et je vis un léger scintillement dans ses yeux froids. Puis, avec un hochement de tête, il serra mon épaule. Ses yeux me disait que je pouvais partir avec lui mais je secouai la tête, j'avais besoin d'en dire plus. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là, ça me ferait plus de mal que les autres fois. Pendant des années, j'avais été très bien ignorée, je m'enveloppai dans le faux confort que ça me procurait, mais maintenant je ne ressentais plus que frustration et douleur. Une douleur qui alimentait ma colère et me rendait téméraire. Elle ne pouvait pas m'interdire de revoir Jared parce qu'elle n'en avait simplement pas le droit.

**« - Kim. » **Dit-elle dès que la porte se referma. Je me tourna vers elle, le visage dur malgré les larmes qui coulaient. Je les essuyais rageusement. **« - Ton comportement a été… il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire. Je ne m'attendais à pas à ce que tu fasses ça et c'est la faute de ce garçon. Tu devrais me remercier. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Demandai-je.

**« - Kim, c'est un mauvais exemple... »**

**« - Tu as dis que Mamie l'approuvait. »**

**« - Oui et elle le fait simplement pour me contredire. »**

**« - Tu m'interdis de voir le garçon que j'aime à cause d'une stupide querelle avec grand-mère ! Et juste parce qu'il me donne confiance en moi. »** Je détestais la manière dont je venais de _lui_ dire que j'aimais Jared.

**« - Tu ne l'aimes pas. »**

**« - Si je l'aime. » **Chuchotai-je avec un calme mortel et j'entendis sa respiration se bloquer. **« - Je l'aime et il n'y a aucun moyen que tu m'interdise de le revoir ! » **Sur ce, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler, je devais sortir d'ici. Je fis volte-face et courut vers la porte. J'entendis crier derrière moi, m'ordonnant avec colère de revenir mais je m'enfuis sans même refermer la porte. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'avais fais. J'avais tellement mal que je ne réalisa même pas que je courrais sous la pluie ni où j'allais, bien que je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir où j'allais. Je sentais une déchirure à la poitrine. Ma gorge était serrée et je me sentis tomber au sol, incapable de me rattraper.

**« - Kim ? » **Une voix profonde, mais je ne la reconnus pas. je ne pouvais pas bouger, je continuais juste à sangloter au sol. Ensuite, je sentis des bras chaud m'entouraient et me soulevaient.

Les bras chaud me déposèrent sur un canapé dans une maison qui sentait bon les muffins et l'odeur d'un bon repas. Mon estomac gronda mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de fixer le vide d'un air absent, mon menton posé sur mes genoux. Mes chaussures m'avaient été enlevés, mes vêtements trempés le canapé. J'aurais dû me lever, regarder où j'étais, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était repenser aux évènements. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais dis tout ça.

**« - Emily. » **Cria la même voix profonde.

**« - Sam ! » **Répondit une voix de femme. Je pouvais entendre l'amour dans leurs voix et ça me rappelait Jared. Je voulais Jared.

**« - Kim est ici. »**

**« - Mais Jared est avec toi. »**

**« - Je sais, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue et j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur elle, je vais essayer de revenir avec Jared dès que je pourrais, mais tu sais… »**

**« - Je sais. » **J'entendis des pas s'approchaient. **« - Mais assures-toi qu'il revienne aussi vite que possible. » **Ensuite un bras fin s'enroula autour de mes épaules.

**« - Hey, Kim. » **Je levai les yeux pour voir une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs et avec des yeux en amande, et pas même les cicatrices sur le côté de son visage ne gâchaient sa beauté. Il émanait d'elle une aura de gentillesse. Je ne savais même pas qui était cette femme, mais elle connaissait Sam qui connaissait Jared et Sam qui connaissait Jared et je me sentais en sécurité. **« - Je suis Emily, la fiancée de Sam. » **Je me sentis hocher la tête. **« - Maintenant, tu as besoin de quitter ses vêtements mouillés. » **Elle me tendit la main pour me lever, je la pris et la suivit dans une petite salle de bain. J'adressais un petit sourire à l'homme très grand et très musclé qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

**« - Merci. »**

**« - Pas de problème, Kim. » **Je ne demandai même pas comment il connaissait mon nom, je m'enfermais pour me doucher. Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, habillée d'un grand tee-shirt et d'un short qui était vraiment trop grand pour moi, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Où Emily sortait des muffins du four.

**« - Hé, tu te sens mieux ? »**

**« - Un peu. » **Ma voix était rauque et je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'étais dans une maison inconnue, portant des vêtements inconnus après qu'on m'ait prit les miens. Je n'avais jamais connu rien de tel auparavant.

**« - Bien, désolée pour les vêtements, mais je savais que les miens seraient trop petit, mais le tee-shirt de Jared est assez grand. » **Je lui souris et lui demanda si je pouvais l'aider. **« - Merci. » **Je pris une cuillère et emplie une nouvelle fournée de muffins avec la pâte.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que Jared a des vêtements ici ? » **Je me souviens qu'il avait déjà mentionné le nom d'Emily et qu'il mangeait ici, mais il emmenait des vêtements aussi ?

**« - Eh bien, avec son travail, avoir des vêtements de rechange est nécessaire et c'est plus facile d'en garder certains ici. » **D'une certaine façon, elle savait que je ne savais pas quoi dire à ça.

**« - Ok. » **Dis-je en hochant la tête, plus détendue. Nous travaillâmes dans un silence confortable avec la pluie et le faible bruit de la radio en fond sonore. Une fois que nous eûmes fais quatre fournées de muffins, Emily m'offrit un siège et un muffin chaud.

**« - Je ne sais pas quand les garçons rentreront mais il vaut mieux en manger maintenant avant qu'ils n'arrivent. »**

**« - Vont-ils manger tout ça ? » **Je regardai tous les muffins.

**« - Oui et tout ce qu'il y a dans le frigo et les placards. » **Elle rigola.

**« - Whoa. » **Elle rigola de nouveau et je me retrouvai à rire aussi. C'était bizarre de rire après cette soirée.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? » **Me demanda Emily avec incertitude.

**« - Je me suis disputée avec ma mère. »**

**« - Oh. » **Emily eut l'air surprise.

**« - Je n'ai jamais été capable de le faire, en fait, c'est la première fois que je… »**

**« - C'est bon, les familles ça peut être difficile. » **Me dit-elle avec un sourire. J'étais contente qu'elle ne pense pas que je m'enfuyais et me disputait souvent avec eux. Je mangeai mon muffin, mais je finis par bailler. Soudain, je me sentis très somnolente, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Je regardais l'horloge, il n'était que neuf heures.

**« - Je vais te défaire le canapé, les garçons te réveilleront surement en rentrant, mais je suis sûre que tu seras heureuse de voir Jared. » **Je souris pour remercier Emily.

**« - Kim ! » **J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine trois minutes lorsque j'entendis la voix paniquée de Jared crier mon nom. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur mon épaule et ma joue.

**« - Jared. » **Dis-je d'une voix endormie, mais ça ressemblait plus à un 'Jaarrrred' alors que je baillais en même temps. Je clignai des yeux avant de me concentrer sur son regard inquiet. Puis je me rappelai instantanément tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et pourquoi je dormais sur le canapé d'Emily et Sam.

**« - Kim, tu vas bien ? Sam ne m'a rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, mais si j'avais su, je serais venu plus tôt. »**

**« - C'est bon. » **Dis-je. **« - Tu es là maintenant et ce n'était pas si important. »**

**« - Kim, Sam t'a trouvé en pleur dehors et sous la pluie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**« - Caleb est venu et il a tout avoué, mais ma mère refusait d'écouter et je suis devenu folle de rage, je lui ai balancé tout ce que je ressentais et ça fait mal. » **Dis-je en me redressant avec l'aide de Jared, et il me berça contre sa poitrine. **« - Elle m'a interdit de te revoir alors je me suis enfuie. » **Lui dis-je rapidement, ressentant quand même une douleur en prononçant ses mots, mais je gardai le contrôle de moi-même. J'avais fini de pleurer, j'étais avec Jared maintenant.

**« - Elle ne peut pas faire ça. » **Dit Jared à voix basse. Pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait.

**« - Je sais, mais je voulais juste te voir. »**

**« - Je suis là. » **Je me blottis contre lui. **« - Elle ne peut pas nous empêcher d'être ensemble. Peut-être qu'elle y verra plus clair demain matin. »**

**« - Non, elle le fera pas. » **Fis-je en secouant ma tête et respirant l'odeur de Jared. Je me sentais plus calme, mes doutes sur ce que j'avais fait tout à l'heure se dissipaient. Ce que j'avais dit ou fait. Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. Je ne changeais pas vraiment, je ne voulais pas redevenir celle d'avant. Je réalisai que _j'aimais_ celle que j'étais vraiment, je ne pouvais pas permettre que l'on m'ignore à nouveau comme avant. Pas que j'étais devenu quelqu'un plein de confiance et d'arrogance non plus.

**« - Tout ira bien. » **M'apaisa Jared en m'embrassant le haut de la tête. Je la posais contre son épaule et haletai en m'écartant. Je regardai ma main qui était toute rouge.

**« - Jared, tu saignes ! »**

**« - Je sais Kim, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais guérir. »**

**« - Mais… » **Dis-je en m'écartant pour mieux le regarder. La blessure ressemblait à une griffure. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« - Jared, je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis désolé. » **Coupa la voix d'Embry avant que Jared ne puisse me répondre. Je levai la tête pour voir Embry pénétrait dans la pièce, portant simplement un short en jean comme Jared, et ses yeux étaient désolés.

**« - C'est bon. » **Dit Jared en me regardant avec méfiance.

**« - Jared, que veut-il dire ? » **Quelque chose dans ma tête avait fait clic, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Toutes les pensées m'avaient quitté. Jared remplissait ma tête. Jared et ses questions sans réponses.

**« - Kim, vient avec moi. » **Sur ce, Jared me tira à sa suite. Il se dirigea vers la porte et je le suivi.

**« - Où… ou… allons-n.. nous ? »**

**« - A la plage, il est temps que je t'avoue enfin tout. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Kim a les réponses

_**MissKJ :** Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire te plait. Le nouveau chapitre est disponible juste en dessous et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à bientôt pour la suite._

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 11 : Kim à les réponses**

**By Chickedy-pea**

La plage était sombre, éclairée seulement par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les nuages, mais Jared marchait avec aisance. Sa main serrait la mienne, il était tendu et ses yeux étaient noirs. Mon cœur battait nerveusement et les papillons mutants de mon premier jour au lycée de La Push revinrent. La mer émettait un doux clapotis qui m'aurait certainement calmé si je n'étais pas avec Jared.

**« - Kim. » **Il me fit asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre mort puis s'assit à côté de moi avant de se relever et faire quelques pas. Son épaule était couverte de sang séché, la plaie n'était plus ouverte. Jared se tourna vers moi d'un mouvement anormalement rapide, je commençais à avoir peur. Jared revint s'asseoir à côté de moi, mais conserva une certaine distance.** « - Kim. » **Répéta-t-il.

**« - Jared, s'il te plait dis-moi. » **Ma voix était faible et légèrement tremblante. **« - Tu commences à me faire peur. » **Admis-je. Jared laissa échapper un rire amer.

**« - Je suis sur le point de t'effrayer beaucoup plus. » **Ses yeux se verrouillèrent dans les miens. Je détournais le regard. Qu'allait-il me dire ? **« - Kim, tu… je… c'est difficile à dire. »**

**« - Tu peux me dire, je… » **Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprêtais à dire ça. **« - … t'aime, rien ne va changer. » **Je l'avais dis dans un doux murmure. Les yeux de Jared brillèrent de nouveau. Mais son visage restait tendu. J'espérais que je n'avais pas dis ces mots trop tôt.

**« - Je suis… » **Il déglutit, puis se déplaça alors d'un autre mouvement anormalement rapide, de sorte qu'il était à côté de moi. Sa chaleur corporelle m'envahit alors qu'il prenait mon visage dans ses mains et pressait ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était doux, gentil et affectueux. Il se détacha trop tôt, mais j'étais toujours essoufflée. **« - Kim, ce que je vais te dire va paraitre fou, mais tu dois me croire, je ne suis pas fou. » **Je souris légèrement à son choix des mots. **« - Tu dois m'écouter avant de réagir. »**

**« - Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. »**

**« - J'espère que tu ne le feras pas si j'en arrive à te le prouver. » **Je souris pour l'encourager alors que mon cœur battait plus vite. Ma respiration était laborieuse. **« - Connais-tu les histoires de notre tribu ? » **J'hochai la tête, nous avions peut-être vécu loin de La Push pratiquement toute ma vie, mais nos racines familiales avaient toujours été là, donc je connaissais bien les histoires. Je les aimais. **« - Même celle qui parle du changement de forme ? » **Je souris nerveusement, ne voyant pas où Jared voulait en venir avec ça.

**« - Oui, c'est ma préférée. » **Elle l'était vraiment, j'adorai l'élément magique. A chaque fois que je l'entendais, mon cœur se gonflait avec beaucoup de tristesse pour la mort.

**« - Tu la connais bien, alors ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Jared hocha la tête à ces mots.

**« - Eh bien… » **Il déglutit nerveusement, fixant ses yeux dans les miens et ensuite, ça fit clic. Les pièces s'assemblèrent. Mais il ne pouvait pas être ça. Je haletai légèrement.

**« - C… c'est… c'est…v… vr… vrai…. » **Bégayai-je. Jared se raidit instantanément, choqué. Il attendait. Je devais devenir folle, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je n'entendais même plus les battements affolés de mon cœur.

**« - C'est vrai. » **Dit Jared en s'éloignant de moi, mais ma main jaillit pour prendre la sienne.

**« - Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu ? » **Demandais-je sans détourner les yeux. Ils étaient noirs à nouveau, et brillaient avec des émotions que je ne pouvais même pas déchiffrer.

**« - Je viens de te dire que je me changeais en loup. » **Dit Jared.

**« - Oui. » **Dis-je dans un souffle, resserrant ma main sur la sienne. **« - Alors ne me laisse pas, parle-m-en. »**

**« - Tu veux savoir ? Tu n'as pas peur, tu n'es pas choqué, tu me crois pas ? »**

**« - J'ai peur. » **Répondis-je franchement. **« - Je suis choquée et je te crois, mais je savais que quelque chose se passait, mais ça… » **Je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'avais besoin que Jared me raconte. **« - Dis-moi tout. »**

**« - C'est bien différent de la légende. » **Dit doucement Jared, faisant mine de retirer sa main. Je la serra. **« - Quand j'ai muté, c'était à cause de quelque chose de stupide, Paul et moi avions fait un pari et j'avais perdu et nous avons fini par nous disputer sur je ne sais plus quoi, je sais juste que j'étais vraiment très en colère. J'ai commencé à trembler, et je suis sorti en courant dehors pour éclaircir mes pensées et soudainement, je me suis retrouvé en loup. J'avais mal et tellement peur, mais il y avait une voix dans ma tête. C'était Sam, il me disait de me calmer, que tout allait bien. » **Jared souriait maintenant. **« - J'ai réussi à me calmer pour écouter et apprendre de Sam, quand une autre voix nous a rejoint, jurant et criant, j'ai immédiatement reconnu Paul. Il avait muté presque en même temps que moi, et j'ai dû attendre que Sam réussisse à le calmer. C'est le plus coléreux de nous tous. » **Jared s'était détendu et j'aurais dû l'être aussi. Mais c'était trop. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. Des choses comme ça ne pouvaient pas se produire.

**« - Est-il toujours mal ? » **J'avais besoin de tout entendre, j'avais besoin de tout comprendre.

**« - Non, mais parfois il perd le contrôle. C'est pourquoi j'ai raté l'école, parce que je ne pouvais pas me contrôler moi-même, je suis resté un loup pendant vingt-quatre heures. Ma mère était malade d'inquiétude quand je suis revenu à la maison avec juste un short. »**

**« - Elle ne sait pas ? »**

**« - Non, je ne peux pas lui dire. »**

**« - Mais tu peux me le dire ? » **Jared avait légèrement détourné le regard, mais ses yeux semblaient maintenant briller d'une émotion qui me réchauffait le cœur.

**« - C'est parce que tu es spéciale. »**

**« - Spéciale. » **Répétais-je.

**« - Oui, je me suis imprégné de toi. »**

**« - Imprégné ? » **Demandai-je, perplexe. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça.

**« - L'imprégnation, c'est quand un loup-garou… » **Je me sentais bizarre d'entendre Jard dire ça, mais j'absorbais tout ça lentement. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas en train de crier que mon petit-ami était fou ? Parce que je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. La chaleur, le gang qui était supposément les protecteurs, l'étrangeté et les secrets qui entouraient Jared. **« - … trouve son âme-sœur, nous les regardons et soudainement nous sommes… c'est difficile à expliquer, c'est comme ça que l'on trouve la seule personne sur cette terre qui est faite pour nous, la seule qui compte pour nous. On ferait tout pour elle. »**

**« - Je suis ton empreinte ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Jared me regardait prudemment alors que je le dévisageais. Mon cerveau avait complètement cessé de fonctionner.

**« - Mais tu m'as vu il y a un an. »**

**« - Je n'avais pas muté, c'est après que nous ayons traversé cette phase et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré pendant un après t'avoir aidé à trouver la salle d'anglais. » **Il se souvenait de m'avoir montré la salle d'anglais !

**« - Alors… » **Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

**« - Kim. » **Il me serra la main. **« - Je t'aime. » **Il m'aimait !

**« - Est-ce à cause de l'imprégnation ? » **Demandai-je, mais je m'en fichais si c'était pour ça ou pas, parce que j'étais assez égoïste pour vouloir son amour plus que tout. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont je l'avais eu. Mais il avait parlé d'âme-sœur, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas être forcé. N'est-ce pas ?

**« - Non ! » **Dit rapidement Jared. **« - L'imprégnation est seulement un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. Je ne t'aimais pas… » **Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. **« - … cette fois-là quand je t'ai vu en Histoire et que j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'est arrêté. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était te protéger, te faire sourire, tout savoir de toi. T'embrasser aussi. » **Il sourit légèrement à mon rougissement. **« - Mais je ne t'aimais pas, j'avais de l'affection, mais plus je passais de temps avec toi, plus j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Je suis sûr que je t'aimais avant cette histoire d'imprégnation, mais ce n'était pas encore l'amour que je ressens maintenant. J'ai vraiment gâché tout ce temps. » **Grogna Jared. **« - Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est quand aujourd'hui tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas à tout te raconter si je n'étais pas prêt, j'ai réalisé. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'imprégnation, ça a tout à voir avec toi. A quel point tu peux être merveilleuse, belle et étonnante. »**

**« - Jared. » **Soufflai-je. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais je ne craquais pas. Jared m'aimait à cause de cet évènement magique qui le liait à moi, mais aussi à cause de toi. **« - Je… » **Je ne pouvais pas penser à quelque chose à dire, au lieu de ça, je jetai mes bras autour de lui. Profitant de sa proximité, respirant son odeur. Ses bras chaud se refermèrent sur moi alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou. Son souffle me chatouilla et je frissonnai. Jared me serra plus près de lui.

**« - Alors tu ne t'enfuie pas ? » **Jared se recula pour me regarder, mais seulement quelques millimètres nous séparaient.

**« - Je ne m'enfuie pas, je… je ne… je ne le ferais jamais. » **Puis Jared pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser était plein d'amour et de promesses. Je savais désormais que rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur mon dos et ma taille. Les miennes étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux. Quand il s'écarta de moi un peu essoufflé, il souriait. Un sourire lumineux qui me retournait l'estomac.

**« - Alors, dis-moi en plus. » **Dis-je en lui souriant.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV<strong>

**« - Alors, dis-moi en plus. » **Fit-elle en me souriant. Souriant ! Je clignais des yeux. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais prêt à la voir me fuir mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Lorsque je lui avais dit que c'était vrai, j'avais confirmé ses pensées. Comment avait-elle deviné ? J'avais envie de savoir. J'avais vraiment eu peur de sa réaction, une partie de moi aurait voulu ne jamais lui dire, mais l'autre partie se sentait coupable qu'elle ne sache pas. J'étais légèrement reconnaissant à Embry de m'avoir attaqué après avoir perdu le contrôle, car je n'aurais jamais rien raconté à Kim sinon. Mais lui cachait faisait mal.

**« - Eh bien, nous sommes vraiment très chaud. » **Lui dis-je, me sentant plus détendu.

**« - Je sais. » **Dit Kim alors que mes bras l'entouraient et qu'elle se blottissait contre ma poitrine.

**« - En plus d'avoir grandi. » **Taquinai-je.

**« - Je ne sais que trop. » **Affirma Kim et j'étouffai un rire, elle n'arrêtait pas de me surprendre. Je baissai les yeux pour la voir rougir.

**« - Nous mangeons beaucoup, nous pouvons entendre la pensée des autres à chaque moment quand nous sommes sous notre forme de loup. » **Kim se raidit.

**« - Quoi ? Oh. » **Elle semblait avoir répondu elle-même à sa question. **« - C'est pour ça que Sam savait qui j'étais, et pourquoi tu as dit 'Sam t'a trouvé' et non 'Sam m'a dit'. Je pensais que c'était juste un lapsus. »**

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - A quoi penses-tu quand tu es sous ta forme ? » **Kim semblait hésitante.

**« - Euh, toi. » **Répondis-je honnêtement.

**« - Quoi ! » **Kim se redressa soudainement. J'attendais à ce qu'elle réagisse comme cela à un moment donné sur toutes les choses importantes qu'elle avait apprise, mais quelque chose comme ça était faible en comparaison.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demandai-je en retour, ne sachant pas quoi dire et distrait par les tâches d'ambre qui moucheté ses yeux.

**« - Ca signifie qu'ils savent tout sur nous. »**

**« - Eh bien, seulement si j'y pense, mais généralement quand je commence à penser à toi, je chante de stupide chanson de Noel pour me distraire. »**

**« - Oh. » **Kim soupira et se laissa retomber contre moi. Je souris.

**« - Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. » **Chuchotai-je en écoutant son cœur battre un peu plus vite et son souffle se couper. J'aimais la façon dont elle réagissait à moi. J'aimais tout d'elle et je ne mentais pas quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. J'aimais vraiment qui elle était.

**« - Il faut dire que je suis ton empreinte. »**

**« - C'est vrai. » **Taquinai-je. **« - Mais à part ça, tu l'es vraiment. » **Ajoutai-je plus sérieusement.

**« - Toi aussi. » **Je la serra un peu plus contre moi et baissa les yeux vers elle, elle fixait la mer et son regard était quelque peu troublé. Je ne pouvais pas croire que sa mère avait décidé ça alors que Kim m'avait dit qu'elle m'approuvait. Je voudrais lui parler de cela plus tard, mais pas maintenant, pas quand tout était parfait. Sa mère finira par se calmer à un moment donné, elle ne pouvait pas nous séparer pour toujours. Ou sinon, nous n'aurons que deux ans à attendre jusqu'à ce que Kim soit majeur, mais deux ans c'était long. Je sentis une petite main sur ma joue. Je clignai des yeux en me concentrant sur Kim.

**« - A quoi penses-tu ? »**

**« - A comment nous allons pouvoir nous voir. » **L'expression de Kim s'assombrit.

**« - A l'école, après l'école, nous trouverons bien. Elle ne peut pas me tenir loin de toi. » **Les yeux de Kim s'enflammaient alors qu'elle parlait avec acharnement. Elle était si belle. Elle était plus confiante que lorsque je l'avais vu, j'aimais la pensée que je l'avais aidé, mais je savais qu'elle en était arrivé là parce qu'elle en avait eu assez d'être ignorée. Je me penchai et pressa mes lèvres contre les siennes, j'avais l'intention de lui donner un baiser rapide, mais à la seconde où nos lèvres se touchèrent, ça changea. C'était profond et désespéré à la fois, alors qu'on se rendait compte que ce soir, ce serait le seul moment où nous n'aurions pas à nous soucier de ses parents ou que l'on nous voit.

Je déposai doucement Kim sur le canapé. Elle s'était endormie dans mes bras et la sensation était incroyable. Nous avions parlé de tout, maintenant, il semblerait qu'elle en savait plus sur les loups-garous que moi.

**« - Jared. » **Sam sortit de l'ombre. Il regarda Kim dormir. Elle semblait si paisible.

**« - Sam. » **J'avais été vraiment en colère contre Sam pour m'avoir caché que Kim était là, mais je comprenais, la meute devait passer en premier. Cependant, je détestais cette idée. Embry avait perdu le contrôle à proximité de la frontière, c'est pourquoi je m'étais fait blesser quand j'avais dû sauter sur lui pour l'empêcher de la franchir. Pas que ça importait beaucoup étant donné que les Cullen n'étaient plus là, mais il était encore préférable de jouer la sécurité. De plus, Embry avait été assez en colère en sentant le parfum de ces Sangsues. Leur odeur persistait.

**« - Tu vas à l'école demain je suppose ? » **J'hochai la tête, même si c'était mon tour de veiller sur Embry, mais je savais que Paul s'en fichait et Sam me laisserait faire. **« - Garde un œil sur Jacob, il est proche de la mutation. » **J'hochai la tête. **« - Penses-tu que Kim pourrait lui parler ? »**

**« - Non ! » **Dis-je rapidement sans réfléchir, mais cette pensée me refroidissait. **« - Je ne peux pas la laisser lui parler, pas s'il est sur le point de muter, et si elle disait quelque chose qui l'énervait et le transformait ? »**

**« - C'est ok Jared, c'était juste une pensée. » **Sam comprenait la peur que je ressentais. Lorsque je l'avais vu agir la première fois avec Emily, je m'étais senti un peu nauséeux face à l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ou bien j'avais l'impression d'empiéter sur quelque chose de très privé.

**« - Merci pour tout à l'heure. »**

**« - Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas, mais tes parents ont appelés, ils veulent savoir pourquoi la mère de Kim les a appelé en exigeant que leur fille rentre. »**

**« - Ne me parle pas de cette femme. » **Grognai-je, me sentant trembler.

**« - Jared. » **Fit la voix ensommeillée de Kim et je baissai les yeux pour la voir tendre la main et saisir la mienne. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et toujours un peu dans le monde de Morphée. **« - Tout ira bien. » **J'arrêtai immédiatement de trembler alors que je serrais sa main dans la mienne.

**« - Si seulement Paul trouvait quelqu'un pour le calmer, ça nous éviterait quelques problèmes. » **Mais j'entendis à peine la voix de Sam, j'étais trop occupé à regarder Kim. Elle me tira vers elle sur le canapé et je suivi le mouvement en m'asseyant sur le bord du canapé. Elle me tira à nouveau, mais le sommeil la rendait faible. J'étais moi-même assez fatigué, n'ayant pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. J'étais trop nerveux à l'idée de tout raconter à Kim, ayant trop peur qu'elle me fuit, qu'elle me traite de monstre. Elle me tira à nouveau et je finis par me coucher sur le canapé, me plaçant de manière à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas et se blesse. Kim me sourit doucement puis referma les yeux avant de soupirer. Bientôt, mes propres yeux se fermèrent, mais je combattis le sommeil pour regarder Kim dormir plus longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

Je me suis réveillée bouillante. J'essayais de bouger, mais de solides bras m'entouraient et me serrait contre une poitrine dure et chaude. Mon dieu, j'avais très chaud ! Je gémis en ouvrant les yeux. Puis j'entendis des rires et le cliquetis des couverts.

**« - Paul ! » **Entendis-je Emily gronder. Une seconde, Paul ? Emily ? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je tentai de m'asseoir, mais en le faisant, je repoussais les bras qui me tenaient en équilibre. Arriva ce qui devait arriver.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Jared d'une voix endormie avant que nous atterrissions tous les deux en bas du canapé avec un bruit sourd. Des éclats de rire nous parvinrent depuis la cuisine. Jared se redressa immédiatement, ses yeux me parcourant.

**« - Kim, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »**

**« - Nous sommes tombés du canapé. » **Répondis-je en rougissant. **« - Je vais bien, j'ai atterri sur **_**toi**_**, tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Loup-garou. » **Répondit Jared en souriant et je roulai des yeux en me sentant plus légère que je ne le devrais. Je devais rentrer chez moi et voir _sa _tête. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Jared me regarda alors qu'il me redressait avant de me serrer dans ses bras en m'embrassant le front.

**« - Mangeons d'abord. » **J'hochai la tête et nous entrâmes dans la petite cuisine lumineuse. Il pleuvait dehors, sans surprise. Paul et Embry était assit autour de la petite table, mangeant des muffins, des œufs et du bacon.

**« - Jared, Kim, bonjour. » **La table était pleine à craquer de nourriture. Mon estomac gronda bruyamment et je rougis en ayant conscience que tout le monde pouvait entendre. Jared me poussa en avant et me tendit une assiette. Une fois qu'elle fut bien remplie, il fit les présentations.

**« - Alors, tu connais déjà Paul et Embry. » **J'hochais la tête alors qu'Embry me faisait un grand sourire et pas seulement un 'salut' cette fois. Paul me lança un coup d'œil renfrogné, occupé à manger. **« - Et tu as déjà rencontré Emily. » **Je lui souris. **« - Et voici Sam, tu l'as rencontré la nuit dernière mais je suppose que tu ne lui a pas parlé. »**

**« - Non. » **Je rougis. Me souvenant comment il m'avait trouvé.

**« - Ravi de te rencontrer, Kim. »**

**« - Moi aussi, et merci encore pour la nuit dernière. »**

**« - Pas de problème. » **Sam était énorme, le plus grand de tous les garçons présents dans la cuisine. Oh, génial, ma liste de garçon grandissait. Maintenant, il y en avait six. En comptant Jacob et Quil. Jacob grandissait, il était chaud aussi ?

**« - Jacob est un loup-garou ? » **Demandai-je. Embry réduit son muffin en miette alors qu'il serrait légèrement le poing. **« - Désolée. » **Chuchotai-je. **« - Je ne savais pas que c'était un sujet délicat. »**

**« - Non, mais il ne va pas tarder à l'être. » **Répondit Sam avant de lancer un regard sévère à Embry. **« - Mais tu ne peux rien lui dire, juste faire attention à lui. »**

**« - Il pense que tu es dans un gang. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Dit sombrement Embry. **« - Ils pensent que je me drogue, n'est-ce pas ? » **Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, car il embraya avec un : **« - Je déteste ne pas être capable de leur dire. »**

**« - Tu sais que c'est pour le mieux. » **Dit Sam.

**« - Ouais. » **Après ça, tout le monde continua à manger et rire. La nourriture était bonne. Je finis par rire aussi, mais bientôt, il fut temps de faire face à ce qui m'attendait. J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements de la veille, qui étaient secs et raides, je remerciai Emily et Sam pour leur hospitalité et dit aux garçons que je les verrais bientôt. Puis Jared et moi marchâmes en direction de chez moi. Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques maisons de là.

**« - Si tu as besoin de moi ou quoi que se soit, va voir Sam et Emily, et je viendrais. » **Jared me regardait intensément dans les yeux. Son regard chocolat me retournait l'estomac. J'hochai la tête.

**« - Je te verrais à l'école. » **Le fait qu'il ne vienne plus me chercher allait me manquer, j'allais devoir reprendre le bus.

**« - A tout à l'heure. » **Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et Jared baissa le visage. Nous échangeâmes un baiser empli de tristesse. Rien à avoir avec les baisers de la nuit dernière. Sur ce, après l'avoir embrassé, je marchai lentement jusqu'à chez moi. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Jared sur moi durant tout le trajet. Mon estomac se tordait et je me crispais. Mon cerveau tournait au ralenti face à ce qui m'attendait. J'ouvris la porte avec les clefs que j'avais heureusement sur moi. La maison était calme, mais je savais que tout le monde était encore là. Je retirai mes chaussures, prenant le temps nécessaire pour retarder la confrontation et aussi m'empêcher de fuir à nouveau.

**« - Kim. » **Appela froidement sa voix depuis la cuisine. Je ne répondis pas, mais marcha lentement. Une fois que j'eus fais un pas dedans, les yeux de tout le monde se posèrent sur moi. Katie me regardait avec son indifférence habituelle, Hannah semblait ne plus savoir quoi penser et Kellan me regardait d'un air songeur et un peu attristé.

**« - Ou étais-tu hier soir ? Je sais que tu étais avec ce garçon, mais ses parents ne savaient rien, je les soupçonne qu'ils vous couvraient. »**

**« - A la plage. » **Répondis-je honnêtement, mais je ne lui parlai pas de Sam et Emily.

**« - Toute la nuit ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Elle avait l'air en colère. Eh bien, valait mieux qu'elle ne pensait que je renterais en pleurant et rampant pour demander son pardon. Je l'aurais certainement fait avant, mais maintenant je ne ferais plus jamais rien de tel.

**« - Allez, va prendre une douche puis va dans ta chambre, je viendrais te parler plus tard. »**

**« - Qu'en est-il de l'école ? » **Demandai-je d'une voix un peu désespérée.

**« - Tu penses que je vais te laisser aller le voir ? Non, tu resteras ici aujourd'hui et tu iras à l'école de Forks dès maintenant, en attendant, tu reste à la maison. »**

**« - Non. » **Murmurai-je.

**« - Si et ce n'est pas négociable, désormais va dans ta chambre, je viendrais te parler après que j'ai appelé l'école. » **Je la regardai fixement.

**« - MAINTENANT KIM ! » **Je me détournai avec colère et couru vers les escaliers. Elle était folle ! Elle l'était vraiment, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle s'abaisserait si bas, mais ça montrait à quel point j'avais tord. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me changer. Je l'entendis parler en bas. Elle était en train de le faire. Un moyen de voir Jared avait disparu. Je sentis mon cœur battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Mon téléphone vibra. Je le pris et vérifia les appels manqués, j'en avais onze de Caleb. Je coupai l'appel. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler maintenant.

**« - Kim. » **Elle frappa à la porte et entra. Entièrement vêtu de noire, elle correspondait à l'image du monstre sans cœur que je me faisais d'elle. **« - C'est fait, tu commence dès lundi au lycée de Forks, tu resteras à la maison pour le reste de la semaine. »**

**« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » **Demandai-je d'une voix rauque. **« - Pourquoi maintenant, après toutes ces années, tu me remarques ? »**

**« - Kim arrête d'être si dramatique, je ne t'ai jamais ignoré. » **Ma main se tendit vers ma table de chevet ou je pris un morceau de papier. Je le lui montrai.

_Je suis avec un ami, je rentrerais tard. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi._

_Kim._

_Trois pepperoni,_

_Trois Végétariennes,_

_Deux Hawaï,_

_Une Margarita,_

_Pain à l'ail,_

_Trois sodas._

**« - Tu as écrit ça après, c'est pour ça que je fais ça. Il est un mauvais exemple pour toi. Il est dans un gang, tu croyais vraiment que je ne le saurais pas ? Stéroïdes ? Kim, à quoi penses-tu ? Ce mauvais garçon ne sera jamais un bon choix, il peut être passionnant, mais il n'est pas fiable. Il ne désire qu'une seule chose et après qu'il l'aura eu, il te brisera le cœur. Je suis certaine que vous avez déjà dû… »**

**« - Non. »**

**« - Tu mens. » **J'haletais. Je répondais honnêtement, mais elle ne me croyait pas.

**« - Tu as raison maman, j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Jared et maintenant, je suis enceinte. » **Dis-je sombrement. Ce fut à son tour d'haleter de choc. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Je l'observai alors qu'elle se levait et quittait la chambre avec raideur. Dès que j'entendis la télé s'allumait, je m'effondrai. Ma respiration était difficile. Je devais arrêter d'être aussi mauvaise qu'elle. Pas que j'étais pire ! J'avais besoin de me calmer. J'avais besoin d'arrêter d'être si belliqueuse et alors peut-être qu'il y aurait une chance pour que je puisse aller à La Push au lieu de rester enfermé. Peut-être que je pourrais voir Jared de nouveau. Avec la magie de l'imprégnation, qui sait.

Si je le faisais, elle céderait peut-être.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Dire l'inattendu

_**stephbella : **Merci pour ta review en espérant que tu aimeras autant la suite._

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 12 : Dire l'inattendu**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Cette nuit-là, j'étais au lit, les yeux bouffis à cause des larmes, et je pensais à une façon de me sortir de là. Jared devait être inquiet quand je n'étais pas venu à l'école. Je sais que j'étais inquiète pour lui.

**« - Kim. » **Mon nom était accompagné d'un coup frappé à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Je me redressai alors que Kellan entrait. Il portait un plateau de nourriture et avait une expression nerveuse. Je n'étais pas autorisée à quitter ma chambre et personne n'était autorisé à entrer, ce qui signifiait que Katie partageait sa chambre avec les jumelles.

**« - Hey. » **Kellan se racla la gorge alors qu'il déposait le plateau sur ma table de chevet, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me laisse, mais il ne le fit pas, il s'assit sur mon lit qui était un peu trempé. Mes jambes le touchèrent. Il s'éclaircit la gorge une fois de plus avant de parler. **« - J'ai réussi à mettre une tablette de chocolat, elle est sous la serviette. » **Non seulement j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, mais je n'avais droit qu'au pain et à l'eau. Enfin, pas littéralement, mais pas de dessert.

**« - Merci. » **Dis-je avec une légère voix confuse.

**« - Je suis désolé. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **J'eus le souffle coupé.

**« - Ne me fais pas répéter. C'est déjà assez difficile, je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré et de mon attitude quand je ne t'ignorais pas. J'étais jaloux, je suppose. »**

**« - Jaloux ? »**

**« - Ouais, je sais que ça semble stupide, ok, mais jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as jamais été forcé de faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé pour Jared. »** Kellan me sourit rapidement alors que je m'asseyais, en état de choc et la bouche bée. **« - Caleb a toujours été le plus brillant, et ensuite Katie et toi êtes nées et j'ai été laissé au milieu. J'ai dû trouver un moyen pour attirer l'attention, et j'ai choisi le sport, je faisais tous les sports que tu pouvais imaginer. Ce n'est qu'en vieillissant que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas faire une carrière sportive, mais c'était trop tard. Tu n'as pas fait ce même gâchis avec maman. » **J'étais là à écouter Kellan me parler tout en regardant ses genoux. **« - J'ai eu ma bourse et j'étais bloqué. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'université locale, je voulais aller en Science Po. » **Je fronçai les sourcils et Kellan dut le deviner. **« - Ouais, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu penses que je le suis, tout le monde le pense, mais j'ai passé mes examens facilement et je suis sûr que j'aurais pu avoir de meilleurs résultats en chimie. » **Marmonna Kellan plus pour lui-même. **« - Si je n'avais pas eu à jouer ce rôle. » **Il secoua la tête. **« - Mais ce que j'essai de te dire, c'est que je suis désolé pour avoir laissé ma jalousie prendre le dessus et ne pas avoir été un bon frère et je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi courageuse. Je n'aurais jamais confronté maman comme tu l'as fais. » **Kellan semblait presque respectueux. **« - Elle était infernale après que tu sois partie. »**

**« - Kellan. » **Dis-je alors qu'il se levait avec la tête basse. C'était sorti de nulle part.

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Merci. »**

**« - Pas de problème, si maman demande où sont passé ses chocolats, je ne dirais rien et je prendrais le blâme. » **Quelque chose me gênait encore alors même que je lui souriais en hochant la tête.

**« - Oh. » **Kellan tourna la tête vers moi. **« - C'est pour ça que tu surprotège Katie, c'est parce que tu es forcé de le faire pour maman. »**

**« - En partie, mais Katie n'est forcée à rien faire, elle aime sa vie. » **Je souris, je supposais qu'elle devait aimer avoir l'attention de tous. **« - Mais elle n'est pas brillante et elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour freiner ses gars qui tournent autour d'elle. »**

**« - Bonne nuit. »** Lui dis-je et Kellan me fit un petit sourire en me souhaitant bonne nuit à son tour. Puis, la porte se ferma et je me recouchai sur le lit. Que diable venait-il d'arriver ? Kellan était venu me parler, non, il s'était excusé ! Je secouai la tête, cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus étrange. Je tournai les yeux vers le plateau, peut-être que si je mangeai, je pourrais mieux réfléchir à un moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin. Je savais ce que j'avais besoin de faire d'abord, j'avais besoin de redevenir moi-même. Ne plus rien dire qui blesserait les gens. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais dis ça à mon père. Il n'avait jamais rien fait et c'était le problème, mais il ne méritait pas qu'on lui dise comme ça. Je pouvais entendre Katie râler de sa chambre. Et si je faisais comme elle le voulait et aller à Forks ? Peut-être qu'elle verrait qu'elle pouvait me refaire confiance et elle se calmerait et me laisserait retourner au lycée de La Push. Ou peut-être que je pourrais me faire expulser. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça pour deux raisons, la première c'est que je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire, la deuxième c'est qu'elle risquait probablement de m'envoyer dans une école loin de la maison. Devais-je supplier ? Non, je ne pouvais pas le faire, même si j'étais désespéré, mais c'est ce que j'étais non ? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça vu comment elle me traité, mais que faire alors ? Rien. Un coup contre la porte me sorti de mes pensées. C'était _elle_.

**« - Eteint la lumière Kim. » **Oh, nous étions vraiment en prison. **« - Il est tard, va te coucher. » **J'entendis ces mots qui auraient presque pu être prononcé par une inconnue tant ils étaient froids. Je regardai mon réveil et vit qu'il était minuit. Oh, il était tard. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées pendant des heures et n'avait rien trouvé.

**« - S'il te plait… » **Commençai-je mais ça tomba dans les oreilles d'une sourde. Elle ferma la porte. Je fermai les yeux avant de me lever pour prendre mes affaires de nuit et aller dans la salle de bain. La maison était calme alors que je remontai les escaliers dans le noir complet. J'entrai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit, mais je n'avais pas sommeil du tout. Mes pensées tourbillonnaient, mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Je gémis en frappant mon oreiller avant de me lever et commençai à tourner en rond, quand mon talon marcha sur un des jouets des jumelles. Ça y est ! J'allais nettoyer la chambre. Quelque chose qui me fatiguerait ou me tiendrait occupé.

Je venais de terminer de ranger le dernier jouet quand j'entendis du bruit à la fenêtre. Je tournai la tête et faillit hurler quand je reconnus la silhouette de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je courus jusqu'à la fenêtre, les jambes en coton. Mes mains tremblaient alors que j'ouvrais la fenêtre mais mon corps tout entier bouillait d'excitation. Mes yeux fouillèrent son visage, voyant ses lèvres plissées et ses yeux brun emplis d'inquiétude. Il enjamba la fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais dans ses bras sécurisants et chaleureux. Je ne ressentais plus rien, je ne pourrais jamais aller mal dans ses bras quand il me tenait.

**« - Jared. » **Chuchotai-je.

**« - Kim. » **Le vent froid entrait par la fenêtre, mais je ne sentis rien. Jared voulut se reculer pour pouvoir la fermer, mais je le tirai en arrière. Jared rigola mais c'était un son étouffé, puis il m'entraina avec lui pour fermer la fenêtre, puis nous entraina vers mon lit.

**« - Où étais-tu ? » **Me chuchota Jared d'une voix rude. **« - J'étais tellement inquiet. » **Jared me serra plus fort contre lui, enterra sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je lui caressai tendrement le dos.

**« - Ici. » **Répondis-je, ne voulant pas parler de l'école tout de suite.

**« - Ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **Je savais qu'il voulait dire ce qui s'est passé quand je suis rentrée, mais je me retrouvai à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Kellan. Jared me sourit d'un sourire qui disait qu'il était heureux pour moi.

**« - Et ? » **Pressa Jared, et je sus que je ne pouvais pas repousser plus l'échéance.

**« - Elle m'a retiré de l'école. » **Jared resta silencieux pendant une seconde, puis ses bras se resserrèrent plus fortement autour de moi.

**« - Elle ne peut pas, où vas-tu aller ! » **Sa voix était l'émotion brute.

**« - Forks, je commence lundi. »**

**« - Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça. »**

**« - Elle le peut. » **Je m'éloignai pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient sombres et son corps tremblait faiblement alors qu'un grognement lui échappa. **« - Calme-toi Jared, tu ne peux pas me laisser encore. » **Plaidais-je, lui faisant comprendre par ma phrase que s'il devait se transformer, il ne pourrais pas le faire ici et devrait me laisser.

**« - Je ne le ferais pas, je ne te laisserais jamais. » **Grogna Jared alors qu'il m'attirait vers le bas, afin que nous nous couchions, reprenant la position qu'on avait quand les jumelles nous avaient surpris. J'écoutais son cœur battre fortement mais plus rapidement que la normal. Il tremblait encore, mais il n'était plus aussi en colère.

**« - Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire. » **Murmurai-je. Je me sentais mieux malgré cette journée horrible. **« - Je suis tellement confuse. »**

**« - Tout ira bien, nous trouverons un moyen d'être ensemble, je vais m'inscrire au lycée de Forks. »**

**« - Non. » **Dis-je. **« - Tu ne pourras pas. » **Je continuais avait qu'il se fasse une mauvaise idée. **« - Elle compte me conduire tous les jours à l'école et elle viendra me chercher, elle va te voir et je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle risque demander aux professeurs de faire en sorte que nous nous parlions pas à l'école. »**

**« - C'est ridicule. » **Dit Jared de frustration. **« - Les gens normaux ne font pas ça ! Cela se produit uniquement dans les films. » **Je rigolai légèrement et Jared m'imita mais c'était un rire plat. Je ne souhaiterais pas vraiment avoir un directeur qui se mettrait tout à coup à crier 'couper' ou 'c'est dans la boite' ou quoi que se soit pour terminer.

**« - Eh bien, ma mère n'est pas normale, peut-être devrions-nous regarder quelques films pour avoir quelques idées. » **Recommandais-je.

**« - Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? » **Demanda Jared. Je me blottis contre lui et inhala fortement son odeur de forêt et de mer, enfin de me calmer avant de lui répondre.

**« - C'est stupide, c'est parce que ma grand-mère t'aime bien, elle pense que les gens qu'elle aime bien sont mauvais, puis elle a entendu ces stupides rumeurs sur le fait que tu étais dans un gang et aussi pour se venger de moi. »**

**« - C'est ma faute. »**

**« - Comment ça c'est ta faute ? »** Demandais-je en me redressant pour le regarder. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens disaient des choses comme ça aujourd'hui ?

**« - Eh bien, si je n'étais pas un loup-garou… »**

**« - Eh bien nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui, je ne te connaitrais pas et je serais toujours aussi malheureuse avec juste un béguin stupide pour toi alors que tu m'ignorerais. » **J'évacuais toute ma frustration et ma colère sur Jared et avant que je ne puisse continuer, Jared posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout s'envola en fumée alors que je me concentrais sur Jared et ses lèvres. Jared se détacha de moi à bout de souffle, mais ne laissa pas revenir sur mes paroles précédentes.

**« - Ne dis pas ça, je **_**t'**_**aurais remarqué. Et non, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui, nous serions heureux comme des adolescents normaux qui se fréquentent. » **La voix de Jared sonnait amère.

**« - Non. » **Dis-je dans un souffle. **« - Je ne veux pas être normale, je veux que toi et moi soyons comme nous sommes, maintenant cesse de te culpabilisé et **_**te**_** blâmer et trouvons une solution pour sortir de là. » **Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre un moment. Un craquement dans le couloir se fit entendre et nous échangeâmes un regard. Jared me repoussa et me fit signe d'aller à la porte. Je fronçais les sourcils, mais étant donné que son ouïe était plus développée que la mienne, il devait probablement savoir ou se doutait de qui c'était. J'avançai vers la porte. Jared me fit signe d'ouvrir. Je le fis pour voir étonné, Josh qui bondit en arrière. Il portait un tee-shirt Superman dessus qui ne correspondait pas vraiment avec son bas de pyjama. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux étaient écarquillés et mouillés. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me mit à genoux devant lui. Que devais-je faire ? J'avais déjà vu Josh pleurait, bien sûr, mais il était bébé à l'époque. Maintenant, il avait six ans et il me faisait face. Kellan ou maman s'occupait de lui d'habitude. Josh avait l'air aussi perplexe mais il finit par me tendre une main collante et je la saisie. Elle était douce et si petite. Je le regardais vraiment depuis longtemps. Peut-être que j'étais tellement occupé à penser à la façon dont j'étais ignorée que j'avais ignoré mon frère cadet. Je me sentais horrible et égoïste.

**« - Je veux Kellan. » **Pleura doucement Josh. Je resserrai ma prise sur sa main. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais il était petit pour son âge. Je me souvenais cependant qu'une fois qu'on avait atteint l'âge de six ans, maman cessée de venir dans notre chambre quand on faisait un cauchemar. Pas qu'elle était déjà venu me trouver, j'en avais fait rarement, mais je me souvins d'une fois où j'avais voulu aller la trouver après en avoir fait un et que Katie m'avait chassée de son lit en me frappant sur la tête. Maman m'avait dit de retourner me coucher.

**« - Tu as fais un cauchemar ? » **Josh hocha la tête, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant un peu plus. Je lui souris avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de marcher dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Kellan. Josh était chaud et pas aussi lourd que je ne le pensais, il sentait le sommeil, le savon et la peur, son petit poing était crispé dans ma main. Je frappai discrètement à la porte de Kellan. Il n'y eut pas de réponse et je frappai à nouveau, encore plus fort.

**« - Entre dedans. » **Me chuchota Josh. Je lui souris et ouvrit la porte. Je me sentais un peu bizarre, j'avais toujours frappé à la porte de Kellan avant d'entrer et généralement c'était pour lui porter du linge propre. Serait-ce différent après cet après-midi ? La chambre était jonchée de vêtement sombre et de jeu un peu partout. Mais c'est maintenant que je remarquais les livres scolaires aussi. Je pouvais voir la silhouette de Kellan sous les couvertures.

**« - Kellan. » **Murmurais-je en resserrant ma prise sur Josh. **« - Kellan. » **Kellan gémit et bougea, avant de se redresser. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi emmêlés que ceux de Josh. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et se frotta les yeux. Josh bougea légèrement dans mes bras et Kellan nous regarda.

**« - Oh salut. » **Kellan nous sourit. Josh tendit sa main libre vers lui, ne lâchant toujours pas la mienne.

**« - Il a fais un cauchemar. »**

**« - Encore ? Ca fait trois nuits de suite. » **Fit Kellan à Josh qui hochai la tête. Je m'approchai du lit et lui tendit Josh.

**« - Le même. » **Expliqua Josh alors que Kellan le prenait dans ses bras.

**« - Eh bien, c'est bon maintenant, Kim t'a emmener en sécurité ici. » **Josh hocha la tête et Kellan releva la tête vers moi. **« - Merci. »**

**« - En fait-il souvent ? »**

**« - Assez, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine, parfois il n'en fais pas. »**

**« - Quels sont ces cauchemars ? »**

**« - Oh, juste l'habituel. »**

**« - Oh. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire. **« - Eh bien je vais y aller. »**

**« - Merci. » **Fit la petite voix de Josh qui sonnait maintenant endormi et je me retournai vers eux, Kellan et lui étaient appuyé contre la tête de lit et Kellan avait attrapé une BD de Spiderman. **« - Tu as fait partir le monstre. » **Je sentis ma gorge se resserrer et je souris.

**« - Pas de problème. » **Puis je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Jared se redressa quand j'entrai me regardant avec des yeux inquiets alors qu'il pouvait entendre mon cœur battre et ma respiration en lambeaux.

**« - Kim ? »**

**« - Je l'ai ignoré, je suis une sœur horrible, je lui faisais ce qu'on me faisait. L'ignorer, je suis égoïste ! Il fait des cauchemars chaque nuit ! Kellan était jaloux de moi et maintenant je viens de réaliser que Josh n'est pas un gamin ennuyeux, mais un garçon gentil qui a peur des monstres ! » **J'avais presque envie de pleurer. Tellement de chose s'était passé et je commençais à peine à voir le vrai côté de ma famille.

**« - Kim. »**

**« - Je… »**

**« - Shhh. » **Jared m'embrassa les cheveux. **« - C'est bon, ce n'est pas trop tard, tu n'es pas comme elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Montre-leur que tu les aimes. » **Je m'appuyai contre Jared. **« - Un problème à la fois, et le nôtre est le plus important, celui de ta famille se règlera avec le temps. » **Je souris à ça, oui, il avait raison. Avec le temps, je pourrais apprendre à vraiment les connaitre tous. Jared m'embrassa légèrement puis je me réinstallai contre lui, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine alors que nous réfléchissions en silence. Enfin, j'essayais de penser mais c'était difficile avec Jared si près.

**« - Nous pourrions nous marier. » **Dit soudainement Jared, brisant le silence. J'étais presque endormi, j'étais honteuse de l'admettre, mais ça me réveilla.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Nous pourrions nous marier, alors il n'y aurait rien qu'elle pourrait faire et tu as vraiment les pieds froids. » **Je levai les yeux vers Jared pour voir ses yeux brillants alors que je tortillai les orteils qui reposaient contre ses jambes. J'étais contente que l'obscurité camouffle mes joues rouges. Puis ce qu'il venait de dire… oh mon…

**« - Ou… ou… ou as-tu trouvé cette idée ? » **M'entendais-je demander même si mon cœur battait très fort et que mon sang faisait pulser mon cœur de bonheur à cette pensée.

**« - Eh bien… » **Jared se racla la gorge. **« - Je veux qu'on se marie un jour, et ça nous permettrait de résoudre un problème. »**

**« - Jared. » **Insistai-je car je me doutais que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mon cerveau sonnait une alarme d'avertissement, mais j'étais encore étourdie par la joie.

**« - Et j'aime la façon dont nos deux noms sonnent ensemble. » **Comment savait-il que… oh non !

**« - Tu as vu mon journal. » **Dis-je en devenant cramoisie.

**« - Oui. » **Dit lentement Jared, jugeant ma réaction.

**« - Oh mon dieu ! » **Dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

**« - Kim ! » **Rigola Jared. **« - C'est mignon et je suis enclin à penser que ce petit béguin était plus grand que ce que tu m'en as dit. »**

**« - Non. » **Je secouai la tête.

**« - Alors, veux-tu m'épouser ? » **La question de Jared me fit lever les yeux vers lui.

**« - Oui. » **Dis-je. **« - Mais pas maintenant, ce n'est pas la solution à nos problème et ça ne ferait qu'en créer d'autres, et puis ça ne l'empêchera pas de le faire annuler. »**

**« - Mais tu compte m'épouser un jour. » **Je souris en me sentant rougir de nouveau.

**« - Ou… oui. » **Jared se pencha et m'embrassa. Je pouvais sentir son sourire.

**« - Alors, que faisons-nous ? » **Jared était toujours souriant. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de dire oui à Jared Miller qui venait de me demander de l'épouser. N'était-ce pas le plus grand moment dans la vie d'une jeune fille ? Je… eh bien oui, mais c'était notre temps ensemble qui était le plus important à ce moment. Je vais conserver ce souvenir pour plus tard, et alors je pourrais bondir de joie en y repensant et hurler.

**« - Je ne sais pas. »**

**« - Attendons quelques jours. » **La voix de Jared était pleine de douleur, il ne voulait pas, moi non plus, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. **« - Voyons comment elle est et ensuite nous aviserons. »**

**« - Vendredi prochain. »**

**« - Vendredi ? » **Jared haussa un sourcil.

**« - Tout le monde va sortir, mais moi, elle devrait se comporter comme elle le fait maintenant et me laisser à la maison. Nous pourrons nous voir. »**

**« - Je dois te voir avant, puis ça fait mal d'être loin de toi. » **Dit rapidement Jared. Je sentais mon cœur battre douloureusement.

**« - M… moi… moi aussi, mais… »**

**« - Combien de temps vas-tu rester seule dans la chambre ? »**

**« - Juste ce soir. »**

**« - Retrouve-moi à la porte de derrière demain soir. » **Je souris et me blottis contre Jared en hochant la tête. **« - Nous allons passer à travers ça, mais si ça continue trop longtemps, je t'emmène à Las Vegas. » **Je ris faiblement. **« - Je ne plaisante pas. » **Grogna Jared. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'écouter les battements de son cœur alors que le sommeil m'envahissait. Je me détendis contre Jared et ferma les yeux.

**« - Jared. » **Murmurais-je avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent furent comme mercredi, mais avec les aveux en moins. J'ai souris et saluai Kellan au petit-déjeuner et il ne m'a pas tourné le dos. Et je me suis assise à côté de Josh pour une fois, sans m'énerver quand une de ses mains collantes qui sentait la banane me tira doucement les cheveux pour attirer mon attention. Il tenait à mon montrer son nouveau tee-shirt Batman qu'il avait sur lui, puis il avait voulu me montrer son jouet préféré qui était Wolverine, et j'ai alors pensé qu'il ressemblait à Jared. Bien que chaque fois que je pensais à lui, une douleur m'étreignait le cœur, même si j'ai continua à sourire et que Wolverine n'avait rien à voir avec Jared. Puis il m'a montré sa cicatrise sur son genou qu'il s'était fait en tombant alors qu'il jouait au foot avec Kellan. Après, il me parlait juste de tout et de rien. Puis, à une heure du matin, quand je quittais ma chambre pour aller retrouver Jared, je croisais Josh. Sa lèvre tremblait et nous avons commencé à avoir une routine, je l'emmenais voir Kellan et allait rejoindre Jared. Nous restions près de la maison, mais comme la plupart des maisons de La Push, notre jardin conduisait à la forêt. Jared et moi nous asseyons à la limite des deux, juste pour passer du temps ensemble. Ce n'était pas parfait, en fait, c'était loin d'être parfait mais c'était le mieux que nous ayons en ce moment. <em>Elle<em> était encore furieuse et me regardait à peine. J'avais appelé Caleb en cachette et il était furieux et voulait lui parler, mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Ça ne serait pas utile. Maintenant, nous étions lundi matin. Le jour où je commençais l'école. Génial. J'étais assise dans la cuisine, attendant que Josh descende pour que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il lisait en bande-dessinée et ignorant Katie qui me souriait béatement depuis qu'elle était levée. Quand _elle_ descendit avec Josh, et je fus surprise de voir Kellan les suivre.

**« - Kellan, je ne peux pas le croire ! » **Criait-elle. Elle déposa Josh à côté de moi, et je lui pris immédiatement la main qui pour une fois ne collait pas, je me demandais combien de temps ça allait durer ?

**« - Comment est-il censé grandir si tu continue de le dorloter ? »**

**« - Il fait des cauchemars, je l'aide juste. »**

**« - Il a six ans ! »**

**« - Il y a deux semaines ! On n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars quand on a six ans ! Et normalement, je lui lis juste une histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme puis je le ramène dans sa chambre, mais cette nuit, il n'a pas voulu dormir pendant un long moment. C'était mal. J'ai fini par m'endormir juste après lui. » **Se défendit Kellan.

**« - Quels sont ses cauchemars ? »**

**« - Les habituels. » **Je pouvais voir qu'elle ne le croyait pas et elle ne mit qu'une seconde avant de répondre.

**« - Tu ne vois donc pas ! Il essais juste d'attirer l'attention. » **Je sentis ma main se crisper sur la main de Josh et la desserra immédiatement. Elle était impossible. Kellan serra la mâchoire avant d'hausser les épaules.

**« - Bref. » **Dit Kellan en allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Josh, souriant à Katie qui souriait toujours béatement.

**« - Kellan ! » **Hurla-t-elle. **« - Tu vas immédiatement arrêter ça ! Tu m'entends ? »**

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Bien. »**

**« - Je t'entends mais je n'arrêterais pas. » **Sur ce, Kellan se versa des céréales en ignorant notre mère. Je la regardai, elle tourna ses yeux sur moi. Ses yeux disaient que c'était de ma faute et je baissai les miens. Un regard de défaite pour elle, mais je cachais seulement ma colère. Sur ce, elle se calma et commença à s'agiter autour de Katie et les jumelles.

**« - Kim. » **Le petit-déjeuner était passé trop vite et maintenant il était temps. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait éclater et je ne pouvais pas respirer. C'était comme mon premier jour à La Push, mais je savais que cette fois, je ne me cognerais pas dans Jared. Si seulement. Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux cette fois, elle ne me parlait pas et ne me regardait pas alors que je faisais de l'hyperventilation. Pas de parole de réconfort pour tenter de me calmer. Alors qu'elle stationnait la voiture devant le lycée, je me préparai à sortir mais sa main se posa sur mon bras pour m'arrêter. Je me tournai pour la regarder.

**« - J'ai prévenu les professeurs de la raison pour laquelle tu étais transféré ici, ils me préviendront immédiatement s'ils aperçoivent Jared Miller ou tout autre de ses amis. » **J'hochai la tête. **« - Je reviendrais te chercher à la fin de la journée. » **J'hochai à nouveau la tête avant d'attendre qu'elle retire son bras. Elle le fit après me l'avoir brièvement serré, mais en tant qu'avertissement pas en tant que geste affectueux. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture.

**« - Hé, attention. » **Je regardai sur le côté pour voir un garçon blond me sourire. J'hochai la tête en rougissant et continua à avancer. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je regardai autour de moi pour essayer de trouver le bureau où je devais prendre mon planning.

**« - Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? » **Le garçon blond était de retour. **« - Je suis Mike Newton. » **J'hochai la tête et attendit qu'il continue. **« - Et, tu es… ? » **Ses yeux bleus brillaient alors que je rougissais en comprenant qu'il attendait que je me présente. Je supposais qu'il était mignon, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir, il était trop petit et il n'avait pas l'air assez chaud, il n'était pas Jared.

**« - Kim Bell. »**

**« - Ravi de te rencontrer. Je devine que tu es nouvelle ? » **Pourquoi me parlait-il ?

**« - Non. »** Je devrais peut-être prononcer plus de syllabes. Mais je ne pouvais pas, mon cerveau était bloqué et j'étais trop nerveuse. Je repensais à Josh qui me disait que je faisais fuir les monstres chaque nuit. Eh bien, je voulais quelqu'un pour faire fuir les monstres loin de moi, dans mon cas, les monstres étaient mes nerfs et la seule personne qui pouvait me calmer n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas être ici.

**« - Ok, donc tu n'allais pas à l'école jusqu'à maintenant ? » **Il semblait un peu perplexe, il me taquinait.

**« - Non, je suis transférée du lycée de La Push. »**

**« - Ah, nerveuse ? » **J'hochai la tête. Mike sembla pensif quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils, puis son expression s'illumina et je pouvais presque voir une ampoule s'allumait au-dessus de sa tête. **« - Bell, c'est ça ? » **J'hochai la tête, ou voulait dire en venir ? **« - Ouais, j'ai joué au basket-ball contre un de tes frères, et je suis allé avec ma mère voir l'exposition d'un autre. »**

**« - Caleb ? »**

**« - Ouais, euh… c'était bien. » **Je pouvais facilement voir qu'il avait été obligé à y aller. Mais je me demandais comment _elle allait_ réagir face aux gens de Forks qui avaient vu les œuvres de Caleb ? Elle ferait probablement une crise cardiaque parce qu'ils savaient ce qu'il faisait alors qu'elle avait déclaré à tous les gens de La Push qu'il était à New-York étudier le droit.

**« - Merci, je lui dirais. » **Lui dis-je, gêné.

**« - Alors, tu veux de l'aide ? »**

**« - Où est l'accueil ? » **Dis-je, décidant qu'une fois que je saurais où aller, je me sentirais un peu mieux.

**« - Je vais t'y conduire, c'est mon premier jour de reprise. »**

**« - Oh. » **Dis-je après un certain temps, détectant qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

**« - Ouais je suis tombé malade, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux maintenant. » **J'hochai la tête alors que nous arrivions devant un bâtiment. J'entrai dedans et fut surprise d'être suivie par Mike. Une femme aux cheveux rouges et avec des lunettes était assise derrière un bureau, elle nous sourit et me fis signe d'approcher.

**« - Ah, tu dois être Kim Bell, ravie de te rencontrer, voilà ton planning et une carte pour que tu repère les lieux plus rapidement, mais tu vas voir, on trouve facilement. » **Elle me tendit quelques papiers avec un sourire. Puis je ressortis dans la brume fine et froide. Mike me suivait toujours.

**« - Donc tu as quoi en premier. » **Je regardai mon planning et Mike aussi. Il se ferma un peu. **« - Oh, tu es en première année. » **Euh. J'hésitai puis hochai la tête.

**« - Je suis en seconde année. » **J'hochai la tête à nouveau. **« - Bah, de toute façon on se reverra dans les couloirs. » **Je remarquai alors une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns passait à côté de nous avec une autre jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Il les regarda distraitement.

**« - Ouais. » **Puis je me détournai et marchai vers mon premier cours. La femme avait raison, c'était facile de trouver son chemin vu que toutes les salles de classes étaient dans des bâtiments distincts avec des panneaux d'indication. J'étais nerveuse à chaque début de cours de peur que mes professeurs me fassent me présenter. Heureusement, seulement deux d'entre eux le firent puis se fut la pause déjeuner. Il était midi maintenant et je me préparai à entrer dans le réfectoire. D'habitude, je m'asseyais avec Jared et les garçons, mais je ne connaissais personne ici. Les gens me regardaient et une personne m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais été transférée mais j'avais bégayé et rougit et ils n'avaient plus pris la peine de me parler à nouveau. Je suppose que Mike savait mais je ne voulais pas m'asseoir avec lui et ses amis, ce serait trop bizarre. J'aurais voulu m'échapper dans la salle de dessin, mais comme je n'avais pas dessins ça paraitrait bizarre. On me poussa en avant alors que j'étais figé devant les portes alors que des personnes voulaient entrer. J'avançai et chercha une table en rougissant. Je vis Mike et il évitait de me regarder alors que je me dirigeais dans la direction opposé vers une table vide. Enfin presque vide, juste une fille était assise là. J'approchais en sentant mon estomac se nouer. Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment sympa. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à la taille, elle mangeait une salade en lisant. Ses yeux étaient entouré de noir et portait un haut noir et un jean troué. Je me figeais, pas sûr si je voulais l'aborder. Mais c'était ça où…

**« - Assis-toi, je ne mords pas malgré ce que les gens disent. » **Je m'assis aussitôt comme elle me le demandait. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre. Mais elle le fit maintenant. Ses yeux étaient bruns. Un piercing en argent brillait à son nez et à ses oreilles.

**« - Je suis Erin. » **Se présenta-t-elle, son accent était bizarre, elle n'était pas seulement américaine mais je ne pouvais pas dire ce que c'était.

**« - Kim. »**

**« - Ravie de faire ta connaissance. » **Son ton était sec et pas vraiment sympa. Sur ce, elle reprit son livre. Je me concentrai sur mon déjeuner, commençant à manger sans vraiment sentir le goût des aliments alors que je me souvenais de me dernier déjeuner avec Jared. Il avait frappé John. Je fus étonné du cours de mes pensées quand quelqu'un me parla.

**« - Hé, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir avec elle. » **Je levai les yeux, confuse.

**« - Hein ? » **Bien Kim, vraiment gentil.

**« - Elle. » **C'était une fille qui avait été dans une de mes classes, elle me regardait. **« - A moins que tu ne veuilles pas te faire d'amis. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Demandai-je, confuse. Il semblerait que ça devenait une habitude aujourd'hui. Je tournai la tête pour voir Erin qui lisait toujours calmement son livre.

**« - Si tu veux des amis, ne traine pas avec elle, c'est une vraie salope. » **J'eus le souffle coupé à l'insulte.

**« - C'est vrai Nicole, une véritable salope qui as quelques conseils pour toi. » **Erin n'avait pas lâché son livre mais elle parlait sèchement, son étrange accent rendant ses mots plus durs.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda cette fille, Nicole. **« - De dégager ? » **Elle imita l'accent d'Erin. **« - Ou me laisser réfléchir à une nouvelle insulte ? »**

**« - Non, enfin oui, si tu dois le prendre comme ça, mais non, je voulais juste te conseiller que quand on veut se faire des amis, on commence par dire bonjour et se présenter, généralement ça à tendance à mieux marcher. »**

**« - Oh et tu sais ça ? » **Demanda Nicole dont le visage était légèrement rouge.

**« - Je sais comment faire, je n'arrive pas à le mettre en pratique. » **Dit calmement Erin. **« - **_**Maintenant**_**, tu peux dégager. »**

**« - Tu verras. » **Dit Nicole mais je ne réagis pas. Je clignais des yeux. Les confrontations étaient monnaie courante durant les pauses déjeuners ?

**« - Elle a raison, je ne suis pas une personne agréable. » **Je ne dis rien, je ne savais pas quoi dire. **« - Mais si tu veux, tu peux t'asseoir avec moi le midi, y'aura toujours des sièges libres à ma table. » **Dit-elle un peu amer.

**« - Merci. »**

**« - Pas de problème, ma mère est anglaise et son travail nous a conduit ici. » **Déclara-t-elle alors que je n'avais pas le courage de demander, alors qu'elle tournait une autre page de son livre. **« - Mais je n'ai aucun lien avec la royauté. »**

**« - Oh, mince. » **Dis-je sarcastiquement. Avant de mordre à nouveau dans mon sandwich. Je l'entendis reposer son livre sur la table. Je levai les yeux pour voir qu'elle me regardait complètement. Elle sourit, ce qui adoucit son visage et pendant une seconde, je vis quelque chose que je ne pense pas que quiconque dans cette salle ai jamais vu. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques minutes pourtant.

**« - Alors, tu t'habitue à la météo ? » **Je rigolai.

**« - Je suis habituée, je vis à La Push depuis un an. » **Répondis-je.

**« - Ah. » **Sur ce, elle reprit son livre. Je rebaissai la tête et continua à manger. M'étais-je fais une nouvelle amie ? Ma première amie ? Eh bien, je suppose que les garçons étaient mes amis, mais un ami qui serait une fille et qui ne connaissait pas Jared.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement et j'avais Erin en cours de dessin et cours d'anglais. Je ne savais toujours pas si on était amie mais elle ne semblait pas m'insulter comme elle le faisait avec tout le monde. Certes, ils l'insultaient la première… la plupart du temps.<p>

**« - Kim ! » **J'entendis une voix appeler mon nom et je regardais à travers la pluie pour voir une voiture marron foncé qui était à moitié rouillé. Ma poitrine se resserra. Non.

**« - Tommy ? » **Répondis-je d'une voix rauque. Les poils sur ma nuque se dressèrent, un frisson me traversa et mes jambes avaient envie de s'enfuir.

**« - Ta mère veut que je te ramène, elle ne peut pas se libérer de son travail. »**

**« - Pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelé ? » **Demandai-je sans réfléchir. Pourquoi pas Kellan ?

**« - Elle ne m'a pas appelé, elle a appelé Kellan mais il était encore en cours et j'étais libre alors je me suis proposé. »**

**« - Oh. »**

**« - Eh bien, monte. » **Il me fit signe de monter dans la voiture et je commençai à avancer lentement comme si mon corps tout entier résistait. Tommy se pencha pour déverrouiller la portière, mais il resta légèrement penché alors que je m'installai dedans, il était trop près. Mon cœur battait fortement alors qu'il s'éloigna lentement.

**« - Tu es trempée, combien de temps attendais-tu ? » **Il me regarda de haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardant sur la partie où mon manteau était ouvert et où mon tee-shirt était plaqué contre ma poitrine. Je résistai à l'envie d'ouvrir la portière et de m'enfuir, mais il démarra la voiture et tous moyens de m'échapper furent anéanti.

**« - Euh, pas longtemps. » **Dis-je quand il me regarda. Combien de temps avait-il fallu pour venir ici ce matin ? J'espérais que ça n'allait pas être une chose régulière.

**« - Bon, eh bien je viendrais probablement te chercher demain. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Mon souffle se coupa. _Je _ne devais vraiment pas avoir de chance.

**« - Ouais. » **Tommy me sourit et je remarquais pour la première fois que ses lèvres étaient charnues et ses dents légèrement jaunes. **« - Ta mère m'a demandé si je pouvais venir te chercher toute la semaine. J'ai accepté, en fait, ça me ferait plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions la chance de passer du temps ensemble. » **J'arrêtai de respirer. **« - Donc dans un sens, ça a marché finalement. »**

**« - Ca ? » **Demandai-je d'une voix lointaine.

**« - Oui, je suis désolé d'entendre que c'était fini entre Jared et toi. Je veux dire, je pensais qu'il valait mieux que j'informe ta mère au sujet de lui. Ils sont dangereux Kim. » **Il me regarda et posa sa main sur mon genoux, le serrant légèrement. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre de dégoût, de peur et de colère. Comment osait-il ! **« - Je savais que j'avais entendu parler de lui quelque part, savais-tu qu'il était dans un gang ? Bien sûr que non, tu n'aurais pas… »**

**« - Oui. » **Grognai-je. Tommy me regarda avec choc et serra un peu plus mon genou. Pourquoi me touchait-il ? Ma peau me picotait mais pas dans le bon sens.

**« - Kim, c'est un mauvais garçon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu as besoin de quelqu'un de stable. » **Il sourit. **« - Quelqu'un qui a un avenir. » **Jared avait un avenir, un avenir avec moi. La colère prenait place sur le dégoût. **« - Quelqu'un qui t'aime réellement pour ce que tu es. » **Jared pouvait faire mieux, il m'aimait pour qui j'étais. Je bougeai légèrement mon genou, mais tout ce que ça provoquai, fut que Tommy resserra sa prise dessus. Je reconnus les maisons de La Push et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

**« - Kim ? »**

**« - Oui ? » **J'étais distraite.

**« - Tu comprends que c'est seulement pour te protéger que j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais. » **Hmm, bien sûr. **« - En fait, je t'affectionne beaucoup et je sais que ta mère accepterait que tu sortes un peu si c'est avec moi, elle m'aime bien. » **Est-ce que tu te souciais si moi je t'aimais bien ? Pensai-je. **« - Nous pourrions sortir, aller voir un film ou quelque chose. » **Oh non, pas ça. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour constater que la voiture s'était arrêtée et je me déplaçai pour ouvrir la portière. J'avais besoin de sortir de la voiture de Tommy, mais il m'arrêta en appuyant plus fort sur mon genou. Je me tournai pour lui faire face, me plaquant autant que possible contre la portière. Ma respiration était difficile. L'éclat dans ses yeux me faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

**« - Eh bien, Kim ? »**

**« - Euh… » **Balbutiai-je alors que ma tête était vide, que pouvais-je dire ? **« - Je… je… je… je ne… »** La pression sur mon genou augmenta à nouveau, me faisait mal. Le sourire de Tommy s'agrandit et il me regarda dans les yeux tandis que son autre main saisissait la mienne, elle était moite et légèrement collante comme celle de Josh, mais contrairement à Josh ce n'était pas du jus de fruit, je ne voulais pas penser à ce que c'était.

**« - Kim, je crois que nous serions bien ensemble. »**

**« - Je… je… » **J'avais peur, ma colère avait entièrement disparu. **« - Je dois… »**

**« - N'en dis pas plus. » **Me coupa soudainement Tommy, il leva ma main vers sa bouche et posa un baiser mouillé sur ma paume. Ça semblait me brûler comme de l'acide sur ma peau. **« - Je suis désolé, c'était trop tôt, mais sache que je vais attendre. » **J'hochai la tête en arrachant ma main de la sienne et écartant mon genou de son emprise et ouvrit la portière avec des mains tremblantes. Je la claquai derrière moi et courut vers la porte, faisant tomber mes clefs. Je me penchai pour les ramasser rapidement. Quand j'atteignis enfin la porte, j'entendis un appel derrière moi et tourna la tête. Tommy était toujours là mais ses yeux ne regardaient pas mes yeux, ils étaient beaucoup plus bas.

**« - A demain. » **Fit-il en détournant le regard de mes fesses. Je failli m'effondrer dans le couloir. Adossée contre la porte, la respiration difficile, j'essuyais ma main contre mon jean. Je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir, mais malheureusement le temps ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et cela voudrait dire que je reverrais bientôt Tommy à nouveau. Mais Jared, Jared je soupirai, Jared.

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Wolverine

_**twilight-my-love54 : **Salut toi, comme tu dis, Kim n'a pas vraiment de chance, tout lui tombe dessus et ce n'est pas que des bonnes choses. Quant à Tommy, tu auras ta réponse très bientôt. J'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_**LEA :** Ravie que tu trouves cette histoire géniale. Je te remercie pour ta review en espérant que tu aimeras la suite également._

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 13 : Wolverine**

**By Chickedy-pea**

**« - Comment était l'école, Kimberly ? » **Demanda-t-elle. Brisant le silence de la voiture avec une question qu'elle aurait dû poser hier quand elle est venue s'assurer que j'étais bien confinée dans ma chambre.

**« - Bien. »**

**« - Des amis ? »**

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Vraiment ? » **Elle semblait un peu surprise mais surtout froidement en colère.

**« - Oui. » **Dis-je en retour poursuivant notre conversation, me contentant que de monosyllabe.

**« - Gentil ? » **Je réfléchis à ça. Erin était-elle gentille ? Était-elle même mon amie ?

**« - Oui. » **Elle l'était mais simplement pas envers certaines personnes.

**« - Bien. » **Elle arrêta la voiture et je poussai un bref soupir qui se transforma en bâillement. Voir Jared chaque nuit était fatiguant mais je refusais de dormir quand j'étais prêt de lui, même s'il me le disait aussi, et j'avais passé au moins trois heures avec lui hier. **« - Tommy viendra te chercher à nouveau. » **Bon sang, elle réglait tout au moindre millimètre.

**« - Bien. » **Dis-je, les lèvres serrées et mon estomac se contractant. Je n'avais pas parlé de Tommy à Jared, je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que je lui avais dit tout le reste, il disait qu'il voulait rencontrer Erin mais quand j'avais essayé de lui parler de Tommy, je m'étais brusquement étouffé en voulant prononcer son nom. Et quand je dis étouffé, c'était vraiment étouffé, avec une forte toux à l'appui. Ma gorge était devenue toute sèche. La portière cogna contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un plutôt.

**« - Hey ! » **Cria une voix familière et je rougis instantanément. Erin ne me souriait pas mais ne fronçait pas les sourcils non plus, elle me regardait simplement en haussant un sourcil.

**« - Désolée. » **Dis-je en voulant refermer rapidement la portière après être sortie, mais malheureusement _elle_ s'était déjà penchée en avant et je pourrais lui casser le nez si je fermais la portière, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée si je voulais revoir Jared bientôt, même si mes mains me démangeaient de le faire… _"Kim, ne soit pas une mauvaise fille."_ Me dis-je.

**« - Kim ? » **Elle prononça mon nom comme si j'étais sa fille chérie. **« - Kim, est-ce ta nouvelle amie ? » **Je pouvais voir ses yeux inspecter l'apparence d'Erin. Elle portait un bonnet noir qui couvrait ses multiples piercings aux oreilles, donc elle ne pouvait voir que celui au nez. Ses cheveux était détachés et ses yeux maquillés de noir comme hier, mais contrairement à d'autres personne, c'était fait avec soin, avec goût. Elle portait une parka vert foncée et un jean noir avec des bottes noirs à boucles.

**« - Oui. » **Répondis-je avec réluctance.

**« - Et qui c'est ? » **Elle serra les dents.

**« - Erin. » **Je fis un signe à Erin. **« - Erin, voici ma mère. »**

**« - Oh bonjour maman de Kim. » **Erin sourit mais ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

**« - Bonjour Erin, mais je t'en prie, appelle-moi Marie comme tous les amis de mes enfants le font. »**

**« - Marie. » **Répéta Erin, retrouvant le sourire. Elle sourit. Je m'approchai, oui c'était un vrai sourire. **« - Vous avez beaucoup d'enfant ? » **Demanda Erin. Elle me regarda et haussa un sourcil.

**« - Kim ne t'a pas parlé de sa famille ? »**

**« - Euh… elle m'a un peu parlé de ses frères. » **Ooh merde. Je vis ma mère se raidir avant de sourire à nouveau.

**« - Oui, Kim s'entend très bien avec ses frères, mais elle n'a pas parlé de ses jeunes sœurs et de sa jumelle. »**

**« - Non pas du tout. » **Dit alors Erin en regardant dans ma direction puis ensuite vers le ciel. **« - Eh bien, il fait plutôt gris, on ferait mieux d'aller à l'intérieur, à bientôt Marie. » **Puis elle s'éloigna en me laissant avec ma mère.

**« - Elle semble très gentille. »**

**« - Elle l'est. » **Dis-je en m'apprêtant à suivre Erin mais elle me rappela.

**« - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de tes sœurs ? »**

**« - Parce que. » **Répondis-je en m'éloignant complètement. Elle ne se satisferait pas de ma réponse, mais je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié la vérité. J'avais parlé à plusieurs reprises aux jumelles durant la semaine et j'avais tout appris sur le karaté, mais se serait certainement le seul point que j'aurais à parlé avec mes sœurs. Pour Hannah, c'était difficile de lui parler, soit elle lisait un livre qui semblait ennuyeux ou elle faisait ses devoirs. Et Katie, et je n'avais pas honte de le dire, je n'avais même pas essayé de lui parler. Je rattrapai Erin rapidement et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment en silence.

**« - Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas tes sœurs ? »**

**« - Je n'ai pas dis que je ne les aimais pas. » **Répondis-je, choquée par la question d'Erin.

**« - Bien sûr ! Tu as une jumelle mais tu ne la mentionne pas, alors, combien de jeunes sœurs as-tu ? » **Erin garda son bonnet sur la tête même une fois que nous fûmes à l'intérieur de notre salle de classe, même lorsque le professeur lui demanda de le retirer, au lieu de ça, elle continuait à me regarder, alors que je me dirigeais à ma place, au fond de la classe. La leçon n'avait pas encore commencée alors elle avait encore le temps de m'interroger.

**« - J'ai trois sœurs cadettes, Hannah qui a quinze ans puis les jumelles qui ont onze ans. »**

**« - Encore des jumelles. » **Erin siffla. **« - Alors pourquoi détestes-tu ta jumelle ? »**

**« - Je ne la déteste pas. »**

**« - Oh allez ! » **S'exclama Erin, attirant le regard des autres sur nous et je sentis mes joues chauffer. **« - Je déteste ma sœur. Heureusement, elle n'est que ma demi-sœur, nous n'avons pas le même sang, merci mon dieu, sinon je me serais taillée les veines pour m'en débarrasser. »** Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. **« - Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu as déjà rencontré Nicol, puis j'ai deux autres demi-sœurs, Beth qui a huit ans et June qui a cinq ans. » **Le ton d'Erin semblait amer et sombre.

**« - Nicole est ta demi-sœur ? »**

**« - Ouais et je la déteste, elle me déteste aussi donc c'est bon. Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas ta jumelle ? »**

**« - Elle est horrible. »**

**« - Je vois. » **Erin me sourit mais ses yeux restaient sombres. Elle se tourna vers l'avant de la classe.

**« - Hey Looser. » **S'exclama un garçon quand Erin alla s'installer à sa place. Elle sourit. Comment pouvait-elle faire face comme ça ? Les insultes constantes, comment pouvait-elle rester forte tout le temps ? Elle devait bien craquer à un moment.

**« - Quoi, tu ne réponds pas ? » **Elle restait tournée vers l'avant. **« - Ooh, est-ce que je t'ai blessé ? » **Railla le garçon, faisant rire tout le monde autour de lui et la fille qui était accroché à son bras.

**« - Pas du tout. » **Répondit Erin. **« - Je ne t'ai pas entendu parler, juste un bruit aigu dans le fond. » **Dit Erin en se retournant pour lui sourire. **« - Peut-être qu'une fois que tu auras mué, tu pourras essayer à nouveau. »**

**« - Erin ! » **S'écria alors un professeur dont je ne savais plus le nom. Le garçon était maintenant rouge tomate et ses amis riaient. Erin roula des yeux.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la matinée se déroula comme ça. Je n'avais plus eu de cours avec Erin après cette première heure jusqu'à l'après-midi. Lorsque le déjeuner arriva, je pénétrai dans le réfectoire en sentant un léger picotement sur ma peau mais je mis cela sur le compte des regards que je recevais et m'installa à la table d'Erin. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une salade de pomme de terre au thon et un nouveau livre.<p>

**« - Tu as fini l'autre ? »** Demandai-je en prenant une bouchée de mon sandwich. Je me sentais bien de pouvoir m'asseoir avec quelqu'un que je connaissais. Les cours étaient pires. Hier, j'étais la petite nouvelle donc tout le monde me regardais, mais aujourd'hui je pensais que ça serait différent mais non. Je n'étais plus seulement regardé, mais on chuchotait aussi.

**« - Ouais, la nuit dernière. » **Répondit-elle en mangeant quelques pomme de terre et je considérai la conversation close et continua à manger. **« - Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un de vraiment très grand et qui se promène avec un short en jean et rien d'autre ? » **Mon cœur s'arrêta et j'abaissai mon sandwich.

**« - Jared. » **Soupirai-je alors que je me redressais immédiatement, les sens en alerte.

**« - Je prendrais ça pour un oui. » **Erin ne me regardait pas, mais fixait son livre. **« - Eh bien si j'étais toi, j'irais faire un tour dans la réserve qui se trouve au fond du réfectoire maintenant. » **Jared était là ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Mais les avertissements de ma mère me revinrent. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te couvrir. » **Sur ce, je me levai avec les jambes tremblante et me dirigea vers la réserve qui était à l'arrière du réfectoire. Je regardais autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne me regardait. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention, tout mon corps était maintenant traversé de picotement sachant que Jared était là, c'est ce que j'avais senti plus tôt mais je n'avais pas compris, quand je croisa le regard d'une fille qui me fixait. Nicole ! Merde, ses yeux bleus étaient braqués sur moi. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant un moyen de faire diversion ou quelque chose quand un cri attira l'attention de tous.

**« - Hey, Nicole ! » **S'écria Erin mais je ne restai pas pour entendre le reste, mais en profitait pour me faufiler dans la réserve. Il faisait sombre car juste une petite fenêtre carrée laissait passer la lumière du jour. Mais ce fut suffisant pour voir des yeux bruns.

**« - Jared. »** Fis-je en me jetant sur lui. A la seconde où je touchai son corps, ses lèvres furent sur les miennes. Chaudes et exigeantes. Il me pressa contre le mur froid alors que je resserrais ma prise sur ses épaules. Les nuits n'étaient pas assez, je voulais rester éternellement dans les bras de Jared, mais nous n'avions même pas la journée.

**« - Kim. » **Fit Jared en rompant le baiser, son souffle chaud me caressant le visage. Je fermai les yeux avant de les rouvrir instantanément, non, j'avais besoin de voir Jared. Ses yeux brillants.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? » **Demandai-je, à bout de souffle.

**« - Je suis venu te voir, pour voir si l'école était ok. »**

**« - Je te l'ai dit la nuit dernière. » **Fis-je en souriant avant de l'embrasser légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse de le voir là.

**« - Oui mais hier soir, tu as également étouffé à cause de quelque chose. » **Je me souviens que Jared m'avait tapoté le dos et je gloussai légèrement. **« - Tu ne m'as pas tout dis, quelque chose te tracasse. » **J'arrêtai de rire. Merde.

**« - Tout va bien. » **Murmurai-je. Jared m'empoigna doucement le menton mais le redressa de force pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Kim. » **Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ses yeux me consumaient et je commençais à me sentir étourdie, et je réalisai alors que je ne respirai plus. Je pris une brusque bouffée d'air. **« - Dis-moi. » **Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, mais ces yeux…

**« - Tommy. » **Soufflais-je. Jared se tendit et ses yeux devinrent noirs.

**« - Il est mort. »**

**« - Non ! » **Protestai-je, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je le défendais. Il était effrayant et commençait vraiment à me faire peur. **« - Il ne m'a pas fait de mal ou m'a touché. »**

**« - Il vaut mieux pour lui, tu es à moi. » **Grogna Jared et un frisson me parcourut. Sienne. J'étais à Jared. J'aurais normalement dû ressentir une sorte de colère quand il avait dit que j'étais sienne, je n'étais pas un objet et j'étais sûr que c'était ce qu'Erin dirait, mais je ne le fis pas. Je ressenti seulement une familière sensation de fourmillement et d'amour. Un amour si fort qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Parce que je n'étais pas seulement à Jared, non, Jared était à moi aussi.

**« - Qu'a-t-il fait ? » **Me questionna Jared, me sortant de ma bulle d'amour et de bonheur.

**« - Il m'a demandé de sortir un soir. »**

**« - Quoi ! » **Rugit presque Jared.

**« - Chut, pas si fort, si on te trouve… »**

**« - Qu'as-tu répondu ? »**

**« - Non, bien sûr. » **Dis-je à Jared, n'avouant pas que j'avais tenté misérablement de bégayer un non. Jared avait commencé à trembler. Je lui caressai les avant-bras, essayant de le calmer, cela sembla fonctionner.

**« - Je n'aime pas ça. » **Moi non plus. **« - Dis-moi s'il fait autre chose. Tout le temps. Même quand ce n'est rien de… » **Les yeux de Jared semblèrent soudainement flamboyer. Il pencha la tête et renifla mon tee-shirt, son nez frôlant ma clavicule avant de descendre.

**« - Jared ! » **Dis-je, alarmée par ce qu'il faisait.

**« - C'est ce que tu portais hier ? »**

**« - Ou… oui. » **Balbutiai-je. A quoi pensait-il ?

**« - Il t'a touché, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non… oh. » **Fis-je alors qu'un souvenir que j'avais essayé de bloquer me revint. **« - Il s'est penché vers moi et il… » **Je me frotta la main. **« - M'a embrassé la main. »**

**« - Brûle ce tee-shirt. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Jared se redressa.

**« - Brule ce tee-shirt, il y a son odeur partout. »** Dit Jared d'une voix basse et dangereuse, qui me fit frissonner.

**« - Mais il n'a pas du tout touché mon tee-shirt, il a touché mon genou mais pas mon tee-shirt. » **J'avais dis une mauvaise chose car Jared se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable. **« - Jared ! Il ne m'a pas blessé, s'il te plait arrête de trembler, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. »** Suppliai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Les tremblements se calmèrent légèrement.

**« - Quelle main ? » **Demanda Jared. Je levai ma main droite. Jared la prit délicatement dans la sienne et la leva jusqu'à ses lèvres et posa un doux baiser dessus. Un lent frisson me traversa et ma main picota. Dans le bon sens. **« - Pas plus de Tommy. » **Chuchota Jared. **« - Ne brûle pas ce tee-shirt, donne-le-moi plutôt. »**

**« - Quoi, maintenant ? » **Demandai-je dans un état second. Jared était tout simplement trop bon pour moi.

**« - Non, pas maintenant, plus tard, je veux son odeur, me familiariser à elle. » **Je fronçai les sourcils mais hochai la tête. Je ne retirai pas ma main de celle de Jared, et il referma ses doigts dessus.

**« - Désolée. » **Murmurai-je.

**« - Non, c'est moi, je dois prendre soin de toi plus que tout, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, mais il vient me chercher à l'école toute la semaine. »**

**« - Non, il n'en est pas question, je vais demander à Jacob ou Embry de venir te chercher. »**

**« - Tu ne peux pas. Ma chère mère… » **Dis-je ironiquement. **« - … a demandé aux enseignants de la prévenir s'ils te voyaient ou voyaient un de tes amis. Et si ça arrive, nous n'aurons plus la moindre chance de nous voir. »**

**« - Je t'emmène à Las Vegas. » **Marmonna Jared mais je secouai la tête. Je rigolai légèrement et tapa délicatement son épaule.

**« - Non. »**

**« - Qu'en est-il d'Erin ? »**

**« - Je ne peux pas… » **Commençai-je mais je m'arrêtais. **« - Peut-être, je lui demanderai. » **Jared acquiesça avant de plonger sa tête vers la mienne.

**« - Je t'aime. » **Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

* * *

><p><strong>« - Eh bien, tu es toute rayonnante. » <strong>Dit Erin quand je revins à notre table.

**« - Parle pour toi. » **Répliquai-je en m'asseyant. Mes jambes étaient encore faibles à cause du dernier baiser que Jared m'avait donné.

**« - Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la chance d'embarrasser Nicole devant toute l'école. » **

**« - Il n'y a pas de quoi. » **J'hésitai une seconde avant de demander, je ne voulais pas une répétition d'hier et c'était mon seul choix. **« - Erin ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Dit-elle en ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

**« - Pourrais-tu me ramener chez moi après les cours, s'il te plait ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

**« - Vraiment ? » **Demandai-je, surprise qu'elle ait acceptée si rapidement.

**« - Oui, je suppose que ta mère chérie t'a assigné un chauffeur pour rentrer et que tu veux l'éviter. » **Je souris à son choix de nom pour ma mère, un peu comme moi plus tôt.

**« - Comment le sais-tu ? Et ce n'est pas juste ça. » **Dis-je.

**« - Eh bien, je peux le dire à la façon dont tu parles d'elle et sinon pourquoi ? » **Erin leva les yeux vers moi et regarda ensuite les cinq chaises entre nous, elle soupira et se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. **« - Je ne mords pas vraiment, je pensais te l'avoir dit hier. »**

**« - Désolée. » **Dis-je avant de poursuivre après un regard d'Erin. **« - Eh bien, ce garçon, Tommy, doit me ramener. »** Pourquoi était-il plus facile de parler à Erin à ce sujet et pas à Jared qui était mon âme-sœur ? **« - Et il me fait peur. » **Erin acquiesça.

**« - Je vais te raccompagner chez toi dorénavant. » **Sur ce, elle reprit sa lecture.

**« - Merci. » **Murmurai-je en ayant l'impression qu'un poids était enlevé de mes épaules. Erin ne sembla pas entendre mes remerciements. Mais je remarquai que sa bouche était légèrement relevée quand je mangeai les restes de mon déjeuner. Je secouai la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>« - Comment pouvez-vous tous tenir là-dedans ? » <strong>Demanda Erin en regardant ma maison. Elle n'était pas vraiment petite, c'était même l'une des plus grandes de La Push, mais elle faisait petite pour une famille de neuf personnes.

**« - Je partage ma chambre avec les jumelles, Katie a sa propre chambre. Et puis, nous avons une extension derrière. »**

**« - Ah, eh bien, je te vois demain. » **Erin avait une AC Cobra rouge. C'était une belle voiture ancienne, mais pour moi, c'était tout ce qu'elle était. Pour Erin, c'était son bébé. Même si ce n'était pas une voiture pratique pour La Push et qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever la capote souvent à cause du temps, elle était peut-être vielle, mais elle était en bon état. Contrairement à certaines autres voitures. En tout cas, c'était vraiment une voiture cool.

**« - Merci, si tu veux, tu peux entrer. »**

**« - Une autre fois. » **Sourit Erin. **« - Merci bien. » **Je haletai en entendant son merci. Erin sourit. **« - Ne le dis à personne. » **Puis elle démarra. Je passai mon sac sur mon épaule et courut vers la porte. La maison était vide et je laissai tomber mon sac par terre et enleva mon manteau avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour me faire une tasse de thé. Je m'assis et commença à boire, mais il était bouillant et je la reposai en en faisant un peu tomber.

**« - Merde. » **Jurai-je alors que le thé chaud tâchait ma poitrine. Le tee-shirt ! Je me souvins rapidement que Jared le voulait et j'espérais que le thé ne détruirait pas l'odeur de Tommy. Je ne pris même pas la peine de souligner l'étrangeté de cette phrase. Pas beaucoup de fille donnerait leur vêtement à leur petit-ami pour qu'ils puissent mémoriser une odeur, mais après tout, personne n'avait un petit-ami comme Jared. Et j'aimais toutes les choses étranges qui l'entouraient.

Je tirai le tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête et alla dans le hall pour le mettre dans mon sac d'école. Vu que je n'avais pas cessé de bailler en présence de Jared ce midi, il avait insisté pour que j'aille me coucher tôt, ne pas attendre Josh pour aller le porter à Kellan, et ne pas venir le rejoindre ce soir. Jared avait prévu de venir me voir demain midi dans la forêt qui bordait l'école pour lui donner le tee-shirt. Je venais de le mettre dans mon sac quand la sonnette retentit. Je sursautai. Qui était-ce ? Peut-être que quelqu'un avait oublié ses clefs ou peut-être qu'Erin avait changé d'avis. Je souris à cette pensée. Je commençais vraiment à bien apprécier Erin. Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand je me souviens que j'étais en soutien-gorge. Alors je pris mon manteau et le ferma jusqu'en haut. Je devrais m'excuser pour aller me changer qui que ce soit. J'ouvris la porte et regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait. J'arrêtai de respirer. Normalement, je voulais m'enfuir quand je le voyais mais actuellement, je n'arrivais plus à penser. Ses yeux étaient durs et ses lèvres charnues étaient plissées de colère.

**« - Kim. » **Fit Tommy. Il força le passage pour entrer.

**« - Que… que fais-tu ici ? » **Mon estomac se tordit nerveusement et mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Je me reculai quand son après-rasage m'agressa presque les narines.

**« - Je suis allé te chercher et tu n'étais pas là-bas. »**

**« - Je… je suis rentrée avec une a… amie. » **Je fis un autre pas en arrière alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant. Ses yeux descendirent le long de mon corps.

**« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »**

**« - Je l'ai dis à ma mère. » **chuchotai-je, la peur m'envahissant. **« - Elle a dit que c'était d'accord et qu'elle te… te préviendrait. » **Je reculai à nouveau. La porte était fermée derrière moi et je sentis la peur augmenter. Je visualisait ce qu'il y avait derrière moi, d'abord la porte puis la forêt. Enfuis-toi.

**« - Eh bien, elle ne l'a pas fait. » **Il ne me croyait pas. **« - Ne refais plus ça, j'étais inquiet, je pensais que tu étais avec ce garçon. »**

**« - Jared ? » **Interrogeai-je. Mes genoux tremblèrent alors je faisais un nouveau pas en arrière. Sa main se tendit brusquement vers moi pour me saisir le bras et il me tira en avant.

**« - Oui, lui ! » **Cracha-t-il. **« - Et arrête de t'éloigner de moi ! »** Ses yeux auraient pu me faire des trous dans le corps.

**« - Je n'étais pas avec lui. » **C'était tout ce que je trouvais à dire pour l'empêcher de me regarder de cette façon.

**« - Ha ! » **Aboya-t-il. J'avais peur de lui mais c'était impossible de le fuir. Tommy ferma alors les yeux. Il me lâcha et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

**« - Je suis désolé, Kim. » **Tommy rouvrit les yeux et me regarda plus calmement. **« - J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas au lycée et j'ai pensé que tu étais avec Jared. J'ai honte d'admettre que j'étais un peu jaloux. » **Comment faisait-il ça ? Passant d'un air effrayant à un air calme ? Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. Je fis un autre pas en arrière.

**« - Pourquoi portes-tu encore ton manteau ? » **Demanda Tommy en regardant mon manteau mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ma poitrine. Que devais-je dire ? Pourrais-je lui raconter ça ?

**« - Je… je l'ai enfilé pour… pour ouvrir. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Tommy sourit mais ses yeux s'assombrir à nouveau.

**« - Euh… » **Ma voix tremblait. Je fis un autre pas en arrière. Soudainement, Tommy me saisit à nouveau le bras et me tira avec force vers le salon, regardant partout autour de lui. Je sentis tout mon corps commençait à trembler. Je ne pouvais plus respirer et sa prise sur moi me faisait mal.

**« - Sors ! Où es-tu ? » **Cria Tommy. **« - Où est-il ? »**

**« - Qu… Qu… qui ? » **Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Tommy me secoua. **« - Lui ! » **Hurla-t-il. **« - Évidemment qu'il est ici ! Tu as soudainement une amie qui t'a emmené le voir et tu l'as ramené ici. »**

**« - Non, non, non. » **Chuchotai-je, secouant la tête et les larmes commençant à me brûler les yeux. **« - Je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis se… seule. »**

**« - Penses-tu que je suis stupide ? » **Tommy se déplaça rapidement vers l'escalier, mais je trébuchai sur mon sac. Je tombai mais au lieu de me rattraper, il me laissa tomber au sol, mais toujours sans lâcher mon bras et je ressentis un craquement. Je hurlai de douleur. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Tommy lâcha mon bras et je recroquevillai sur moi-même.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **Tommy tenait mon sac où mon tee-shirt se trouvait.

**« - M..mo… mon sa…sac et tee… tee-shirt. » **Sanglotai-je. Tommy fut soudainement en face de moi et me tira vers le haut jusqu'à qu'une de ses mains atteigne la fermeture éclair de mon manteau. Je tentais de me soustraire à ces mains et mes pleurs redoublèrent. **« - Non. »** Chuchotai-je, mais c'était trop tard. Je pouvais sentir l'air frais frapper ma poitrine. Tommy ne détacha pas entièrement la fermeture, s'arrêtant à la moitié. Mais c'était trop tard. Je me détestais. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Tommy me tint une seconde et je pouvais dire qu'il me regardait. Peur. Je savais à quoi pouvait ressembler ses yeux et son visage. Ses yeux devaient être sombre et brillant malicieusement, sa bouche légèrement ouverte révélant ses dents jaunes. Puis il me lâcha et je tombai au sol. Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et resserrait le manteau dessus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il avait déjà vu.

**« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Kim ! » **Tommy me criait dessus. Et je me mordis les lèvres. Sa silhouette était floue en face de moi. **« - Mon dieu ! Je viens de… Kim ! » **Cria-t-il. Je me recroquevillai encore plus. Il fit un pas en avant et c'est alors que je bougeai. Oubliant mon manteau ouvert, oubliant tout, mais pas lui. Je reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte le mur et il cessa de bouger.

**« - Kim, je regrette. » **Sa voix était faible maintenant, il ne criait plus, mais c'était pire. Il était de nouveau calme. **« - Je suis tellement désolé, je comprends que je t'ai fait peur, mais tu dois savoir que je suis désolé. Je sais que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps maintenant, alors je viendrais te voir demain. Ne te fais plus ramener, ok ? » **Je me concentrais sur ma respiration. **« - Ok ? » **Sa voix avait retrouvé une once de colère et je me retrouvai à pleurer de nouveau, mais il m'entendit faire un bruit qu'il dut prendre pour un oui car il partit après ça. Dès que la porte se referma, je serrais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entoura de mes bras. Des sanglots déchirants sortaient de ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps de rester assise-là à pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse plus respirer et que je me sentais malade de peur et ma gorge commençait à me faire tellement mal que je finis par sangloter silencieusement. Je tremblais, mais ensuite, il y eut des petites mains collantes sur mes genoux, puis mes mains. Puis sur mes cheveux et une petite voix douce appela mon nom.

**« - Kim ! Kim ! »**

**« - Jared. » **Croassai-je. Je voulais Jared. Les petites mains serraient les miennes désespérément.

**« - Les monstres ! » **Cria la petite voix.

**« - Kim ! » **C'était une voix plus grave maintenant. Je me raidis en sentant les petites mains commençaient à me lâcher, puis ouvrant les bras, j'attirai Josh contre moi. Je tenais son petit corps chaud contre moi, son corps tremblait et je me rendis compte qu'il pleurait. Je pris une profonde respiration tremblante, inhalant son odeur, le savon, la pluie et le jus d'orange. Quelque chose de dur s'enfonça dans mes côtes et je baissai les yeux pour voir le jouet Wolwerine dans la main de Josh. Je baissai la main vers le jouet, et le serra dans ma main, serrant celle de Josh en même temps. **« - Kim ! » **Retentit à nouveau la voix grave.

**« - Jared. » **Murmurai-je de nouveau.

**« - Jared, nous allons te conduire à Jared, mais dis-nous d'abord ce qui est arrivé ! » **Je clignai des yeux et essuyai mes larmes. Caleb et Kellan étaient en face de moi, proche mais encore loin. Je savais mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi, cherchant Tommy. Il n'était pas là. J'inspirai à nouveau l'odeur de Josh, une odeur innocente et enfantine, le serrant dans mes bras avant que j'essaye de parler.

**« - T… To.. Tommy. » **Murmurai-je. Je me mis à trembler. **« - Monstre. » **Articulai-je. Caleb et Kellan eurent un air choqué. Puis ils se regardèrent, puis ensuite moi.

**« - Il a fait ça ? » **Demanda doucement Caleb, lentement. J'hochai la tête. Kellan ne parlait pas.

**« - Qu'a-t-il fait ? »** J'écartai légèrement Josh, regrettant aussitôt sa chaleur, pour qu'ils puissent voir mon manteau, avant de le serrer à nouveau contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas le dire. Josh caressait mes cheveux alors que nous tenions tous les deux la figurine de Wolverine. Les yeux de Caleb s'écarquillèrent et Kellan pâlit. Puis ils se levèrent.

**« - Il est mort. » **Grogna Caleb.

**« - Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça. »**

**« - Tu ne te doutais pas qu'il ferait ça ? » **Demanda Caleb, mais Kellan n'écoutait pas.

**« - Je le considérais presque comme un frère, merde, si j'avais prêté plus attention, j'aurais peut-être vu quelque chose ! Putain ! » **Kellan se passa la main dans les cheveux. **« - Il est mort. » **Puis ils me firent tous les deux face à nouveau. Cette fois, ils étaient plus proches. Caleb me toucha légèrement le genou, mais je ne craquai pas.

**« - Kim, t'a-t-il touché, ou forcer à faire quelque chose ? »**

**« - Il… il a crié. » **Murmurai-je. **« - Il m'a trainé. » **Je pris une profonde inspiration.

**« - Chut, le monstre a disparu maintenant. » **Me chuchota Josh et je lui fis un faible sourire en le serrant un peu plus contre moi.

**« - Il pensait que Jared était i… ici, alors il… »**

**« - Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a déshabiller ? » **Demanda Caleb. Je secouai la tête.

**« - No… non, j'avais mon manteau fermé mais il… »**

**« - C'est bon, ça suffit, nous t'emmenons voir Jared maintenant. » **J'hochai la tête mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour me lâcher.

**« - Viens Josh, lâche Kim. » **Dit Caleb en voulant le prendre, mais je ne voulais pas lâcher Josh. J'avais besoin de Josh en ce moment. Il me calmait. Peut-être parce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passai ou peut-être parce qu'il était chaud comme Jared. Je n'aimais pas ça, je me voilais la face. Je secouai la tête puis m'aida du mur pour me lever. Mes genoux étaient faibles et je manquai de tomber à trois reprises avant de finalement réussir à me lever. Josh dans mes bras. Kellan passa instantanément un bras autour de mes épaules et me rattrapa quand je manquai de tomber, ce dont je le remercier. Puis Caleb nous conduit à sa voiture.

**« - Ou vit-il ? »**

**« - Emmène-moi juste chez Sam et Emily. » **Dis-je et Caleb acquiesça.

**« - Ou c'est ? » **Lorsque je ne répondis pas, Caleb regarda Kellan. Il me regarda avec interrogation pendant une seconde.

**« - Sam Uley ? » **J'hochai la tête. **« - Tourne à la prochaine à droite. » **Dirigea alors Kellan. Je fixai le jouet de Wolverine. La petite main de Josh dans la mienne, je frotta à l'aide de mon pouce sa petite paume. Josh me caressa à nouveau les cheveux. Je souris et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Kellan m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à descendre. Caleb était déjà à la porte et frappait. La porte s'ouvrit sur un géant au visage grincheux.

**« - Kim ? » **Interrogea-t-il alors que son expression changeait. Je levai les yeux et vit Jacob.

**« - Jared. » **Dit Caleb avant que je puisse parler, pas que je pouvais. **« - Est-il ici ? »**

**« - Non mais je vais envoyer quelqu'un le chercher, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Kim ? »**

**« - Nous pouvons entrer ? » **Jacob hocha la tête et se poussa sur le côté. Kellan et moi entrâmes les premiers et nous allâmes dans le salon. Caleb nous suivait, puis Jacob. Kellan m'installa doucement sur le canapé. Je m'assis et me détendis contre Josh. Je remarquai d'autres personnes, mais aucune n'attirait vraiment mon attention car je voulais Jared.

**« - J'ai envoyé Embry chercher Jared, ils seront bientôt là. » **Dit Jacob.

**« - Bien, mais je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. » **Dit Caleb d'une voix sombre.

**« - Quoi ! Non… »**

**« - Kellan, nous trouverons Tommy, peu importe où il est, on n'est pas à quelques minutes près et à cet instant, c'est notre sœur qui est plus importante. »**

**« - Désolé. » **Je regardai Kellan alors qu'il baissait la tête. **« - Je suis un frère de merde. » **Caleb secoua la tête et posa une main sur son épaule. Je détournai le regard, je ne voulais pas les voir comme ça. C'était de ma faute.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **La voix grave de Sam retentit dans le silence de la pièce.

**« - Kim a été… » **Je cessais d'écouter.

**« - Kim ? » **Murmura Josh dans mon oreille et sa voix inquiète m'alarma.

**« - Josh. » **Je caressais son dos.

**« - Qui est-ce ? » **Josh tremblait légèrement, mais il me caressait toujours les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que je faisais, il avait seulement six ans et j'étais une véritable épave devant lui ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver la force de le lâcher. Je levais les yeux et le vit. Jared se tenait dans l'entrée. Le corps secouait de tremblement. J'observai Sam lui chuchotait quelque chose, et il tentait visiblement de le calmer. Kellan et Caleb furent choqués alors qu'ils regardaient Sam, Jacob et Embry essayait de calmer Jared. Mais quand je croisai son regard, il arrêta. Sam parlait mais je ne l'entendais pas et Jared ne répondait pas. Il le poussa et se dirigea vers moi. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens. Mais le petit corps de Josh se tendit contre moi et quand Jared tendit la main vers moi, il la repoussa. Jared s'arrêta.

**« - Kim ? » **Me chuchota-t-il et je me rappelai de sa question.

**« - C'est un super-héros. » **Murmurai-je.

**« - Comme Wolverine ? »**

**« - Tout comme lui. » **Murmurai-je. Josh hocha la tête. Il referma ses bras sur moi.

**« - Ok. » **Dit sa petite voix et ensuite, deux bras très chaud nous encerclèrent, Josh et moi. M'enfermant dans un petit cocon de sécurité et d'amour.

**« - Kim. » **Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rude, m'embrassant le dessus de la tête.

**« - Jared. » **Dis-je avant que mes larmes ne s'échappent de mes yeux. Je recommençais à trembler. Puis deux mains, une petite et une grande, me caressèrent les cheveux.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? » **Demanda Jared.

**« - Mon ami Tommy… » **Commença Kellan mais il n'en dit pas davantage alors que je sentais Jared se tendre.

**« - Il est mort. » **Gronda-t-il mais ça sonnait plus comme le loup que l'humain.

**« - Oui, il l'est. » **Acquiesça Caleb. **« - Nous reviendrons une fois que nous en aurons fini avec lui. »**

**« - Je viens. » **Dit Jared en bougeant légèrement mais je resserrai mes bras sur lui, il ne pouvait pas me quitter !

**« - Non. » **Pleurai-je en même temps que Caleb.

**« - Non, nous sommes les frères de Kim, laisse-nous régler ça. »**

**« - Je suis son petit-ami. »** Grogna Jared. **« - Je l'aime aussi. »**

**« - Nous n'avons pas dit que tu ne l'aime pas, mais laisse-nous régler ça. »**

**« - Je creuserais volontiers sa tomber pour l'avoir touché. »**

**« - Une tombe ne sera pas nécessaire. Reste avec Kim, elle a besoin de toi. » **C'est tout ce que Caleb eut besoin de dire mais je resserrai mes bras sur lui.

**« - Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait. » **Dis-je en versant une larme alors qu'il posait sa tête sur mon épaule.

**« - Je ne te quitterais jamais. »**

**« - Jamais. » **Murmurai-je. Je n'entendis pas Caleb ou Kellan partir, mais j'entendis la porte se fermer.

**« - Kim, je suis désolé. » **Murmura Jared. **« - Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose. »**

**« - Tu peux m'aider à oublier le monstre. » **Dis-je et Josh bougea légèrement.

**« - Comment ? »**

**« - BD. » **Dit Josh d'une voix légèrement feutrée.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda doucement Jared en regardant Josh.

**« - J'aime les BD, après un cauchemar, les super-héros sont les meilleurs. »**

**« - Ok. » **Jared regarda vers moi et je soupirai. **« - Quel est le meilleur des meilleurs ? »**

**« - Wolverine. » **Dis-je en même temps que Josh et que nous élevions nos mains jointes qui tenaient le jouet. Les yeux de Jared étaient tristes même s'il sourit légèrement. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ma tête avant de se lever. Je regrettai sa chaleur et je pouvais voir qu'il ne voulait pas bouger.

**« - Je reviens tout de suite. » **Promit Jared avant de partir rapidement vers la chambre.

**« - Tout va bien, Kim. » **Me réconforta Josh.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb POV<strong>

Nous traversâmes La Push en silence après que Kellan m'ait indiqué la maison de Tommy. Nous taisions tout deux notre colère. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Personne ne touchait à ma famille et personne ne traitait ma sœur comme ça. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre quand j'avais vu Kim en pleur au sol, serrant Josh. Quand elle m'avait montré son manteau, révélant sa poitrine, j'avais ressenti une colère comme jamais auparavant. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était tuer ce salopard. En voyant la réaction de Jared, je sus que ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il ressentait. Il se souciait vraiment de ma sœur. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il s'était déclaré être son petit-ami. Quand il avait vu les larmes de Kim, il s'était quelque peu calmé, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. J'avais mentionné le fait qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'il se calme. J'ai menti quand j'ai dis que c'était une histoire de frère, j'aurais laissé Jared venir si sa présence n'avait pas un effet calmant sur Kim et aussi le fait que je ne voulais pas littéralement tuer Tommy. Mais je savais que si Jared voyait Tommy maintenant, il le tuerait en quelques secondes. J'avais vu quelque chose dans les yeux de Jared, quelque chose de bestial dans ses yeux qui me disaient qu'il ferait tout pour protéger Kim. Pour ne plus jamais qu'elle soit à nouveau blesser. Et ça aidait à refroidir son tempérament. Elle serait toujours protégée.

**« - Voilà. » **Me dit Kellan et je stoppai la voiture. Sortant lentement, je verrouillais la voiture et me dirigea vers l'entrée. Je sonnai à la porte. Je fis en sorte d'avoir un visage normal. Pas meurtrier. Kellan essayait aussi mais il était lui-même assez en colère qu'il ne réussissait pas.

**« - Calme-toi. » **Dis-je avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

**« - Salut Kellan. » **Fit Tommy en souriant. Il n'était qu'un sale merdeux. Ses yeux à moitié fermés, ses lèvres charnues et il était encore plus laid que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je fermai les poings.

**« - Salut. » **Répondit Kellan. **« - Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ? »**

**« - Non, mes parents travaillent tard aujourd'hui. » **Répondit Tommy en nous faisant entrer. **« - Alors, que faites-vous ici ? » **Dit-il une fois que fûmes dans le salon. Droit au but.

**« - Nous sommes venus te parler de la petite visite que tu as fais à notre sœur. » **Dis-je.

**« - Laquelle ? » **Plaisanta-t-il, mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux.

**« - Kim. » **Répondis-je Kellan était silencieux et tendu à côté de moi.

**« - Je n'ai pas vu Kim aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller la chercher, une amie l'a ramené. »**

**« - Ne nous mens pas. » **Dis-je calmement. Bien que je mourrais d'envie de lui casser la mâchoire.

**« - Je ne mens pas, qu'a-t-elle raconté ? »**

**« - Elle pouvait à peine parlé quand nous sommes rentrés et qu'elle était prostrée dans un coin, en pleur avec son manteau ouvert et seulement en soutien-gorge dessous. »**

**« - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » **Dit Tommy mais il recula.

**« - Ne nous mens plus, merde. »**

**« - Ok, j'y suis allé parce que j'étais inquiet quand je ne l'ai pas vu à l'école. »**

**« - Et ? » **Je voulais entendre son excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait avant que je fasse le nécessaire pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler.

**« - Elle était là, elle m'a fait entrer et m'a dit que son amie l'avait ramené et c'est tout. »**

**« - Alors pourquoi son manteau était défait et qu'elle pleurait ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Kellan.

**« - Tu mens encore. » **Dis-je.

**« - Oh allez, c'est la vérité, tu me crois n'est-ce pas Kellan, mec. » **Kellan resta silencieux.

**« - Tu continues. » **Fis-je et je vis Tommy fermer les yeux pendant une seconde avant de les rouvrir, puis à nouveau. Je me doutais que ce qu'il dirait par la suite me rendrait furieux car ce serait un mensonge, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Les miens s'assombrirent.

**« - Ok, je ne voulais pas parler de ça, mais puisque vous insistez, eh bien, Kim avait le béguin pour moi pendant un moment, toute cette année en fait, et elle s'est mise à sortir avec Jared pour me rendre jaloux, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Donc je suppose qu'elle a tenté la méthode forte. » **Il ne continua pas.

**« - Et c'était quoi exactement ? » **Il s'humecta les lèvres. Lèvres que j'avais envie d'exploser.

**« - Eh bien en fait, quand je suis arrivé, elle m'a ouvert la porte et m'a invité à entrer. Et soudainement, elle a retiré son manteau, elle n'avait rien dessous et elle a essayé de me séduire. J'ai été choqué. Je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai gentiment dit de remettre son manteau puis je l'ai laissé là. » **La fureur bouillait en moi et je commençais à regretter de ne pas avoir autorisé Jared à venir afin qu'il puisse creuser sa tombe. Je serrai les poings à nouveau.

**« - Vraiment, tu n'en a pas profité un peu ? »**

**« - Non ! Mon dieu non ! » **Protesta Tommy.

**« - Vraiment alors tu trouves ma sœur repoussante ? » **Demandai-je.

**« - Non ! » **S'écria Tommy, ne sachant pas comment réagir avec moi. Ni quoi dire. Bien.

**« - Donc tu la regarde, tu la regarde comme le sale pervers que tu es, et tu l'as trainé dans la maison, tu lui as fait peur, tu l'as fait pleurer, tu viens de me mentir. »**

**« - Non ! Allez Kellan, tu sais que je ne ferais pas ça. »**

**« - Non, je ne sais pas. » **Kellan parlait enfin et sa voix était rude.

**« - Si tu le sais ! »**

**« - Je sais que ma sœur est malade de peur et qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ce que tu dis. »**

**« - Tu ne sais rien à propos de ta sœur ! Tu ignorais Kim et quand je te posais des questions sur elle, tu haussais les épaules. Tu… » **Il ne termina pas sa phrase alors que du sang jaillissait de son nez. Kellan abaissa son poing.

**« - Je sais que j'ai été un frère de merde mais je serais là pour elle maintenant. »**

**« - Je voulais le faire le premier. » **Fis-je à Kellan.

**« - Dommage. » **Répondit Kellan. Nous ne lâchions pas Tommy des yeux qui se tenait le nez. Il avait une expression de peur. Il savait ce qui allait arriver.

**« - Eh bien, je serais le dernier. » **Dis-je en levant mon poing.

Je l'atteignis à la lèvre, ses yeux étaient noirs et Kellan le frappa une nouvelle fois à la mâchoire et je lui donnai un dernier coup alors que mes doigts me démangeaient et que je repensais à Kim.

**« - Je sais une chose au sujet de Tommy. » **Kellan rompit le silence. Il n'était plus en colère comme avant. Enfin encore un peu, mais il y avait une certaine satisfaction dans son regard.

**« - Ouais ? »**

**« - Il est têtu et il n'aime pas perdre. » **Je savais ce que Kellan me disait, je l'avais vu dans les yeux de Tommy. Pour Tommy, ce n'était pas fini.

**« - Eh bien, nous devrons simplement nous assurer qu'il n'est plus à proximité de Kim à nouveau. » **Répondis-je.

**« - Comment allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pourrons pas être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec elle. » **Kellan était encore en train de se blâmer.

**« - Nous ne serons pas seulement nous deux, mais on sera trois à le faire. »**

**« - Trois ? »**

**« - Ouais, Jared. » **Kellan sourit, Tommy avait tenté de riposter une ou deux fois, et il avait réussi à me frapper au niveau de l'œil, et à frapper Kellan, lui fendant la lèvre, un peu de sang avant coulé mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

**« - Ah ouais, Jared. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	14. La fille à papa

_**mia68 :** Rassures-toi, la suite est là. C'est sûr que ça sera mieux de la lire en français si vraiment tu n'as rien compris à la version originale, lol. Je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_**ALEX :** Ravie que ça te plaise. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite._

_**twilight-my-love54 :** Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Merci pour ta review._

_**ohgtsa :**Alors je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai plu autant et j'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer jusqu'à la fin. En ce qui concerne ton petit conseil, je te rassure, je l'ai pris dans le bon sens, cependant, ceci est une traduction, alors je ne fais que traduire ce que l'auteur originale à écrit, donc je ne peux pas décrire plus ou rentrer dans les détails parce que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas et que ça serait pas juste que je la modifie à ma sauce. Bref, en tout cas, le nouveau chapitre est disponible alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 14 : La fille à Papa**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Jared était revenu avec un peu de nourriture, quelques muffins et des sandwichs et avec les quatre DVD des adaptations au cinéma des X-Men, dont un qui était le spin off avec Wolverine. Nous avions regardé deux films et nous avions même fait faire repasser plusieurs fois les passages où il y avait Wolverine dedans pour Josh et moi qui était devenue une fan depuis que Josh m'en parlait. Je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché, j'avais néanmoins desserré ma prise sur lui, donc il n'était plus aussi chaud que Jared, mais j'étais bien, calée contre la large poitrine de Jared. J'écoutais son cœur battre régulièrement. Il avait grimacé quand il avait vu le premier combat dans le premier film. Je n'avais pas raconté à Jared ce qui était arrivé, mais quand j'avais bougé, décalant Josh de devant moi, il avait vu sous mon manteau. J'avais senti Jared se raidir et son souffle s'accélérer.

**« - Je vais te donner une chemise. » **Avait seulement soufflé Jared en se levant et il revint une seconde plus tard avec un énorme tee-shirt. Je lui souris en sentant des larmes de nouveau dans mes yeux maintenant gonflés. Jared m'avait délicatement caressé le visage. Je m'étais changé, appréciant l'odeur de Jared sur le tee-shirt. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que Josh avait toujours son manteau et ses chaussures. Je l'ai donc rapidement déshabillé, exhibant ses chaussettes Superman et son tee-shirt Spiderman.

**« - Tu es un grand fan des super-héros alors. » **Avait dit Jared à Josh doucement et je suis tombée un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Le petit visage de Josh s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire et je me sentis pleurer à nouveau. Il avait eu un visage si grave avant, pas du tout comme un enfant de six ans. Il n'aurait pas dû me voir comme ça. Je le tirai contre moi pour un énorme câlin. Après que nous ayons enlevé nos manteaux (Jared sa chemise), nous avons regardé les films.

Quand le souffle de Josh devint calme et doux, Jared se tourna vers moi. Son regard était interrogateur et j'hésitais une seconde. Etais-je prête ?

**« - Tu n'as pas à me le dire encore. » **J'hochai la tête, mais je fermai les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais et Jared était là. J'étais en sécurité.

**« - C'était ma faute. » **Murmurai-je d'une voix épaisse et rauque. **« - Je venais de mettre mon tee-shirt dans mon sac quand on a sonné à la porte. » **Je parlai aussi vite que je le pouvais, craignant que la peur revienne, mais je sentis ses doigts serrer les miens. Une douleur se réveilla légèrement, quant Tommy avait tiré sur mon épaule, il m'avait fait mal. **« - Alors j'ai enfilé mon manteau pour me couvrir et j'ai ouvert la po… po… porte. » **La main de Jared fut soudainement sur mon épaule, me la caressant doucement. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais rapproché de lui.

**« - Chut, tu n'as pas à… »**

**« - Je veux. » **Murmurai-je. **« - Tu m'aides. » **J'enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine. **« - Il a commencé à s'énerver, me demandant pourquoi je n'étais pas à l'école quand il est venu me chercher, je voulais partir mais il m'a attrapé, me demandant d'arrêter de le fuir. » **Un sanglot m'échappa de mes lèvres. **« - Et ensuite il a vu mon manteau. » **Jared continuait à me faire des cercles apaisant dans le dos. Près de mon épaule. Tommy n'était pas là, c'était Jared. Ça me calmait. **« - Il pensait que tu étais avec moi, il s'est mit à crier et me trainer dans la maison, j'ai trébuché sur mon sac et il m'a laissé tomber. » **Je portai inconsciemment une main à mon épaule et je sentis Jared se tendre.

**« - Kim, attend une seconde. » **Je levai les yeux pour voir Jared bouger légèrement. Il déplaça lentement ses doigts sur moi, les dirigeant vers le col du tee-shirt et il le saisit entre ses doigts. **« - Je veux regarder ton épaule, d'accord ? » **J'hochai la tête. Jared tira lentement sur le col et dévoila mon épaule. J'entendis le souffle de Jared se couper et je tournai mes yeux vers mon épaule. La peau de mon épaule jusqu'à mon omoplate était pourpre et bleu. Jared posa délicatement un doigt sur la chair meurtrie et je grimaçai de douleur. J'avais dû me cogner quand j'étais tombé. Puis Jared leva une manche et je vis le tissu dévoiler des petits cercles bleus espacés sur mon poignet. Les doigts de Tommy. Jared ferma les yeux et je le senti trembler légèrement. Puis ses lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les ecchymoses. Je fermai les yeux alors qu'une larme coulait sur mon visage. Jared embrassa mon épaule.

**« - Je suis tellement désolé Kim. » **Chuchota Jared. **« - Il ne te touchera plus jamais de nouveau. » **Jared fit un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me reculai. Instantanément, il se figea. **« - Kim, je suis désolé si tu ne veux pas me toucher, tu… »**

**« - Non. »** Murmurai-je soudainement, écartant doucement Josh pour ne pas le réveiller. Puis je me levai et fit passer le tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête, pas du tout gênée par le geste, c'était Jared et non Tommy, il ne me regardait pas comme lui. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et de confusion. Puis je lui tournai le dos. **« - Comment c'est ? »** Demandai-je. J'entendis son souffle se couper une fois de plus, puis un grognement de colère. Le canapé était secoué par ses tremblements. Je posai la main sur la jambe de Jared.

**« - Y'a des ecchymoses partout. » **Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur ma peau, me montrant l'ampleur des dégâts. **« - Kim, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **Je remis mon tee-shirt en place avant d'affronter à nouveau Jared, voulant rapidement cacher les preuves, pour Jared et pour moi.

**« - Je suis tombée, il ne lâchait pas mon bras et ça faisait mal, puis il m'a lâché et je me suis écroulée au sol. Il avait trouvé mon sac avec mon tee-shirt puis il s'est à nouveau approcher. » **Je tremblai à ce souvenir, mais ce n'était plus aussi mauvais avec Jared près de moi. **« - Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, il a tiré sur ma fermeture éclair. Il m'a regardé. » **Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là, c'était humiliant, dégradant, terrifiant. Il aurait pu me faire tellement de chose et je n'aurais pas été capable de l'arrêter. **« - Puis il s'est écarté. J'étais au sol et il a changé. » **Je fermai les yeux. **« - Il était plus calme, me disant qu'il reviendrait me voir demain. De ne plus me faire raccompagner, puis il est parti. »**

**« - Kim. » **Dit Jared en me tenant doucement mais fermement contre lui, nous berçant légèrement. **« - Kim. »**

**« - J'avais tellement peur. » **J'avouai ça maintenant, du bout des lèvres. **« - Si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fais, si je… il m'a vu. Je… il aurait pu me faire tellement de chose et c'est ma faute ! »**

**« - Non Kim, ça ne l'était pas. » **Siffla Jared en me faisant reculer pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux. **« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il est malade. Tu avais le droit de faire ce que tu as fais. C'est de sa faute et il va payer pour t'avoir fait pleurer. Plus jamais personne ne peut te faire de mal ou même t'effrayer, je te promets. »**

**« - Je t'aime. » **Chuchotai-je, mon cœur se gonflant d'amour. Impossible de dire autre chose.

**« - Je t'aime aussi, maintenant oublie tout ça, je suis là. » **Je souris m'installant aux côtés de Josh, posant sa petite tête sur mes genoux et je me blottis contre Jared. J'entendis vaguement une explosion dans le film avant que je ne m'endorme. Un sommeil sans rêve, j'espérais.

* * *

><p><strong>« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » <strong>Je me suis réveillée au cri de ma mère. Le petit salon était rempli, avec tous les garçons regardant ma mère et mon père avec dégout, et Jared, et Kellan et Caleb.

**« - Quelqu'un va-t-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« - Maman. » **Dit Josh d'une voix endormie, puis je le vis sourire à Kellan et Kellan lui sourit en retour, mais c'était un sourire crispé, rendu difficile par sa lèvre fendue. Voyant cela, Josh sembla se souvenir de ce qu'il se passait et se tourna pour me regarder ainsi que Jared.

**« - Kim. » **

**« - Josh, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi, je vais te montrer mes BD, j'ai entendu dire que tu les aimais. » **Fit alors Embry. **« - Puis, je pense que j'ai vu Emily préparer des cookies, tu aimes les cookies ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Josh sourit puis se tourna vers moi pour me regarder d'un air interrogateur.

**« - Allez, va voir les BD avec Embry si elles sont aussi bien que les tiennes et sauve quelques cookies pour moi. » **Josh me sourit et sauta du canapé pour suivre Embry.

**« - Alors ? » **Hurla ma mère.

**« - Tommy a agressé Kim cet après-midi. » **Répondit Caleb d'une voix calme.

**« - Tommy ? Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que Tommy a agressé… »**

**« - Tais-toi ! » **Cria soudainement mon père puis il s'avança vers moi et se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi. **« - Kim, chérie. » **Dit-il doucement en prenant mes mains dans les siennes et je remarquai distraitement que je tenais toujours la figurine de Wolverine. **« - Ma chérie, je suis si désolé, t'a-t-il fait mal ? T'a-t-il touché ? » **Il caressa mon visage et le sien portait un masque de douleur et d'inquiétude. **« - Chérie, je suis désolé. »**

**« - Papa. » **M'entendis-je croasser alors que je penchais légèrement la tête à son toucher, et que je posais une de mes mains sur la sienne. Jared resta silencieux mais il passa un bras autour de ma taille.

**« - Je suis là ma chérie, ma Kimmy chérie, je suis là. » **Je serrai un peu plus sa main alors que je l'entendis m'appeler Kimmy, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, une chose que je détestais quand Katie m'appelait ainsi, mais à cet instant, j'adorai ça.

**« - David ! » **Cria-t-_elle_ après s'être remis de son choc.

**« - Marie ne peux-tu pas voir que notre fille vient de vivre l'évènement le plus terrifiant de sa vie et qu'elle a besoin de soutien à l'heure actuelle. Je n'ai jamais aimé Tommy, je détestai la façon dont il la regardait, mais tu as continué à obliger Kim à lui parler ! Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne pas avoir été le père que je devrai être, de ne pas éloigné ce monstre de ma fille et de te dire de t'arrêter ! »**

**« - David, comment oses-tu ! Tu ne vois pas que Kim est juste en train de mentir ! »**

**« - Stop ! »** Cria soudainement Jared. Sa voix vibrait de colère. **« - Kim ne mens pas, pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Qu'a-t-elle à gagner ? »**

**« - De l'attention. » **Dit-elle simplement et je suis sûr que c'était pour elle.

**« - De qui ? Quand elle attire votre attention, vous ruiner sa vie, l'interdisait de me voir. Vous la changeait d'école, l'humiliait, la punissait. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? La forcer à présenter des excuses à Tommy ? » **Fit-il, crachant ce nom alors que ses mots se répercutaient dans la pièce.

**« - Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça. »**

**« - Il a raison Marie. » **Dit doucement papa, lui coupant la parole, puis l'ignorant, il se tourna vers Jared et moi. **« - Je vais ramener Kim à la maison. »**

**« - Je ne quitte pas Kim. » **Interrompit Jared.

**« - Je n'y comptais pas, tu viens aussi, et toi aussi Caleb. Nous allons tous parler. Surtout toi et moi, Marie. »**

**« - Qu'entends-tu par là, David ? »**

**« - Je veux dire que nous devons parler de notre avenir. » **Sur ce, et rien de plus, Papa lâcha ma main juste au moment où Josh arrivait avec une assiette pleine de cookie qu'il me tendis, puis à Jared, à Kellan, à Caleb et papa, et ensuite il alla la tendre à Sam, Jacob et Quil qui se tenaient silencieusement dans un coin du salon, l'expression sombre et nous regardant simplement. Mais quand ils virent Josh, ils sourirent avant de se pencher pour prendre un cookie.

**« - Est-ce qu'Emily est ta femme ? » **Demanda Josh à Sam, ignorant l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

**« - Pas encore, mais bientôt. »**

**« - Tu es très chanceux, elle est très gentille et fait des cookies très bons. » **Sam rigola.

**« - Je sais que je le suis. »**

**« - Viens Josh, nous allons rentrer à la maison maintenant. »** Dit papa en attrapant son manteau, puis le mien. Je frémis en le regardant. Papa me le mit en main, mais je ne fis pas un geste pour l'enfiler, je ne voulais pas le remettre, pas avec les souvenirs qui revenaient avec lui.

**« - Ooohhh. » **Se plaignit Josh, mais il enfila son maintenant pendant que papa essayait en vain de lui remettre ses chaussures avant de finalement abandonner.

**« - Kim, tu auras froid. » **Me dit ma mère alors que je repoussai le manteau. Papa la regarda avant de me regardait pensivement.

**« - Non, elle n'aura pas froid. » **Dit Jared en me prenant dans ses bras. J'enveloppai mes jambes et mes bras autour de lui, appréciant la proximité. Puis nous marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture. Jared et moi nous assîmes à l'arrière de la voiture de mes parents avec Josh. Alors que Caleb et Kellan nous suivaient avec la voiture de Caleb. Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés, papa fit un signe à Jared pour qu'il me porte directement jusqu'à ma chambre. Les jumelles jouaient quand nous sommes entrés mais elles s'arrêtèrent en me regardait. Elles s'approchèrent soigneusement et lentement de moi.

**« - Kim tu vas bien ? » **Dirent-elles en même temps d'une voix inquiète.

**« - Je ne suis pas en forme. » **Répondis-je franchement. Jared s'assit à mes côtés en me frottant doucement le dos. Les jumelles hochèrent la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire avant de me faire un petit sourire et de partir, mais elles s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte.

**« - Nous dormirons dans la chambre de Katie ce soir. » **Comment faisaient-elles pour parler en même temps ?

**« - Ok. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire. Ah pauvre Katie, mais la pensée ne dura pas. Puis elles partirent en nous laissant seuls Jared et moi. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment avant que Jared ne parle.

**« - Que penses-tu qui va se passer entre ta mère et ton père ? » **Je sais qu'il essayait de m'occuper l'esprit pour que je ne pense pas à Tommy. Et me poser des questions sur le brusque revirement de papa était la meilleure chose.

**« - Je ne sais pas, papa n'a jamais agi comme ça. »**

**« - Quoi qu'il se passe, je serais là. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Je me sentais heureuse mais en même temps, un poids.

**« - Jared ? » **Nous levâmes tous deux des yeux surpris en direction de la porte pour voir mon père. Ses cheveux poivre et sel avaient était décoiffés et ses yeux étaient sinistres et ternes. **« - Je voudrais dire un mot à Kim. » **Jared me regarda et j'hochai la tête avant qu'il ne m'embrasse le front et se dirige vers la porte.** « - Oh, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Kellan est dans sa chambre si tu veux. » **Jared hocha la tête et ne sortit pas avant de m'avoir lancé un dernier regard et sourit. Je sentis mon estomac palpitait légèrement, alors je sus que je me sentais un peu mieux. Je m'installai contre la tête de lit et mon père vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il me regarda d'un air gêné mais il prit une profonde inspiration.

**« - Kimmy chérie, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien fait jusqu'à maintenant, en fait, je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir été là pour toi et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu pardonnes pour ça, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime beaucoup. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu. Je veux être une partie plus importante de ta vie, je sais que tu as Jared maintenant et que j'ai raté beaucoup de chose, mais je veux te connaitre. Veux-tu me permettre de le faire ? » **Je clignai un instant des yeux avant de me jeter contre lui, l'entourant de mes bras.

**« - Papa. » **Pleurai-je alors qu'il me caressait le dos. J'inspirai profondément le parfum de son après-rasage, de la pluie et de père. Cette odeur unique. Il m'avait donné quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais penser obtenir de mes parents, ce n'était pas parfait ou presque, mais c'était un début.

**« - Chérie. » **Chuchota papa en caressant mes cheveux. **« - Ça a été une longue journée, maintenant repose-toi un peu, je te verrais demain matin, je ne pense pas que tu iras à l'école demain et je n'irais pas travailler. »**

**« - Jared ? » **Demandai-je sans m'en empêcher. Un espoir soudain.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. » **Puis il m'embrassa le front et sorti. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jared était de retour.

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » **Demandai-je à Jared, sachant qu'il avait entendu.

**« - Je ne sais pas, mais tu dois dormir. »**

**« - Ne me quitte pas. » **Ordonnai-je.

**« - Jamais. »** Répondit Jared avant de m'embrasser doucement. Mais quant il voulut s'éloignait, je l'en empêchant en empoignant ses cheveux. J'approfondis le baiser. Je voulais oublier comment Tommy m'avait touché et Jared m'aidait à oublier. J'étais débarrassé à jamais de Tommy car je savais qu'il me protégerait de lui. J'avais besoin de la chaleur et du réconfort de Jared, j'avais besoin de sentir son amour et que je lui montre le mien.

**« - Kim. » **Chuchota Jared en s'écartant, et il eut un léger rire qui résonna comme une musique à mes oreilles, effaçant les cris de Tommy. **« - Je serais là demain et le lendemain, tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi. Tu pourras m'embrasser comme ça plus tard, en fait, je te demande de dormir maintenant. »**

**« - Je t'aime. » **Murmurai-je avant de fermer les yeux, me sentant soudainement vide.

* * *

><p><strong>David POV<strong>

Je descendis les escaliers et pénétra dans la cuisine où régnait un silence tendu.

**« - Caleb. » **Dis-je, attirant l'attention de mon fils ainé. Il s'était assit aussi loin que possible de ma femme. **« - Merci pour ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui. » **Dis-je. Quand nous étions entrés et que nous l'avions vu avec un œil au beurre noir et Kellan avec la lèvre fendue, je ne savais pas quoi penser, puis il avait prononcé le nom de Kim et mon cœur s'était arrêté. Elle était restée très silencieuse toute cette semaine, plus que la normale, et j'avais laissé ma femme encore une fois m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais. Ce que j'aurais dû faire. Ils nous avaient cherchés pendant deux heures et ils étaient sur le point d'aller vérifier à mon travail quand ils avaient vu notre voiture revenir. Nous avions fait des emplettes. Je regardai les courses surgelés qui baignaient maintenant dans une flaque d'eau. Enfin, ils n'étaient déjà plus trop congelés quand j'avais enfin réussi à faire stopper Marie dans son shopping. Je secouai la tête avec dégout. Pour moi et Marie.

**« - Je suis son frère. » **Répondis Caleb en haussant les épaules.

**« - Oui tu l'es, tu es aussi un homme cultivé et je suis fier de toi. » **Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'avançais dans la pièce et m'assit. Je souhaitai un café ou quelque chose de plus fort pour la conversation que j'allais avoir et qui ne serait pas agréable. **« - Est-ce que ton exposition est toujours ouverte ? Je voudrais la voir, en fait, je voudrais quelques-uns de tes tableaux ici car il n'y a jamais eu tes dessins sur le frigo. »**

**« - Tu n'as pas à faire ça. » **Dit Caleb sombrement.

**« - Je sais, mais je le veux. »**

**« - Pas moi. » **Déclara Marie. Elle était assise en face de moi avec une expression aigre. Elle qui j'avais toujours connu si belle. Si insouciante, tellement heureuse. Mais maintenant… maintenant je ne la connaissais plus. A peine un regard, à peine un sourire, à peine un rire. Et quand je la regardais, je me trouvais à souhaiter être quelque part ailleurs. Je détestais ça.

**« - Marie, c'est notre fils, ce qui signifie que c'est également le mien et je veux une partie de ses œuvres, je veux faire partie de sa vie, de son univers. Son art. »**

**« - Il ne fait que peindre. »**

**« - Et maintenant j'ai un bon travail. »**

**« - S'il vous plait, stop. » **Dis-je avec lassitude en me frottant les yeux, je ne voulais pas faire ça maintenant, mais si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, alors je ne le ferais jamais. Je voulais recommencer comme avant et sans ça, ça ne marcherait pas. J'avais honte que ma fille se soit fait agresser pour que j'ouvre les yeux. **« - Caleb, il y a de la place ici si tu veux ce soir, j'aimerais te parler demain et je suis sûr que Kim aimerait te voir dans la matinée. Ainsi que tes autres sœurs. »**

**« - D'accord. » **Dit Caleb doucement avant de prendre congé de nous.

« - **Kellan, je voudrais que tu sortes s'il te plait. » **Lui dis-je et il nous laissa après nous avoir lancé un coup d'œil confus qui lui donnait un air plus jeune. **« - Ferme la porte. » **Lui dis-je.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

**« - David, qu'est-ce que tout cela ! » **Cria Marie dès que la porte se fut refermée, comme je m'y attendais.

**« - Marie, assis-toi. » **Je regardai le comptoir. **« - Nous avons besoin de parler et je prévois de le faire en adulte. » **Marie ne dit plus rien, mais s'assit. **« - Je suis fatigué. » **Avouai-je. **« - Je n'aime pas mon travail, je n'aime pas rester aussi longtemps loin de la maison, sais-tu que quand j'ai vu Josh aujourd'hui je l'ai à peine reconnu. »**

**« - C'est un enfant qui grandit de plus en plus, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? »**

**« - Je m'attends à le regarder grandir. Je veux le voir grandir. »**

**« - Et comment allons-nous vivre ? » **S'écria Marie. **« - Sept enfants ne paient pas pour eux-mêmes. »**

**« - Je ne parle pas d'abandonner le travail, je parle de travailler à la maison ou près de la maison si possible, je veux m'impliquer dans la vie de mes enfants. Nous allons à leurs activités extrascolaires, mais nous ne parlons pas vraiment avec eux de ce qu'ils ressentent ou ce qu'ils veulent. » **Je pris une profonde inspiration alors que j'allais enchainer sur le prochain sujet. Je levai les yeux vers ceux de ma femme. Ses prunelles m'étaient familières, mais j'avais l'impression de faire face à une étrangère. **« - Je veux que tu changes. » **Marie haleta.

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - Je ne te connais pas, non, plus, je veux que ma femme redevienne celle dont j'étais amoureux et pas celle que tu es maintenant, dont je ne suis plus sûr d'aimer. J'aimais la Marie d'avant, mais je n'aime pas la Marie de maintenant. »** Ma voix était douce et quand j'observai le visage de Marie, je vis la vielle Marie durant une seconde, mon cœur battit mais alors son visage se durcit. Puis ce fut une femme dure et froide que j'eus en face de moi.

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour nous ? Que tu veux divorcer parce que je suis ce que je suis. » **Cracha-t-elle. Douleur.

**« - Je ne sais pas Marie, je ne sais pas. » **Parce qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être blessée.

_**A suivre…**_


	15. Réunion parentale

_**Warriors WereWolves : **Eh bien, la suite arrive tout de suite, y'a plus qu'à descendre avec la souris, lol. Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira._

**_twilight-my-love54 :_ **Ravie que ce chapitre te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le chapitre suivant. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

_**mia68 :** _On a demandé une suite ? La voilà xD J'espère que tu aimeras. Je te remercie pour ta review.

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 15 : Réunion parentale**

**By Chickedy-pea**

**Jared POV**

J'allais le tuer. C'était aussi simple que ça. La prochaine fois que je verrais cette merde sans valeur, je le tuerais. A mains nues. Personne ne pouvait blesser Kim.

**« - Jared ? » **Mon nom me fit sursauter, et je sortis de mes pensées pour lever les yeux vers Caleb et Kellan.

**« - Ouais ? » **Répondis-je. J'avais dû partir de chez Kim dans la matinée mais j'étais revenu aussitôt que possible. J'avais dû patrouiller, depuis que nous avions tué ce connard de Sang-froid, nous étions en état d'alerte. J'avais déjà raté mon tour hier soir, mais rien et pas même une armée de Sangsues n'aurait pu me faire quitter le chevet de Kim la nuit dernière.

**« - Peux-tu arrêter de maltraiter notre canapé, il ne t'a rien fait. » **Plaisanta Caleb, mais sa voix avait un sérieux qui attira mon attention. Je réalisai alors que ma prise sur l'accoudoir du canapé était bien trop forte.

**« - Que voulez-vous ? » **Je ne voulais pas que ça sonne aussi sévèrement que ça, mais j'étais en train de penser à ces suceurs de sang et _lui_. Pas une bonne combinaison pour mon humeur.

**« - Nous voulons te parler de Kim. » **Répondit Kellan alors qu'ils s'asseyaient en face de moi. Je me suis senti intimidé même si j'étais plus grand et largement plus fort qu'eux deux réunis. J'hochai la tête. Pas sûr d'où ils voulaient en venir. J'avais été autorisé à voir Kim la nuit dernière et je ne supporterais pas qu'on l'enferme à nouveau loin de moi.

**« - Nous sommes inquiets à propos de Tommy. » **Je grognai en entendant son nom. **« - Ouais. » **Acquiesça Caleb à mon grognement comme si ça résumait sa pensée aussi.

**« - Il est têtu et malgré la correction que nous lui avons donné, nous ne sommes pas sûr que les effets durent longtemps. » **Me dit Kellan. Je levai les yeux vers eux, ne voyant pas où ils voulaient en venir.

**« - Où voulez-vous en venir ? » **Demandai-je en paniquant un peu. Ils n'allaient pas éloigner Kim quand même.

**« - Eh bien nous aimerions que Kim porte plainte. » **J'hochai la tête. Elle le devait. **« - Mais si elle ne le fait pas, et il y a une chance pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Nous devons prendre des mesures pour protéger Kim. »**

**« - C'est fait. » **J'avais déjà décidé de venir patrouiller par ici chaque soir, faire plusieurs fois le tour de la maison et quand je le pourrais, passer la nuit avec elle. Son frère parut légèrement surpris par mes paroles.

**« - Kim est tout pour moi, et je refuse de laisser quoi que ce soit d'autre lui arriver. Il ne la touchera pas une deuxième fois, pas sans en payer le prix. Permanent. » **Je souris tristement à l'idée de le déchiqueter en morceau. Si je ne pensais pas que Kim me détesterais pour ça, je l'aurais déjà fait.

**« - C'est tout ce que nous voulions entendre. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle reste seule. L'escorter à l'école, et dans les boutiques, et même quand elle sort les poubelles et nous avons besoin de ton aide pour ça. »**

**« - Pas de problème. » **Je parlerais aux autres pour qu'ils fassent un détour par sa maison quand ils patrouilleront, et je leur donnerais l'odeur de Tommy pour qu'ils sachent s'il est venu.

**« - Jared ? » **La voix de Kim me fit me lever aussitôt, oubliant ses frères. Kim était allée prendre une douche. J'étais revenu de patrouille avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle m'avait laissé prendre une douche aussi.

**« - Kim ? » **Appelai-je. Sa voix venait de la salle de bain.

**« - Peux-tu me dire s'il y a Hannah ou Katie ou maman ? » **Elle ne mentionna pas les autres.

**« - Hannah et Katie sont à l'école et ta mère parle avec ton père. » **Je m'étais approché de la porte maintenant donc je n'avais pas besoin de crier pour qu'elle m'entende. Mais je pouvais encore entendre ce dont c'est parents parlaient et ça ne sentait pas bon.

**« - Oh. »**

**« - Kim ? » **Demandai-je, commençant à m'inquiéter.

**« - Jared, c'est rien. » **Me mentis Kim.

**« - Kim. » **L'avertis-je.

**« - Jared vraiment, c'est une chose dont tu ne peux pas aider. » **Elle semblait gênée.

**« - Kim, de quoi s'agit-il ? Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être gêné et si tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'arrive, j'entre. » **Je mis ma main sur la poignée et rencontra la légère résistance d'un verrou. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre moi.

**« - Jared, non ! Tu ne peux pas entrer ! » **Je commençais à me détendre à sa voix, elle n'était évidemment pas remplie de peur, mais très très embarrassé. Je pouvais même imaginer ses joues tâchées d'une jolie teinte de rose.

**« - Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, j'entre si tu ne me dis pas. » **Je mentais un peu.

**« - Non, tu ne peux pas. » **S'écria Kim, je pouvais entendre un léger tremblement dans sa voix. J'entendis le bruit de ses pas, puis un bruit sourd et un léger gémissement.

**« - Kim ! » **Demandai-je, inquiet. Que diable était-elle en train de faire ?

**« - Ca fait mal. » **L'entendis-je marmonner avant qu'elle ne parle plus fort : **« - C'est rien, je me suis juste cogné la tête. »**

**« - J'entre. Cinq... quatre… trois… »**

**« - Ok, je vais te dire. » **Céda Kim. **« - Mais il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire. »**

**« - J'en jugerais moi-même. » **Dis-je en tournant lentement la poignée, j'entendis le bruit du verrou se casser.

**« - J'ai juste quelques problèmes, eh bien euh… » **Je pouvais l'imaginer rougir alors qu'elle balbutiait alors que j'ouvrais lentement la porte qui grinça. **« - Ah ! » **Hurla-t-elle. **« - Donnes-moi une seconde ! » **Je gardai sagement mes yeux fixés sur le battant en bois alors que je l'entendais s'activer dans la pièce et le froissement d'un tissu. **« - Ok, tu peux entrer mais ferme la porte, et je n'aime pas que tu casses tous ces verrous. » **Je roulai des yeux alors que j'entrais dans la salle de bain qui était emplie de vapeur et referma la porte. Je me tournai pour voir Kim près du lavabo. Une serviette posée contre sa poitrine.

**« - Oh. » **Dis-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire maintenant. **« - Quel est le problème ? »**

**« - Eh bien, à part le fait que tu entres alors que je te dis de ne pas le faire, j'ai un problème de vêtement. » **Ses yeux étaient étincelants de colère, la rendant plus belle et plus courageuse.

**« - Oh. » **Dis-je, me sentant soudainement maladroit, tout en luttant en même temps contre l'envie incroyablement forte de l'embrasser. **« - Et quel semble être le problème ? » **Répétai-je.

**« - J'ai euh… vraiment mal à l'épaule. » **Bégaya-t-elle. **« - Et je n'arrive pas à soulever mon euh… bras, alors euh… je n'arrive pas à fermer mon euh… » **Ses joues étaient rouges vifs et elle chuchota les derniers mots si doucement que j'entendis à peine, mais quand je le fis, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. **« - Soutien-gorge. »**

**« - Oh. » **Dis-je pour la troisième fois. **« - Ben pourquoi ? » **Demandai-je bêtement, j'avais compris ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mon dieu, que j'étais mal à l'aise.

**« - Mon épaule est vraiment enflée et douloureuse, j'ai dû mal à bouger le bras sans ressentir une quelconque douleur, et je n'arrive vraiment pas à le faire seule… c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de l'une de mes sœurs. » **Elle gémit. **« - Je suis désolée. »**

**« - C'est bon… euh… je vais t'aider. » **Kim me regarda bouche bée. **« - Enfin, seulement si tu le veux, je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas paraitre… »**

**« - C'est d'accord, je suis ton empreinte. » **Chuchota Kim, je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de ses joues. **« - Tourne-toi une seconde. » **Je le fis en fermant également les yeux. Je l'entendis poser la serviette et gémir légèrement de douleur, puis elle parla à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Bien sûr, elle s'était dénudée devant moi hier, mais c'était pour me faire voir ses ecchymoses et son soutien-gorge était attaché !

**« - Ferme juste les crochets. » **Me dit doucement Kim. Je me retournai pour voir son dos. Mes yeux se promenèrent sur l'étendue de soie hâlée qu'était son dos, suivant la courbe vers le bas avant de me rattraper. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je forçai mes yeux à revenir sur son épaule et je vis ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son épaule était gonflée, jaune, noire, violette et écœurante. Une sangle de couleur blanche traversé l'ecchymose et je grimaçai. Elle devait avoir mal. J'aurais dû lui apporter un pain de glace. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait ? Puis je me rappelai rapidement que j'étais censé accrocher le fermoir. Mes doigts paraissaient énormes contre le petit fermoir mais je l'accrochai rapidement avant de m'écarter. Coupant tout contact avec elle comme si elle m'avait brûlé.

**« - Voilà, je ne regarde pas. » **Ajoutai-je alors que je me tournai à nouveau. J'entendis un nouveau froissement de tissu avant qu'elle ne me tape sur l'épaule. Elle portait une simple chemise noire à bouton. Je suppose que c'était un vêtement plus pratique à enfiler.

**« - Ce n'est plus aussi mauvais qu'hier. L'eau m'a calmé un peu mais… »** Elle s'interrompit. Je la regardai, incapable de me sortir de la tête l'image de son dos. Sa peau douce.

**« - Nous devrions mettre de la glace dessus. » **M'entendais-je dire.

**« - Probablement, mais je veux manger d'abord. » **Fit Kim en rougissant. **« - Euh… merci pour ça, c'est juste que, je ne voulais pas que tu m'aides parce que… eh bien… je me sentais un peu gênée et mal à l'aise. Tu m'as vu en soutien-gorge hier, je le saisis bien, mais c'était différent de maintenant, c'était pour que tu puisses voir mon épaule et… »**

**« - Kim. » **L'interrompis-je alors qu'elle semblait lancer dans un long monologue d'excuse. **« - C'est bon. » **Puis je lui caressai doucement l'épaule. Elle ferma les yeux. Je me penchai doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser quand on frappa à la porte.

**« - Kimmy chérie. » **Appela son père de l'autre côté. Je gémis alors que je posais mon front contre le sien.

**« - Papa ? » **Fit Kim d'une voix presque déçue.

**« - Nous devons te parler. »**

**« - Ok, j'arrive dans une seconde. » **Kim me regardait avec des yeux brillants, les éclats d'ambre rayonnant légèrement dedans. L'envie de l'embrasser était plus forte que tout. **« - On ferait mieux d'y aller. » **Chuchota-t-elle, son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres.

**« - Dans une seconde. » **Dis-je avant de combler l'écart entre nous et une étincelle d'électricité me traversa au contact. Le baiser était doux et passionné, si j'aurais voulu approfondir, j'aurais été très heureux de continuer comme nous étions, mais on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

**« - Allez les enfants. » **Fit Caleb. Nous nous séparâmes. Putain de frère.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

Caleb avait un timing parfait. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et je sentais des picotements dans tout mon corps.

**« - On arrive. » **Criai-je. **« - Désolée. »** Murmurai-je à Jared quand je le vis grimacer. Puis je lui pris la main et nous descendîmes dans la cuisine. Caleb et Kellan étaient déjà assis. Papa et _elle_ étaient en face, assis sur deux chaises éloignée l'une de l'autre. Jared et moi prîmes place sur les sièges à côté de Kellan. _Son _visage était un masque de colère froide mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux de très petit et perceptible seulement pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien, je voyais la tristesse. Papa avait l'air aussi fatigué qu'avant. Son tee-shirt était froissé et taché par Josh.

**« - Les enfants. » **Commença Papa sans la consulter du regard, ne voyant pas le coup d'œil illisible qu'elle lui lança ou s'il faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. **« - Votre mère et moi avons une nouvelle importante à vous dire. Nous avons décidé de partir chacun de notre côté pendant un certain temps. » **Mon cœur s'arrêta et tout mon corps se figea, je me rapprochai de Jared qui n'avait pas l'air surpris. Non, je savais ce qui se passait dans ce genre de situation, papa allait déménager après ça et je devrais vivre avec _elle_. Plus amère et en colère que d'habitude. Nous utilisant tous comme des outils de négociations pour obtenir un meilleur divorce. Parce que c'était là qu'ils allaient. Ils ne pourraient jamais se remettre ensemble, au fil des années, ils avaient vieillis en s'exécrant l'un et l'autre.

**« - Ce que votre père veut dire, c'est que je vais aller vivre chez votre Tante Lauren pendant un moment. » **Déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur sans même regarder papa. **« - Vous pouvez venir avec moi. Si vous voulez, mais je ferais en sorte de vous rendre visite. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » **Demandai-je. Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

**« - Ça signifie que ton père et moi nous séparons, Kim, c'est assez simple. » **Dit-elle durement et d'une voix emplie de reproche. Je me sentais coupable de leur séparation et mon estomac se noua tandis que la bile remontait dans ma gorge. J'étais la cause. J'avais détruit le mariage de mes parents. J'avais ruiné la vie de mes frères et sœurs.

**« - Marie ! » **S'écria papa. **« - N'utilise pas ce ton avec nos enfants, cela n'a rien à voir avec eux, ça ne concerne que nous. Kim et les enfants n'ont rien à voir avec ça. »**

**« - Oh bon sang, bien sûr que si ! David, nous en avons eu huit ! Huit enfants ! Comment ne pourraient-ils pas à voir avec ça ? Ils sont notre vie ! »**

**« - Non, Marie. » **Chuchota papa, ses yeux noirs emplis de douleur. **« - Tu es la seule qui a décidé de déménager pour un moment. »**

**« - Tu m'as forcé ! »**

**« - Je t'ai dis que je voulais faire des changements, et tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas. Donc, ne mêle pas les enfants à tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu les utilises pour me blesser. Tu l'as déjà assez fait. »**

**« - David ! » **Haleta Marie, la douleur qui brillaient maintenant dans ses yeux, les faisait s'illuminer d'une couleur qui me fit soudainement revenir des souvenirs. Quant elle me berçait, ou quand elle avait conduit Kellan à l'hôpital après qu'il se soit cassé le bras. Cela m'a rappela le sentiment de protection. Je secouai la tête, d'où venaient ces souvenirs ? Probablement de mes rêves.

**« - Marie. » **Dit papa d'une voix maintenant vide.

**« - Maman, papa. » **Dit soudainement Caleb. **« - Pourquoi maintenant ? »**

**« - Demande à ton père. » **Sur ce, elle se leva du tabouret, le faisant bruyamment racler contre le sol et quitta la pièce. Je la regardai marcher jusqu'à la porte, saisir deux grosses valises que je n'avais pas remarqué avant et ouvrir la porte. Elle la claqua sans jamais regarder en arrière. Laissant derrière elle un silence choqué et lourd.

**« - Désolé les enfants. » **Dit papa. Il se frotta les yeux. **« - Je suis désolé. Je le dirais aux autres plus tard, mais je veux d'abord parler avec vous. » **Nous hochâmes la tête. Je me suis tendue à côté de Jared et j'ai posé ma main sur son genou, grimaçant à la douleur qui éclata le long de mon bras.

**« - Monsieur Bell… »**

**« - David, et je veux que tu restes Jared. » **Jared hocha la tête et sa main vint recouvrir la mienne sur son genou, nouant ses doigts aux miens. **« - Je veux faire de gros changements et en tant qu'ainés je veux vous demander votre aide. L'avenir entre votre mère et moi ne se présente pas sous de bons auspices, il y a de grande chance que nous divorcions donc je compte sur vous pour m'aider. Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez et ce que vous voulez à tout moment. Je ne veux plus que cette maison renferme plein de petits secrets. Et ce, à partir de maintenant. » **Papa nous regarda de manière significative et je réalisai qu'il attendait que nous répondions.

**« - Je veux pouvoir voir Jared. » **M'entendais-je dire. Papa hocha la tête et sourit.

**« - Pas de problème, hier m'a prouvé que vous êtes tous deux capable de vous entraider, mais il va y avoir quelques règles. » **Je souris et serra la main de Jared. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je devrai être triste que ma mère nous ait quitté, mais je ne l'étais pas, j'étais même plus heureuse que je ne le devrais. **« - Ton couvre-feu est à dix heures et demi les jours d'école et minuit le week-end. » **Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il dise que mon couvre-feu était à sept heures ! Je n'aurais pas pu voir Jared. **« - Je veux rencontrer tes parents. » **Dit-il à Jared. **« - Je tiens également à mentionner qu'à partir de maintenant, tu vas retourner au lycée de La Push, Kim. Tu as seulement manqué une semaine ou deux, rattraper le retard ne sera pas difficile. L'école comprendra et tu y retourneras dès que tu te sentiras prête. Mais pas avant la semaine prochaine. » **Déclara papa en me souriant légèrement. Il avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni même si la tristesse s'accrochait à lui.

**« - Merci. » **Murmurai-je, si heureuse que je pourrais hurler. Jared passa un bras autour de moi, m'attirant contre lui.

**« - Donc pas de Vegas ? » **Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque dans mon oreille.

**« - Pas besoin. » **Chuchotai-je, ayant un peu de mal à parler tellement je souriais. Jared m'embrassa le front.

**« - Merci beaucoup. » **Dit Jared avec sincérité. Papa le regarda puis sourit en hochant la tête, puis il se tourna vers Caleb et Kellan. Kellan avait un regard hésitant, puis une lueur déterminée brilla dans ses yeux.

**« - Papa, je veux étudier la chimie. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda papa, choqué.

**« - Je veux étudier la chimie à l'université, je ne veux pas arrêter le football parce que j'aime ça, mais je veux échanger mes cours afin de pouvoir faire toute la chimie et la science que je veux. »**

**« - Ça sera beaucoup de travail. » **Dit papa, mais n'utilisant pas une voix qui disait qu'il refusait.

**« - Je sais, mais je suis prêt à travailler plus pour ça. »**

**« - Et je vais t'aider, nous irons à ton école plus tard pour changer ça. » **Kellan cligna trois fois des yeux avant de sourire et étreindre papa dans une étreinte virile à travers la table.

**« - Merci. »**

**« - Pas de problème fiston. » **Puis il se tourna vers Caleb.

**« - C'est le dernier soir de mon exposition. » **Et c'est tout ce qu'il dit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

**« - Les jumelles peuvent rater le karaté pour un soir. » **Dit alors papa après avoir réfléchit. **« - Font-elles toujours du karaté ? » **Nous rigolâmes tous à ça, encore un peu sous le choc.

**« - Ouais ne t'inquiète pas. » **Répondit Kellan. **« - Elles adorent ça. »**

**« - Bien, bien. » **Marmonna papa. Nous avons parlé entre nous encore un moment, un peu hors de nos esprits. En quelques minutes, tout avait changé. Ça semblait si simple, mais nous savions tous que ce qui allait arriver serait plus difficile que tout ce que nous n'avons jamais connu.

* * *

><p><strong>« - Je ne peux croire ça ! » <strong>Murmurai-je à Jared. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon dernier jour de liberté ou d'ennui par moment. Je retournai à La Push demain. Dire aux autres qu'_Elle_ était partie vivre chez tante Lauren pour un temps avait été une expérience tendue. Katie avait pleuré et l'avait immédiatement appelé. La suppliant de la laisser venir et rester avec elle, mais elle était encore ici pour quelques jours peut-être même des semaines. Ce qui signifiait que l'atmosphère de la maison était très inconfortable.

**« - C'est ce que ton père a voulu. » **Répondit Jared en murmurant aussi. Nous descendions les escaliers et je pouvais déjà entendre mon père accueillir les parents de Jared. Non seulement j'avais dû raconter à Erin ce qui s'était passé avec Tommy, elle était furieuse à ça mais je lui avais également annoncé que je ne restais pas à l'école. Elle semblait d'accord avec ça. Non, elle ne l'était pas, elle avait _essayé_ de paraitre d'accord avec ça, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont elle se tenait quand on s'est quitté m'avait dit que ça l'affectait d'une certaine façon. Je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Que je perdais une bonne amie. Nous ne nous connaissions seulement depuis quelques jours, mais elle semblait en mesure de me lire presque aussi bien que Jared et je pouvais parler avec elle de chose dont je ne pouvais pas parler avec Jared. Elle avait été ma première vraie meilleure amie.

Jared avait patrouillé hier et avait tué un vampire. Il m'avait dit ça sur le ton d'une conversation normale ! J'avais presque eu une crise cardiaque. Jared aurait pu se faire mal ! J'avais eu du mal à expliquer mes craintes à Jared qui avait juste rigolé et dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et m'interdisant d'aller dans les bois. Après ça, il m'avait quitté pour la journée et Erin était arrivé. J'avais besoin d'une personne normale après ça et nous avions passé l'après-midi à parler de livre ou de musique. Cela avait été difficile lorsque j'ai dû lui dire au revoir mais je savais que nous resterions toujours amies. J'avais voulu lui suggérer de peut-être se faire transférer à La Push, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de le faire. Erin semblait faire face aux insultes constantes et j'avais le sentiment que son transfert serait un signe de faiblesse ou quelque chose de tout aussi ridicule, mais je la voulais à La Push pour des raisons égoïstes. Je ne voulais pas être la seule fille à s'asseoir à l'heure du déjeuner avec un groupe de loups-garous.

**« - Jared ! » **Fit une femme d'âge moyen avec de longs cheveux noirs et une silhouette petite et rondelette, habillée de façon décontractée à l'aide d'un jean et d'une chemise en flanelle. En la regardant, je pouvais voir où Jared avait obtenu ses yeux. Debout à côté d'elle se tenait un homme de grande taille (mais toujours plus petit que Jared) avec des cheveux noirs ou demeuraient quelques cheveux blancs, il était d'âge moyen, mais il avait l'air jeune et fort. En le regardant, j'ai vu de qui Jared tenait son regard pénétrant et il sourit, et je vis également de qui Jared tenait son sourire. Sauf que son père ne me retournait pas l'estomac.

**« - Maman. » **Accueillit Jared, me serrant la main. Papa avait insisté pour que Jared invite ses parents à venir dîner ce soir pour qu'ils puissent tous se rencontrer et parler, lorsque nous étions tous allé voir l'exposition de Caleb, une exposition qui avait presque ému mon père jusqu'aux larmes. Je n'étais pas heureuse de la situation. En fait, j'étais nerveuse comme l'enfer et mes joues devaient être rouges, elles le resteraient d'ailleurs une bonne partie de la soirée, et je pouvais à peine parler.

**« - Papa. »**

**« - Salut fils, et tu dois être Kim. » **Nous avions atteint le bas de l'escalier et maintenant le père de Jared me serrait la main, dès que je la lâchai, la mère de Jared m'étreignit dans une forte étreinte. Puis elle étreignit Jared.

**« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu refusais de nous la présenter pendant si longtemps ! » **Gronda doucement sa mère alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Les joues de Jared se colorèrent et je me retrouvai en face d'un autre Jared qui pouvait être embarrassé mais qui était toujours aussi magnifique.

**« - Maman. » **Se plaignit Jared.

**« - Carol, laisse-le. » **Dit son père avec un léger rire. **« - Tu l'embarrasses. »**

**« - Oh c'est absurde Jason. Je ne le fais pas. »**

**« - En fait, maman, tu le fais. » **Dit Jared et elle lui donna une légère tape alors qu'elle se reculait. Mon père leur souriait. Il avait une meilleure mine reposée, même si la journée avait été bien remplie.

**« - Eh bien, si vous souhaitez entrer dans la salle à manger, le dîner sera servi dans peu de temps. Je suis sûr que Kim va vous présenter le reste de la famille. Mais je m'excuse d'avance pour une de mes filles. Elle vit une période difficile. La mère de Kim et moi sommes en instance de divorce et sa mère lui manque. » **J'étais choquée par les explications simples et directes de papa. Katie vivait vraiment très mal cette période et était désagréable. Je les conduisis dans la salle à manger, Jared à mes côtés. La salle à manger était comme toujours. En chaos. Un gros chaos. Jared grimaça et je souris légèrement. Pauvre Jared. Kellan et Josh faisaient équipe contre les jumelles dans une sorte de faux (heureusement) combat. Avec Kellan criant des choses comme 'vous ne pourrez jamais nous vaincre !' et les jumelles qui criaient en retour : 'Ah ! Nous sommes imbattables !', et vu qu'ils avaient tous des serviettes et des draps attachés autour du cou, je devinais qu'ils jouaient aux super-héros contre les super-vilains. Katie était assise dans un coin, boudeuse. Seul Caleb et Hannah n'étaient pas présents. Ils faisaient la cuisine.

**« - Hannah, bon sang, lève le nez de ton livre et coupe le pain ! » **Cria Caleb depuis la cuisine et je fermais les yeux. Hannah avait demandé à emprunter un de mes livres, 'La coupe mortelle' cet après-midi après m'avoir entendu en parler avec Erin et elle ne l'avait pas refermé depuis.

**« - Folie. » **Murmurai-je en souriant. Cette folie était bonne.

**« - Prenez ça, méchants ! » **Cria Josh bondissant d'une chaise avec une cuillère en bois. Alors que Kellan piquait Louise avec une fourchette. Gina voulu alors faire une prise vu dans 'Karaté Kid' mais elle dérapa sur le parquet et s'écroula au sol, causant le rire de tout le monde. Je me tournai vers les parents de Jared pour voir leurs yeux écarquillés.

**« - Euh, c'est ma famille, voici les jumelles, Louise en pourpre. » **Fis-je en la désignant. **« - Et Gina en vert, elles se battent contre le plus jeune de mes frères, Josh et Kellan qui est, croyez-le ou non, mon frère ainé. » **Kellan entendit ça et se tourna vers nous pour me tirer la langue. Sa lèvre était encore blessée. **« - Là-bas c'est Katie. » **Je montrai Katie qui roula juste des yeux. **« - Et dans la cuisine, il y a mon autre frère ainé… »**

**« - CALEB ! Rends-le-moi ! »**

**« - NON ! Coupe ce putain de pain ! »**

**« - … Caleb et mon autre jeune sœur, Hannah. » **Terminai-je. Ils hochèrent la tête.

**« - Une grande famille. » **Fit la mère de Jared, un peu essoufflée.

**« - Oh oui. » **Dit papa en réapparaissant soudainement. **« - Les enfants asseyez-vous, on passe à table. » **Immédiatement, ils furent tous installés sur leurs chaises, les fouets, spatules et cuillère en bois oubliés.

**« - Jared est un enfant unique. » **Dit Carol une fois qu'elle fut assisse devant une assiette fumante de lasagne.

**« - Quel chanceux ce Jared. » **Marmonna Katie. C'était dur avec elle, mais je me sentais toujours gêné quand nous parlions. Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant moment, enfin aussi silencieux que possible quand on mangeait avec Kellan. J'avais une assiette pleine pour une fois.

**« - Comment vous êtes-vous fait cet œil au beurre noir ? » **Demanda tout à coup Carol. Caleb croisa mon regard puis avala sa bouchée.

**« - Je me suis battu avec Tommy qui avait attaqué Kim il y a quelques jours. » **Mon père s'étouffa avec sa boisson et Jared se raidit. Il détestait toute mention de Tommy et avait été très contrarié quand j'avais refusé de porter plainte. Il avait dit que je n'avais rien à me reprocher et ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je faisais. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que Kellan et Caleb aient des ennuis par la suite pour l'avoir battu.

**« - Oh Kim, je suis désolée. »**

**« - C'est bon. » **Dis-je doucement. **« - Mes frères et Jared étaient là pour moi. » **Ses parents lancèrent un regard similaire à Jared, puis ils se tournèrent vers moi. Puis ils sourirent.

**« - Alors… » **Dit Jared, voulant changer de conversation. Probablement pour se calmer, il était encore raide. J'avais dû changer la chaine de télévision aujourd'hui, quand un homme appelé Tom était apparu à l'écran. Jared avait presque explosé. Et ce n'était même pas Tommy, simplement Tom !

**« - Caleb est un artiste ! » **Dis-je rapidement, de sorte que Caleb dû rapidement avaler à nouveau pour être en mesure de tout raconter à Carol et Jason sur ce sujet.

* * *

><p><strong>« - Ça a été un succès. » <strong>Dis Jared quand nous nous retrouvâmes à la porte. Ses parents étaient déjà dans la voiture et ma famille se disputaient pour pouvoir déterminer à qui se serait le tour d'aller se laver. Pendant que Caleb se plaignait toujours auprès d'Hannah que si elle avait coupé tout le pain comme il le lui avait demandé, Kellan en aurait eu assez et n'aurait pas été obligé d'essayer de me voler le mien, ce qui avait eu pour effet que j'avais dû stopper Jared avant qu'il ne lui plante sa fourchette dans la main. Ça avait été assez drôle, Jared avait vraiment été impressionnant.

**« - Oui, ça l'était. » **Dis-je. **« - Nous ne les avons pas effrayé alors ? »**

**« - Non, ils t'aiment bien et je pense qu'ils vont vouloir venir plus souvent, ce qui peut être intéressant pour la plupart des nuits ou je pars, dors ou pense à toi. » **Je rougis. Jared gloussa et baissa la tête pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient à peine effleuré les miennes qu'un klaxon retentit.

**« - Allez Jared, il est tard ! » **Cria son père en ricanant. Jared gémit.

**« - Une minute ! » **Répondit-il alors qu'il se redressait. Je sentis mes lèvres esquivaient une légère moue, essayant de m'en empêcher mais sans succès.

**« - Je te vois demain. » **

**« - Ouais, avec le soleil et de bonne heure. »**

**« - Il ne fait jamais soleil à La Push. » **Taquinai-je.

**« - Il y en avait aujourd'hui. » **Répliqua Jared.

**« - Il va pleuvoir bientôt. » **Répondis-je.

**« - C'est vrai, mais je vais être rapide. » **Gloussa Jared. Je rigolai.

**« - A demain. »**

**« - Je t'aime. »** Puis Jared disparut, son dos disparaissant dans l'obscurité. J'attendis que la voiture s'éloigne avant de refermer la porte et un torchon atterrit dans ma figure.

**« - C'est ton tour d'essuyer. » **Me dit Katie avant de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Eh bien, ça s'était bien passé ce soir.

**« - Kim, ces plats vont pas s'essuyer tout seuls ! »**

**« - J'arrive ! » **Je roulai des yeux en jetant le torchon sur mon épaule. Espérons simplement que c'était le début et que le reste irait tout aussi bien.

_**A suivre…**_


	16. La magie du feu de camp

**L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared**

**Chapitre 16 : La Magie du Feu de Camp**

**By Chickedy-pea**

**« - Kim, allez ! » **Geignit Jared alors que j'enfilais un pull.

**« - J'arrive, mais il va faire froid. » **Dis-je en sortant de ma chambre, Jared me rejoignant instantanément.

**« - Tu n'auras pas froid. » **Murmura la voix rauque de Jared dans mon oreille, je frissonnai. Nous étions en route pour un feu de camp. L'humeur de Jared rebondissait entre l'enthousiasme quand il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur et trop protecteur. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant depuis l'agression de Tommy et selon Jared, il n'était plus à La Push, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas complètement à se détendre. Mais ce n'était pas juste ça, il y avait aussi Jacob. Il avait dû mal à s'adapter à sa condition de loup-garou, et en plus de ça, il était l'Alfa légitime de la meute, mais il avait refusé le poste. Il n'était tout simplement pas heureux d'être un loup-garou et depuis que les garçons partageaient ses pensées, ils étaient tous d'humeur morose. J'avais essayé de parler à Jacob, mais il était un loup-garou vraiment têtu qui refusait de me dire ce qui se passait. Même si j'avais appris par Jared que c'était à cause de cette fille qui s'appelait Bella. Il l'avait aidé à sortir de son état dépressif après que son petit-ami vampire qu'il quitté pour ensuite revenir. Il semblerait qu'elle s'était rendue en Italie pour le retrouver, et durant ces quelques jours, ça avait été un véritable enfer pour Jared et les garçons. Qui qu'il en soit, maintenant ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et elle était toujours amie avec Jacob et elle allait venir ce soir au feu de camp. Bien que j'aie fréquenté durant quelques jours le lycée de Forks, je pensais que je pourrais la reconnaitre. Mais je n'aimais déjà pas cette Bella pour la manière dont elle blessait Jacob, mais je la comprenais en même temps, car je ferais tout pour Jared. Je pourrais m'envoler à l'autre bout du monde pour l'aider et personne ne pourrait jamais se comparer à Jard. Personne.

**« - Kim ? » **Chuchota à nouveau Jared et je passai ses bras autour de ses épaules.

**« - Hmm ? » **Je respirai profondément l'odeur de coton et de Jared, qui sentait aujourd'hui les bois. Il avait été forcé par Sam et moi à porter une chemise quand il était en présence de mon père.

**« - Tu étais dans ton petit monde. » **Les lèvres de Jared se posèrent sur mon cou alors qu'il parlait, et toutes pensées s'envolèrent de ma tête. Mes genoux faiblir instantanément.

**« - Jared. » **Murmurai-je, incapable de penser ou dire autre chose. Il embrassait maintenant pleinement mon cou. Ses lèvres chaudes. Ses mains sur ma taille qui descendaient lentement vers mes hanches. Mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux et vraiment froids comparés à sa peau chaude. Ma peau se recouvrit de chair de poule alors que ses lèvres se frayaient un chemin de mon cou jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'eus le souffle coupé et approfondit le baiser. Ces dernières semaines avaient été incroyables. Jared et moi n'avons jamais été très éloignés. Même s'il était en patrouille, je l'apercevais à l'orée du bois sous sa forme de loup, sa tête penché sur le côté et la langue pendante.

Mon dos fut pressé contre le mur et heureusement car mes jambes étaient sur le point de me lâcher. Une de ses mains bougea lentement. Je ressentais des picotements à son toucher alors qu'elle remontait lentement vers ma taille, mais ne s'arrêta pas là, l'autre ne resta pas immobile non plus et je gémis à cette double sensation. La première main effleura ma poitrine alors que la deuxième passait sous ma chemise, se posant sur ma hanche. Contact peau à peau. Cela était plus loin que ce que nous ayons jamais été puisque que quelqu'un était toujours là.

**« - Jared. » **Gémis-je quand notre baiser prit fin, nous laissant tous les deux haletant, je n'aimais pas le manque de contact et déposa des petits baiser sur son cou. **« - Nous devons y aller. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Répondis Jared alors que sa main bougeait encore, caressant doucement ma poitrine. J'eus le souffle coupé.

**« - Nous devrions y aller. » **Fis-je avant que Jared ne capture à nouveau mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant.

**« - Je ne veux pas. » **Fit Jared en allant me mordiller l'oreille.

**« - Tu… tu… tu… é… était si ex… excité à ça. » **Bégayai-je. Sa main me caressa une fois de plus et je gémis avant de sentir mes joues chauffer immédiatement d'embarras à cause du bruit horrible que je venais de faire et aussi par ses effleurements.

**« - Plus maintenant, c'est mieux ici. » **Moi aussi je perdais mon train de penser alors que je l'embrassais à nouveau.

**« - Je veux y aller. » **Déclarai-je une fois que mes lèvres furent libres, je voulais rester ici aussi mais je savais que si nous ne partions pas maintenant, nous ne nous arrêterions pas et je n'étais pas sûre que j'étais prête pour ça.

**« - Kimmmm. » **Fit Jared en pleurnichant un peu. Je rigolai.

**« - Non, je ve… » **Je fus coupé alors que sa main pressait un peu plus ma poitrine… oh mon dieu… c'était… agréable.

**« - On ferait mieux d'y aller. » **Concéda Jared, embrassant mon cou avant de m'embrasser encore une fois, longuement et profondément. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douche chaleur avait disparu mais mon esprit était encore cotonneux alors que tout mon corps se rappelait de celui de Jared contre le mien.

**« - Kim ? »**

**« - Hein ? »**

**« - Nous avons besoin d'y aller. » **Comment faisait-il pour être si flegmatique ? J'étais presque une loque au sol. Il… mon dieu !

**« - Devons-nous ? » **Demandai-je alors que je prenais sa main tendue et que nous nous mîmes à avancer vers les escaliers et les descendre.

**« - Ouais. » **Gloussa Jared. **« - Nous y allons, Monsieur Bell. »**

**« - David, et amusez-vous bien les enfants ! » **Cria mon père alors que mon cœur battait rapidement. La prochaine chose dont j'eu conscience fut que j'étais au sommet de la falaise. C'était le début de soirée et le ciel était bleu sombre. Le soleil était bas, caché derrière des nuages comme d'habitude.

**« - Kim ? »**

**« - Hein ? » **Jared était debout devant moi, je baissai les yeux pour voir qu'il détachait ma ceinture, mais il l'avait déjà attaché ? Je l'aurais remarqué s'il l'aurait attaché avant ? Non, j'aurais quand même entendu si Jared avait démarré la voiture… mais visiblement non.

**« - Mes baisers sont-ils vraiment si bons ? »**

**« - Oui. »** Répondis-je sans réfléchir avant de rougir immédiatement. Jared rigola avant de me prendre dans ses bras, et je réalisai alors qu'on était déjà arrivé au feu de camp alors qu'il refermait la portière avec son pied.

**« - Pose-moi par terre ! » **Rigolai-je en sortant de mon état rêveur.

**« - Je le pourrais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en toi vu ton état, tu as trébuché à cinq reprises tout à l'heure alors qu'on marchait seulement vers la voiture, alors que là, c'est une surface inégale, y' a pas moyen ! » **Fit Jared en resserrant ses bras autour de moi et je soupirai avant de me remettre à lutter.

**« - Je vais bien maintenant. » **Assurai-je. Je pouvais voir les garçons qui nous regardaient et je savais qu'ils pouvaient entendre chacune de nos paroles.

**« - Non. » **Répliqua-t-il. **« - Si j'aurais su l'effet que j'ai sur toi, je ne l'aurais pas fait. »**

**« - Mais oui, bien sûr. » **Fis-je en reniflant

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » **Demanda Jared en tournant les yeux vers moi, les lumières du feu se reflétant dans ses yeux chocolat. C'était agréable de voir qu'au fil des mois que notre relation était toujours aussi parfaite, même s'il y avait quelques accros et pas seulement à cause de Jacob.

**« - Ca signifie que tu l'aurais fait. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'arrêter. » **Répliquai-je.

**« - Je ne sais pas ce qui t'ai arrivé, quand je t'ai connu, tu étais une fille qui bégayait nerveusement et maintenant tu dis ça de façon irrésistible. » **Je rougis.

**« - Je.. je… je… je ne le fais pas et je bégaye toujours. » **C'était juste que Jared me permettait de me relaxer et d'être à présent plus confiante.

**« - C'est vrai. » **Jared sourit et ses yeux se réchauffèrent à ce souvenir. Mon estomac se resserra.

**« - Que diable avez-vous foutu tous les deux ? » **Demanda Paul dès que nous arrivâmes. Je rougis.

**« - Rien. » **Répondit Jared en me déposant sur un tronc. Le feu craquait et éclairait les alentours d'une lueur orange. Emily et Sam me sourirent de là où ils étaient et ils étaient en train de déballer assez de nourriture pour nourrir une armée.

**« - Ouais, toute façon je le découvrirais plus tard. » **Grogna Paul. Et je haletai sous le choc, j'avais oublié pendant un instant qu'ils partageaient leurs pensées.

**« - Non tu ne le sauras pas. » **Soutint Jared en faisant face à Paul.

**« - C'est ça, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à Kim. »**

**« - Je ne pense pas à ce sujet. » **Ils étaient tous les deux en train de trembler légèrement alors qu'ils se défiaient du regard.

**« - Les gars. » **Avertit Sam.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Embry apparut soudainement à mes côtés. Même si je passais beaucoup de moment avec eux, j'étais toujours surprise de voir comment ils pouvaient se déplacer silencieusement.

**« - Jared pense qu'il ne pensera pas à ce qui s'est passé entre Kim et lui plus tôt. » **Répondit Paul en ne quittant pas Jared des yeux.

**« - Ai-je envie de savoir ? » **Le visage d'Embry était devenu sérieux et rouge.

**« - Embry ! » **Grogna Jared.

**« - Quoi ! Et ce n'est pas comme si Paul avait tord, tu vas y penser. »**

**« - Je ne veux pas ! »**

**« - Tu le feras ! » **Soutinrent Paul et Embry. Je secouai la tête. **« - Tu as déjà pensé à quelque chose que tu as dit que tu ne penserais pas. » **Je savais ça. J'avais raconté à Jared les cauchemars que j'avais faits après l'incident avec Tommy, et le lendemain, Jacob, Embry et même Paul m'avait demandé comment j'allais et s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour m'aider à mieux dormir.

**« - C'était mes cauchemars, mais c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. »** Dis-je en prenant la défense de Jared, et pour lancer un avertissement qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber afin que Jared y pense pas.

**« - Nooon c'était pas ça. » **Taquina Embry. Ma tête se tourna vers Jared qui baissa la sienne.

**« - Embry. » **Gronda-t-il.

**« - Oh. » **Embry sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Mon cœur commença à marteler ma poitrine. Que savaient-ils ?

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » **M'entendis-je demander.

**« - Juste… »**

**« - Embry ! » **Rugit Jared. Mais Embry passa un bras autour de moi pour empêcher Jared de lui bondir dessus.

**« - A propos de ton journal. » **Continua Embry alors que Jared ne bronchait plus, avant d'éclater de rire à l'expression de Jared. Paul se joignit à lui.

**« - Oh. » **Mes joues chauffèrent alors que je sentis la colère faire surface. Le bras d'Embry était toujours autour de mes épaules et je me levai pour me dégager, coupant son rire, puis je marchai vers Paul, non pas pour le frapper parce qu'il m'effrayait toujours, je me contentai donc de lui lancer un regard noir et continuai ma route vers Jared. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux désolés.

**« - Vas-y. » **C'est tout ce que j'eus à dire avant que Jared ne se jette sur Embry. Je secouai la tête. J'avais appris au fil des mois que c'était le mieux pour qu'ils règlent les comptes. C'était mieux que de les éliminer. J'avais vu tellement de règlement de compte au cours des derniers mois que ça ne me choquait pas. La première fois que j'avais vu Jared sous sa forme de loup, c'était le jour où ma mère était venue nous voir la première fois depuis son départ. Elle n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été durant ces dernières années, le poids de la situation avait semblait l'adoucir et elle avait un regard moins sévère et ses cheveux étaient détachés, pas le chignon serré qu'elle se faisait habituellement, même s'ils étaient maintenant parsemés de gris. Elle avait prit sur elle-même pour ne pas nous faire voir sa détresse alors qu'elle nous serrait tous. Elle sentait pareil, mais quand elle m'a étreint, un doux mélange de rose et de cookie à envahi mes narines. C'était un parfum que je n'avais plus senti depuis des années, celui qui avait déclenché des souvenirs de l'époque où elle nous faisait des biscuits et nous laissé en manger la moitié avant le diner. Je l'avais serré plus fort et plus longuement contre moi que je n'avais eu pour but au début, mais à cette seconde, je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Elle m'avait fortement étreint aussi. Puis elle avait passé des heures à nous parler, nous demandant comment on allait. Elle avait été moins distante et froide que d'habitude, gardant Josh avec elle. Puis, quand papa était rentré, elle s'était raidit. Cela avait été l'arrangement, elle vendrait quand papa n'était pas là. Elle avait fait descendre Josh de ses genoux, et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine alors que ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'éclat ambré. La pièce était silencieuse.

_**Flash-back.**_

_**« - Katie, va chercher tes affaires, Kim va l'aider, les autres, sortez. » **Elle était redevenue cette seconde mère dont je me souvenais. Nous sommes sortis. Mais quand je suis descendu avec les premières affaires de Katie, je les ai entendus dans la cuisine._

_**« - Marie. » **Dit papa._

_**« - David. » **Ca sonnait triste._

_**« - Tu me manques. » **Murmura papa._

_**« - Quoi ? Le 'vieux moi', je le sais déjà. » **Répondit-elle avec amertume._

_**« - Non. » **Je m'approchai un peu plus de la porte de la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fente de la porte. **« - Tu me manques. Toutes les deux. »**_

_**« - Il n'y a qu'une seule moi. » **Ils étaient en face de l'autre et éloignés à la fois, mais ils semblaient tous deux connectés en apparence, se déplaçant autour de l'autre en parfaite synchronisation. C'était comme quand je voyais Sam et Emily le faire. Mais…_

_**« - Il y en a deux, le 'vieux-toi' qui est doux, drôle, attentionné et libre, et le nouveau toi qui est froid. »**_

_**« - La partie libre et douce est partie le jour où j'ai eu Caleb. »**_

_**« - Non, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, elle est partie le jour où j'ai perdu mon emploi. Cette période où nous avons dû faire vivre huit enfants avec un salaire à temps partiel. Cette même période où j'ai cessé de me soucier de quoi que se soit en essayant de te rendre heureuse. »**_

_**« - Mais je… »**_

_**« - Et je n'ai pas réussi à faire ça, tu n'as plus été heureuse pendant toutes ces années et c'est parce que c'était trop dur. Nous aimons nos enfants mais nous avons refusé de les laisser grandir de la façon dont ils le voulaient. A voir cette famille stéréotypée. »**_

_**« - Je voulais juste qu'ils soient quelqu'un. » **Dit doucement maman en baissant la tête. Papa la regarda, comme s'il voulait aller vers elle mais se retint._

_**« - Et ils seront quelqu'un, tu ne seras jamais comme ta mère. »**_

_**« - Mais je le suis ! Je les ai quittés, je suis partie ! » **Cette fois mon père bougea, il traversa la cuisine et passa ses bras autour de maman alors qu'elle frissonnait._

_**« - Je suis désolée. » **Sanglota-t-elle._

_**« - Je le suis aussi. »**_

_**« - Je les aime tous tant, et je t'aime. » **Maman leva la tête, papa aussi et leurs yeux se croisèrent. **« - Je veux faire à nouveau partie de leur vie, et je ne veux pas te perdre. »**_

_**« - Tu ne me perdras jamais. » **Murmura papa. **« - Mais nous ne nous connaissons presque plus. Et tu es besoin de rafistoler la relation avec les enfants. »**_

_**« - Je sais, mais c'est tellement dur qu'il va me falloir du temps. » **Papa tourna sa tête et je reculai avant d'en voir plus. Mes yeux me piquaient._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Cette nuit-là Jared n'était pas venu après sa patrouille, et j'avais paniqué. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Je me sentais tellement confuse a propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour mes parents ? Ils ne vivaient plus ensemble, mais ils ne se détestaient pas non plus, ils avaient même un rendez-vous ! Mais Jared n'était pas là. Je m'étais aventuré du côté des bois. J'avais entendu un hurlement et j'avais réagit sans réfléchir. Quelque chose en mois me disait que Jared avait besoin de moi et j'avais commencé à courir. Je ne savais pas comment je savais où aller, mais quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivée dans une petite clairière. Trois loups étaient là, un petit gris, un énorme noir et un loup brun qui rappelait la couleur du chocolat fondu qui était au sol en train de gémir de douleur. Je me souviens que mon cœur avait palpité et j'avais couru vers le loup sans réfléchir, sachant que c'était Jared. Son flanc était coloré de rouge. Des marques de griffures. Je m'étais laissé tomber à genoux en ignorant les grognements, caressant sa fourrure. Elle était douce et rugueuse en même temps. Je me souviens que Jared avait grondé quand il avait vu que c'était moi et me faire signe de partir, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. J'étais resté à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que les griffures ne se referment. Cette nuit-là, Jared m'avait fait signe de monter sur son dos puis il avait couru avec moi. Ça avait été exaltant.

Le loup gris qui avait blessé Jared, c'était Leah qui s'était très énervée. C'était une autre chose qui était arrivé, la meute avait grandi, il y avait maintenant Leah et Seth, et avant ça, il y avait eu Quil. J'avais été heureuse quand Quil avait muté. Le voir tous les jours à l'école en train de déprimer était horrible. Pire encore pour Embry et Jacob.

**« - Salut ! » **Je sortis de mes souvenirs alors que Quil apparut. Parlant du diable. Il aimait être un loup-garou, en particulier pour les muscles qu'il avait acquis.

**« - Salut. » **Répondis-je alors qu'il se baissait vers moi et m'embrasser sur la joue.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Demanda Quil en indiquant Jared, Embry et maintenant Paul qui combattaient.

**« - J'ai découvert pour le journal. »**

**« - Oh. » **Quil sembla confus mais n'en demanda pas plus. **« - Quand commençons-nous ? »**

**« - Quand les autres arriveront et tu n'étais pas censé emmener ton grand-père et Billy ? » **Répondit Sam.

**« - Merde ! » **S'écria Quil en écarquillant les yeux et repartant en sprintant de là où il venait. Je rigolai.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » **Demanda tout à coup Jared en passant un bras autour de moi.

**« - Rien. » **Dis-je alors que nous nous assîmes de nouveau. Embry et Paul se battaient encore mais ça ressemblait plus à un amusement, et Sam et Emily profitaient d'êtres seuls dans un coin pour parler doucement entre eux. Jared m'embrassa alors dans le cou, juste en dessous de mon oreille avant de chuchoter :

**« - Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. »**

**« - Hmm. » **Il était pardonné.

**« - Et je te promets de ne pas penser à plus tôt, mais ça sera difficile. » **Je sais ce qu'il voulait dire, je trouvais dur de ne pas y penser moi-même. **« - Mais le plus difficile pour moi, ça sera de m'arrêter la prochaine fois. » **Je rougis et serra le genou de Jared.

**« - Oh. » **Je sentis mon cœur battre bruyamment dans ma poitrine et mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Je tournai la tête pour croiser les yeux de Jared. Ils étaient intenses et passionnés. **« - Oh. »** Jared posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**« - S'il vous plait ! Je prévois de manger ce soir, ne ruinez pas mon appétit ! » **S'écria Embry en donna un coup dans l'épaule de Jared.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Jared, faussement confus.

**« - Vos trucs dégoulinants d'amours. » **Frémit Embry.

**« - Ca t'arrivera un jour. » **Dis-je en souriant gentiment.

**« - Ouais bien quand ça arrivera, je ne ferais certainement pas des trucs dégoulinants d'amour en public. »**

**« - On verra. » **Dis-je avant de m'adosser contre Jared et de regarder les flammes, écoutant le cœur de Jared battre et son rire.

La soirée se passa rapidement alors que Billy parlait de sa voix riche et rythmé. Je n'avais jamais entendu des histoires comme ça avant et ça leur donnait une signification complètement nouvelle. Maintenant, je savais que la magie était bien réelle. Que je faisais partie de ça. Jacob et Bella étaient arrivés peu après que Quil soit revenu avec Billy et son grand-père. Seth, Leah et Sue étaient arrivés peu de temps après eux. Je ne reconnaissais pas la Bella que j'avais aperçut au lycée de Fork, à cette époque c'était un fantôme pâle et décharnée. Tout le monde la salua chaleureusement, faisant quelques remarques sur les Sang-froid. Mais la façon dont Jacob la regardait me serrait le cœur. Il était clair par la façon dont elle le regardait qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi, mais pas assez. J'avais cessé de les observer au bout d'un moment, me concentrant sur Jared à la place. Chaque fois qu'il me regardait, je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffées et mon rythme cardiaque accélérer. Et puis, il me parlait par moment, chuchotant afin qu'il n'y ait que moi qui puisse entendre. Il faisait des remarques vraiment stupides sur les autres ou comment il pensait que j'étais belle. Il était doux, parfait et relaxant. C'est sans doute pour ça que je me suis endormi à nouveau après que l'histoire soit finie.

**« - Kim. » **Jared me secouait doucement le bras. J'ouvris des yeux groggys. Jared était illuminé par la lumière orange du feu. Je souris en regardant autour de nous en me redressant. Tout le monde était parti, il ne restait plus que nous.

**« - Quel heure est-il ? » **Demandai-je, me réveillé instantanément.

**« - A peine minuit. »**

**« - Oh. »**

**« - Tu as passé un bon moment ? » **Me demanda alors Jared.

**« - Oui, c'était incroyable, je n'avais jamais entendu les histoires comme ça avant. C'était magique. » **Jared me sourit doucement et mon estomac se retourna comme d'habitude avant qu'il ne déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« - Je suis heureux. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu ne t'es pas enfui loin de moi. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai. » **Dit Jared d'une voix emplie d'émotion. Je lui souris, mon cœur gonflé d'amour.

**« - Moi non plus. » **Murmurai-je. La nuit semblait nous tenir caché et en sécurité du reste du monde, le feu semblait nous illuminer d'une lueur chaude et magique.

**« - Je t'aime. » **Murmura Jared avant de m'embrasser. Ce baiser était différent de tous les autres. Il était profond, aimant et empli d'une promesse. Une promesse d'éternité et une promesse de plus. Mes mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux alors que mon estomac se nouait nerveusement. Une légère peur me traversa. Etais-je prête ? Je me l'étais demandé plus tôt. Alors que les mains de Jared me tirèrent contre lui alors qu'elles couraient sur mon corps et mes mains commencèrent à faire la même chose, explorant le soyeux de sa peau chaude, je savais ma réponse. Oui. L'excitation prit le relais. Le baiser emplit de promesse se modifia, devenant plus passionné. Nos mains devinrent plus gourmandes. Le bruit de notre respiration, le crépitement du feu et le lointain clapotis de la mer nous entourait. Je sentis la brise froide toucher ma peau et je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière et je ne voulais pas. Je laissai la chaleur, la passion et l'amour me dévorer.

_**A suivre…**_


	17. Kim est kidnappée

****_**twilight-my-love54 :** Ravie que tu ais adoré ce chapitre. Le prochain est juste en dessous alors bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !_

_**mia68 :** Et oui, comme quoi l'impossible peut être possible, la mère de Kim est redevenue humaine, il était temps ! Je te remercie pour ta review, le prochain chapitre est enfin disponible alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 17 : Kim est kidnappée**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Après la nuit du feu de camps, j'ai été assez occupée, la perfection de cette nuit était un lointain souvenir. Une sangsue était en ville et il y a avait eu beaucoup de disparition à Seattle, apparemment quelqu'un créait des vampires. La meute était en état d'alerte élevé. J'étais une boule de nervosité, je n'avais plus de droit de faire de randonnée et Jared était tout le temps agité. Il trouvait que c'était hilarant, il aimait l'idée de tuer des vampires, oubliant complètement l'idée qu'ils pourraient le blesser ! Et puis maintenant, je n'avais pas que Jared sur le dos, il y avait Jacob et Erin aussi. Jacob depuis qu'il était déchiré à cause de Bella, refusant de la laisser partir. Et Erin depuis qu'elle avait été transféré à La Push en septembre ! Non seulement il y avait des vampires, mais en plus papa avait tout découvert à propos de Sky et Pixie, il semblerait qu'il n'avait jamais été au courant. Il y avait eu quelques discussions animées au téléphone, puis il avait demandé à Sky et maman de venir. Des choses avaient été dites, je ne savais pas quoi et Jared avait refusé de me dire, peu importe ce que j'avais fais pour le faire craquer, me disant que c'était privé et que si quelqu'un voulait que je sache alors ils me le diraient eux-mêmes. Puis Mamie s'était fracturé la hanche. Puis il y avait eu le fait que tout le monde changeait avec tous les changements qui s'était passés.

Donc maintenant, j'étais seule à la maison avec un mal de tête. Tout le monde était parti voir un match de football de Kellan, je voulais y aller aussi mais j'avais été contrainte de rester derrière à cause de la migraine que j'avais eue plus tôt et j'avais vomi sur le sol de la cuisine aussi. Je sursautai violemment en entendant le téléphone sonner avant de gémir de douleur. Aie, ma tête palpitait.

**« - Allo ? » **Répondis-je.

**« - Kim ! » **C'était Katie. Qui allait beaucoup mieux, enfin pas vraiment mais au moins elle avait retrouvé son était d'esprit normal maintenant qu'elle était avec sa mère.

**« - Salut, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » **Me contentai-je de dire.

**« - Oooh qu'est-ce qui arrive à ta belle humeur ? Pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton ! Jared n'est pas avec toi ? »**

**« - Non. » **Répondis-je, pas d'humeur à parler avec elle.

**« - Waouh, vraiment ? » **Elle avait presque l'air choqué. **« - Je pensais que tous les deux étiez inséparable, et vu ton humeur je pensais avoir interrompu un 'moment spécial'. » **Je pouvais presque la voir faire des guillemets avec ses doigts.

**« - J'ai mal à la tête. » **Pouvait-elle simplement aller droit au but !

**« - Eh bien, je suis surprise qu'il t'ai laissé dans cet état. » **Déclara-t-elle avec une voix moqueuse. **« - Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vu mon sac à dos noir, je crois que je l'ai oublié quand je suis venu mardi et je me demandais si tu pouvais me l'apporter. »**

**« - Tu viens demain à la maison, tu auras qu'à le prendre là. »**

**« - J'ai besoin de laver les vêtements à l'intérieur ce soir, ça ne sera jamais sec si je le fais demain ! »**

**« - Désolée. » **Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. **« - C'était idiot de ma part. » **Je roulai des yeux.

**« - Arrête de rouler des yeux et ok, je vais venir le chercher mais fais en sorte de l'avoir à porter de main dès que j'arrive. » **Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Elle était ennuyeuse. Rien ne changera jamais ça. Mais je me dirigeai vers les escaliers puis vers sa chambre pour prendre le sac. C'était plus facile de cette façon. Ma tête était toujours lancinante quand je redescendis les escaliers et le déposait près de la porte avant de retourner dans le salon. Je regardai le ciel gris et nuageux à travers la fenêtre. On était censé être en été. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je restai là à regarder le ciel avant que la sonnette ne se fasse entendre et me cœur s'arrêta pendant une seconde. Ce n'était rien, des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident avec Tommy, ce n'était rien ça devait être Katie, pourtant je sentis une sueur froide sur ma peau. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, la respiration difficile, l'air soudain très froid et les jambes raides. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vampire ? J'écartai le rideau et sentis mon monde s'écrouler. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux marron boueux croisa les miens, je les fermais. Je me laissai tomber au sol, me pelotonnant en boule alors que j'entendais ses pas approcher de la fenêtre. Je vis son ombre alors qu'il passait devant. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et que des coups retentissent maintenant contre la porte. Non. Non. Non.

**« - Kim ! Laisse-moi entrer ! » **Non. Non. Non. Bang. Bang. Bang. Non.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV<strong>

Je levai la tête en l'air pour renifler l'air. Mon corps tout entier était tendu à cause de l'odeur des suceurs de sang. J'étais sur la plage, là où la Rouquine nous avait échappé la dernière fois, au cas où elle décidait de revenir. Même si les Cullen ne reconnaissaient pas l'odeur, ça pouvait être un de ses amies. Ca sentait les arbres, le sel, Embry, Jacob, les touristes, les sandwichs et une odeur amère et aigre… je me figeai soudainement. Amère et aigre ? Elle m'était familière, pourquoi m'était-elle familière ?

_« Jared, j'ai localisé un sentier. » _Fit la voix de Seth dans ma tête, me sortant de mes pensées. _« J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi pour le vérifier. »_

_« J'arrive. » _Répondis-je avant de m'élancer, m'obligeant à mettre le dernier détail de côté pour pouvoir me concentrer, mais je ne n'en vraiment capable. Maudites Sangsues.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

Bang. Bang. Bang. Cling. J'arrêtai de respirer quand j'entendis un sourd bruit métallique. Crunch. Mon cœur battit. Vlam. Le bruit d'une épaule frappant contre la porte. Pop. Le bruit de la porte qui cède. Non ! Je finis par réagir en me relevant sur mes jambes faibles. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me trouver comme ça, je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire cette fois. J'allais passer la porte de la cuisine quand des mains froides et moites m'attrapèrent les bras, des doigts dont les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair.

**« - Kim. » **Siffla Tommy dans mon oreille, son souffle aigre empestant l'alcool.

**« - Laisse-moi. » **Fis-je, voulant paraitre ferme mais ça sonnait plus comme une supplication.

**« - Maintenant ? Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça ? » **Tommy me retourna, me tirant contre lui. Ses vêtements étaient humides et malodorants.

**« - S'il te plait. » **Suppliai-je, les larmes me brûlant déjà les yeux alors que je m'étais dis de ne pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Je devais me battre avec lui. Mais ma peur était trop grande. Je tremblais.

**« - Non. » **La voix de Tommy était rude, ses yeux brillaient. Je remarquai maintenant que son nez avait une forme différente depuis la dernière fois, une bosse déformait l'arrête. Il dut remarquer mon regard. **« - Ouais, tu peux remercier tes frères pour mon nouveau look, ils ont même essayé de me briser la mâchoire, mais heureusement ils n'ont pas réussi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Avoir le nez cassé se n'est pas si mal. Ça fait paraitre comme un mauvais garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu aimes les mauvais garçons. » **Il pencha la tête. Ma gorge était nouée, restreignant l'air. **« - Eh bien ! »**

**« - Je… Je… » **Bégayai-je.

**« - Ce n'est pas encore ça, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, je m'en fiche, tu m'aimeras ce que je vais te faire, et si tu ne le fais pas… » **Il me serra davantage et j'ai l'impression que mon sang se geler à ses mots.

**« - Laisse-moi partir s'il te plait. » **Réussi-je à chuchoter.

**« - Oui tu as raison, nous devrions y aller. C'est ton sac ? » **Tommy ramassa le sac de Katie et me tira vers la porte. En tirant sur le même bras que je m'étais blessée la dernière fois. Même s'il était guéri, je pouvais ressentir la même douleur qu'avant. Il me tira vers sa voiture. Il me poussa à l'intérieur et d'un geste vif, resserra la ceinture de sécurité autour de moi, manquant presque de la passer autour de ma gorge. Je laissai un faible gémissement de douleur m'échappait. Que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'emmener. Le visage de Jared apparut devant mes yeux. Soudain, je levai le bras, le poing fermé dans le but de frapper Tommy. Mon poing le cogna au nouveau du bras, puis de la poitrine, puis du menton. Je frappais le plus rapidement et le plus fort possible alors que mon corps tremblait. Mais bientôt des mains froides s'emparèrent des miennes en une poigne douloureusement. Serrant fortement.

**« - Arrête, garde ça pour plus tard si c'est ce que tu veux. » **Puis mes bras furent repoussés en arrière. La portière claqua. Dès qu'il s'éloigna, je voulus me précipitait sur la portière pour l'ouvrir mais quand j'essayai, je me retrouvai incapable de bouger. Mes pieds avaient été attachés. Quand était-ce arriver ? Tout était allé tellement vite alors que ma tête me lançait douloureusement.

**« - Arrête Kim. Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais… » **La prochaine chose que j'eu conscience, fut la douleur qui explosa dans ma tête, puis le noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV<strong>

C'était un vieux sentier. J'étais soulagé que cela signifie que Kim était en sécurité. Kim. Je soupirai, elle était incroyable, belle, intelligente, merveilleuse. Ce soir-là au feu de camps, elle avait été illuminé par une lueur orangée, rendant sa beaucoup à la fois surnaturelle et plus que jamais en harmonie avec la nature.

_« Jared, tu devrais écrire des poèmes. » _Se moqua Paul. Je l'ignorai. Cette nuit nous avons tout partagé. Nous avions cessé d'être deux personnes distinctes et devenir un. Sa peau avait été si douce, si chaude, ses yeux brillaient d'un ambre clair…

_« - S'il te plait arrête ! Kim est mon amie et tout, mais je ne veux pas savoir ça d'elle ! » _Cria Paul.

_« Ouais, et je suis encore jeune et innocent, ne me corromps pas ! » _Se joignit Seth, je leur grognai dessus mais cessai de penser à cette nuit et aux autres fois avec elle. Son expression quand j'étais arrivé allé la voir au lycée de Forks. La même que… oh ! Cette odeur, d'abord à la page qui m'avait alerté dans un premier temps, et maintenant je la sentais là aussi. Lui ! Je grognai. C'était son odeur sur la plage que j'avais senti, ce qui signifiait qu'il était de retour. Retour. Pas pour longtemps.

_« Allons-y. » _Dit Paul et je le vis courir en direction de la maison de Kim. Je le suivis de près. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si elle était à nouveau blessée. Bientôt, je fus dans la cour de derrière sa maison. Je repris progressivement forme humaine sans me soucier de l'environnement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, je pouvais le sentir dans la froideur de l'air, et à la façon dont mon corps se raidissait. A la façon dont mon cœur me faisait mal. Non, je courus jusqu'à la porte de derrière, fracassant le verrou.

**« - Kim ! » **Criai-je en entrant. Rien, la maison était vide et sombre. Froid. Je courus à travers la maison et me figea devant la porte d'entrée. Elle semblait normale mais quand je regardai de plus près, je vis le verrou cassée. Non, je pouvais sentir son odeur et celle de Kim. Sa crainte. Non. Paul grogna derrière moi. Il comprit alors que je tournais mes yeux vers lui et croisai son regard. Je pouvais voir la sauvagerie dans mon regard qui devait certainement refléter la sienne.

**« - Non. » **Murmurai-je. La douleur, la peur et la fureur, ces sentiments me frappèrent comme jamais avant. Je sentis mon monde s'écrouler, sans Kim ma vie ne valait rien ! Sans elle, je n'étais plus rien.

**« - On va la retrouver et il va payer. » **Grogna Paul. Il était une petite lumière brillante dans le noir qui m'envahissait.

**« - Il va mourir. » **Murmurai-je en une promesse avant de m'habiller. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas courir nu dans les rues ou sur ma forme de loup pour remonter leurs traces. Je la retrouverais, peut importe ce que je devrais faire et où je devrais aller.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

Aie. Ma tête me faisait plus mal qu'avant et ma bouche était sèche et avait goût de sciure de bois. Je gémis en bougeant légèrement, m'attendant à me retrouver sur le canapé ou même au sol comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, mais il me semblait que j'étais sur un matelas. Un lit ? Etais-je allée me coucher ? J'ouvris les yeux, la vue légèrement floue avant de se stabiliser. Les lumières vives me faisaient mal aux yeux.

**« - Ah tu es réveillée, excellent ! » **Déclara une voix empâtée dans un coin. Mon cœur martela. Comment avais-je oublié ? Ou étais-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de moi ? Tommy se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de mon visage. J'essayai de rouler sur moi-même pour m'écarter, mais une douleur aiguë dans mon poignet m'arrêta. Je baissai les yeux pour voir qu'ils étaient attachés et mes jambes aussi. Comment avais-je oublié qu'il m'avait attaché les jambes ?

**« - Oui, tu es attaché, mais je ne voulais pas que tu recommences comme tout à l'heure. » **Son haleine empestait l'alcool maintenant. **« - Je n'aime pas la violence quand elle est dirigée contre moi, mais les autres en revanche… » **Sa main se posa tout à coup sur une des jambes, me faisant frissonner de dégoût et je tentai de m'éloigner. Mais sa main me saisit la hanche. **« - NON ! »** S'écria-t-il. **« - Ne bouge pas. » **Sa main continua à me tenir la hanche alors que l'autre remontait le long de ma hanche. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Répéta-t-il et je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'avoir posé la question à voix haute. Visiblement, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Mon corps tremblait et les larmes coulaient de mes yeux. J'étais tellement effrayée. **« - N'est-ce pas évident ? Je t'aime. »** Ah.

**« - Drôle de façon de me le montrer. » **M'entendis-je murmurer.

**« - Non c'est parce que tu n'arrivais pas à le voir par toi-même que je suis forcé de te le montrer. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant. »**

**« - Non ! » **Soufflai-je alors que sa main passait sur mon genou puis l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je serrai les jambes l'une contre l'autre. Son toucher était comme de l'acide. Ardente. Sa prise sur ma hanche se resserra enfonçant ses ongles. **« - Non, j'appartiens à Jared. » **Pourquoi avais-je dis ça ? Pourquoi ne le suppliai-je donc pas de me laisser partir ? Parce que je ne pouvais pas, quelque chose en moi refuser de céder et espérait encore. Pourquoi ? Ca pourrait marcher et il ne me blesserait pas. Ou il pourrait quand même me faire du mal même dans ce cas. Je me raidis quand je sentis sa main me forcer à écarter les genoux et son autre main quitta ma hanche pour me forcer à les garder écarté alors que sa main s'enfonçait un peu plus vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je fermai les yeux.

**« - Nous nous appartenons l'un l'autre. » **Dit-il follement. **« - Nous le sommes ! Je suis celui que tu es supposé aimer, mais c'est lui que tu permets de te toucher. Et vous ne l'avez pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne t'a pas touché ici. » **Demanda-t-il alors que je tentais de me débattre contre sa prise, mais il était plus fort. Je gémis de douleur quand il écarta un peu plus. **« - Vous l'avez fait ? Réponds-moi ! »**

**« - O.. ou… oui. » **Dis-je alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

**« - Putain. »**

**« - Non. » **Fis-je en secouant la tête alors que sa main avançait un peu plus.

**« - Mais j'ai l'intention de te le faire oublier. » **Sa voix démontrait la folie qui l'envahissait. Puis sa main s'arrêta et je me détendis un peu. Mais alors son autre main vint se poser autour de mon cou. Me redressant. J'ai le souffle coupé et l'air me manqua. Mes mains furent écorchées par les cordes qui me retenaient. Il allait me tuer ! Je luttai difficilement pour garder les yeux ouvert alors que ses doigts se mettaient à serrer. J'essayais de respirer mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma vision se brouilla une fois de plus, des tâches noires apparurent. Non ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir maintenant sans avoir revu Jared. Je devais fuir, je devais l'arrêter. Je devais voir Jared.

Les doigts me lâchèrent soudainement. Ils se déplacèrent sur mes joues, ses ongles longs m'égratignant la peau au passage et le sang se mélangeant à mes larmes. J'inspirai brusquement de l'air dans ma gorge douloureuse.

**« - Tu es belle, tu sais ? Pas une vraie beauté, mais tu as quelque chez en toi qui me captive. » **Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant ses yeux étincelant, il y avait une lueur en eux qui me nouait l'estomac. Ses yeux n'étaient plus les même qu'avant. Il était devenu fou. Furieux. Il allait me violer et me tuerait. **« - Je t'aime. » **Et sur ce, il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. C'était douloureux alors qu'il forçait le passage de sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses dents me mordirent durement jusqu'au sang. Et une peur panique me donna alors un élan de force. Je levai mes mains attachés et poussa. Je l'éteignis au niveau de la poitrine, le frappant violemment. Il eut le souffle coupé, m'envoyant un souffle ivre au visage. Puis sa main me gifla, mon visage partant sur le côté par la force du coup. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour m'empêcher de crier. Ce fut tout. Je n'allais pas le laisser me violée et m'assassiner. J'allais sortir. J'allais rejoindre Jared. Je le devais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais j'étais tellement effrayée que je m'en rendais à peine compte. L'adrénaline réchauffait mon sang, faisant fondre la glace que Tommy avait causé.

**« - Salope ! » **Sa main me griffa à nouveau les joues. J'avais le goût de mon sang dans la bouche. Cuivré. Chaud. Je le recrachai. Sur lui. Souillant sa chemise de rouge.

**« - Ne me touche pas ! » **Sifflai-je, ma voix n'ayant plus rien de suppliant. Mieux.

**« - Je te toucherais autant que je le voudrais. » **Cria Tommy, choqué par ma soudaine bravoure.

**« - Touche-moi encore et je te blesserais. » **Je ne sais pas si je pouvais, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer de le menacer. Peut-être que son état d'ébriété actuel pourrait m'être utile.

**« - Je doute que tu puisses, mais je ne ferais rien ce soir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis un peu pompette et je veux être sobre quand je te prendrais. »**

**« - Tu ne feras jamais ça. »**

**« - Je le ferais. »**

**« - Tu vas mourir ! Jared va te tuer quand il me retrouvera ! » **Lui criai-je. Les yeux de Tommy s'assombrirent de nouveau.

**« - Il ne te retrouvera pas. » **Répondit-il, mais quelque chose en lui m'indiquait que je lui faisais peur.

**« - Il me retrouvera. » **Le prévins-je. **« - Il me retrouve toujours. Et il te retrouvera même si tu t'enfuies. Et quand il aura mit la main sur toi, tu auras si mal que tu le supplieras de te tuer ! » **Grognai-je.

**« - La ferme ! » **S'écria-t-il en me frappant de nouveau.

**« - Je me tairais pas. » **Répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard noir. Ma voix était rauque et ma gorge douloureuse. Tommy baissa la main.

**« - Je pars maintenant, je reviendrais quand tu seras calmée. Alors nous pourrons continuer. » **Il sourit mais je sus que j'avais touché un nerf. Je le regardai furieusement jusqu'à qu'il referme la porte. Avant de me redresser. Mon cœur battait follement et ma respiration était hachée. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Me détacher. Maman m'avait forcé à faire partie des Scouts et j'avais appris à faire et défaire des nœuds pendant trois semaines. Il semblerait que Tommy n'ai jamais été Scout et j'étais reconnaissante pour la première fois envers maman de m'avoir obligé à y aller. Je me détachai rapidement les jambes, mais pour mes mains c'était plus difficile. La peau de mes poignets devint humide de sueur et de sang alors que j'essayais de me détacher. Un fort bruit de l'autre coté de la pièce me figea. Je me raidis. Je regardai la porte, m'attendant à voir Tommy entrer, il ne le fit pas. Je regardai autour de moi, prenant le temps de chercher une issue de secours. Les murs étaient vides de tout, tout comme le plancher en bois. Le matelas était recouvert d'un vieux drap sale et rugueux. Il y avait deux fenêtres et celle que j'aurais pu utiliser pour m'enfuir était condamné par des planches en bois clouée à travers. L'autre était trop haute et petite. Mais ma meilleure chance était qu'elle était légèrement ouverte. Probablement dans une tentative d'aérer la pièce et faire partir l'odeur d'urine. Tommy n'avait évidemment pas vu que c'était un moyen pour que je m'échappe.

Après cinq minutes de silence, je recommençai à travailler sur mes poignets. Réfléchissant à un plan d'évasion. Je pensais à Jared. Il allait venir. Je savais qu'il le ferait. J'avais juste à me tenir éloigné de Tommy jusque là. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me toucher. Jamais.

_**A suivre…**_


	18. Kim est sauvée

_**twilight-my-love54 :** T'inquiète pas, Kim va vite s'en sortir si l'on en croit le titre du chapitre ^^ Merci pour ta review et à bientot pour la suite._

_**misscoco :** Ravie que tu aimes cette traduction. Le prochain chapitre est juste en-dessous et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecutre._

_**lolo :** Suite demandée, suite servie ^^ Ravie que tu aimes ma traduction et je te remercie pour ta review._

_**mia68 :** Et oui, je vous laisse sur une fin pareille, je suis méchante, lol. Mais t'inquiète pas, la suite est enfin là. Oh, c'est sûr que Jared va le tuer, en fait, je crois qu'il a signé son arrêt de mort à l'instant même où il l'a enlevé... le pauvre Tommy va rien comprendre à ce qui va lui tomber dessus, lol._

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 18 : Kim est sauvée**

**By Chickedy-pea**

**Jared POV**

Il l'a mise dans une voiture et il est partit. J'avais réussi à remonter leurs traces vers l'ouest jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Je ne savais pas où elle était, elle pourrait être au fin fond du monde et je ne le savais pas. Tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant, c'était réfléchir. Et paniquer. Et m'énerver. Mon corps tout entier tremblait pendant que je courais dans la rue jusqu'à chez Kim. Mon dieu, ça faisait mal de faire demi-tour pour retourner chez elle, mais je devais trouver son frère, Kellan. L'interroger s'il avait une idée où Tommy aurait pu être. Ils devaient bien être rentré maintenant.

**« - Jared ! » **Je ne m'arrêtai pas à cet appel, ça ne provenait pas de Paul ou de Seth qui couraient à mes côtés. Ce n'était pas Kim. **« - Jared ! » **Cette fois, c'était plus fort. **« - Jared ! » **Puis cette fois, juste en face de moi. Je m'arrêtai complètement avant de foncer dans Erin. Elle avait les cheveux humides et en désordre et ses yeux étaient inquiets. Je grognai, je n'avais pas le temps.

**« - Jared, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**« - K… K… K… » **Bégayai-je, incapable de le dire à haute voix.

**« - Elle a été kidnappée. Par Tommy. » **Dit Paul, les mots me déchirant la poitrine. J'avais été surpris et rassuré par sa réaction. Je savais que Paul aimait bien Kim et qu'il pouvait ressentir mon désespoir, mais il avait les siens aussi. Le reste de la meute suivaient la piste pour voir s'ils pouvaient faire plus. Tandis que je retournais chez elle.

**« - Non. » **Haleta Erin en faisant un pas en arrière, puis elle se redressa, la colère et la haine brillant dans ses yeux. La force de ses émotions me choqua. **« - Je viens avec toi. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Fis-je, bien que je sache que je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. J'avais besoin de retrouver Kim. J'avais besoin de tuer ce monstre.

**« - Je vais t'aider à la retrouver. Peu importe ce que tu dis, elle est mon amie, ma seule amie. »**

**« - Bien. » **Dit Seth avant que Paul me pousse à recommencer à courir. Je secouai la tête sans plus penser au danger que pouvait courir Erin. Nous étions presque chez Kim quand je réalisai que je n'entendais presque plus entendre Erin mais j'entendis les pas feutrés d'Embry qui se dirigeait vers moi. Je tournai la tête pour voir qu'Erin était loin derrière. Et pourtant j'avais baissé un peu le rythme pour elle.

**« - Embry, reste près d'Erin. » **Dis-je en la désignant. Je n'attendis pas de réponse avant d'accélérer encore. Les rues grises de La Push étaient brouillées. Je me dirigeai droit vers la maison et poussa la porte. Elle ne pouvait presque plus fermée avec ce qui restait de la serrure. Je pouvais encore sentir son odeur dans le couloir.

**« - Jared ! » **S'écria Kellan, les cheveux mouillés et tenant Josh dans ses bras, Caleb et David accoururent de la cuisine.

**« - Il l'a. » **Réussi-je à grogner alors que tout mon corps tremblait. J'entendais à peine les autres me rejoindre derrière moi, je me concentrer sur Kellan. **« - Ou aurait-il pu l'emmener ? » **Kellan recula d'un pas devant mon regard. Il déglutit alors que la colère emplissait ses yeux.

**« - Je pensais que tu étais avec elle ? Elle a dit que tu serais… »**

**« - Réfléchis et dis-moi où ! » **Rugis-je. J'étais au bord de l'explosion. Je n'avais pas besoin de la culpabilité en plus.

**« - Je ne sais pas, tu as dit qu'il n'était plus ici, que ses parents étaient partis, il ne serait pas retourné chez lui. »**

**« - Ce serait un geste stupide. » **Dit Seth.

**« - Exactement, il est allé dans un endroit qu'on ne penserait pas. »**

**« - Il n'est pas là-bas. La piste mène directement hors de la ville. » **Grogna Sam. Je me retournai pour voir le reste de la meute, sauf Jacob, entrer tous avec des mines sinistres. **« - Ouest. »** Confirma Sam. Il me lança un regard significatif, me demandant de rester calme.

**« - Comment savez-vous qu'il est à l'ouest ? » **Demanda David, pâle. Son visage reflétait son état de choc. Je pouvais voir la douleur dans ses yeux.

**« - Ouest ? » **Fit soudainement Kellan, je reportai mon attention sur lui. **« - Ils avaient une maison là-bas il y a quelques années, et elle serait aujourd'hui à l'abandon. » **Oui ! Quelque chose en moi s'allégea. Connaitre un endroit où il aurait pu emmener Kim me redonnait espoir. Me calmait. Cessé de me faire mal. Quand j'avais su qu'elle avait disparu, mon cœur s'était lentement disloquer en morceau, puis brûlé.

**« - Nous devons nous séparer. » **Commanda Sam alors que Jacob arrivait soudainement. A bout de souffle.

**« - Comme je le pensais. »**

* * *

><p><strong>David POV<strong>

Ma fille avait disparu. Kidnappée. Des choses impensables pourraient lui arriver. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose contre ce garçon avant. Surtout après la dernière fois. Mais j'avais eu tellement de chose à penser et régler, que j'avais repoussé tout ça dans un coin de mon esprit. Et maintenant elle avait disparu ! Nous venions de revenir du match de Kellan pour trouver la porte cassée et Kim introuvable. Katie était alors arrivée pour prendre son sac. Nous savions que Kim avait disparu, mais sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. Katie et Marie avait emmené les autres chez Tante Lauren. Sauf Josh qui avait refusé de partir, précisant qu'il attendait Jared pour la sauver. Bien qu'il l'avait appelé le héros au premier abord. Lorsque Jared avait débarqué, nous savions exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Jared avait un regard sauvage. Ses yeux étaient sombres et son corps tremblait. Puis tous ses amis arrivèrent, des garçons aussi grands et musclés que des hommes. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux en était un. C'était Sam Uley et il lança à Jared un regard que je ne pus comprendre.

**« - Nous devons nous séparer. » **Commanda Sam. Que voulait-il dire ? J'allais appeler la police. Les laisser gérer ça. Bien que j'aie envie de le tuer de mes propres mains, c'était le mieux.

**« - Comme je pensais. » **Je regardai avec choc un autre garçon entrer.

**« - Penser quoi ? » **Demanda Jared. Sa voix rude ressemblait plus à un grognement. Il aimait vraiment ma fille. Il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de blessé et désespéré.

**« - J'ai remonté la piste aussi loin que je le pouvais, et c'est bien à l'ouest, mais j'ai remarqué une odeur de chlore et d'urine dans l'air. Et ici aussi. » **Jared renifla l'air. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un réel grondement sortait de sa poitrine. Il trembla violemment. L'homme posa alors une main sur son épaule et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

**« - J'aurais dû le remarquer ! » **Cria Jared.

**« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es blessé, distrait dans ton travail, c'est pour ça que nous sommes une équipe. » **Dit Sam, mais il semblait avoir hésité sur le mot 'équipe'. Qui diable était ces gars ? Jared inspira et se concentra pour calmer ses tremblements. Je remarquai alors Josh s'approchait de Jared. Il lui tendit la main.

**« - Quant tu la retrouveras, donne lui ça, ça va lui donner espoir, ça l'aidera à se calmer. » **Jared baissa les yeux vers mon fils et je fis un pas en avant, Jared n'avait plus vraiment l'air de se conduire comme un humain à cet instant, mais plus comme un animal. Plus comme un loup qui venait de perdre sa compagne.

**« - Ok. » **Dit Jared en prenant l'objet. Qu'était-ce ? Je ne le vis pas et Sam parla à nouveau.

**« - Jacob, tu sembles avoir trouvé quelque chose. » **Jacob ? Jacob Black ? Waouh, ce garçon avait vraiment grandi. Je les écoutais alors qu'il s'avançait.

**« - Ouais, à l'ouest d'ici il y a quelques vielles maisons de vacances abandonné. Les gens ont préféré partir pour s'installer en Floride. Toutes les maisons avaient des portes piscines. »**

**« - Allons-y ! » **Cria Jared en s'avançant. Encore une fois, il fut arrêté par le géant qui le regardait avec colère.

**« - Nous avons besoin de planifier. Je sais que tu veux y aller Jared, mais nous avons besoin de planifier tout ça. Nous avons besoin d'appeler la police, leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

**« - Non, j'y vais maintenant, je ne vais pas les attendre ! »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ce que je demande. »** L'arrêta Sam d'une voix tranquille mais puissante. **« - Nous avons besoin de leur dire où on l'aurai laissé ligoter pour qu'ils puisse le trouver et l'arrêter. »**

**« - Qu'ils le retrouve mort, je m'en fiche. » **Répliqua Jared.

**« - Non, j'ai dit ligoté. Tu ne le tueras pas. » **Jared était-il sérieux ? C'est alors que je vis son regard. Oh oui, il était sérieux. Mon cœur battit dans ma poitrine. **« - Je ne le permettrai pas. Le tuer irait à l'encontre de tous nos principes. Nous protégeons les humains. » **Humains ?

**« - Il n'est pas humain, il est pire qu'eux ! »**

Eux ?

**« - Non. » **Il y avait un ordre silencieux dans ce mot. Jared rugit.

**« - Il pourrait lui faire quelque chose à l'heure actuelle ! Il pourrait la tu… tu… tuer. » **La voix de Jared se brisa.

**« - Non. »**

**« - Très bien ! » **Les mots semblaient lui déchirer la gorge.

**« - Nous partons maintenant. Mais seulement Jared, Jacob, Embry, Paul et moi y allons, je veux que le reste vous continuiez à patrouiller normalement, mais tenez-vous prêt en cas d'appel. Maintenant, Monsieur Bell, appelez la police, mais ne leur dites pas ce dont on vient de parler ici. »**

**« - Mais… » **Commençai-je, confus.

**« - Je le ferais. Ramenez notre sœur. » **Fit Caleb sombrement avant de courir vers le téléphone.

**« - Promit. » **Fit Jared.

**« - Hé, je veux… » **Déclara soudainement Erin. Elle était débout à côté d'un géant qui la regardait comme si elle était la lune et les étoiles.

**« - Non ! » **S'écria le garçon. Erin leva les yeux vers lui. **« - Non, c'est trop dangereux. »**

**« - Et tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. » **Répliqua-t-elle en colère.

**« - Reste ici et assure-toi que les policiers aient les informations qu'ils ont besoin d'avoir. Nous appellerons quand il sera temps de les appeler pour leur dire d'aller le chercher. » **Erin acquiesça à ça. Maintenant, elle se sentait utile.

**« - Allons-y. » **Grogna Jared avec impatience. Sam acquiesça et ce fut tout ce dont Jared eut besoin avant de partir vers la cuisine. J'entendis la porte de derrière s'ouvrir alors que les autres passaient devant moi en courant. Je clignai des yeux, confus. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, je savais juste que je retrouverais ma fille.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

Je venais de me détacher les poignets et regardait les dégâts lorsque Tommy revint dans la pièce. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il avait quelque chose de noir dans les mains. Je le regardai alors qu'il déversait des vêtements par terre, hors de lui et je réalisai que c'était le sac de Katie.

**« - Qu'est-ce. Que. C'est. Ça ? » **Grogna Tommy en me regardant avec des yeux froids.

**« - Des vêtements ? » **Interrogeai-je, ma voix n'était plus aussi confiante qu'avant, mais n'étant pas un chuchotement non plus. Ma gorge protesta douloureusement.

**« - Pas vraiment ! » ** S'écria Tommy en levant la main qui tenait un morceau de soie rouge et noir. Mes joues perdirent toute couleur. **« - Ces choses couvre à peine la main, et certainement pas ton corps ! »**

**« - Ils ne sont pas à moi ! » **Protestai-je. Je vis la folie briller dans ses yeux. Il jeta les vêtements sur moi. Ils tombèrent sur mes jambes croisées et je remarquai que Tommy ne se souciait pas ou n'avait pas remarqué, que je n'étais plus attaché.

**« - Ne me mens pas ! Ils sont à ta taille ! »**

**« -Ils sont à Katie. » **Qu'allait-il faire ?

**« - Ah ouais ? »**

**« - Oui ! Tu m'aimes ! » **Dis-je en repensant à ce que les gens faisaient dans les films. Peut-être que si j'allais dans son sens, il se calmerait et ne me frapperait pas. Il devint rouge et son œil eut un tic. **« - Alors tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas supposé l'être, mais tu étais aussi supposé être seulement à moi, mais tu t'es donné à moindre coût. » **Je me suis donné par amour. **« - Et ces vêtements conviennent. »**

**« - Ils ne sont pas à moi, regarde-moi. » **Fis en montrant mon tee-shirt. C'était le même que celui que je portais quand Jared s'est imprégné de moi. Il me faisait penser à Jared. J'inspirai profondément, faisant abstraction de l'odeur.

**« - Tu mens. » **Je clignai des yeux. Puis il fut là, tirant sur mes cheveux, me redressant et me lançant. A travers la pièce. J'essayai de me rattraper avec mes jambes et mes mains alors que je dérapai douloureusement dans un coin. Ma tête cogna contre le mur et je gémis.

**« - REGARDE ! » **Tommy était en face de moi, certains de mes cheveux encore dans sa main. Je levai une main à ma tête. Mes doigts devinrent rouges.

**« - Tommy, s'il te plait. » **J'essayai de supplier. Mais il était parti trop loin dans son délire.

**« - J'ai dis, regarde. »** Je tournai ma tête vers les vêtements au sol. Il y avait un mélange de haut serrés, de mini-jupes. Plus une gamme de sous-vêtements en dentelle. Et un kit de faux-ongles.

**« - Plus près. » **Je baissai légèrement la tête mais évidemment ce n'était pas suffisant, car la prochaine chose dont j'eus conscience, c'est que ma tête était plaqué presque au sol. Pressée contre les vêtements. La douleur explosa sur la face avant de mon visage et du nez. Le sang coula instantanément. Je retins un cri, mais un gémissement m'échappa. Puis un sanglot. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

**« - Tu vois ces vêtements ? Jamais tu ne les porteras de nouveau ! Tu as compris ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Je gémis. J'avais juré qu'il ne me toucherait jamais, mais pourtant je saignais et j'étais meurtri. Au moins, il ne m'avait pas _touché_.

**« - Et jamais tu ne me mentiras encore. »** Et il me tira. Ses yeux était fixé sur ma poitrine. **« - Tu es couverte de sang. » **Il me lança un regard de reproche, comme si c'était de ma faute. **« - Change-toi. » **Ordonna-t-il. Il ramassa un débardeur et me le lança et je le réceptionnai avec des mains tremblantes. Je le laissai tomber au sol. **« - Changes-toi vite. » **Je secouai la tête. Il ne bougeait pas. Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser me voir comme ça. **« - Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas cette chemise, salope. » **Je secouai la tête, un plan se formant dans ma tête, j'avais juste besoin de temps. **« - Eh bien, choisis-en un autre. » **Ordonna Tommy en indiquant la pile et je me retournai complètement. Mon corps me faisait entièrement mal alors que je me penchais vers un débardeur. Mes doigts tremblaient alors que je les refermais discrètement sur les ciseaux à ongles.

**« - Allez ! » **Tommy s'approcha alors que je me redressais, il fallait qu'il soit à porté de ma main. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ma main fusa en avant et les ciseaux égratignèrent sa peau. Le sang coula.

**« - Salope ! » **Il attrapa mon poignet et me poussa en arrière. Je refusais d'abandonner et essaya de lui donner un autre coup. Visant les yeux. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'avais pourtant déjà connu la peur comme les premiers jours d'écoles, le temps où j'essayais de me faire remarquer, la dernière fois que j'étais avec Tommy. Et je réalisai que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais aujourd'hui. Il me gifla au visage, ma tête partant sur le côté mais je ne lâchai pas les ciseaux. Je frappai à nouveau. Je l'atteignis au muscle du bras. Je l'entendis grogner. Il tenta de me gifler de nouveau mais j'esquivai le coup. L'esquive brusque me donne le tournis. Il profita de ce moment pour refermer une main autour de mon sein. Serrant cruellement. Je criai puis lâcha les ciseaux. Tommy rigola et me tira à lui. Je sentis mon estomac se nouait sous la nausée.

**« - Tommy, laisse-moi partir s'il te plait. »**

**« - Vas-tu supplier ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Fis-je alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je pensais que je pouvais être forte mais j'avais tord. Ou était Jared ?

**« - Est-ce que tu veux partir ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Pourquoi ne lâchait-il pas prise ?

**« - Juste pour pouvoir courir vers lui ? »**

**« - No… non. » **J'essayai de le calmer de nouveau. Espérant que ça marcherait.

**« - Vraiment ? » **Il semblait aussi choqué que moi. Sa main se desserra un petit peu.

**« - O… Ou… oui. »**

**« - Tu veux rester avec moi ? »**

**« - O… Ou… oui. »** S'il te plait, laisse-moi seule, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps.

**« - Kim. » **Tommy se recula, les yeux calmes. La folie n'était plus qu'une petite lueur dans le fond. **« - Je savais que tu verrais. » **Puis il se pencha vers moi. Ses lèvres charnues se posèrent sur les miennes. Je résistai à l'envie de le repousser et avala la bile qui remonta dans ma gorge. Il ne me mordit pas. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, mais je pouvais goûter l'alcool sur mes lèvres.

**« - Je vais te laisser dormir. » **Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Je m'effondra à la seconde où il ferma la porte. Je me pelotonnai sur moi-même. C'était ça être forte ? Au moins, il ne m'avait pas encore violée. Il fallait que je regarde le bon côté, pensai-je sombrement, alors que je me mettais à pleurer.

**« - Kim, il va falloir que tu reste enfermé là-dedans ! » **Cria Tommy. Je me mordis la langue. Je tremblais. Jared s'il te plait, vient bientôt. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV<strong>

**« - Tommy, laisse-moi partir s'il te plait. » **La voix de Kim était emplie de larme. Ma colère et ma douleur dans ma poitrine augmenta.

**« - Vas-tu supplier ? »** Je grognais.

**« - Oui. » **Pourquoi n'étais-je pas en train de lui déchiqueter la gorge ? Ah ouais, Sam m'avait ordonné de rester là et de ne pas le tuer. Il pensait que ma rage meurtrière faiblirait une fois que j'aurais Kim dans mes bras. Eh bien il avait tord.

**« - Est-ce que tu veux partir ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Ca faisait mal de l'entendre et de ne pas être près d'elle.

**« - Juste pour pouvoir courir vers lui ? »**

**« - No… non. » **

**« - Vraiment ? »** Même si je savais qu'elle mentait, ça faisait mal de l'entendre dire.

**« - O… Ou… oui. »**

**« - Tu veux rester avec moi ? »**

**« - O… Ou… oui. »**

**« - Kim. » ** La voix de Tommy semblait plus douce et je resta là à imaginer avec horreur ce qu'il serait capable de faire. **« - Je savais que tu verrais. » **Non, même si je me forçais à pas écouter, je pouvais entendre leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Je résista à l'envie d'hurler car nous avions besoin d'être silencieux.

_« Je dois y aller, elle a besoin de moi. »_

_« - Pas encore, il faut d'abord qu'il quitte la chambre. Rappelle-toi le plan de Sam et ses ordres. »_

_« - De plus, elle se défend bien. Elle l'a frappé avec quelque chose. » _Ajouta Paul.

Nous avions entendu ses cris de douleurs en arrivant et sentit l'odeur de son sang. J'avais besoin de l'avoir dans mes bras car son essence vitale coulait hors d'elle.

_« Elle n'aurais pas dû gérer ça. » _Répliquai-je.

_« Il quitte la pièce. » _Dit alors Sam. Je me concentrai sur la pièce. Elle sanglotait.

**« - Kim, il va falloir que tu reste enfermé là-dedans ! »**

Ça y est.

_« J'y vais. »_

_« - NON ! » _Rugit Sam. Je me figeai. Nous avions prévu d'attendre que Tommy soit loin de Kim ou de préférence endormi ou inconscient afin que nous puissions la récupérer et la faire sortir. Tommy semblait être trop éveillé à mon goût. Il semblait respirer beaucoup aussi.

_« Jared, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. » _Commença Embry. Il s'était récemment imprégné aujourd'hui, il y a seulement quelques minutes en fait. _« Mais c'est le mieux pour Kim. » _Je grognai en réponse. Je savais que ça l'était. Si nous y allons quand il n'était pas là, cela signifiait moins de chance de lui faire quelque chose de mal. Plus ce que ce qu'il avait déjà. Je pouvais sentir le sang de Kim.

**« - Kim. » **Il était de retour dans la pièce avec elle. **« - Arrête de faire tant de bruit. »** Je grognai.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

Il était de retour. J'avais perdu le peu de foi que j'avais alors qu'il était là devant moi. Criant.

**« - Je veux regarder la télé. »**

**« - Ddddésoléé. » **Soufflai-je. Malgré mes sanglots. Mon cœur battait la chamade, ma respiration était difficile et ma peau froide. La sueur et le sang la rendait lisse et collante.

**« - Mets-toi sur le lit. » **NON, pas maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais pas même si je le voulais. Mon corps était figé. Tous mes membres s'étaient figés, se préparant à ce qui allait venir. Sauf ma tête. Elle tourbillonnait, me rappelant chaque moment avec Jared, chaque moment avec ma famille. Chaque instant de ce qui se passait maintenant et ce qui allait arriver. Un pied frappa mon estomac et je grognai. Puis à nouveau et je gémis. Encore une fois. Un gémissement. Encore une fois. Un cri. Chaque coup causé une douleur qui me traversait. J'entendis un craquement au niveau de mes côtes. Mon cœur me brûlait à chaque seconde que j'étais loin de Jared. Je sentis mon corps tomber au sol. Ma vision se brouilla et la tête me tourna. J'heurtai le sol. Je voulais m'évanouir, ne pas savoir ce qui allait arriver, mais je m'accrochai ? Pourquoi ?

**« - BO… » **Tommy fut coupé alors que la fenêtre volait en éclat, projetant des morceaux de verre et de bois. Et un hurlement de douleur empli mon cœur brisé. Le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je vis Tommy tomber au sol. Mon cœur battait. Mes yeux se fermaient, mais je me battis pour les garder grands ouverts, je devais voir. Des yeux chocolat apparurent à travers les points noirs. Des yeux doux, tiède, terrifié, furieux, affectueux.

**« - Ja… Jared. » **Ma voix se brisa. Quelque chose se posa dans ma main alors que je fermais les yeux. Quelque chose de chaud, petit et pointu. Puis Jared me regarda à nouveau. Je me battis contre la forte envie de fermer les yeux. Maintenant j'en étais sûre. Il était venu pour moi. Jared frotta sa tête contre ma joue avant de courir vers Tommy. Je pouvais entendre ses cris de loin. Non, Jared ! Mais l'envie était plus forte maintenant. Plus exigeante. Je roulai la tête sur le côté, une douleur lancinante dans le cou. Mon corps tout entier me faisait mal mais je vis ce qui était dans ma main, je refermai mes doigts dessus. Souriant légèrement. J'étais sauvée.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV<strong>

Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de me rendre auprès de Kim lorsque je l'ai entendu crier. J'ai couru vers la fenêtre et j'ai sauté à travers. Hurlant. La douleur m'explosant la poitrine. Puis je la vis. Je me suis approchais d'elle. Elle était couverte de sang, sa belle peau hâlée était maintenant bleue et noire. Je la regardai, observant ses yeux entouré de noir avant de baisser la tête pour laisser tomber le cadeau de Josh dans sa main. Je me retournai en grognant. Les autres l'avaient acculé. Il était à genoux sur le sol. Pleurant. Bien. Son visage était terrifié. Je montrai les dents en un sourire alors que je m'avançais, baissant mes yeux vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je le fixais. Puis, rompant le contact visuel, je levai une patte et le frappa au visage. Sa tête heurta le mur, fissurant le plâtre alors qu'il s'effondrait. Inconscient.

_« Tu n'étais pas censé le tuer. » _Dit Jacob.

_« Je ne l'ai pas fait. » _Répondis-je, me sentant plus léger. Kim était en sécurité et bien vivante. Mais bien en un seul morceau ?

_« Tu as fissuré le plâtre. » _Se mêla Embry, tout le monde se sentait plus léger. Mieux.

_« Il est vieux. » _Dis-je avant de reprendre forme humaine. J'enfilai rapidement mon pantalon et m'approcha de Kim. Elle était inconsciente et froide. Mais sa respiration était régulière. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras avant d'aller la déposer sur le lit. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais laissé cela se produire. J'observai Kim, remerciant le ciel qu'elle était avec moi, sentant mon cœur se réparer. Comme je prévoyais de faire avec Tommy.

**« - Jared, il est réveillé. » **Me dit Paul. Je levai les yeux en souriant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il est resté inconscient mais Kim l'était également. Ça ne devait pas si long. Je me dirigeai vers la première pièce où il se trouvait, je remarquais ses cheveux mouillés. Visiblement, on l'avait réveillé. Sam, Embry et Jacob se tenaient autour de lui. Les bras croisés. Paul reprit sa place à nouveau et je fis un pas en avant. Tommy crachait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**« - Laissez-moi partir ! » **Cria-t-il.

**« - Non. » **Répondis-je. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Et je vis la profondeur de sa folie, mais il n'était pas encore au bord.

**« - S'il te plait. »**

**« - Tu vas supplier ? » **Je répétais ses paroles de plus tôt, il haleta.

**« - Qui es-tu ? » **Je pouvais le voir faire les rapprochements et ne pas y croire.

**« - Je suis Jared. » **Répondis-je en croisant les bras et le fixant dans les yeux.

**« - Non, tu ne peux pas l'être. » **Il cligna des yeux. Je souris doucement en veillant à ce que ma haine et ma colère paraissent. Ce n'était pas un sourire agréable. Mais sa réaction m'échauffait le sang. Il avait blessé Kim. Je voulais lui faire du mal. Simplement. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire du mal à Kim. J'avais fait cette promesse avant et n'avait pas été en mesure de la respecter, mais maintenant… maintenant je vais faire en sorte de me rattraper.

**« - Oh si, je peux l'être. »**

**« - Mais ça ne peut pas être ça ! Des choses comme ça ne sont pas réelles ! » **Bafouilla-t-il. Je pouvais sentir sa peur.

**« - Ça ne fait rien. **_**Parce que**_** c'est vrai. » **Sur ce, je levai le poing et lui fracassa le nez. Puis frappa à nouveau dans sa bouche. Les lèvres qui avaient touchés Kim. Les deux éclatèrent de sang. Tommy cria fortement et longuement. Après qu'il se fut calmé, je le regardai dans les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient écarquillées, il n'était plus sain d'esprit, il n'était plus qu'un monstre. Dans le silence, Sam parla.

**« - Rappelle-toi, je t'ai dis de ne pas le tuer. » **Tommy pleurnicha.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, il survivra. » **Dis-je.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

Je me réveillai au chaud sur un matelas ferme. Avec trop de lumière blanche brillante. Quelque chose de chaud et de très grand tenait ma main qui tenait toujours le jouet. Je clignai des yeux.

**« - Jared ? » **Ma gorge était douloureuse et ma voix enrouée.

**« - Chut. » **Dit doucement Jared.

**« - Tu es venu. » **Dis-je en l'ignorant.

**« - Je viendrais toujours. » **Jared se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je me rappelais de tout. Ça clignotait dans ma tête. Mon corps réagit, revivant tous les souvenirs. Jared me serra la main, sachant ce que je pensais. Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup que je devais expliquer. Mais en ce moment, je tenais la figurine de Wolverine dans ma main tandis que mon Wolverine personnel me tenait la main. Je me sentais en sécurité. Je me sentais aimée.

_**A suivre…**_


	19. Kim, l'experte en thé

_**Alexia32 : **Alors que dire au sujet de ta review ? Pour sûr, elle est constructive, et j'aime beaucoup les reviews constructives (bien que je trouve cependant que certains de tes commentaires sont 'cassants'), je considère que cela permet à l'auteur d'améliorer son écriture... cependant, elles sont utiles quand il s'agit d'une h**istoire écrite de la main de l'auteur**, et non d'une **traduction**. Dans mon cas, tes remarques ne me sont d'aucune utilité étant donné que je ne fais que traduire ce qui a déjà était écrit, donc je ne peux pas rajouter de disputes ou changer le caractère d'un personnage vu que rien ne m'appartient ^^_  
><em>Après libre à toi de trouver Jared trop macho ou Kim trop renfermée, ou bien que tu trouve cette histoire trop sexiste ou au final l'imprégnée est complètement manipulée et bernée par son loup (personnellement il faudra que tu me dise quel passage de cette histoire te donne cette impression o.O). Chacun est libre d'avoir une opinion sur cette histoire. Mais la prochaine fois, adresse-toi directement à Chickedy-pea, elle sera plus en mesure de te répondre que moi.<em>

_**twilight-my-love54 :** Et oui, Kim est enfin sauvée ^^ Même si elle se défendait bec et ongle, il était quand même temps que Jared intervienne avant que Tommy pête complètement les plombs et aile trop loin. La suite est disponible juste en dessous alors régale-toi bien ^^ En ce qui concerne ta question, je veux bien faire partie d'un répertoire ^^ Mais surtout, précise bien que c'est une traduction ^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !_

_**mia68 :** Lol, ouais le sauvetage de Jared est plus musclé que ce qu'on lui avait ordonné, lol. Mais bon, comme il dit, il survivra ^^ (malheureusement). L'avenir de Tommy va être dévoilé dans le chapitre qui suit et oui, comme tu as pu le voir, Kim mord vraiment xD Faut pas l'énerver la petite ^^ Voici ci-dessous l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant que tu l'aimeras autant que tu as aimé le reste. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 19 : Kim, L'Experte en Thé**

**By Chickedy-pea**

Enfin je suis à la maison. Je suis restée à l'hôpital pendant une semaine. Durant trois de ces jours, j'avais pratiquement dormi tout le temps, complètement droguée par les cachets. Mais finalement, je pouvais m'asseoir sur mon propre canapé et me détendre. Je savais ce qui était arrivé à Tommy. Jared me l'avait dit. Il ne risquait pas de voir la lumière du jour pendant un moment, j'avais parlé à la police et en quelque sorte, Jared n'avait pas été arrêté mais on lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule pour mon sauvetage et pour avoir battu Tommy presque à mort.

**« - Jared, tu peux me déposer maintenant. » **Ma voix était enfin redevenue normale mais restait toujours encore un peu éraillée. Jared ne dit rien mais me posa soigneusement sur le canapé. Je cachai une grimace à l'élancement de douleur.

**« - Tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Je soupirai, Jared me le demandait tout le temps. Il s'assit à côté de moi. Enfin pas vraiment car il était à l'autre bout du canapé.

**« - Jared, tu peux venir près de moi. » **Grognai-je.

**« - Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. » **Jared se tourna vers moi mais ne bougea pas. Il avait prit ma main cependant. Je souris à la chaleur. Je ne prendrais jamais la chaleur de Jared pour acquise. Pas après le froid de Tommy. Je frémis à ce souvenir. Je dus resserrer ma prise sur la main de Jared, car son autre main vint soudainement me caresser la joue légèrement.

**« - Kim, tout va bien. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Je sais. »**

**« - Il ne pourra jamais te toucher à nouveau. »**

**« - Je doute qu'il puisse. » **Blaguai-je, repensant que Jared m'avait dit qu'il avait cassé tous les doigts de Tommy. Jared rigola légèrement mais pas clairement. **« - Je veux juste oublier. »**

**« - Je ne peux pas. » **Dit sombrement Jared. J'eus le souffle coupé en regardant droit dans les yeux de Jared. Ils étaient foncés d'émotion.

**« - Que… » **Commençai-je, mais alors la porte s'ouvrit.

**« - Kim. » **Fit ma mère en entrant. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, des poches sous les yeux. Elle ressemblait aux autres fois où je la voyais à l'hôpital. Mais maintenant, l'inquiétude avait disparue.

**« - Maman. » **Saluai-je, ma voix n'était plus froide, non, pas après la façon dont je l'ai vu à l'hôpital. Elle me tenait la main et me parlait. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle était ma mère et elle l'aurait fait pour chacun de nous.

**« - Puis-je te parler ? » **J'hochai la tête. Jared me regarda en haussant les sourcils et j'hochai la tête. Répondant à la question silencieuse. Il sourit rapidement avant de froncer les sourcils comme toujours quand il devait me laisser. Jared se pencha alors et m'embrassa légèrement, ça durant une seconde de trop pour que se soit un salut respectueux en présence d'un parent. Cela disait à ma mère qu'il n'y aurait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

**« - Je ne serais pas loin. » **Me chuchota-t-il avant de quitter la salle. Je souris et m'adossa contre le canapé alors que ma mère s'approchait. Elle s'assit là où se trouvait Jared. Elle avait les yeux brillants.

**« - Vous avez l'air heureux tous les deux. » **Commença-t-elle, le regard mélancolique.

**« - Nous le sommes. » **Répondis-je.

**« - Je suis contente, je déteste penser que j'aurais pu ruiner votre relation. »** Elle joignit les mains. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens.

**« - Tu l'as rendu plus forte. » **Je gardais une voix neutre, ne sachant pas où elle allait. Mais je sentis l'espoir dans ma poitrine. Elle sourit à moitié âprement.

**« - Eh bien, je suis contente. » **Elle prit une grande inspiration. **« - Kim, avec ce que je m'apprête à dire, je n'attends pas à réparer les choses entre nous, mais j'espère que ça sera un début. » **Mon cœur commença à battre dans ma poitrine. Après tout ce qui s'était passé avec elle, je voulais encore avoir une relation avec elle. Peut-être était-ce ce que j'avais appris depuis qu'elle était partie. Peut-être que c'était juste parce que je voulais une maman.

**« - Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fais, tu l'ignores mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je t'observais plus que tu ne le pensais. Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu es plus mature et plus intelligente que Katie, plus indépendante, je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin de moi, mais en même temps, je me suis inquiétée de te voir devenir indépendante, que tu n'es pas besoin d'amis. Tu me rappelais trop moi à ton âge, tu… »**

**« - Mais toi à mon âge tu venais de rencontrer papa, il disait que tu étais toujours au cœur des fêtes. » **L'interrompis-je, troublée par ses mots. J'essayais toujours de rester calme mais l'espoir devenait incontrôlable. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

**« - Je l'étais, ta grand-mère venait de revenir après nous avoir abandonné pendant cinq ans. Mon père a accepté son retour, nous avons tous fait comme si elle était la femme que tu aimes tant, même si je la détestais. » **La voix de maman était amère et ses yeux flamboyaient à ce souvenir. **« - Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus être comme elle et je suis allée à toutes les fêtes. J'ai pris du plaisir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi, mais ça l'était, tu comprends ? » **Me demanda maman et j'acquiesçai. Elle était à la fois indépendante (très en fait) et calme, et pourtant elle pouvait être l'inverse. **« - Eh bien, j'ai eu des problème pour savoir qui j'étais, je sentais que je devais être l'une ou l'autre, alors quand j'ai rencontré ton père, je pouvais être les deux à la fois. Nous avons voulu une grande famille. Ton père parce qu'il aimait les enfants et moi parce que je voulais être la mère que je voulais avoir. Une qui ferait en sorte que ses enfants deviennent quelqu'un, celle qui ne partait pas. Et regarde maintenant. Je vous ai tous poussé à faire quelque chose que vous détestez et puis je suis partie. » **Maman rit sans humour. **« - Et je t'ai blessé plus que tout. Quand je repense à ça et que je te vois maintenant… » **Elle se tordit les mains et me regarda avec émotion. Elle désigna mon corps meurtri dont les bleus avaient disparu et il ne restait plus que mes fractures aux côtes. **« - Mon bébé est blessé. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ça et je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes. J'ai essayé de te séparer de Jared parce que c'était à cause de mon combat stupide avec ma mère. Alors que je ne pouvais pas clairement voir que vous étiez tous les deux amoureux. Je suis désolée. » **Ses mots étaient sincères et j'ai vu des larmes dans ses yeux. **« - Je veux savoir si tu veux me parler à nouveau, apprendre à se connaitre l'une et l'autre, vraiment pour la première fois. » **Encore un autre rire amer. **« - Je veux être invité à ton mariage, mais pas si tôt. » **Maman me regardait avec des yeux incertains. Je la regardais avec choc. J'essayais de penser à quoi dire. _Oui bien sûr, je veux te connaitre, je ne peux pas penser à autre chose de mieux, ne t'inquiète pas, je finirais par te pardonner, maman ! _Puis pleurer.

**« - Peux-tu rester pour le dîner ? » **Dis-je à la place.

**« - Je pense que oui. » **Fit maman, une larme s'échappant. Elle l'essuya avant de prendre ma main. **« - Merci. » **Je lui serrai la main en retour. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques secondes, nous regardant dans les yeux. Des yeux qui étaient si semblables.

**« - MAMAN ! » **J'entendis Katie crier.

**« - Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. » **Dis-je à contrecœur.

**« - On se voit au dîner. » **Nous nous lâchâmes la main puis elle partit, son parfum de rose persistant dans l'air. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je sentais mes propres larmes piquaient mes yeux. Je fixai le mur sans vraiment le voir. Ses mots résonnant dans ma tête. Waouh. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais pensé que c'était impossible. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais dit que je ne voulais pas la connaitre. Maintenant si. Maintenant j'étais sur le point d'exploser de bonheur ou au moins sauter sur place mais mes côtes me faisaient encore mal, je ne pouvais que rester assisse.

**« - Ne pleure pas. » **Murmura Jared à mon oreille, essuyant mes larmes. Je souris. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer mais j'avais senti le changement d'air chaque fois que Jared était là.

**« - Elle va rester diner. » **Dis-je.

**« - Je sais, j'ai tout entendu. » **Jared bougea pour s'asseoir loin de moi à nouveau. Je continuais à sourire alors que je le regardais.

**« - Je ne suis pas en sucre. » **Dis-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi.

**« - Kim, tu as des côtes cassées. »**

**« - Elles guérissent et je veux sentir ta chaleur. »** Chuchotai-je, surtout pour la dernière partie. Jared sembla déchiré mais il me leva soudainement. Puis il s'assit en me plaçant sur ses genoux. Je m'appuyai contre sa large poitrine et inhala profondément. L'odeur de l'hôpital s'attardait sur lui mais rien ne pouvait camoufler le meilleur parfum au monde, l'odeur de la forêt, de l'océan et pure de Jared.

**« - Ne pense pas que tu me feras céder si facilement tout le temps. » **Marmonna Jared d'un ton bourru.

**« - Ouais, bien sur. » **Taquinai-je.

**« - Je suis sérieux. » **Fit-il en me caressant le dos.

**« - Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas la même chose pour toi. » **Répliquai-je. Nous restâmes assis là pendant un moment, attendant que Jared continue mais rien. **« - Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure ? » **Demandai-je finalement.

**« - Quoi ? » **Jared semblait surpris.

**« - A propos de ne pas vouloir oublier. »**

**« - Oh. »** Jared inspira profondément. **« - Je ne veux pas oublier et ne peut pas oublier. Je veux me souvenir parce que je ne veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise. Et je ne peux pas oublier parce que la douleur que j'ai ressenti quand tu as disparu, la peur, ça ne ressemblait à rien que ce que j'avais ressenti avant. C'était comme si mon cœur était déchiré et brûlé. Pire que du venin de Sangsues. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose que toi. Je ne veux pas oublier parce que je ne veux pas échouer à nouveau. » **Ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon. La couleur chocolat que j'aimais tant avait disparu, avalé par la haine de soi.

**« - Tu n'as pas échoué ! » **Dis-je en me tournant vers lui, ignorant mes côtes pour saisir le visage de Jared dans mes mains et le forcer à me regarder. **« - Tu m'as sauvé ! Dès le début tu m'as sauvé. J'étais solitaire avant que tu me montres comment vivre, ressentir et aimer. Tu es venu à moi quand j'en avais le plus besoin ! » **J'avais toutes mes émotions dans mes mots pour qu'il réalise mes sentiments. Je voulais pouvoir lui montrer comment je me sentais, je souhaitais qu'il puisse ressentir ce que je ressentais. **« - Tu n'as échoué dans rien du tout, alors ne me laisse pas ou ne te blâme pas. »**

**« - Je ne te laisserais jamais ! » **Protesta Jared. **« - Je ne peux pas. » **Je souris doucement et ses yeux s'adoucir.

**« - Je t'aime. » **Chuchotai-je en l'embrassant légèrement.

**« - Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. » **Murmura Jared contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Il déversa son amour dans le baiser, me promettant de ne jamais me laisser, je l'embrassa en retour, lui montrant mon propre amour et lui promettant de ne pas le quitter non plus. Jared était ma vie, il m'avait donné tout ce que j'avais souhaité, l'amour, l'attention, ma famille. Lui.

**« - Alors, Embry et Erin. » **Dis-je, brisant le silence qui nous avait envahit après notre baiser. Josh était apparu et avait voulu regarder les X-Men. Nous avions regardé le film, du moins j'avais essayé et Jared aussi, mais il avait passé le temps à caresser mes bras, mes cheveux, mes joues et mes lèvres. Il était toujours distrait. Je faisais la même chose. Absorbant la chaleur tant aimée, me rappelant qu'il était là.

**« - Ouais. »** Marmonna Jared. Je pense qu'il était proche du sommeil, et moi aussi. Mais je refusais de dormir maintenant, le dîner serait bientôt prêt et j'avais dormi presque toute la semaine.

**« - Comment ça va ? » **Nous n'avions pas été en mesure d'en parler beaucoup.

**« - Eh bien, il s'est transformé en un harceleur et elle n'a pas la moindre idée qu'il existe. »**

**« - Peut-être que nous devrions leur donner un peu d'aide. » **Pensai-je, une idée tourbillonnant dans ma tête.

**« - Non, j'ai essayé d'offrir une aide mais il pense qu'elle est un ange et qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour elle encore. »**

**« - Quoi ! » **Dis-je en levant la tête. Jared me regarda dans les yeux et nous sourîmes avant d'éclater de rire. Ca faisait mal, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter et ça faisait du bien de rire.

**« - Ouais, je sais. » **Dit Jared une fois calmé. Je me blottis à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

**« - Erin n'est pas un ange et il s'est imprégné d'elle, c'est qu'il est assez bon pour elle. Parfait en fait. » **Je roulai des yeux. Stupide Embry, j'allai l'aider qu'il le veuille ou pas. Il en avait besoin.

**« - Parfait hein ? » **Jared avait un sourire audible dans sa voix. **« - Cela veut-il dire que je suis parfait ? »**

**« - Eh bien, parfois. » **Blaguai-je.

**« - Seulement parfois ? » **Dit Jared avec une moue. **« - S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui n'est pas parfait ? »**

**« - Eh bien, en dehors de ton égo, tes compétences en thé pourraient être améliorées. »**

**« - Il n'y a rien de mal dans mes capacités à faire du thé. » **Grogna Jared, boudeur.

**« - Je suis une experte en thé fais-moi confiance, tu as certaines zones à améliorer mais nous avons le reste de notre vie pour y remédier. »**

**« - Cela ressemble à une proposition. » **Taquina Jared.

**« - Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, tu te souviens ? »**

**« - Ouais, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure proposition, je t'ai dit que nous devrions nous marier à Las Vegas. Je vais devoir te le redemander plus tard plus romantiquement. » **Dit Jared plus pour lui-même que pour moi je pense. Je rigolai à l'absurdité de la situation. **« - Ouais, des bougies et un dîner. »**

**« - Je pense que c'était très romantique comme tu me l'as demandé. » **Dis-je. Je ne me considérais pas vraiment comme fiancés, mais j'étais son empreinte et un mariage était déjà juste un morceau de papier. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un mariage pour sceller ce lien.

**« - Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas de bougies ni de roses, ni attendre des mois pour pouvoir porter une grande robe blanche. »**

**« - Non. » **Répondis-je. **« - Je ne veux pas de grosse robe blanche. Je veux Vegas. » **Jared rigola puis embrassa ma tête.

**« - Tout aura tout ce que tu voudras. Tant que je t'ai près de moi. » **Jared fit une pause pour me tourner la tête. **« - Pour toujours. »**

**« - Pour toujours. » **Promis-je en souriant. Puis Jared m'embrassa profondément. Scellant notre promesse d'avenir.

**Fin.**


	20. Epilogue

**mia68 :** _Oh je t'en prie, ne retiens pas tes larmes au contraire ^^ Oui, c'était bien l'avant-dernier chapitre même s'il y avait marqué fin. En fait, il reste un tout petit épilogue qui va clore définitivement la traduction. Merci de m'avoir suivi et commenté durant tous ces chapitres. Je te souhaite une dernier fois une bonne lecture._

_**twilight-my-love54 :** Eh bien me revoilà une dernière fois comme tu peux le voir. Il manquait un tout petit épilogue pour clore l'histoire et le voici juste en dessus. Pour le blog, malheureusement l'adresse n'est pas apparu mais donne-moi plutôt le nom du blog et j'irais le chercher sur Google. Je pense que je devrais le trouver facilement.  
>Bref, en ce qui concerne cette traduction, je te remercie infiniment de m'avoir suivi tout au long des chapitres, d'avoir commenté et d'avoir aimé cette histoire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la toute dernière fois en espérant que tu apprécieras ce dernier petit morceau de vie de Kim et Jared.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>L'inimaginable histoire de Kim et Jared<strong>

**Chapitre 20 : Epilogue**

**By Chickedy-pea**

**Six ans plus tard**

**« - Jared ! » **Appelai-je depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

**« - Ouais ? »**

**« - Nos invités vont bientôt arriver. » **Criai-je et j'admirai la vue de Jared marchant vers moi, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un vieux jean. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de revenir de patrouille, mais parce qu'il venait de terminer le travail dans notre petit jardin. Nous venions tout juste d'emménager dans notre nouvelle maison. C'était notre première vraie maison ensemble, nous avions brièvement vécu avec Quil dans la maison de son grand-père après sa mort, mais nous avons rapidement décidé que nous voulions un endroit à nous et aussi le fait que nous aurions besoin bientôt de plus de place. Je souris. Nous l'annoncerions à tout le monde ce soir. Mes parents savaient déjà. Ils s'étaient remariés, ils avaient décidé de divorcer pour ensuite se remarier trois mois plus tard et ils agissaient toujours comme de jeunes mariés six ans après. Mais ce soir, Caleb, Skye et Pixie, Kellan, Hannah et Josh venaient tandis que les jumelles étaient en Californie avec Katie pour un championnat de karaté. Les choses s'étaient calmées au sein de la meute, elles avaient surtout changé après que les Cullen et Jacob se soient liés, mais Nessie était belle. Elle était presque mature aujourd'hui donc c'était plus facile pour Jared d'arrêter de se transformer incontrôlablement. Ça avait été difficile pour lui, mais le fait qu'il apprenne que dans six mois il serait père l'avait beaucoup aidé. En repensant à l'époque où la famille s'était presque dissoute me stupéfiait. Tant de chose était arrivé, d'abord Kellan avait muté ce qui nous avait tous choqué sauf Kellan qui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'il redeviendrait humain car il avait un examen de chimie dans une heure puis il avait demandé à Jared si je savais qu'il était un loup géant. On s'était également posé des questions sur Caleb, mais il s'était avéré que c'était juste parce qu'il subissait un grand stress. Kellan ne s'était pas encore imprégné mais il fréquentait une fille nommée Kat. Ensuite, j'avais connu la journée la plus stressante de ma vie, non seulement parce que mon âme-sœur était en danger, mais aussi mon frère. J'avais passé la journée sur le canapé avec Josh à regarder des films ou lire des bandes-dessinées que Josh avait dû tenir car je froissais trop les pages. Je n'avais jamais été aussi soulagé de voir quelqu'un alors que ces deux-là revenaient. Après ça, les choses avaient commencé à se calmer.

**« - Hey. » **Deux bras fort et chaud s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, les mains se posant sur le léger arrondi de mon ventre où reposait notre bébé.

**« - Hé. » **Chuchotai-je en retour, profitant de l'instant avant que tout le monde n'arrive. J'adorais ma famille vraiment. Mais j'aimais particulièrement quand on était juste tous les deux après leur départ et que je me retrouvais dans le silence. Pixie avait maintenant huit ans et avait commencé à suivre Josh partout qui avait maintenant douze ans et qui était mignon, mais il avait une vieille âme et Pixie était, eh bien semblable à son nom, un petit lutin joyeux.

Jared m'embrassa la joue et je souris. La vie était belle. Je me tournai dans ses bras et alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser, le téléphone sonna. Jared gémit et manqua presque d'arracher le téléphone du mur alors qu'il décrochait.

**« - Ouais. » **Grogna-t-il en décrochant et je souris. **« - Quoi ? Vraiment ? » **Il y eut une pause. **« - Quoi ? Ouais bien sûr, je vais lui dire. » **Jared se mit à rire. **« - Oui, pourquoi est-ce qu'Erin et toi vous ne viendriez pas ? Il y aura assez de nourriture. » **Puis il posa le téléphone et repassa ses bras autour de moi en se penchant pour m'embrasser. Je le laissais faire car je savais qu'il me dirait ce qu'Embry venait de lui dire. Même après toutes ces années, ses baisers me rendaient encore faible au niveau des genoux. Il finit par s'écarter mais ne quitta pas mes bras.

**« - Tu ne croiras pas qui est de retour en ville. »**

**« - Euh… probablement pas. » **Dis-je encore un peu étourdie. Jared rigola et m'embrassa légèrement à nouveau et ça ne m'aida pas. Je savais que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais et je savais à coup sûr que ce n'était pas Tommy qui avait fini par être déclaré fou et qui ne risquait pas de sortir de l'établissement où il se trouvait.

**« - Leah. » **Oh, elle était partie après la bataille et je n'avais plus entendu parler d'elle car elle ne s'était plus retransformée depuis. **« - Ouais, elle vient rendre visite apparemment, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait l'intention de partir après ce qui s'est passé. »**

**« - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« - Elle s'est imprégnée. » **Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquillaient.

**« - Qui ? » **Je réfléchis à une personne qui avait emménagé à La Push durant ces six dernières années, mais ne trouva pas. Jared gloussa et m'embrassa à nouveau.

**« -Caleb. »**

**« - Caleb ! » **J'eus le souffle coupé. Mon frère ! **« - Vraiment ? »**

**« - Apparemment, nous allons voir ce que se passe quand il arrivera. » **Je souris à la pensée. Maintenant c'était bizarre. Caleb était revenu avant qu'elle ne mute et elle ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant ?

**« - Embry et Erin vont venir. » **Me dit Jared, me tirant de mes pensées. J'hochai la tête. **« - N'essaye pas de les faire mettre ensemble comme tu l'as fais avec Erin et Embry. » **Me prévint gentiment Jared. Je fis la moue.

**« - Ils sont ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Pas à cause de toi. » **Répondit Jared et je fis une nouvelle moue avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau. Nous étions tellement distraits que Kellan et Josh entrèrent d'eux-mêmes.

**« - Eurk. »** Affirma Josh haut et fort alors que Kellan se raclait la gorge. **« - S'il vous plait, crevez-moi les yeux. »**

**« - Attends de découvrir les filles. » **Lui dit Jared en souriant et s'écartant de moi mais laissant son bras autour de ma taille.

**« - Je sais que c'est un repas informel, mais qui est-ce qui est informel ? » **Demanda Kellan en pointant le manque de chemise de Jared. Jared m'embrassa alors la joue avant d'aller prendre une douche. Quand il redescendit, tout le monde était arrivé et je finissais d'empiler la nourriture sur une petite table pliante en attendant que nous obtenions une vraie table de salle à manger et des chaises.

**« - Besoin d'aide ? » **Demanda Jared en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

**« - Non. » **Je lui souris.

**« - Bien, je meurs de faim. » **Nous nous assîmes à la table et les conversations commencèrent mais Caleb et moi étions à part. Caleb semblait être dans son propre petit monde tandis que j'écoutais Jared parlait en pensant à ce qui allait arriver. Je savais que nous devrions parler du bébé. Je levai les yeux pour croiser ceux de Jared et il hocha la tête, n'ayant pas besoin de me demander ce que je voulais dire.

**« - Les gars. » **Appela-t-il pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, Pixie arrêta même d'embêter Josh. **« - Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire à tous. » **Il s'arrêta de façon spectaculaire. **« - Kim et moi allons avoir un bébé. » **Il se tut une seconde alors qu'il regardait les visages de tout le monde à cette annonce, puis ils prirent tous la parole en même temps.

**« - Et vous ne comptiez pas nous inviter ce soir, je pensais que nous étions les meilleurs amis de Kim. » **Plaisanta Erin avec un grand sourire.

**« - Waouh, pas étonnant que vous avez acheté cette maison. »**

**« - Je vais être oncle à douze ans. »**

**« - Félicitations. »**

**« - De combien de mois ? » **Je répondis à toutes les questions en souriant. J'étais emplie de bonheur, je sentais que je pouvais éclater.

**« - Alors, vous allez vous marier ? » **Demanda Caleb. Je regardais Jared, nous nous étions techniquement fiancés il y a six ans. Il leva ma main et haussa les sourcils. Je refermais mes doigts sur les siens.

**« - Oui. » **Répondons-nous en même temps. **« - Avant la naissance du bébé. » **Ajoutai-je. Jared se pencha pour m'embrasser. Les conversations reprirent et je me remis à penser à l'avenir. La vie était mieux que belle, elle était géniale. J'étais entouré d'amis et de ma famille, et je ressentais un amour si fort qu'il était Inimaginable.

_**FIN**_


End file.
